Pokemon Lazos de Nuestro Mundo
by Crimsell2
Summary: God Forcehold, un joven de 14 años de edad emprenderá su viaje algo retrasado en búsqueda de dos cosas1. Hacerse fuerte para proteger a los que el ama 2. Encontrar a su hermano Neil. Sin embargo, nunca pensó en lo que le pasaría, en que tendría que combatir algo que ni se podía imaginar. ¿Podrá su herido corazón soportar la carga?
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo del Resplandor

.

.

.

.

.

El sol salía y los rayos del sol pasaban por la montaña con el toque matinal de la mañana que daba en ese pueblo. Esa esencia de tranquilidad y calma que se encontraba con solo sentir el aire, pero en el mismo viento se sentía un corte en el siendo roto por el movimiento de un "proyectil". Por la calle se veía a un chico corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa junto a una rata anaranjada a toda velocidad.

— Vamos, Rayo ¿A caso ya te cansaste?— Decía un chico mientras corría a la velocidad de un relámpago— Si llegas tarde, me como tu comida— Un poco lejos se veía a un Pikachu, pero no tan particular, era un extraño variocolor que no se era posible encontrar uno en un millón, menos de un Pikachu de la región de Kanto. Apenas se lograba ver al misterioso chico que casi volaba por la velocidad a la que iba corriendo y arrasando con todo lo que pase en frente. El chico parecía ser de pelo negro con cabello medio largo y muy despeinado, usaba una camisa blanca, unos shorts azules, unas gomas rojas y unos visores de color naranja (tanto en lo grueso como los vidrios), y llevaba colgando de su cuello dos collares, uno del cual colgaba una clase de brújula metálica, y el otro era una clase de medalla plateada que tenía marcada una F parecida a la letra de comics de acción.

Ya llegando al lugar y al intentar frenar falló y tropezó y se estrelló con una pared, aunque fuera preocupante también era muy cómico, donde había frenado y se había estrellado tenía la forma del chico como si hubiera pasado ya miles de veces.

— Otra vez no... — dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza colocando una más a la veces que golpeó esa pared para luego darse vuelta al ver al ratón eléctrico. — Me faltó poco esta vez y lo sabes, panzón. — Dijo el chico al desprenderse de la pared, vio a su compañero eléctrico muriendo por un golpe crítico de risa por la cara en la pared. Ya levantándose y quitándose el polvo junto con los restos de la pared para luego con el quitar de su visor mostrar una mirada llena de esperanza oculta en esa luz destellando ese color rojo, más profundo y espeso que la sangre, donde la luz rebotada el reflejo de humanidad en su corazón. Tras calmarse entraron ambos a una casa rustica con naturaleza rodeándola. Al entrar a la casa el chico gritó: — Ya llegue mamá. —

Al no escuchar respuestas alguna simplemente entro sin vacilar y viendo en el centro de la mesa de la rustica cocina había una nota con una disculpa de parte de su madre diciendo que llegaría tarde nuevamente o incluso se tendría que quedar en ese caso. En ella también decía que su desayuno estaba en el microondas y la de Rayo en la mesa. De tantas veces que ella se encontraba ausente el chico ya estaba acostumbrado e inclusive veía normal la falta de su madre en aquella casa, estaba acostumbrado a vivir por su cuenta hasta incluso llegar a cazar la comida de su pokemon y de él.

Al terminar de leerla fue a buscar su comida, pero eso no era lo único pensado en hacer ya que mientras el tipo eléctrico preparaba las bebidas en unos vasos cercanos, su entrenador había agarrado una baya Aranja para lanzársela a su pokemon y ver sus reflejos. Fue lanzada con éxito, fue una baya rápida como le decía el chico, no se veía bien pero se esperaba que la baya le diera al tipo eléctrico pero este no solo lo había atrapado sino que con la boca y se la había comido de un solo bocado, algo sorprendente aunque el entrenador no le dio mucha importancia.

— Bueno, te salvaste esta vez de la rápida aranja, pero no te salvaras de la pecha extrema. — dijo el chico mientras tiraba la baya pecha en dos segundos. El chico le lanzó la baya rosada hacía el ratón tipo eléctrico, al verla o mejor decir que sentirla, el ratón eléctrico hizo una cola férrea y la partió a la mitad, aunque la cola férrea es un ataque poderoso esta era una especial, era el doble de pesada y el doble de poderosa, parecía ser un gran ataque pero tenía un gran costo; La velocidad.

\- Presumido, fue suerte… —

Horas después…

Después del desayuno (si se podía decir así la pelea de comida que tuvieron y lo que tardaron en limpiarlo), el chico le mencionó a su pokemon que la siguiente parada era en Pueblo Primavera ya que el profesor Boreal, un investigador famoso que le ha puesto como el sucesor del profesor Elm que se había transferido a Kanto tras el fallecimiento del profesor Oak quien había obtenido un puesto en la historia del mundo pokemon, había planificado un acuerdo con el señor Forcehold para que sus hijos obtuvieran sus pokemon iniciales de la región que ellos quisieran haciendo que el mayor y el menor eligiera las iniciales de la región de Kanto.

El chico subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación amplia, en su opinión demasiada para una sola persona incluyendo el hecho que habían dos camas siendo una más grande que la otra y que la más grande parecía que no había tenido uso en mucho tiempo.

Tras eso el chico se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Ahora llevaba puesta una camisa con el diseño de una ultraball, unos vaqueros azules con correas interlineales de blanco y negro, unas gomas blancas y una gorra de este tipo: roja al frente, blanco en los costados y azul oscuro la parte de atrás, en otras palabras una tricolor que resaltaba más que nada el azul y negro cubriendo su oscuro cabello.

— Rayo, hoy es el día que comenzamos nuestro viaje en esta región, y así superar a mi hermano. — Dijo el chico con un optimismo que sobresalía de él. Al estar en el cuarto el chico sacó una pequeña caja y de ahí un montón de cosas como fotos, medallas, juguetes, collares y entre todo eso una esfera azul cubierta por mucho polvo y una pañoleta negra que la cubría de sufrir daño alguno. — Al fin abuelo, comenzare mi viaje y te mostraré lo fuerte que me he hecho, prometo cumplir nuestro sueño y prometo contarte de mis experiencias... como tú lo hacías conmigo de pequeño. — Dijo el chico con una calma en su alma, el chico envolvió el pañuelo con una cinta y la guardó en un morral negro que tenía guardado.

El chico ponía de todo en ese bolso, pociones, medicinas, revivires y una que otras cosas. El chico había dejado la esfera azul de su abuelo para el final, se quedó viéndola durante dos segundos. Sus hermosos tonos de color azul distintos en forma de elipse le hacían sentir una cierta nostalgia mientras recordaba a su abuelo, el que le enseño mucho acerca de los pokemon. Aunque fuera un maestro muy estricto con su propio nieto era un gran profesor y entrenador pokemon, capaz de hacerle frente a seres legendarios y salir victorioso.

Al ponerse el bolso, el chico se vio en el espejo. Vio como era su estilo, y con el bolso que cruzaba su pecho donde se veía dónde poner las pokeball en un pequeño cinturón en donde cruzaba el pecho. Salió a la calle y se fijó en la ruta que debía seguir para llegar a Pueblo Primavera mientras caminaba por la calle, lo que ni se esperaba era que atrás del había una chica igual de distraída en su bicicleta a una velocidad sorprendente. Alguien chocó con él con una bici de carreras y lo dejó tirado, de pronto a levantarse él dice obviamente después de quejarse del golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

— Pero que te pasa, no tienes que atacarme así, creí que era un desenrollar de Miltank. — dijo enojado el chico mientras seguía frotándose la cabeza por el golpe tan rudo que le dieron por la espalda. Pero al ver quien fue que lo atropello vio que era una chica cercana a su edad, se sentía mal el chico por gritarle así ya que no había sido apropósito.

La chica tenia rasgos hermoso y estaba algo desarrollada, usaba una blusa necea con mangas hasta las manos cubriéndose todo el brazo, unos shorts azules pero abajo de ellos tenía puesta una maya negra hasta las rodillas, unas gomas de correr que parecían muy gastadas, su pelo era largo pero con las mechas de color rojo y muy lizo de color negro, sus ojos de color marrón y llevaba consigo un paquete y una carta en una bolsa. Al ver lo que había pasado, el chico se disculpó con ella y le dio la mano para que se levantara pero la chica se levantó sola y le gritó:

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme?! ¿No sabes que tan importante soy? No dejaré que un niñito se ponga así conmigo. — Dijo o mejor dicho gritó la chica con una increíble cantidad de aire, el chico quedó con el oído al lado del otro, no podía creer que ella tuviera tanta voz.

Al pasar unos minutos para que se calmaran las cosas ambos se presentaron empezando por la chica.

— Mira, si quieres saber, me llamo Liv Boreal, soy de Pueblo Primavera y vengo aquí a darle al tal alguien su pokemon inicial— Dijo Liv calmadamente pero aun molesta por lo ocurrido.

— Bueno, entonces tengo que presentarme. Bueno, hola yo soy God Forcehold, y soy de aquí. No tengo tiempo que perder, si me disculpas tengo que ir a Pueblo Primavera por mi inicial. — Dijo God preparándose para correr pero antes que le dieran luz verde, Liv le agarró de la oreja y le dijo que:

— Espera un segundo, ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Si tú eres el Cuarto Forcehold, entonces yo soy la que te dará a escoger tu pokemon inicial de parte de mi papá. — Dijo Liv con su tono de calma pero fastidiada y con algo de rencor. Al escuchar eso God se calló para atrás por la gran sorpresa, al levantarse le dice:

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Eres la hija del profesor Boreal? — Dijo asombrado God mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Tengo que repetírtelo o qué? Sí, si lo soy. — Dijo Liv ya cansada de esas estupideces que decía él.

— Bueno ya, disculpa, no te enojes, pero mira que tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo. — Dijo el chico gorra tricolor.

— Mejor ni hablemos de eso. — Dijo algo avergonzada Liv porque ella pensaba que era la víctima cuando ese era God. — Tengo que hablarte sobre los tres pokemons. —

— ¿Paso algo? — Preguntó God.

— Mi papá no pudo venir debido a una emergencia en su laboratorio en Ciudad Endrino, y me pidió que sí podía venir a Pueblo Esperanza a entregarle al hermano del campeón leyenda su inicial como el pidió que se hiciera claro, antes de su desaparición… — Dijo Liv tratando de ser un poco más compasiva con él.

— Mi hermano me dijo que le dio al profesor Boreal los tres iniciales para mi comienzo de las aventuras con el que elija. Ya se cual quiero e iba a buscarlo. Supongo que así me ahorro muchas millas. — Dijo God con una gran sonrisa. Liv se había quedado con la boca abierta de que le niñito con el que chocó fuera más listo de lo que ella creyó pasaron dos minutos hasta que reaccionó Liv y dijo.

— Creo que te subestime un poco pero requiero de tu ayuda, mi padre quiere hablar contigo. — Dijo Liv.

— ¿Que necesitas?— Dijo el chico mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Mi papá necesita que vayas a verlo en Pueblo Primavera para hacerte algunas preguntas sobre... lo que paso con... tu hermano… — Dijo Liv intentando ser comprensiva con el chico, no era algo que se podía decir a la ligera ya que había perdido a un familiar muy querido. Tras lo que dijo, God, cambió de estado su humor, de la alegría que tenía paso con una lagrima y volvió la sonrisa con la que le respondía a mucha alegría.

— ¿Que clases de preguntas?— Dijo God intentando estar feliz, pero se notaba un poco en el cambio de tono de su voz que le había tocado un nervio y muy profundo.

— Ya sabes cuales, God. —

— Claro pero hay dos personas más que quiero que vengan, ¿Se puede?— Preguntó God.

— Si no estorban está bien por mí. — Dijo Liv de buena manera.

— Bueno pero voy a buscarlos y vamos al parque Milagro, está en el centro del Pueblo, junto a la Fuente Roselia. — Dijo God empezando a moverse. — Esta más al este de aquí, así puedes disfrutar el paisaje. –

— Bueno pero apresúrate en buscar a esos dos y vayan rápido— Dijo Liv con un tono algo mandón aunque no logro escucharlo.

Entonces God salió corriendo junto al pikachu para buscar a sus amigos a toda velocidad dejando un montón de polvo.

— Primera parada, debajo del puente, vamos por él y en el camino la encontraremos. — Dijo God antes de Luz Verde.

Liv se había quedado sorprendida por la actitud del tal chico.

— No puedo creer que ese tonto sea el hermano de nuestro antiguo campeón, ¿Cómo ese bufón podía ser el hermano del mejor entrenador desde Gold Eco? Siento que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con el— Dijo decepcionada Liv mientras se subía a la bicicleta y se dirigía hacia esa plaza.

Habían pasado dos horas…

En pueblo Esperanza había una plaza especial donde crecían flores, cantan todo tipos de pokemon voladores que estaban ahí y se veían a los niños jugar con pokemon como Rattatas, Sentrets, Pidgeys, entre otros. Era un lugar de paz y harmonía, una de las zonas que no había sido corrompida por la tecnología debido a que preferían ser un pueblo rural a una ciudad que vive por la noche. En esa plaza tan hermosa se vio a Liv, la misteriosa hija del profesor más importante de la región de Johto, el creador de la Lineball; la pokeball de conexión de transporte y el descubridor de la misteriosa Zona Inicio, una zona mucho más grande que cualquier otra región que apareció de la noche a la mañana.

Cerca de la plaza se oía hablar a un trio de "amigos" emocionados acompañados por sus tres pokemon y apresurados por llegar a la plaza Milagro ya que tendría una sorpresa.

— Espero que esto no sea otras de tus bromas, God. — Dijo un chico de pelo castaño más o menos largo con una mirada fría. — La última vez te pasaste con que fuéramos a ver un pokemon raro y terminamos viendo la última película de Crobatman. –

— Ya se los dije todo, Tony, debemos apresurarnos que esa Liv no nos esperará mucho tiempo. — Dijo God tratando de apresurar el paso como siempre.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial la hija del profesor Boreal? — dijo Daisy algo molesta por conversar sobre otra chica. — Es otra chica rica que no se ensucia las patas en trabajos difíciles. — Dijo una chica de pelo rulo marrón con pecas en la cara y ojos marrones.

— Daisy ¿Que tienes contra ella? Fue amable en esperarme de que los buscara y no diga que fue fácil ya que siempre te pierdes en tu casa y te distraes por cualquier pokemon bonito que se te cruce por cualquier pokemon que se te cruce por el camino— Dijo God jugando un poco con su amiga.

— ¡Yo no hago eso!— Dijo furiosa Daisy pero de repente salió un Beautifly de los arbustos y Daisy con cara de emoción la siguió hasta que Tony y God la detuvieron para que no se fuera.

\- De cualquier manera, confíen en mí. Por fin podremos comenzar el viaje. –

Al cerrar y abrir los ojos habían llegado a la plaza Milagro emocionado por aquel día. Al verla a Liv cerca de la fuente de estatua de Roselia vieron que estaba con tres pokeballs en una caja con una carta para God. Al verlos ella se presentó con los dos nuevos personajes y después ellos se presentaron, aunque Tony de mala gana.

— Holis, soy Daisy y esta chiquita preciosura que está aquí es mi compañera Skitty. — Dijo Daisy, dos segundos después apareció un Cleffa con un lazo destino en su cuello saludando con una reverencia por pedido de Daisy. Daisy iba vestida con un vestido algo campestre y una chaqueta del material parecido al de los jeans que siempre usaba, junto a unas botas algo nuevas la cual una tenía un pequeño adorno en forma de estrella rosada. Entre sus rasgos físicos no se podía decir mucho, cabello largo café un poco rizado, ojos verde oscuro, tez blanca, era delgada de buena figura, pero lo más resaltante era ese lunar debajo de su ojo derecho.

— Tony, y este es Wolf. — Dijo Tony de mala gana y con su tono indiferente y cortante, igual que antes detrás del apareció un Houndour lleno de energía para pelear donde sea y cuando sea solo que este no hizo lo mismo que la Cleffa y sino que ladró un poco con un tono muy energético. Tony llevaba en ese momento una camisa gris debajo de una chaqueta oscura con un símbolo algo especial puesto era uno de los pocos que aun llevaba el símbolo de su clan en su ropa en este caso siendo una llama negra que combinaba el negro fuego y blanco, jeans negros y botas grisáceas.

— Bueno, me alegra y me da mucho gusto en conocerlos pero creo que ya saben por aquí. — Dijo Liv mientas miraba a God con seriedad.

— Muy bien chicos, como les dije, cada uno tome uno. — dijo God volteando a verlos.

— Espera, ¿vas a regalar los pokemons? — Liv demostraba todo su enojo rompiendo los tímpanos de God y del ratón dejándolo escuchando estática. — ¿No sabes que tan valiosos son? —

— Si, lo sé. Por eso mismo hago, no quiero tener el camino tan fácil. — dijo tapándose las orejas para luego levantarse. — Además, de qué sirve tener un viaje sin tener los retos. —

— ¡Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Liv algo confusa al igual que los otros dos, mas parecía de manera más sutil en el caso de Daisy, y casi nulo en el de Tony si no hubieran visto que movió su ojo al costado.

— Mi hermano, me decía que en sus viajes nada era mejor que tener a alguien que tenga el mismo sueño o meta, quien siempre trata de superarle cada vez que pueda. –

— ¿Un rival? Bueno... tienes razón en eso, hay casos en la historia como Red y Blue, Brendan Ruby y May Zafiro, Gold Eco y Silver, Lucas Diamond y Barry Pearl, hay varios ejemplos. ¿Pero estas seguro que quieres regalarlos? —

— Claro, tal vez sean un cliché, pero son mi cliché. — dijo junto con una sonrisa.

— ¿No es algo raro que hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí? — le susurro Daisy al oído al de ojos verdes.

— Sabes cómo es God, no importa que, solo sigue la corriente. — dijo Tony sin interés el castaño mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

— Trata de no ser el gruñón solitario de siempre. — le susurro Daisy.

— Hmmff… — bufó Tony mirando a otro lado, dejando en visto a Daisy frustrada por el bajo interés de su "amigo".

— Bueno está bien, de todos modos son tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos.—

— Gracias Liv. —

— Es señorita Liv para ti, novato. — dijo Liv cruzando los brazos acercándose con una mirada que desprendía enojo. — Recuerda que aun con pokemon raros, sigo siendo t superiora. –

— Esta... bien. — dijo God forzando una sonrisa.

— ¿Si qué? — dijo Liv con un tono militar.

— Si señorita. — dijo God dando un paso atrás.

— ¿No te escucho?— repitió Liv con un tono más alto poniendo rígido a God.

— ¡Señor si señor digo señora digo Señorita! — dijo God al propio estilo militar parado firme con manos atrás y vista al frente, para colmo Liv se acercaba a su rostro dándole la sensación que lo mordería o peor, usaría el vozarrón más fuerte que ha oído. Por esto God se mantuvo quieto más una gota de sudor empezó a deslizarse por su mejilla, pero para su suerte Liv lo termino dejando dándose la vuelta lleno al borde de la gran fuente Roselia (Dejando a God dar el respiro más hondo de su vida).

Sacando la caja puso un cilindro transparente donde había tres pokeballs que tenían equitativamente pequeños círculos en la parte frontal roja, la primera tenía 3 puntos negros, la segunda tenía 1 punto negro y la última poseía cuatro puntos.

— Escuchen bien. Hay tres pokemon y hay una cosa que los sorprenderá— Dijo Liv— Bueno, God, elige primero que son de tu hermano. —

— Ya se cual elegiré, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. — decía God mientras se acercaba a los pokeballs con el ratón eléctrico variocolor en su hombro a lo que tomo la pokeball de cuatro puntos.

— Rayo, te presentó a nuestro nuevo compañero. — dijo God emocionado a su pokemon eléctrico. Así agarró la pokeball acercándosela a su compañero y luego observándola por un instante. — Bienvenido Charmander...—

— Quiero a Squirtle, será una gran ayuda para mi equipo. — Dijo Tony. Así agarro la pokeball del tipo agua con tres puntos marcados en ella.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan frío? — Le preguntó Daisy un tanto molesta con la actitud del chico. — Tienes un gran compañero ahora y lo tratas así. — Pero se había callado al ver que le estaba ignorando y empezó a discutir mientras que God conservaba con su Pikachu variocolor, lo que extraño a Liv quien veía esa escena.

— Hola amiguito, soy tu nueva entrenadora. — Dijo Daisy tomando la pokeball que quedaba de un punto. Eres muy lindo, contigo vamos a ganar los concursos y ligas.

— En tus sueños. — dijeron sus amigos al unísono, ya que ellos siempre tuvieron la misma meta, ser el mejor que ellos.

— Si quieren pueden ponerles motes. — Dijo Liv. Al escuchar eso los tres supieron que les iban a poner.

— Desde hace años se cómo llamarte amigo. — Dijo mientras sentía un poco de calor viniendo de la pokeball. — En honor a mi abuelo, si te gusta te llamaré Discharger, como alguna vez se llamó su Charizard negro. — Dijo God con su típica sonrisa, al sentir moverse la pokeball parecido al asentir lo tomo como un sí.

— ¡¿Espera?! ¿Un Charizard negro? ¿Tu abuelo también tenía un Charizard negro?— Preguntó sin parar Liv lo cual atrajo la atención de God.

— Pues sí, aparte de Namu, su Charizard fue su pokemon insignia, y...— decía God totalmente calmado hasta darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir y la palabra "también" resonó en su cabeza como el eco en un cuarto vacío. — ¿Como que también?— Preguntó God muy interesado y a la vez sorprendido ahora siendo el quien se acercó a pocos centímetros de ella siendo los papeles invertidos. — Acaso tu... ¿Tienes un Charizard negro? —

— No pienses en nada de eso, yo no tengo, deberías sacar a Charmander de su pokeball para echarle un vistazo. — Dijo Liv apuntando a la pokeball en manos del de ojos carmesíes. God hizo lo que dijo y se sorprendió lo que paso, al formarse el rayo de luz logro ver algo especial, al igual que su ratón eléctrico también era especial.

— No puedo creerlo…— Dijo God asombrado y muy sorprendido para que después se le dibujara una sonrisa que desprendía ese sentimiento de alegría y optimismo. — Charmander, eres un brillante. — grito God tomando de brazos a la pequeña lagartija sorprendiéndola pero a la vez mostrando que tenía una actitud bastante alegre.

Pero tras la sorpresa de la aparición del Charmander del mismo color que el mismo oro puro junto a sus estrellas rojas que al salir bailaban alrededor de él, los otros sacaron a sus pokemons y para la sorpresa fue que ellos eran también brillantes. Squirtle con su caparazón verde y Bulbasaur con su tono color amarillento.

— Bueno, no me importa tu color, solo quiero y espero que seamos grandes amigos. — Dijo God mostrándole una sonrisa sincera que daba alegría y tranquilidad e hizo que Charmander le devolviera el gesto, parecía que se había ganado algo de confianza.

— Oye, God, probemos que tanto has mejorado con una batalla de dos contra dos y el que gane pelea con Daisy y Bulbasaur. Reglas normales. — Dijo Tony con su tono de tranquilidad y frialdad aunque si se emocionaba bastante aunque lo intentara esconder.

— Se llama Saur ahora. — Dijo Daisy y aclarando un punto como siempre.

— Como sea, hagámoslo. Quiero ver el potencial de estos pokemon. — Dijo Tony poniéndose enfrente del de ojos más rojos que el mismo carmesí, estos dos se miraban desafiante sin quitar la mirada del otro, de igual manera el ratón eléctrico en el hombro como el pequeño perro del infierno hacían lo mismo con una escala de intensidad más baja.

\- Seguro ¿Por qué no? –

Tras eso y luego de un rato ambos entrenadores fueron hacia uno de los campos que se encontraban en aquel parque. El aire era espeso por la presión de ambos entrenadores, crecieron de niños y siempre se enfrentaban en todo para saber quién era mejor, eran rivales innatos que daban lo mejor de sí para derrotar al otro o intentarlo ya que casi siempre terminaban en empates al final, siempre Tony ganaba por estrategia a God, aunque nunca mostraría tanto espíritu como él.

— Seré la referee entonces, oportunidad para ver que son capaces los supuestos entrenadores prodigiosos. — Dijo Liv algo interesada en la batalla. — Sera una batalla dos contra dos sin sustituciones, el que derrote a su oponente y sus dos pokemon será el ganador. —

Se sentían en el campo la presión de los dos grandes rivales desde la infancia, el aire se sentía espeso y se sentía un sentimiento de emoción y las miradas que se daban entre sí. Como era su gran rivalidad, ambos siempre competían para convertirse en el mejor de los dos, causándole un dolor de cabeza a Daisy y por todas sus peleas y bobas competencias. Era como un duelo de vaqueros que daban cinco pasos y disparaban solo que lanzaban sus pokeballs de sus manos lo más rápido posible.

— Listos... ¡Comiencen! — Grito la referee.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2: Te venceré, Créelo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Sal, Wolf, incinéralo todo. — Grito Tony. Lanzo una pokeball al aire donde aparece el pequeño pero energético Houndour de Tony, estaba esperando para comenzar con su rugido y espero a su oponente a que eligiera con quien pelearía.

— Demos lo mejor, Rayo. — Dijo God. Desde su hombro salto su Pikachu variocolor hacía el campo. — Confío en ti viejo amigo. — Dijo God dando una señal del dedo arriba, tras esto el ratón eléctrico se puso en cuatro patas levantando la cola liberando chispas de sus mejillas soltando un como grito su nombre.

— Comenzaremos nosotros. Wolf, Mordisco. — Dijo Tony.

— Rayo, combinación cola platino. — dijo God en respuesta.

Wolf se abalanzo para morder la oreja a Rayo pero al verlo se había esfumado en dos segundos, Wolf se volvió loco mirando por todas partes buscando a Pikachu hasta que oyó decir a su entrenador.

— Encima de ti. — Dijo Tony. Entonces cuando Wolf subió a ver y quedo cegado por el sol, pero logro ver una sombra pequeña que se hacía cada vez más grande encima de el con un pequeño resplandor del color de la plata. Como era común, Tony siempre sabía que hacer bajo presión y le dijo a su amigo cuadrúpedo que esquivara. Su pokemon obedeció e hizo que le ordeno exactamente. El Pikachu estuvo a punto de impactar la cola férrea pero el cuadrúpedo logro esquivarlo con dando un salto así atrás, Y viendo la distancia en la que estaba no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

— Incéndialo, ascuas. — dicto Tony con un tono más serio en su voz, el tipo fuego haciendo caso lanzo el ataque, ascuas era un movimiento de tipo fuego con una baja probabilidad de quemar siendo el movimiento más débil de ese tipo. Pero el de Tony era diferente...

Usualmente soltaba una pequeña cantidad de brasas al objetivo, pero aquel ataque parecía tener diez veces más su potencia pareciendo ser una versión muy mejorada del ataque, era las ascuas más fuertes que se podía ver, o incluso el lanzallamas más débil de todos. Las llamas estuvieron a punto de rostizar al ratón eléctrico, si no hubiera soltado una gran descarga para contrarrestarlo. La gran potencia de ambos ataques provocaron una gran explosión de polvo llamando la atención de todos a la vez que sorprendían a Liv siendo que el fuerte viento lo que hizo que mirara por un momento a God quien mantenía una sonrisa algo macabra y desafiante sorprendiéndola aún más de lo que estaba.

— _¿Cómo es que... hicieron eso? —_

— ¿Eso? Por favor. — Le respondió Daisy viendo el combate sonriendo sin quitar la mirada con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada. — Esos dos apenas calientan, aún tienen más cosas ocultas que político en Elecciones. —

— Rayo, es hora de surfear. — Dijo God sin perder la fe en su compañero. Entonces de la espalda del Pikachu se había creado una ola de la humedad del aire, Rayo subió a la ola y de sus pies se formó una tabla eléctrica que uso para desplazarse en la ola y para poder controlarla.

— Ese Pikachu puede usar Surf. ¿Cómo? — Pregunto Liv sorprendida por ese ataque.

— Si, ese pokemon tiene ese movimiento para detener a los tipos rocas y tierra que pueden dificultar la batalla a esos dos— Dijo Daisy y de forma tranquila. - Tienen cierta historia con ello. –

— ¿Pero cómo logro aprender Surf un pokemon como ese? Se supone que no puede aprenderlo ese tipo de pokemon— Pregunto o dijo Liv sorprendida y confundida a la vez. —

— No lo sabes, Pikachu puede aprender Surf o Vuelo si este nace en el Bosque Verde dependiendo del lugar exacto, hasta ahora no se sabe mucho sobre esto. — Dijo Liv con el mismo tema.

— Pero… ¿Eso significa que ese Pikachu nació en Kanto pero no entiendo como God consiguió a ese pokemon tan raro? — Dijo Liv mientras se intrigaba más por los chicos que se encontraban presentes.

— Esa es otra historia para otro día, con suerte puede que God te la cuente si se acuerda. — Dijo Daisy ya cansada de tantas preguntas— Mejor ve el combate. —

— Rayo, adelante. — Grito dando la orden para que atacara con la gran ola acuática. El humo empezaba a esparcirse dejando ver a los dos pequeños pokemon liberando cada uno un poco de su elemento viéndose el uno al otro.

— Mordisco. —

— Cola Platino. —

El sabueso se lanzó encontrar del ratón buscando su presa, pero sus fauces impactaron la férrea cola del ratón forcejeando aquel momento sin apartar la vista del otro.

— Ascuas, de nuevo. —

— Rayo, solo 500 Voltios. —

Contrarrestando el ataque del otro ambos recibiendo un poco menos el ataque del otro haciéndolos retroceder empatando de nuevo.

— Polución. — El sabueso tomando la iniciativa soltó de su hocico una nube venenosa parecida al humo de un incendio, no tardó mucho en rodear al ratón eléctrico que tomaba un respiro, al ver lo que pasaba tanto God como Daisy supieron que eran peligroso.

— Incinéralo. — termino de decir Tony con un tono frio, y así fue como con una pequeña llama en aquella nube de gas, el plan de Tony. La combustión en aquel gas era inflamable y con una pequeña chispa bastaba para crear una explosión haciendo retroceder a ambos entrenadores teniendo que cubrirse a la onda de polvo en el viento.

— Se acabó. — dijo Tony volviendo hacia otro lado tratando de disimular un poco la decepción de haber acabado tan pronto.

— _¿Eso crees? Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero...—_ Saliendo de la cortina de humo el ratón eléctrico se puso de nuevo en guardia esperando la siguiente instrucción aun con fuerzas para combatir. — Apenas empezamos. —

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Jamás fallamos. — decía Tony un poco sorprendido.

— _Ese ataque... —_ Liv veía casi con la boca abierta lo que había pasado en el momento antes de la explosión, siendo que una inmensa ola de agua absorbió la mitad del humo venenoso y la otra parte la sostuvo protegiendo al ratón eléctrico.— ¡¿Ese era Surf?! ¿Cómo diablos un pikachu puede hacer Surf? —

— Rayo es un pikachu especial aunque es obvio por ese bello color, viene de una parte en específico del Bosque Verde en Kanto. Por favor hace poco te lo dije. — dijo Daisy empezando a molestarse de las constantes preguntas.

— ¿Y cómo consiguió uno? —

— Mejor mira el combate, no te pierdas ningún detalle. —

— Uff, estuvo cerca. Ya veo porque mi mama me decía que jugara con fuego. — Dijo God demostrando un verdadero potencial, era increíble eso no se estaba burlando de su oponente sino que lo hacía sentir grandioso — Te explico. Sé que el gas toxico que suelta Polución es realmente inflamable y sabiendo lo que hace un clásico pirómano como tú, supuse que harías volar todo el lugar, pero sabiendo los tres estados de la materia sé que podía el agua absorber el gas por eso Todo se debe al movimiento surf, como es el dicho "Lo que el agua se llevó" fue la oportunidad del KABLABooM. —

— Solo retrasas lo inevitable. Wolf, Ascuas. — El sabueso lanzo de nuevo la ráfaga de fuego.

— Otros 500 voltios. — dictó God soltando la misma cantidad de energía contrarrestando ambos ataques. — Lanza todo el calor que quieras, podemos contrarrestarlo con el rayo. —

— Entonces tendré que dejarte sin voltios. — dijo Tony asintiendo al sabueso lo que entendió en seguida.

— Aprovechemos, usa Cola Férrea. — El ratón eléctrico rápidamente prendió carrera lanzándose mientras su cola brillaba en tonos grises.

— Alarido. — Soltando un fuerte grito el sabueso lanzo una onda oscura que mando a volar de nuevo al pikachu variocolor, pero al final tomo el control en pleno vuelo y cayó en guardia.

— Hora de surfear. — Creando de nuevo la ola fue directo hacia el sabueso pero este a orden de su entrenador lanzo un segundo alarido impactándolo y a la vez esquivando la ola de agua, pero no se iba a detener ahí puesto salto tratando de impactarle la cola férrea pero el sabueso logro esquivarlo por muy poco.

— Muy bien compañero, atácalo con cola férrea X2. — Dijo God. El Pikachu de su lugar desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Wolf asestándole un golpe bastante fuerte.

— Wolf, ahora Mordisco— Dijo Tony pero vio que su pokemon no se movía de su sitio— Wolf, ¿No me oíste? Usa Mordisco. — Pero siguió sin moverse, Tony estaba confuso porque su pokemon no le obedecía hasta que vio una chispita saliendo de Wolf. — Está paralizado pero ¿Cómo?— Dijo Tony asombrado.

— Esto se lo debo a mi papá que me compro un libro de física. Me lo leí y aprendí un mar de cosas interesantes y quería probarlas con alguien realmente poderoso y quien más que mi mejor amigo y rival. — Dijo God demostrando un verdadero potencial, era increíble eso no se estaba burlando de su oponente sino que lo hacía sentir grandioso — Te explico. En el aire del pueblo hay pequeños residuos de estática los cuales se acumularon en un metal: la corra férrea, pero como había fallado invente otra forma, utilizar Surf para acumular otra vez la estática y unirla nuevamente con otra cola férrea X2, junta esa electricidad con la habilidad electricidad estática de Rayo y ahí tienes, esa es la explicación sobre la técnica estética acumulada. —

Todos sabían que God era no muy bueno en los estudios pero sabían que usaba bien lo que sabía para ganar una pequeña ventaja para su compadre medio naranjazo. Liv era la única que había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos bien grandes como platos y se había quedado con la duda en su cabeza; ¿Quién es este chico?

Aunque el combate parecía favorable para God, pero God estaba esperando algo mirando a Tony el cual no se le veía los ojos con la cabeza abajo pero parecía sonreír macabramente.

— Bien hecho, perdedor, pero recuerda tu lugar. — Dijo Tony sonriendo malicioso. — Ascuas. — Acatando a su entrenador el sabueso soltó una ráfaga de fuego.

— 500 voltios.— dicto God a lo que de inmediato el rato soltó el poderoso rayo, pero no basto para frenarlas las fuertes llamas que impactaron al ratón eléctrico haciéndolo soltar un grito tanto al pokemon como al entrenador.— Rayo ¿Estás bien? —

El ratón eléctrico poco a poco se levantaba pero del salió una llama de fuego por un segundo hiriéndolo, estaba quemado.

— ¿Pero Cómo se quemó? — Pregunto liv viendo más impresionada por lo que veía.

— Simple, el propósito de Tony en un combate es siempre quemar a su oponente, es un fetiche suyo. — decía Daisy viendo un poco más seria el combate. — Pero lo que hizo con el Alarido fue inteligente, está obligando a God a liberar más voltaje. —

— Eh? ¿Cómo así? —

— Esos dos no pueden ser llamados novatos, han logrado sobrepasar los límites de sus ataques y para colmo lograron objetivos opuestos. — decía Daisy calmada sin dejar de ver el combate entre el fuego y el relámpago. — La fuerza del rayo de ese pikachu es mucho mayor a uno común, pero por eso mismo es el problema puesto cuando suelta todo el voltaje de su interior esta indefenso. —

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —

— Veras, mientras Rayo puede controlar la cantidad de electricidad que suelta, Wolf como puede verse puede multiplicar diez veces sus ascuas como su alarido. —

— Entonces si igualan fuerzas significa que God puede ganar si suelta todo. —

— No tanto, lo que ha hecho Tony es arrinconar más y más a God, uso el segundo efecto de alarido que baja el ataque especial al oponente para debilitar sus ataques especiales como Surf o el mismo rayo, y con la quemadura no solo le hace daño cada turno sino que reduce su ataque físico a la mitad. —

— Entonces si pikachu solo cuenta de esos variados ataques para ganar entonces está acabado. — dijo Liv continuando lo que decía quien estaba a su lado.

— Mmmm… tal vez. — dijo Daisy dudando viendo de nuevo el combate volteando a ver al de ojos rojos como la sangre. — Aunque he aprendido algo de los tontos, son impredecibles. —

— Wolf usa Ascuas. —

— 500 voltios. —

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques de sus tipos pero la fuerza del ascuas ahora era mayor que la descarga eléctrica por lo que fue vencida fácilmente obligando a soltar más electricidad, la volatilidad de los ataques provocaron una explosión mayor a la anterior, llamando al resto de personas que aún no veían el combate en aquella plaza. De tanta energía liberada el ratón eléctrico respiraba agitado apenas manteniéndose de pie, momento que aprovechó El houndour soltando un tercer alarido empujándolo con la onda de sonido expansiva.

— Rayo. — grito God un poco asustado por aquella cadena de golpes, pero logro calmarse al ver que podía volver a levantarse con bastante esfuerzo, intentando no soltar una carcajada God sonrió soltándola al final.— Increíble, no importa que haga, aun me falta algo más para superarte, eres muy fuerte aun. —

— Tú tampoco lo haces mal, tus respuestas son más rápidas y precisas. — dijo Tony serio observando a su adversario siendo que por el comentario se rascaba la cabeza. — Pero ya fue suficiente. — Wolf, usa Mordisco. —

El sabueso se lanzó en contra del ratón eléctrico iluminando sus colmillos.

— Rayo 1000 voltios. — dictó God en un apuro. El ratón obedeciendo soltó la descarga eléctrica haciendo retroceder al pokemon evitando el ataque, si lo hubiera recibido hubiera bastado para haber ganado, pero parecía que el castaño de ojos verdes lo había planeado mostrando esa leve sonrisa, de manera contraria God veía algo preocupado como su compañero se tambaleaba por todo el daño.

— (Tengo que terminar esto ahora.) — Pensó God volviendo a tomar una actitud competitiva. — Rayo, Hora de Surfear. —

Volviendo a crear la ola del agua de la humedad del aire, pero era mucho más pequeña que la anterior viéndose el efecto negativo de los alaridos.

— Ascuas. — El sabueso liberando la ráfaga de fuego logro evaporar el ataque de agua. — Alarido. — Soltando un rugido libero la onda oscura expansiva lanzando al otro lado al ratón eléctrico.

Quienes veían el combate empezaban a apoyar cada uno a su lado distinto, pero se veía una gran diferencia, pues la mayoría de los que veían apoyaban a Tony y sus letales estrategias, pero la mayoría de los niños apoyaban al de ojos carmesíes sin saber si era que apoyaban a God en si o al ratón caricaturesco.

— Es hora de terminar con esto, Wolf, Mordisco. — Entonces Wolf usando sus colmillos iluminados agarro a Rayo de la cola y comenzó a impactarlo contra el suelo, luego le dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que fue suficiente para lanzar a Rayo al cielo, mientras estaba dando vueltas mareado y esperar que caiga para así incinerarlo que tendría mucha más fuerza y que tenía más probabilidades de asestar un golpe crítico. Así estuvo esperando un momento la caída de Rayo para embestirlo y terminar el combate.

Iba a ocurrir la maniobra de Tony pero God difirió. — ¡Ahora Rayo! ¡Ataque especial; Cola platino! —

Pikachu al escuchar la orden dejo de fingir estar confundido y mientras caía según dando vueltas yendo cada vez más rápido haciéndose una esfera que comenzó a brillar como la plata.

— Eso no pasará, Ascuas. — el sabueso acatando lanzo su ráfaga de fuego impactando con el ratón eléctrico tratando de debilitarlo antes de terminar.

— Thunderbolt, 100% — En pleno movimiento en el aire el ratón eléctrico empezó a soltar toda la energía eléctrica que tenía, y como una sierra giratoria iba cortando las llamas. Iba a ser el choque de un potente ataque de acero potenciado con electricidad contra las fieras llamas de fuego para contrarrestarlas con un último mordisco.

 _Y lo logró... la gran explosión de polvo dejo a todos impresionados por tal poder. Y cuando el humo paso se pude ver quién era el ganador. Al impactar con Wolf le dio la cola platino X3 lanzando así al Houndour a los pies de su entrenador debilitado._

— Wolf ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Rayo. — Dijo la referee (Liv). Ahí se vio a Rayo saltar de alegría antes de caer sentado y mareado por tantas vueltas.

— No entiendo, ¿Cómo Rayo pudo ganar si iba a perder con esa técnica tan poderosa de Tony?— Pregunto Liv bastante curiosa por el resultado del ataque.

— Es simple. Sabia de esa técnica desde la última vez, así que nos preparamos para usar la fuerza centrífuga para triplicar el daño de la pesada Cola Platino, aunque hubieras mejorado la defensa de Wolf y haber bajado bastante el ataque de Rayo, no podría aguantar ni la Cola Platino X2 así que eso fue lo que paso. Solo espero no haber pasado la mano— Dijo God mientras veía al Houndour K.O en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

— ¿Ah sí? Me pregunto si no habrá sido que Wolf no pudo hacer el mordisco para frenarte sino fuera porque se paralizo al final. — dijo Daisy maliciosa viendo a otro lado agarrándose el mentón cruzando los brazos.

— Mmmm, supongo que no los subestime, pero solo fue un contratiempo. — dijo Tony apuntando la pokeball regresando al houndour para tomar al siguiente quien lo releve. — Veamos que eres capaz. Tras decir esto saco la pokeball de un bolsillo de su chaqueta grisácea. — Húndelos Blaster. — Dijo Tony lanzando la pokeball. Al salir de la pokeball salieron las estrellas brillantes junto a la pequeña tortuga con deseos de pelear.

— Comiencen. —

— Rayo usa... — trato de decir God pero el pequeño ratón eléctrico no aguanto más y cayó desplomado por el agotamiento. Tomándolo en brazos God lo llevo con Daisy pidiéndole que lo cuidara y volviendo a donde estaba. — Perdón Squirtle pero te tengo oponente con quien puedes pelear. — Dijo sacando la pokeball con cuatro estrellas en la parte roja de la esfera.

— Listos... Comiencen. — Grito el referee.

— Blaster, Refugio. — Dijo Tony, el pokemon acuático se metió en su caparazón aumentando así su defensa.

— Discharger, usa Gruñido y Arañazo. — Dijo God, el Charmander salió y araño el caparazón después de gruñirle débilmente.

— Placaje de cerca. — Dijo Tony. Lo logro, pudo hacer un pequeño daño a Discharger pero no fue lo suficiente para haberlo derrotado.

— No te rindas, hasta brillar amigo. — El Charmander dio un grito y empezó a atacar con Arañazos sin hacer efecto debido a que Squirtle tenía buena defensa y era rápido para esquivar los ataques a corta distancia.

En la batalla de los pokemon no solo estaban peleando por ganar sino que también peleaban para demostrar lo que valían en la batalla. Aunque apenas se conocieran, God y Discharger estaban muy unidos, como si fueron solo uno peleara en el campo. La batalla continuaba con favor a Tony y su forma defensiva hasta...

— Ahora usa Pistola de agua. — Dijo Tony. El ataque dejo casi derrotado a Discharger además de haberlo hecho volar unos metros.

— Discharger, no te rindas, por favor muéstrame que eres el mejor, muéstrame el espíritu llameante que vive en ti, muéstrame el poder brillante. — Dijo God con esas palabras de ánimo. — Vamos compañero, confió en ti. —

Estas palabras hicieron un extraño efecto en el pequeño Charmander, este se levantó del suelo con mucha dificultad y le empezó a rodear un aura de color rojo intenso.

— Increíble, eso es la habilidad Mar Llamas, solo se activa cuando está en un apuro, si usa un buen movimiento ganaría de un buen golpe. — Dijo Daisy impresionada alegrando al ratón entre sus brazos. Todos estaban impresionados por la repentina aura de Discharger excepto Squirtle quien esperaba el momento para atacar.

— No pierdas el tiempo, Blaster, usa Pistola de Agua sin parar. — Grito Tony. De la boca de Squirtle salió el hiperchorro de agua en presión. Blaster mojo por completo a Charmander dejándolo al borde de perder y no permitirle calentarse para incrementar su ataque especial de su habilidad.

Al borde de perder, God vio como aguantaba Discharger tratando de no desmayarse y sabía que solo podía darle aliento. — Discharger, tu puedes ganar, tienes un gran espíritu. Vamos compañero, confió en ti— Estas palabras de aliento hicieron que este tipo fuego comenzara a levantarse mientras recibía el ataque a presión de Squirtle lo que no le dejaba nada fácil.

— _Esto ya se acabó, lo sabía… —_ Dijo Liv ya segura de quien ganaría volteando a ver a un lado, hasta...

— "¡No me rendiré!"— Grito alguien que no esperaron oír, fue el mismo Charmander dorado. El único que se sorprendió fue God, ya que los demás solo oyeron el increíble gruñido que soltó.

— Charmander ¿Hablaste? — Dijo God sorprendido antes de volver a sonreír— Genial, creí que solo funcionaba con Rayo pero tú también puedes y eso... eso es... eso es ultra fantástico. —

Discharger volviendo a caer al suelo, y aun así intentaba levantarse. God se había olvidado por completo de que su pokemon estaba en ese tan mal estado, God de preocupo ya que la llama de la cola del Charmander dorado se estaba apagando rápidamente y a ese ritmo no solo se debilitaría sino que perecería. God solo vio una opción para que no saliera lastimado; rendirse, ya que conocía bien a Tony sabía que no se detendría hasta ganar. God iba a levantar la mano y decir que se rendía para acabar la pelea pero...

El aura roja había aparecido otra vez cubriendo al Charmander mientras este se levantaba otra vez y por última vez.

— Eres testarudo, eso me agrada. — Dijo impresionado Tony soltando una leve sonrisa al ver el desafío. — Pero desperdicie mucho tiempo en esto, ya es hora de acabar con esto. Blaster, termínalo con Pistola de Agua. — El Squirtle tuvo que descansar un poco para poder ejecutar otro ataque.

— "Tú me elegiste, tú me salvaste y yo no te decepcionare"— Susurro el pequeño Charmander dorado mientras miraba con un solo ojo a su entrenador que no había perdido la esperanza en él. El aura de color rojo fue haciéndose más intenso. — "Si estoy atrapado en este mundo, al menos peleare por lo que creo"

El aura cambio a un color dorado no como el dorado Discharger, sino un dorado mucho más brillante que parecía ser similar a la luz del sol, y en su boca se formó una bola de fuego que parecía sobresalir de unas ascuas naturales, incluso de un simple Lanzallamas. Al verlo Tony por primera vez sintió ese escalofrió que te paraliza, por primera vez tuvo miedo y no podían culparlo ya que hace un rato el pokemon con todo ese poder estaba tendido en el suelo.

Entonces de la boca del Charmander dorado desprendieron unas llamas intensas como el infierno. God supo que ataque era esa ya que lo conocía desde niño y le dio la orden a Orden:

— Compañero, con todo, ¡Lanzallamas! —

De la boca de Discharger salió un lanzallamas de color carmesí intenso que al verse a simple vista parecía igual de fuerte que el Hiperrayo del Dragonite del campeón Lance. Al ver lo que esperaba Blaster lanzo todo en una última Pistola de Agua, que incluso dejara noqueado a su amigo. La pistola de agua fue incluso una ráfaga de agua que si no fuera por el tamaño de la tortuga de caparazón verde se esperaría que ese ataque fuera de un Blastoise.

El Lanzallamas carmesí de Discharger y la ráfaga de agua de Blaster chocaron con intensa fuerza, parecían igualados los ataques, espíritu contra estrategia, pero al verse bien el Lanzallamas evaporó de un segundo a otro la ráfaga y chamusco por completo aunque el ataque no fuera eficaz.

— Blaster ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Discharger, dándole la victoria al entrenador God. — Dijo la referee.

La batalla se hizo algo famosa en ese bello parque, niños como adultos observaron la inmensa cantidad de poder que tenían esos extraños pokemon. Todos estaban impresionados tanto que todo se quedó en silencio, nadie se esperaba que ese pokemon allá vencido al final a su oponente de tal manera. De unos aplausos de unos niños que habían observado el magnífico combate de esos extraños pokemon salió un estruendo de aplausos y emoción de asombro por tal batalla.

— Ganamos. — Grito God antes de explotar de la alegría y la emoción, habían no solo ganado sino que era el primer paso de su viaje; la primera victoria y la primera batalla de Charmander. Además de la batalla que gano al fin God contra Tony, su mayor rival, su desafío eterno y su mejor amigo. El equipo de God y el saltaban de alegría pero claro el cansancio paso factura.

Tony quedo atónito, por primera vez lo habían vencido en algo que se tratara de estrategia y saber, aunque fuera solo un niño más, era bastante maduro a tan temprana edad, él acepto la derrota...

 _Por esta vez..._

Después de guardar y agradecerle el apoyo que dio a Squirtle, fue y estrecho la mano de God acompañado de Wolf que felicito a Rayo por vencerlo con algo de orgullo, aceptando su derrota como un verdadero campeón.

— Gracias, Tony, pero ni yo sabía del poder que guardaba Discharger en su interior, incluso opaco el Golpe Platino, la mejor técnica que tenemos. Fue un Lanzallamas X4. — Dijo God a su gran rival. Al ver a Daisy, God le dijo: — Perdón, pero no podemos pelear ahora, será la próxima vez que te enseñe como es un espectáculo. —

Ella al escucharlo se desanimó un poco pero lo acepto bastante bien y le felicito por ganar y pelear tan duro. Mientras, Liv se acercaba.

— Veo que en tu familia, tu hermano no es el único talento para las batallas pokemon. Lo admito, eres bueno pero te falta mucho que aprender para ser un poco parecido a tu hermano. — Dijo Liv. — Así veré que tan fuerte eres cuando pelees conmigo. — Dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo que God quedara algo extrañado del cambio de la actitud de esa chica tan rar... perdón, tan diferente.

— Mejor vayan a descansar hoy que creo que lo necesitan ustedes y ellos, mañana los espero aquí mismo a las 8 a.m. — Dijo Liv de una forma mandona. Los otros tres aceptaron ya que no podían o no querían tener problemas con ella. — Los veo mañana, no falten. —

Después de despedirse los amigos se fueron en caminos separados yéndose cada uno a su respectiva casa. Había sido un largo día para ellos, aunque no se hayan puesto a descansar el resto del día sino que continuaron entrenando durante horas perfeccionando o amenos intentar controlar el Lanzallamas ya que este solo había funcionado en el combate contra Tony y en las demás veces no lograba ser tan poderoso y otras explotaba en la boca de Charmander quemando todo a su alrededor haciendo que su entrenador se metiera a un rio cercano. Al terminar como al anochecer, God hizo una carrera contra Pikachu que ya se había recuperado por completo. Al llegar a casa (Después del choque de God con su amistosa pared y el golpe critico de risas de Rayo y algunas de Discharger).

Le avisaron a la mama que llegaron y después de mostrarles al nuevo compañero a la mama, parecía todo normal hasta que al subir a su habitación.

— Hoy fue un buen día pero mañana será mucho mejor. — Dijo God. En su habitación no hacía mucho ya que prefería estar afuera, lo más que hacia ahí era guardar sus cosas y dormir. Por primera vez tenía tiempo de sobra y no sabía qué hacer con él solo iba de una cosa a otra y así hasta que se cansó. Entonces empezó a cambiarse toda la ropa y ponerse una camisa y unos shorts verdes.

— Chicos, creo que es mejor que descansemos para mañana. — Dijo God mientras guardaba todo lo necesario en su bolso. El Charmander estaba algo confundido ya que él había visto la carta y el paquete donde estaba, aunque no sabía leerlo quería saber que tenía esas cartas.

— Disc, ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo God al ver a su pokemon buscando en el bolso hasta encontrar una carta pegada a otra roja.

— Esas son las cartas que me dio Liv, se me habían olvidado. — Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro mientras habría la carta normal.

 _Decía así:_

" _Querido God Forcehold, primero que nada quiero darte la bienvenida al mundo de los pokemon, un lugar lleno de estas extrañas criaturas que comparten su mundo con nosotros, estas criaturas pueden desplazarse por tierra, alguno por los inmensos cielos y otros navegan por los mares, pero creo que me enrollo más que una cortina, sé que has estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad yo también lo esperaba ya que podría conocerte de frente. Sé que habías esperado que te lo entregara el profesor que acompaño a tu padre en las investigaciones, pero ha habido un problema en la Cueva Helada y te quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas._

 _He mandado a mi hija que lleva meses en su viaje, ella tiene experiencia en este tipo se cosas y la envié para darte tus tres opciones. Sé que me tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme y yo también te tengo que hablar sobre Neil Forcehold, tu hermano..."_

Tras leer esa última parte de la carta, God, recordó de la nada un vago recuerdo de él y su hermano con un Venusaur en un lugar donde había una isla de donde volaban pétalos de rosas.

 _ **Un viejo recuerdo...**_

— Oye hermano, ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? — Pregunto el niño pequeño con mucha curiosidad

— ¿A qué te refieres, God?— Dijo un chico parecido pero mucho más grande como entre los 15 y 16 años. El chico parecía no prestarle caso a su hermanito ya que solo acariciaba a su Venusaur.

— Eres increíblemente fuerte, puedes vencer a una estampida de Tauros con solo un Rayo Solar de Saurus (El Venusaur del hermano), Y además de que ya eres el campeón de 3 regiones y además no creo ser ni la mitad de bueno que tú. — Dijo el pequeño con mucha tristeza en su voz, algo obvio para el hermano ya que el también dudo de ser tan bueno como su padre. El hermano se dio la vuelta y se agacho para estar frente a frente con el pequeño hermanito.

— Oye, no pienses así, puede que sea fuerte pero eso no tiene que ver con la fuerza sino con esto. — Dijo mientras apuntaba al corazoncito del hermanito.

— ¿El páncreas?— Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño lo que le trajo una risa a su hermano mayor.

— No God, el corazón. Se requiere un gran corazón con los pokemon, así es como sale su verdadera fuerza, es la unión entre dos energías que al unirse se harán más fuertes, esa es mi verdadera fuerza— Dijo el hermano mayor al secarles las lágrimas a su hermanito para que lo viera sonriéndole esa sonrisa de que desprendía alegría.

— Es la unión de dos que te hacen fuerte, listo. — Dijo el hermanito tratando de memorizar las palabras de aliento. — Te lo mostrare, me hare fuerte y te venceré. — Estas palabras le trajeron algo de gracia no solo había alentado a su hermano sino que ahora quería enfrentarlo.

— Y espero esa pelea con mucha emoción. — término diciendo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba los cabellos del pequeño. — Probaremos si puedes ser más rápido que yo. —

Y así junto a la luz del atardecer... aquel recuerdo terminó...

God se quedó dormido más o menos mientras reflexionaba por el breve recuerdo, un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado al recordar dichas palabras de su hermano mayor, se quedó sentado leyendo el resto de la carta hasta que al terminar ve su collar, una moneda de platino donde sale una F en el frente y en la parte de atrás decía: Si caes vuelve a levantarte, era algo extraña esa moneda pero él era el último recuerdo de su hermano.

— Hermano, cumpliré mi promesa y te mostrare que valgo. — Susurró el chico con la misma actitud que su hermano en el recuerdo aunque no duro mucho y se quedó dormido junto a sus pokemon ya dormidos en la cama.

— _Te... venceré, créelo...—_

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo 3: Donde Comenzó a Soplar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _El futuro ciertamente es un misterio, nunca sabremos que nos espera el día de mañana. Solo podemos saber qué es lo que haremos ahora y seguir adelante sin titubear ante el temor de intentarlo."_**

 ** _Neil._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre unas penumbras frías y tenebrosas, donde la luz carecía de su resplandor, se podía observar lo que se podía decir que era una batalla de titanes. En aquel oscuro y siniestro sitio, un imponente Charizard de alas envueltas en flameantes llamas de fuego que iluminaban un poco dicho lugar hacia su presencia soltando un gran y fuerte rugido de guerra.

Una gran considerable cantidad de llamas tan ardientes como el fuego salvaje sobresalían de los lados de la boca y cola del gran reptil alado, ciertamente el pokemon mostraba una gran diferencia ante los de su especie teniendo un piel más oscura con leves tonos verdes, cuernos sobresaliendo de su cuerpos por ciertas zonas e inclusive el color de sus llamas eran de un tono azul profundo. En pocas palabras parecía que dicho pokemon había evolucionado otra vez.

Mientras que en el otro lado de aquel siniestro sitio, una extraña figura humanoide rodeada de una cierta energía grisácea levitaba a varios metros del suelo, de este ser no se podía decir mucho debido a que para la perspectiva del entrenador este solo podía contemplar la silueta de aquel ser, que con solo estar cerca de él podía sentir una fuerte presión en todo su cuerpo.

Simplemente el entrenador sabía que la mirada llena de furia y odio de aquellos ojos estaba fijada en él desde el primer momento que había llegado al fin a ese lugar. Al ver que no había más alternativa alguna para salir de ese lugar que pelear, el entrenador ya decidido mando al Charizard a atacarlo.

— Garra Aérea x5. – Grito con decisión el entrenador.

Acatando la orden de quien se podía suponer era su entrenador, se vio como el Charizard empezó a volar hasta dar media vuelta en el para luego caer en picada rodeado de sus llamas azules. Como si fuera un cometa azul y brillando unas de sus garras de una espectral de color verde esmeralda el Charizard se dirigió en picada apara acabar de una vez con aquel imponente ser.

Era sorprendente ver todo ese poder ya que no era nada normal ese ataque, sin embargo el resultado de aquel gran ataque en picada no fue lo que el entrenador esperaba. Esto era debido porque justamente a centímetros del humanoide, lo había parado con un ataque psíquico dejándolo inmóvil en el aire. El humanoide lo había detenido con el simple movimiento de uno de sus dedos que tocaba la frente del charizard de tonos verdes, como con tanta facilidad había detenido aquel poderoso golpe hizo tanto al entrenador como al pokemon sentir un escalofrío por su espalda.

Esto ya era malo porque estaba expuesto a cualquier ataque y estando tan cerca, era muy obvio que acertaría pudiendo dejar al gran reptil muy mal herido, o incluso pudiendo llegar al borde de la muerte. Si la cosa iba mal pues iba a ponerse peor, el chico vio como el humanoide, con su otra mano cargaba en ella un poderoso rayo de luz de los colores inversos al arcoíris. El entrenador reconoció rápidamente aquel destacable luz como el movimiento más fue de distancia del tipo normal, ese humanoide cargaba un poderoso Hiperrayo y al paso que iba incrementando más y más aquel oscuro destello de luz que consumía poco a poco las llamas ardientes del Charizard, podía deducir fácilmente que dicho ataque de tipo normal podría ser incluso diez veces más poderoso que el devastador ataque, o incluso pudiéndose ser mucho más. Era obvio que planeaba dicho ser con ese ataque a tan poca distancia, atacaría con el deseo de borrar de este mundo al ser alado.

Cuando el Hiperrayo ya completamente cargado, dicho ser humanoide fijo una vez su vista en el entrenador que con miedo ya intuía que era lo que planeaba, la mira de ese potente movimiento no era para el Charizard, sino para el chico y solo había aprovechado el momento para quitar del camino al fastidioso reptil alado y poder acabar fácilmente con el entrenador. Al ver esto el Charizard usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de liberarse de aquel control momentáneo del humanoide que le impedía moverse, pero era imposible para el combatir contra aquella inmensa energía, o por lo menos no podía hacerlo solo, no sin su entrenador. Aun con todo en contra, el testarudo Charizard utilizo toda su fuerza para contrarrestar la mitad de la barrera que lo apresaba para así abrir una pequeña brecha aunque fuera por unos segundos para escapar. Al haberlo logrado y utilizando sus alas como propulsión extra voló poniéndose en frente del entrenador interponiéndose entre el chico y el devastador ataque de luz. Fue muy tarde para el entrenador reaccionar ante todo y solo pudo escuchar y sentir como el cuerpo del gran lagarto alado recibía de lleno aquel ataque, solo el grito desgarrador de su compañero se pudo escuchar a lo que dicha luz tenia contacto con su gruesa piel.

El Charizard había logrado su cometido, había salvado a su entrenador por muy poco. Recibió el golpe devastador, pero la potencia fue tanta que movió todo su cuerpo junto con el de su entrenador lanzándolos a un par de metros de donde estaban y rodando un poco por el frio suelo del tétrico lugar. Los daños que había recibido el entrenador eran mínimos y con un par de horas de descanso se podía recuperar completamente, pero el Charizard era un caso completamente diferente. A un par de metros más lejos se encontraba el cuerpo de la gran salamandra por lo que el entrenador fue directo a verlo aun con tener un dolor en sus piernas donde recibió más daño.

Temblando con un horrible pensamiento en su cabeza, el entrenador se acercaba al tieso cuerpo de la gran salamandra rezando porque el daño en su compañero no fuera tan grave aun sabiendo que era casi imposible sobrevivir a dicho ataque, al final el leve movimiento del cuerpo del Charizard le dio esperanza al entrenador al ver que este aún se encontraba con vida y respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero claro que eso fue antes de ver la cruda realidad.

Con deseos de vomitar y estando en una clase shock paralizante, el entrenador pudo observar el estado en que se encontraba su compañero y estaba casi completamente destrozado en su lado derecho. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido quemado y parecía tener la mayor parte de sus órganos destrozados por la fuerza de aquel Hiperrayo e inclusive dos de los cuernos del Charizard se habían partido y su rostro estaba un tanto deforme sin ellos, pero eso no fue la peor parte de todo.

El lado derecho de su pecho había sido completamente perforado pudiendo ver como el pokemon se desangraba en el suelo y un charco de sangre se empezaba a esparcirse a su alrededor. El entrenador aun en shock sintió una extraña sensación de un líquido escurrirse por su mano derecha, temblando y muy lentamente vio su mano notando con dolor el que aquel liquido era la sangre del Charizard, la sangre de su compañero estaba en sus manos.

Soltando un grito de horror a los cuatros vientos cardinales, el entrenador perdía el control al ver aquel liquido rojo seguir saliendo del cuerpo de la salamandra y ya no pudiendo aguantar más las lágrimas, lleno de desesperación intento con todo ayudar a su compañero para parar el sangrado, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Usando su chaqueta, el entrenador trataba de tapar la herida y evitar que muriera desangrado mientras que le decía al aun consciente pokemon.

— _Todo, todo estará bien, amigo. Resiste…—_ Decía sollozo el entrenador mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas y mostrarle la sonrisa que llenaba de confianza a sus pokemon incluso en los momentos horribles para hacer que este siguiera peleando por su vida. _— Todo estará… —_

El entrenador no pudo reaccionar al ver como su charizard intentaba levantarse en vano, este apenas podía medio abrir su ojo izquierdo mientras que una lagrima empezaba a brotar, ya las palabras sobraban al ver aquel ojo cristalino soltar una lagrima al ver como detrás de su entrenador podía observar al humanoide flotando a varios metros lejos, aun estando lastimado quería proteger a su entrenador. Lo peor de todo para el entrenador era ver como el Charizard intentaba abrir sus alas para así poder levantarse y seguir peleando, pero era imposible que pasara esto ya que el ala derecha de la salamandra alada había sido completamente evaporada por el ataque y su ala izquierda había quedado destrozada imposible que esta por si misma pudiera levantar el cuerpo del dragón.

Las grandes alas del pokemon, las cuales representaban la única luz y esperanza en aquel lugar, habían sido destrozadas. Y la flama de su cola empezaba a extinguirse a lo que el entrenador desesperado le rogaba a su pokemon que se quedara con él, pero fue inútil. La última mirada del gran e imponente Charizard, llena de dolor y tristeza, hablaba por el lagarto por completo y mientras una última lágrima caía al suelo el entrenador entendió las últimas palabras de su compañero.

— " _Lo… Siento… No… lo cumplí…"_ —

Así el Charizard por fin termino por cerrar su ojos… y el chico callo en llanto sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo, solo ver con el corazón destrozado como sus llamas se iban apagando igual que la de su cola, el dolor de perder a su pokemon no lo dejaba tranquilo ya que se repetía así mismo en su cabeza las mismas palabras:

— ¡¿Por qué no fui yo?! – Grito el entrenador con lágrimas en sus ojos a lo que golpeó con su puño derecho en el suelo, una y otra y otra vez solo pudiendo escuchar el sonido del chapoteo de la sangre en el suelo. Con tanta fuerza y continuando con su ataque de ira el entrenador se rompió su nudillo y el color oscuro de su sangre negra se empezó a mezclar con el rojo de su pokemon. Ahí su última esperanza se extinguió junto a la cola de su pokemon.

El mismo ser oscuro, quien se había quedado quieto simplemente observando el sufrimiento de su entrenador, ahora empezaba a reír maniáticamente cada vez más fuerte burlándose de esos sentimientos de empatía, del dolor que estaba sufriendo el chico y de esa unión irrompible que tanto se decía que era la fuerza más grande de todas.

— " ** _Al Final de todo, el destino de ambos es estar juntos tanto en la vida como en la muerte"._** – Una tétrica voz empezaba a resonar en aquel lugar como si de un perturbante eco se incrustara en la cabeza del entrenador.

— " ** _Esta es otra razón por la que al hacer amistades te vuelves blando, los humanos son solo la escoria y una plaga que erradicare ahora mismo de mi Mundo perfecto"._** — Después de decir eso el humanoide levantando su mano derecha hacia lo que se suponía era el cielo de aquel lugar, empezó a crecer una diminuta Bola Sombra hasta llegar a una escala incomparable ante cualquier cosa, el entrenador no podía ver el final de aquella gran esfera de poder caótico que desprendía rayos negros y en su centro una luz blanca brillaba. — **_"Cada Comienzo tiene un Fin y Tu Fin dará Comienzo a mi Mundo… Adiós, escoria humana…"_** —

 ** _...T... ... . ...p...r.._**

 ** _. .e.. ...ge..._**

 ** _... ... .r.. e. ... ..._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— AAAH! — El grito lleno de miedo fue lo primero que pudo hacer God al despertar y empezar a respirar el aire de vuelta en la realidad. Agitadamente el chico apenas jadeaba pudiendo respirar muy poco aire mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y el sudor empezaba a mojar por completo la pijama que llevaba puesta en el momento.

Había sido una pesadilla, una de las más reales que cualquier persona pudo haber sentido. Aunque solo haya sido una pesadilla, el entrenador aun sentía lo mismo que aquel entrenador podía sentir. Como su cuerpo reaccionaba con el sudor, los nervios al máximo de su posibilidad y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, mostraba como si todo lo que había soñado hubiera sido tan real como si lo hubiera vivido el en carne propia, pero eso obviamente era imposible aunque para su mente se había sentido casi real.

God continuaba asustado y le costaba respirar sin fruto alguno en poder calmar sus nervios, pero con el paso de los minutos el entrenador se quedó viendo a una esquina de esa solitaria habitación hasta calmarse un poco, no podía estar así todo el rato y no era para nada su forma positiva de tomar las cosas además de que había despertado bruscamente a sus compañeros brillantes y no quería que lo vieran así. El ratón eléctrico se quedó viendo a su entrenado un tanto preocupado al ver cómo había saltado de repente, mientras que el charmander dorado simplemente abría los ojos aun quitándose las lagañas de sus ojos y soltaba un pequeño y tierno bostezo mientras se estiraba.

— Perdón por despertarlos chicos, solo fue un mal sueño. — Les dijo God mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa, no quería preocuparlos y quería hacer que ambos se pudieran levantar con el pie derecho de la cama. Aunque habían veces que era muy malo mintiendo, el entrenador intentaba calmar su propio corazón y forzar una actitud positiva que lo representaba, pero esto hizo que sus pokemon sintieran algo raro o fuera del azabache aunque había una diferencia entre esos pokemon y era que uno de ellos había pasado toda su vida con él y era Pikachu, mientras que el charmander solo sentía que algo andaba mal.

— _"¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?"_ — preguntó medio dormido la rata eléctrica mientras se acercaba al chico quien ahora fijaba su vista por la ventana del lugar. — _"Es la tercera vez esta semana que lo tienes." –_

— Temo que sí. Lo he estado teniendo muy seguido, y no sé porque lo tengo o que me quieren decir, es horrible pero sé que debe ser algo como estrés o culpa, o algo. – dijo el chico realmente preocupado por esa tan repetida pesadilla que lo atormentaba noche tras noche. Con ver la luz del sol pasar por la ventana e iluminar la habitación le recordó por unos segundos aquella pesadilla por un momento, antes de que lo peor pasara pudo ver que las llamas de las alas de aquel Charizard, y claro que no ardo mucho en voltear al aún medio dormido charmander preguntándose si era casualidad que de esos sueños empezaran desde el día en que recibió al charmander el día de su cumpleaños... pero al notar la hora en el reloj en forma de Poliwhirl abrió por completo los ojos y dio un potente grito que termino por despertar a los dos pokemon presentes.

— ¡Mierda nos quedamos dormidos! — Al decir esto God y Rayo literalmente saltaron saliendo de la cama apurados dejando al intrigado Charmander cubierto por las sabanas, era una suerte que la llama de su cola estuviera puesta dentro de una esfera térmica para que el charmander pudiera dormir en cama y no provocar un incendio accidentalmente como había pasado hace dos días..

God y Rayo iban de un lado a otro de la casa haciendo múltiples cosas a la vez, mientras Discharger bajaba las escaleras y no podía expresar lo sorprendido que estaba por la velocidad a la que iban sus ''compañeros'', casi e irónicamente como si de un rayo se tratase ambos se movían a una velocidad casi increíble, mucho más imposible para un humano el moverse así. Era bastante impresionante para Discharger ver cómo se cambiaron, se arreglaron e hicieron comidas rápidas para los tres.

— Tranquilo, Disc. Lograras este ritmo si entrenas conmigo, solo es dedicación y esfuerzo en su máximo plenitud. — Dijo el rápido entrenador mientras se ponía su ropa de viaje lo cual asusto al pequeño Charmander dorado pensando que cosa lo hará ser tan veloz como Rayo. Al terminar de comer, el entrenador tomo su bolso y se lo puso mostrando como aun le faltaba un poco más para crecer al ver que aún le quedaba grande. Al guardar al charmander en su pokeball para así salir e ir corriendo a donde debía ir fuera más fácil para ellos estuvo a punto de salir de aquella casa vacía que solamente el usaba con más frecuencia.

Al estar en la perilla de la puerta extendió su mano para abrir la puerta pero el mismo sentimiento de que un líquido se escurriera entre sus dedos le hizo ver su mano y no pudo hacer más nada que abrir los ojos como si de platos se tratasen estando en shock al ver como su mano estaba machada de sangre tan roja como el color de sus ojos y al voltear lentamente ver que sangre negra brotaba de su nudillo. Su mano empezó a temblar sin entender que era lo que había pasado, pero con una sacudida del ratón eléctrico, quien reposaba en su hombro, lo hizo reaccionar y ver la cara de preocupación que tenía en su rostro.

— _Esto… —_ El entrenador volvió a voltear a ver su mano para verificar y fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que había visto había sido solo una ilusión de cabeza. — Creo que sigo un poco… dormido. –

— _"God…"—_

El entrenador dudo un momento antes de volver a tocar la perilla de la puerta, fijó su vista en el resto de su brazo derecho viendo con más atención las venas grisáceas que levemente aparecían al tensar el músculo de su brazo derecho y una expresión llena de tristeza fue lo único que pudo reflejar sus ojos rojos al ver que aún no se habría acostumbrado de todo. Aun así, tras haber inhalado una gran cantidad de aire y soltarlo, el entrenador sonrió de forma más normal y positiva.

 _—_ Tranquilo, ya desperté y tienes razón. Como dice tía; "Correr dormido es como conducir borracho, da mal la vuelta y quedaras en el muro pegado" – Decía el entrenador recuperando su actitud activa y positiva mientras abría la puerta, la cerraba con llave poniendo está debajo de una maseta y poniéndose en posición para correr.— ¿Listo? ¡Hoy será un buen día! –

Dichas aquellas palabras e dirigieron a máxima velocidad hacia el puente que conectaba Pueblo Esperanza con Pueblo Primavera, en ese lugar estaban en la hierba alta esperando Liv, Daisy y el enigmático Tony. Al llegar y saludar a sus amigos se disculpó por la tardanza y lo que le espero no fue más que un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Daisy.

— Nos hiciste esperar, idiota. Llevamos esperándote aquí durante una hora. — le dijo molesta Daisy mientras él se frotaba donde lo habían golpeado. — Si eres el más rápido de todo el pueblo entonces porque llegas tarde, esta es la quinta vez en esta semana y hoy es viernes. —

— Perdón, e quede dormido. — Dijo God con su sonrisa típica.

— Olvídalo, Daisy, God no cambiara ni volviendo a nacer. — dijo Tony con su tono frio e indiferente.

— Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo en peleas absurdas, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. — Tras decir estas palabras los otros dos dejaron el conflicto para después ya que Tony tenía la razón como siempre, no tenían tiempo que perder debido a que debían ir con el profesor Boreal a su Laboratorio. Entonces los tres se acercaron a Liv quien estaba callada escuchando y esperando a que se calmaran. — Bueno ahora la misión, el profesor Boreal les pide que vayan a Pueblo Primavera para recibir las Pokedex y para saber sobre ustedes. –

Habían pasado media hora cuando llegaron al fin al otro lado del puente que conectaba con Pueblo Primavera, un pueblo pequeño donde habían salido grandes entrenadores y la ruta directa hacia la Liga Añil pasando las Cataratas Tohjo. También el lugar donde se daba la última prueba para la Liga, La Calle Victoria, pero para ellos solo significaba una cosa, el lugar donde se crio su maestro.

— ¿Este lugar es Pueblo Primavera? — dijo God un tanto emocionado con un tono de asombro en su voz al verlo. Rápidamente al sentir una corriente de aire tomo con fuerza su gorra tricolor antes de que se la llevara el viento. — Este lugar… Se siente como el maestro. —

— Así es. Este es Pueblo Primavera, el pueblo donde se crio el hiperactivo pervertido de ojos de oro, el campeón antiguo y el más poderoso de la región. — dijo la chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas.

— Es una copia de Pueblo Esperanza, solo que tiene más molinos. — Dijo Tony indiferente mientras observaba a su alrededor, a decir verdad de los tres entrenadores él era el más malhumorado y no aceptaba muchos los cambios.

— No, la copia es Pueblo Esperanza. Veras, Gold quiso recrear su pueblo natal con la esperanza de que hayan nuevas promesas de entrenadores para convertirse en legendas, eso es lo que me dijo al menos mi papa. — dijo la de las mechas rojas explicando un poco del tema con un tono un poco más amable, esto era debido a que sentía un cierto rechazo de parte de dos de los tres entrenadores siendo God el único que se llevaba ciertamente bien. Claro que la única respuesta del castaño con ojos verdes con la chaqueta de cuero no fue más que un ruido con la lengua al ver que solo lo contradijeron, era bastante orgulloso para saber que se equivocaba aunque fuera dando su opinión.

— Vaya, así que aquí comenzó el señor Gold. — dijo el de la gorra con el Pikachu variocolor en su hombro, dando un paso adelante el entrenador pudo sentir el fresco viento que provenía de dicho pueblo mientras recordaba la mirada de un par de ojos dorados con mucha nostalgia y admiración.

— Parece que les tienes bastante respeto… — dijo mechas rojas no con su forma habitual sino con una forma un poco más tranquila y serena.— Me habían dicho que ustedes tenían cierta conexión con el Viejo Campeón, pero no imagine que algo así pudiera callar a God. —

— God fue su aprendiz más cercano, de hecho fue uno de los primeros. Además de ello, son muy parecidos en cómo se comportan, aunque al menos este baboso no tiene tanto interés en las mujeres. — dijo Daisy refiriéndose al chico de ojos rojos. — Me sorprendería que no supiera un par de trucos del ahora segundo más fuerte. —

— Ya lo entiendo un poco mejor. Si eso significa que ustedes tres fueron entrenados por el entonces ¿También lo fue tu hermano, God? — preguntó Liv un tanto curiosa acerca de la historia del antiguo campeón, pero el entrenador con el pikachu variocolor en su hombro no le prestaba atención alguna.

— ¡Oye! Escúchame. – Dijo Liv con fuerza para ver si el entrenador respondía, pero él estaba algo serio por lo que le dio a extraña, porque con lo poco que sabía del chico más que su personalidad tan impulsiva y simpática, era algo extraño verlo así.

— God ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Liv algo preocupada por el chico.

Al darse vuelta God le dice lo que en verdad sentía al ver aquel lugar. — Es que ya me dio hambre. — dijo inocentemente mientras sonreía como de costumbre lo cual hizo que Liv se callera para atrás y así empezó a regañarlo mientras que Tony y Daisy conversaban.

— Aun no creo que él te allá derrotado e incluso usando a Wolf. — dijo Daisy en tono bajo al castaño con el mismo color de ojos pero de diferente tono que solo veía de brazos cruzados como God era regañado.— Me parece raro que aun con ventaja de tipo y en uno en que te especializas tanto puedas terminar derrotado tan fácilmente, incluso aunque sea God quien lo hiciera. —

— Ya sabes cómo es God, parece un torpe cabeza hueca pero es impredecible. – Dijo Tony tratando de excusarse con eso, más la joven de cabello rizado sabia a la perfección que había pasado y el motivo del chico castaño y ponía un tanto nervioso a Tony que le viera de esa forma. — ¿Ahora qué? – Eres muy tierno, quisiste que el ganara y darle confianza en su cumpleaños. – Dijo Daisy con un tono juguetón a lo que una expresión aún más seria vino del castaño, le habían descubierto. — Lo sabía, siempre tengo razón. Aunque te hagas todo eso del solitario, si tienes un corazoncito. —

— Solo lo hice porque no perdía nada haciéndolo. Eso es todo. – dijo secamente el entrenador apartando la mirada, ya era tonto tratar de ocultarlo, mucho más si era la chismosa y analítica Daisy de quien se hablara, pero aun así lo último que dijo le trajo más dudas que respuestas a la chica de cabello rizado, por lo que el castaño solo soltó un suspiro molesto al tener que explicarle mejor.— Admito que en nuestro combate le ordene a Wolf que no usara la otra mitad de su fuerza, que el aun así haya ganado es su mérito inclusive para un perdedor como él. –

— Oh… bueno, que cosa…. — Daisy ante estas palabras se quedó muda al ver la profundidad de la decisión del castaño.— Y yo pensando mal de ti creyendo que solo te dejaste vencer porque te dio un pokemon muy raro. –

— Esa fue la otra razón. – Dijo secamente el entrenador haciendo casi perder el equilibrio a la joven con la que hablaba. — No soy un desagradecido pero tampoco es que vaya a darle las gracias. Asi es mejor para los dos y jamás se repetirá. –

— Ya veo, entonces ¿De verdad crees que esa es la única razón por la que te dejaste vencer? – Le preguntaba Daisy con una mirada juguetona al castaño que poco a poco iba aflojando su voz. — ¿No hay nada más oculto, verdad? –

— Cuando God combate, no apuesta una suma de dinero como es costumbre y tampoco lo hace por fama. El solo combate para hacerse más fuerte y superarse así mismo, eso es lo que lo caracteriza, es un soñador pero aun así…— De repente el entrenador se le quebrajo por un segundo la voz al voltear a ver el rostro del chico de ojos rojos quien sonreía aun estando bajo el constante bombardeo de Liv y sus regaños. — Desde lo que paso, God no ha sido el mismo y no importa que tanto lo intente, no puede ocultarlo de nosotros. No puedo decirte que lo superara con el tiempo pues ya han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, pero por lo menos con esa victoria recupero un poco de confianza y obtuvo motivación. Me siento satisfecho en saldar mi deuda por el pokemon de esta manera, así él puede volver a confiar en sí mismo y yo puedo tener un mejor desafío ¿Acaso no es eso lo importante? —

— De verdad eres tú a tú manera. — dijo Daisy dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su compañero.

— Claro que soy yo ¿Quién más seria? – termino la conversación de forma fría y cortante

Ya para cuando Liv acabo de decir todo lo que tenía dentro, si es que dejando a God con los tímpanos completamente lastimados no se le podía decir de otra manera, se acercó a los otros dos entrenadores.

— Siento la demora, ya si no hay más complicaciones creo que podemos seguir. —

— Como quieras, chica ruidosa. – dijo el castaño pasando por a lado dirigiéndose a donde God estaba sentado en el suelo aun zumbándole sus oídos, ahí el castaño aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada al chicos de ojos rojos por la espalda. —Arriba, ya nos vamos. –

— Entiendo que tengas prisa, pero no tienes que patearme. – El chico de ojos carmesíes se levantó de un salto hacia adelante y puso su hombro para que el pikachu de un salto se sentara en su hombro. — Para ser tan tranquilo eres muy agresivo eres muy agresivo conmigo. –

— Eso fue porque bajaste la guardia. Jamás dejes puntos abiertos. – dijo Tony metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras seguía caminando aun sin saber a dónde ir, solo quería dejar la imagen de chico duro.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos al Laboratorio. — Dijo Daisy algo nostálgica y eso lo detestaba, no le gustaba pensar en el pasado, lo aborrecía. — Cuando ambos se ponen a pelear de esa forma, es mejor dejarlos. —

— _Si, mejor vamos… —_ dijo God señalando el camino hacia adelante, claro que luego Liv se acercó repunto el dedo del azabache hacia el verdadero lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Capitulo 4:Dias Negros, Futuro Brillante

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin llegaron al Laboratorio después de unos minutos.

— Rayo, mira este laboratorio. — Dijo God con una emoción que sobresalía de él. — Parece como el de los libros que leímos. –

— (Si, el de esta página es igualita al Laboratorio de aquí.) —dijo la rata eléctrica igual de emocionado que su entrenador.

— Lo sé, parece que pudieran vivir como 30 o 40 científicos con sus pokemon y todo. — Dijo aún más emocionado que antes aunque con esa extraña conversación entre entrenador y pokemon que Liv se quedó viendo cómo hablar con su pokemon eléctrico.

— Él siempre ha sido así, le encanta hablar con sus pokemon. — dijo Daisy defendiendo a su amigo para que no pensara raro de el— Sabemos que se ve raro pero es muy bueno, de hecho así él se hace más fuerte...—

— Deja de decir mentiras, solo es puro instinto e intuición. – Dijo Tony cortándole el rollo a su compañera recibiendo otro golpe en su hombro. — No metas cosas que no son verdad. –

— Yo también lo hago a veces. Eso lo hace normalmente los entrenadores que están muy unidos a sus pokemon, él está muy unido a Pikachu, entonces eso explicaría como se compenetran entre sí. — dijo Liv con su forma serena y tranquila de antes.

— Bueno ya, entremos de una vez que me aburro aquí afuera. — dijo Daisy fastidiada y cansada por todo lo que pasaron y todo ese tiempo perdido.

Al entrar vieron a muchos científicos trabajando arduamente en distintas cosas y temas, el edificio parecía ser mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera gracias a la cantidad de personas que estaban en ese lugar. Parecía una reunión familiar ya que todos saludaban a Liv, todas las conocían, pero esta '' reunión familiar'' termino a cabo de la poca paciencia de Daisy para saber qué harían por el profesor o a donde irían y le devoraba la emoción saberlo, aunque no solo era ella sino que God estaba igual y lo que más asombraba era que Tony también aunque él lo escondía bastante bien.

Mientras iban explorando el lugar, la atención de Liv se fijó en un científico en particular, este era mucho más alto, de pelo negro algo corto y tenía entre sus brazos a un Eevee de color marrón, el hombre no parecía muy mayor aunque debía tener alrededor de 25 años. Liv al verlo se acercó con mucha felicidad a saludarlo, lo que para los demás parecía otra persona de la que habían visto.

— Tío León. — Dijo esto Liv abalanzándose sobre él.

— Hola, Liv, creciste mucho, ya no estás tan enana. — dijo el señor con una actitud algo infantil.

— Tío, ya crecí, entiende que ya no soy una niña. — dijo Liv algo enfadada por el comentario no deseado de su tío.

— Bueno, es cierto una cosa ya creciste aunque te costó dejar los pañales hasta los seis años. — Dijo el tío en el oído de Liv haciendo que ella se sobresaltara de la pena más roja que un tomate.

Este comentario lo escuchó el trio de amigos, lo cual hizo efecto diferente en cada uno de ellos. A Tony le daba igual, a God no le hizo efecto alguno y es que era bastante comprensivo con los defectos de los demás, mientras que en Daisy ese comentario había sido supe efectivo no podía retenerse las ganas de reírse a carcajadas por el comentario sobre los pañales de la tan gloriosa hija del profesor Boreal.

 _— Tío, eres un hijo de p... —_

Al oír todo lo que le dijo Liv a su propio tío, todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

— Chica ruidosa. — dijo Tony con su forma indiferente y su actitud arrogante.

— Ya veo que tan hermosa es por dentro la hija del profesor Boreal. — dijo Daisy sarcásticamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en su dulce cara.

— Bueno, no perderé más tiempo contigo. Chicos vengan vamos a... ¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está God? — Al decir esto, Tony y Daisy vieron a su alrededor y vieron que su amigo de la infancia había desaparecido desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Con razón hubo tanto silencio. — Dijo el castaño al ver que no había pista alguna de donde se había metido.

— Bueno, recuerda que es muy silencioso a veces. — dijo Daisy mientras veía a donde se metió su amigo de la infancia.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan? Hay que buscarlo. — dijo Liv preocupada. Empezaron a buscar al chico con el Pikachu medio naranjazo...

Mientras que en otro lugar...

— Mira amigo, este lugar es enorme. No me sorprendería porque este profesor es tan famoso, con un lugar así cualquiera se le nombraría con el nombre del profesor más importante de la región de Johto. — dijo emocionado mientras observaba a todos los científicos en sus actividades.

— (Si, mira que conseguí). — dijo el ratón eléctrico en su idioma mostrando una pokeball en sus pequeñas patitas. Al tomarla, el entrenador se había quedado observando dicho objeto un buen rato. Ciertamente tenía un vasto conocimiento en los diferentes tipos de pokeballs, esto se debía al gran conocimiento de su abuelo que se la pasaba ensenándole a su pequeño nieto los diferentes tipos de pokeballs. Gracias a eso, el chico de ojos carmesíes pudo identificar la pokeball parecida a la parkball con el símbolo del wifi, como el nuevo modelo que su madre hace poco le había hablado.

— Es una Lineball, la pokeball de conexión especial. —Preguntó el entrenador asombrado por la rareza de pokeball y curios mientras observaba cada detalle de esta. – Rayo ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Según se dice que aún no estarán a la venta durante un largo tiempo. —

— (Una de esas mujeres con bata me vio algo extrañada pero luego de un par de cositas, me dejo ir y me dio esta cosa como regalito). — Dijo el tipo eléctrico respondiendo a su entrenador.

Al escuchar eso, God vio a más profundidad de la pokeball misteriosa examinando cada detalle por dentro y por fuera sin prestarle atención al camino dejando al cuerpo moverse inconscientemente. Al pasar un rato algo largo caminando, God había llegado al techo tras subir unas escaleras en ese lugar, el campo de batalla era el techo en el cual se definía o se suponía que ahí los pokemon eran investigados mientras luchaban entre ellos. Al ver eso, God, pensó en empezar a entrenar un poco a Discharger, aun debían entrenar un poco más la fuerza de disparo antes de pasar a entrenar la velocidad y el tiempo de reacción.

— Sal, Discharger, ven a entrenar. — Lanzo la pokeball de cuatro estrellas al aire donde al abrirse se vio descender a un Charmander dorado con estrellas brillantes bailando alrededor de él.

— Disc ¿Recuerdas lo rápido que fuimos al despertar en la mañana? Esa velocidad puedes llegar a tenerla en tan solo 6 pasos. — dijo God animando a su compañero para comenzar su gran y difícil entrenamiento. — Comenzaremos por el principio, el Esfuerzo. —

— Bueno vamos a... ¿Pero qué…? — Se había oído un poderoso rugido de alguna parte, se sentía como el viento había cambiado de tan tranquilo hasta el punto que unos remolinos casi son mandados a volar por su inmensa fuerza y velocidad a la que se movían las aspas En esos momentos una extraña sombra apareció en el cielo, era un pokemon enorme del tipo dragón o parecido, más o menos se podía decir que era un pokemon tipo volador.

— ¿Que pokemon es ese? — dijo eso mientras forzaba la vista para intentar identificarlo.

— Es un Aerodactyl. — dijo una voz tétrica y fría.

— ¿Quien está ahí? — dijo God sorprendido mientras buscaba a la persona dueña de esa voz de pesadilla. Veía a su alrededor pero no encontraba señal alguna del origen de dicha voz, pero el rayo de luz absorbiendo al Aerodactyl en pleno vuelo hizo volteara a verlo.

— Estoy aquí. — dijo esa voz siniestra en forma de eco. Tras eso, God descubrió que el extraño estaba en la antena más grande de todas, justamente en la punta de esta se encontraba parado cruzando sus brazos más la luz del día no le dejaba verlo bien.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó God dando un paso hacia atrás al ver y sentir una extraña sensación por su espalda al oír esa tétrica voz. — ¿Y qué onda con esa voz? Apenas puedo entenderte. –

— Me han llamado de muchas maneras, pero puedes llamarme Mz. — dijo o más bien se alcanzó oír lo parecido ya que esa tétrica voz no se le podía entender debido al eco siniestro. — Soy por así decirlo… un Mediador entre dos bandos. –

De un sorprendente salto bajo colocándose justamente en frente de God haciendo que este retrocediera de un salto junto a sus pokemon. Apenas se podía verlo bien, era de cuerpo delgado bastante alto y por su traje parecía un poco más alto pudiendo decir que tenía cerca de 20 años de edad. Su vestimenta a decir verdad era un tanto extraño para la zona en que se encontraba, usaba un abrigo de invierno donde salía gran parte del cuello pelos amarillos alrededor del cuello, unos jeans ajustados negros que mostraban un poco de cintura, y zapatos negros de punta.

El detalle más preocupante de todo el sujeto era que llevaba una extraña máscara plateada. Los detalles de esta parecían estar hechas de alguna aleación de metal liviano que estaba sujetada al rostro del sujeto por medio de una correa que pasaba por la nuca de su cabeza, no tenía tantos detalles aparte de que parecía el rostro de un Mecha o de algún robot siendo su ojo izquierdo una clase de ojo de águila humanizado. Esta mascara le cubría completamente el rostro solo mostrando un orificio en el lado derecho que se suponía era para ver. Tenía un cabello largo del color amarillo pálido que sobresalía de su máscara y completamente levantado por la estática.

— Hace tanto que no veo a un Forcehold, los grandes… "campeones" del mundo. La última vez que fue que uní me camino con uno fue hace varios años con tu hermano, el antiguo campeón. — se le logro oír entre ese eco y la estática de la máscara.

— ¿Conociste a mi hermano? ¿De dónde lo conoces?— preguntó God bastante apresurado aunque no podía culparlo ya que era la primera pista que oía de su hermano desde su desaparición. Cuando se trataba de cosas en las que su hermano había participado el chico de ojos rojos era demasiado agobiante y quería saber cada detalle, claro que no se le podía culpar el querer encontrar a su hermano mayor quien había desaparecido dos años tras. Cualquier pista le podía ser muy útil para ver si encontraba algún indicio que le diera el paradero de su hermano, esa era ante todo su mayor meta.

— Él y yo fuimos aliados una vez… teníamos una misma meta y podría decirse que éramos un buen equipo… pero desde entonces no sé nada de Corona Negra…— le escucho decir esas palabras entre el ruido molesto.

— ¿Porque estás aquí entonces?— preguntó God aun preocupado y apresurado.

— Ayer sentí una extraordinaria cantidad de energía y el rastro me ha traído hasta aquí. — Se escuchó decir más o menos al extraño enmascarado. — También quise confirmar los rumores… —

— ¿Qué rumores? ¿Qué es lo que dicen? Habla. — Grito God aumentando cada vez más su enojo y su impulsiva actitud ya que no le estaba diciendo nada de lo que le interesase sobre su hermano. — Tengo poca paciencia, así que habla ya. –

Aquel misterioso sujeto solo dio como respuestas el frio silencio junto al fresco sonido del viento que había llamado su atención. El sonido de sus pasos fue lo único que pudo escuchar mientras Mz se acercaba a la cerca de metal, de ahí se quedó viendo al cielo azul por un par de segundos como si sintiera que el viento trataba de susurrarle algo dejando extrañado al chico de ojos rojos junto a los dos pokemon variocolor. Al final, God estando ahora más irritado iba a volver a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de aquella voz mecanizada junto a la estática disonante cortara la tensión.

— Sabes… Este mundo no es como lo crees en realidad, hay miles de cosas que no pueden ser vistas ni siquiera para los ojos de los altos mandos. Es tan frágil… este sitio es demasiado manipulable para ambos bandos, ni siquiera pueden ver como todo esto terminara, ni siquiera saben cómo todo comenzó de nuevo... –

— Espera ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó God sin entender, o casi pudiendo oír, lo que decía aquel extraño sujeto.

— Hace mucho tiempo atrás… hubo un accidente catastrófico. Después de la creación de Arceus, hubo una explosión que destruyó todo lo que existía y todo lo que iba a suceder jamás pasaría, un mal cálculo en la expansión de la materia provoco un gran cambio universal en el flujo del espacio y tiempo. — Se le logro oír en todo el ruido que hacía, esto atrajo bastante la atención de God y sus pokemon. Así tras esto Mz continuo con la historia. — Todo fue erradicado, todo a excepción de dos seres que por azares del destino habían obtenido la fuerza para sobrevivir. Quienes el mundo les concedieron una segunda oportunidad fueron un pokemon y un humano. Esos dos seres estuvieron al punto de pasar a otro mundo, estaban completamente indefensos y sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, para era ellos era el final de todo. –

— Lo que al gran Arceus le tomó tantos siglos en hacer mucho tiempo atrás fue desvanecido en la nada, el gran Alfa despertaría millones de años después para ver que la vida que había creado fue destruido hace miles de años atrás y saber que el plan maestro fue completamente deshecho sin siquiera poder ver el Milagro de la Vida. —

Iba a seguir contando la historia pero fue interrumpido por God.

— Oye, señor enmascarado. Es una buena historia pero ¿Que tiene que ver con que tú estés aquí? — preguntó God un poco más calmado pero ya perdiendo la paciencia por la desesperación y las respuestas que le exigía al enmascarado. Algo que no esperaba el chico con el Pikachu variocolor en su hombro fue Mz apuntándole con su mano izquierda y se le escucha decir de una forma algo alta la voz escalofriante.

— Todo a su tiempo, Ryuseiider. Todas tus preguntas se responderán a su tiempo, todo será aclarado. — Tras haber oído al misterioso Mz God no tuvo más que conformarse y seguir escuchar su historia.

— Al verse perdidos en la nada ellos creyeron que era su fin, pero descubrieron que un poder oscuro había sido atraído por ellos. Ella les propuso un trato, ella les daría el poder para comenzar otra vez, un nuevo mundo y una nueva vida. Tentados por el miedo pensaron que debían tomarlo, pero el precio era muy alto para ellos, tenían que sacrificar sus valores, sus emociones, sus sentimientos y su libertad. -

\- La oscuridad les dio un tiempo para decidir lo que harían, pero el humano sin vacilar ni un segundo se negó ante esa oferta, él prefería desaparecer en la nada antes que ser un esclavo del odio sin objetivo alguno lo cual el pokemon lo apoyó, aunque esa decisión no le importo en lo absoluto a las oscuras tinieblas. Ella solo los ignoró e intento poseerlos en lo cual tuvo éxito, la oscuridad los había absorbido y adentro de ellas los seres estaban peleando por intentar salir, pero sus continuos intentos fueron en vano. -

— ¿Y luego que paso? — Preguntó God lo que era increíble para Rayo ya que era la primera vez que se interesaba su entrenador en algo que no fuera ni una batalla ni una comida o incluso algún concurso o algo relacionado con esos seres conocidos como pokemon.

Después de dos minutos de calma mientras Mz veía las nubes siguió contando la historia a God.

— Imagínate tener o poder tener todo ese poder en tus manos. Algo así enloquecería a cualquiera, pero esos dos seres… seguían peleando... para poder salir ayudándose mutuamente para poder salvar al otro. Fue la primera unión de toda la historia, la primera interacción entre pokemon y humano, es sorprendente ¿No lo crees?— Se le escucho decir eso entre la estática y los ruidos molestos de la máscara. — Ellos nunca se habían dado por vencido, no se rindieron y esa no fue a la primera vez. Era increíble, pero ese ''afecto'' logró algo que nunca se podrá olvidar. — Se le oyó decir a Mz.

Era increíble pero había dejado a God y sus compañeros con la duda hasta que se hartó de la espera y gritarle al enmascarado: — ¿Y qué pasó luego? —

— Ellos formaron un vínculo, un lazo que los unió por un breve periodo de tiempo, la unión del cuerpo del pokemon con la mente del entrenador. —

— Lo estas inventando. — Grito God con mucha impaciencia.

— Entiendo tu incredibilidad acerca de esto pero he pasado estos años buscando la verdad y mi palabra es real. Esa "unión" se convirtió en un poder increíble, su fuerza había sido incrementada por ese pequeño periodo de tiempo, pero era suficiente para poder salir de ahí. Estaban al mismo nivel que la oscuridad que por el resplandor ella les dejó salir, y los dos seres, frente a frente, con extraordinarios poderes en una pelea para la recreación de todo. –

— Aunque pareciese que la batalla no tuviera final, esa unión resultó ser mucho más fuerte que la siniestra oscuridad, pero como la oscuridad supo que no podía ganar quiso destruir a ese ser explotando y destruyendo a ambos seres en la absoluta nada. Sus poderes fueron tan fuertes que se esparcieron por todas partes incluyendo en el espacio, en el tiempo y hasta en el otro mundo. Esa energía se fue desarrollando como luz y oscuridad aunque parte de esa energía sigue rondando ente nosotros, pequeñas partículas invisibles ante nuestros ojos conocidos por su vínculo junto a la vida, todas las personas y pokemon poseen cierta cantidad dentro de ellos. –

— Así que eso, pero ¿Que paso con la pelea? — preguntó el chico y sus variocolor a la misteriosa identidad enmascarada que había dejado la curiosidad con intensión, pero lo que siguió dejo perplejo a God. Mz le apunto con una greatball sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Antes me habías preguntado acerca de los rumores que me trajeron hasta aquí ¿No es así? – Dijo Mz tétricamente con aquella voz mecánica junto al frio eco que provenía de aquella mascara. — En una región lejana me habían dicho que el balance en esta región ha estado en un constante cambio desde hace tiempo, sin un guardián que proteja el mundo estamos destinados a vivir en la oscuridad y continuaremos el camino que hace mucho El Orgullo y La Empatía nos salvó, pero a la vez nos condenó a vagar por nuestra cuenta. Todos los caminos en este mundo llevan a la destrucción, los pokemon fueron creados para vivir y los humanos para sobrevivir. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te volviste poeta? Eso no tiene nada que ver con un rumor. Te he estado escuchando todo este tiempo esperando a que me digas más acerca de mi hermano, pero no. Me cuentas un cuento para niños, ya estoy harto de esperar. – Grito God completamente enojado, una parte de lo que tenía dentro había salido y ya no podía aguantar más aquel sentimiento de culpa que residía en su pecho. – Dame una razón para que no tome mis cosas y me largue de aquí. –

— ¿Quieres saber el por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué sigues soñado el mismo sueno uno y otra y otra vez? —

— Ese sueño… — Al haber oído aquellas palabras hizo que el chico abriera completamente sus ojos carmesíes y un sudor frio paso por su frente recordando aquella sensación tan desagradable, para que luego volteando a ver sus manos recordara como estas estaban manchadas de la sangre de aquel extraño Charizard. Los dos pokemon simplemente no entendían que era todo eso de lo que se referían, pero de algo si estaban seguros y era el chico de repente parecía como si el miedo lo consumiera. — ¿Ese sueño… tu sabes qué significa? –

— Ha acertado, yo sé que es usted y también a la otra cara en su interior. Siempre has vuelto para perder ante tus instintos, y esta vez no será diferente a las demás. La destrucción y la muerte es un camino al cual no puedes renunciar, Ryuseiider. –

— Otra vez con eso. ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? – El entrenador no entendía nada de lo que se refería aquel sujeto, aunque sentía que lo que estaba diciendo era importante no lograba entenderlo y claro está que el molesto eco junto a la estática que se escuchaba en cada una de sus palabras no le ayudaba a entenderlo mejor. — ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me digas lo que quiero oír? –

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Es algo que ya deberías de saber a estas alturas. – Dijo Mz mientras tomaba aquella greatball en su mano y lo atrapaba con la otra. — Quiero que despiertes, aunque para eso tenga que obligarte a liberar tu verdadero tú. –

— ¿Qué? Entonces… —

— Has acertado, joven Forcehold. Quiero que me muestres si eres tan fuerte como tu hermano, es hora de que me muestres tu fuerza. — Se le escucho decir el enmascarado. En esas palabras, God, había sacado fuerza y ganas de pelear ya que el entendió que; si lo vencía le diría todo lo que sabía.

— Muy bien, acepto. — El entrenador soltando aquel grito se preparó para combatir aun sintiendo aquel sentimiento que lo acosaba desde el momento en que se había levantado de la cama, aquella sensación que lo presionaba a tal punto que su misma cabeza sentía que tal vez estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Aun así, era una oportunidad para quitar sus dudas de su cabeza, y eso bastaba para que el entrenador estuviera decidido en ganar. — ¡Adelante! –

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Capitulo 5: El Comienzo del Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se volvía a sentir la presión en el aire y la energía que desprendía las pokeballs de Mz y el brillo en los ojos de Discharger y Rayo. Empezó la batalla y ambos lanzaron sus pokemon al campo.

— Vamos Discharger, adelante. — De su lado salto el Charmander dorado con ganas de pelear. El pikachu variocolor al ver esto se sintió decepcionado y algo molesto por cómo había elegido al charmander y no a él aun cuando él tenía más experiencia y más habilidad en combate. No quería ser agresivo con su compañero ni nada, pero la diferencia de fuerza aún era bastante y si el combate era de suma importancia pues pensaba que su entrenador de toda la vida lo elegiría a él. El pikachu iba a recriminárselo, pero al ver la mirada decidida de su entrenador no pudo decir nada. Al final tenía que confiar en él, era su entrenador de todos modos. –

— Ráfaga, abre tus alas y alza tu vuelo. — De la greatball un inmenso Pidgeot con un gran tamaño emprendió vuelo cerca del cielo enviando una increíble ráfaga de viento afilado de una de las majestuosos aleteos del inmenso pájaro, esto sorprendió bastante al chico con el Pikachu en su hombro, tanto era la fuerza de esas ráfagas que casi mandarlo a volar y a sus pokemon afuera del tejado si no hubiera sido por la malla de metal que los había pasado de una caída muy peligrosa.

 _— Que... poder… —_ susurro God viendo con algo de miedo mientras había quedado en shock sorprendido. — Es un pokemon de verdad grande. –

— ¿Acaso es lo único que puedes notar de él? Me decepciona que no puedas reconocerlo aun. – Dijo Mz cruzando sus brazos, con ese comentario trajo más intriga a God para saber de qué hablaba. — Ya son dos cosas que no puedes notar, incluso cuando tienes enfrente tanto a mí como al pokemon y aun así no puedes verlo. –

— ¿Y cuáles son? –

— Se ve que no te enseño acerca de nosotros, eso puedo notarlo. Debe ser el hecho que aun seas muy joven o que no te haya querido introducir en este mundo. – se decía a sí mismo el enmascarado mientras reflexionaba.

— ¿Podrías ser más claro? No entiendo nada. –

— Es irrelevante ahora. De todos modos, aun no has descifrado las dos cosas que aún no has visto. – Mz simplemente se quedó en silencio esperando a que el entrenador viera lo que él se refería.

Con ello God, gracias a que con todo el entrenamiento que había tenido que pasar con su abuelo, ha podido aprender cómo no solo el cuerpo humano y de diferentes pokemon trabaja. Con eso en mente, God podía observar en como este se desarrolla y las diferencias en cada tipo de persona. Así volviendo a ver el cuerpo de Mz podía observar que aunque su abrigo de invierno le quedara un poco grande podía ver que tenía pecho plano pero bastante diferente a la compostura de su cuerpo, con eso podía intuir que había entrenado bastante el abdomen o que simplemente era un problema del abrigo.

De sus piernas podía ver que no estabas tan entrenadas pero que si tenía un poco más de cadera y muslo de lo que podía intuir que había entrenado algo como gimnasia o natación. De su vestimenta física no pudo ver nada anormal puesto que todo lo que tenía no era nada normal de usar en esa zona y muchos menos en esa época del año. Lo más destacable de lo que se podía ver de él era aquella mascara robótica que emitía aquellos sonidos, su ojo izquierdo robótico parecía a la luz trasera de un automóvil, pero aun así no veía la cosa que era importante del sujeto y que el aún no había visto. Cuando fue que se rindió en buscarla fue que lo vio, su ojo derecho estaba descubierto y God quedo en shock al ver aquel extraño ojo.

— Un ojo rojo… — El entrenador quedo hipnotizado al ver que en aquella esfera la pupila del sujeto era del color rojo claro, no era tan fuerte como los suyos pero aun así era extremadamente raro que alguien más tuviera ese tipo de color de ojos, la probabilidad era casi nula si se veía científicamente por lo que él creía que era un milagro que el los tuviera de ese color. La diferencia entre sus ojos, y ese era que los de God eran más profundos y más fuertes en tono mientras el del parecía ser el de algún tipo de felino como un Persian debido a la forma rajada que tenía su pupila.— Tu ojo es rojo… ¿Cómo puede…? — —

— Por fin te das cuenta de lo obvio, es notable que no conoces de nosotros o me hubieras identificado de inmediato al verlo. De cualquier manera esto no cambiara el resultado. — Decía Mz al fin con aquella voz mecanizada y la estática que soltaba. — Ahora preguntaras como es que es de ese color. Por desgracia es información que no te puedo dar al menos que me venzas, pero te daré un bono por haberlo visto. —

El pidgeot al ver con más atención la gorra que God llevaba puesta, abrió un poco los ojos de golpe al reconocerla. Este detalle no fue desapercibido por el enmascarado que solo soltó un par de palabras.

— Es notable que reconozcas esa gorra que lleva, no puede olvidar el hecho que le pertenece a su entrenador original. –

— ¿De qué carajo hablas? Eso no puede ser cierto. Esta gorra era de mí… Ouh. — El entrenador al fin se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir Mz, ese pidgeot era el pokemon del dueño de la gorra que llevaba. — Entonces… ese pokemon es…—

— Acertaste, es uno de los primeros pokemon del campeón, Corona Negra. – terminó por decir Mz antes de que empezara el combate con un fuerte aleteo de parte del pidgeot. — Me imagino que tienes más preguntas ahora. Si es que puedes vencerme, te contestare a todas tus preguntas. –

— Pero si es un pokemon de mi hermano… ¿Cómo es que vamos a…— Pensamientos negativos empezaban a hacer a God, el saber que aquel pokemon le pertenecía a u invencible hermano le hacía dudar si es que podría aunque sea darle un golpe. Pero una leve descarga de parte del pikachu variocolor en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.— Auch, Rayo ¿Qué haces? Odio que uses electricidad contra mí. –

— _"God, concéntrate."_ – le dijo la rata eléctrica a God para despertarlo de ese trance que se había auto expuesto, esto hizo que God volviera en si su forma positiva.

— Gracias, compañero. Ahora al combate. — dijo God con su sonrisa optimista mientras acariciaba a su tipo eléctrico antes de levantarse y ponerse donde había estado parado.

— Si ya terminaste, que comience el combate. Haz el primer ataque. — se le escucho decir entre el ruido mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más tétrica.

— Bien, Discharger. ¡Lanzallamas! — Siguiendo la orden de su entrenador, el pequeño Charmander dorado empezó a acumular una inmensa cantidad de fuego en su boca para acabar al Pidgeot, pero el potente Lanzallamas había sido volado de una de las potentes ráfagas del aleteo del Pidgeot.

— No puede ser... el Lanzallamas es nuestro mejor ataque, y con solo su aleteo lo hizo a un lado como si fuera simplemente una hoja. — dijo God mientras veía como su oportunidad de ganar se iba por el caño pero su esperanza no, mientras que Mz parecía estar esperando algo de God, no daba ninguna orden ni se movía.

Solo cruzaba sus brazos y no se le podía ver sus expresiones por la máscara de esa fría sonrisa, esa mirada gélida y ese ojo rojo que se le veía, tal ojo extraño paralizaba del temor a cualquiera que lo viera, tanto así que God no se atrevía a ver a ese ojo tan oscuro aunque se pareciese en el color a los suyos. No siguió mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos ya que Mz no esperaría todo el día.

— Si no atacaran, entonces lo haremos nosotros. Disc arañazo. — dijo God la orden para atacar. Discharger se le lanzo encima pero era increíble lo que paso, Ráfaga desapareció en un segundo dejando caer al suelo al Charmander dorado.

— Que veloz, no pude verlo cuando se movió. — God se volvía loco, miraba a todas las direcciones para ver si encontraba al veloz Pidgeot sin resultado alguno más que un dolor de cuello.

— ¿Buscas algo? — pregunto Mz con su tétrica voz y aún más siniestra.

— ¿Dónde está tu Pidgeot? —

— Porque no miras más arriba, por ejemplo encima de ti. —

En eso, God se fijó en la sombra de forma de pájaro que había aparecido encima de él.

— Ahora ¿Qué harás? – dijo Mz tratando de hacer reaccionar al chico de ojos rojos. God no sabía qué hacer, todos sus intentos de ataques habían fallado y Discharger perdía fuerza por cada uno de ellos.

— Demonios, así no llegaremos a nada si no logro darle aunque sea un golpe. — pensaba God mientras un sudor frio pasaba por su frente. — Pero, no me rendiré. No tirare el esfuerzo que hemos hecho en llegar hasta aquí. — dijo God levantándose de donde había caído. Mz podía notar un tanto extrañado como la mirada del chico parecía ahora estar un poco más enfocada en el combate que en ganarlo. Mz al ver esto levanto el rostro levantando el pelo de la máscara y vio directamente al chico lo cual a God ya no le importo ver el escalofriante ojo rojo con detalles negros. — No vamos a ceder, esto aún no acaba. –

— (Esas palabras otra vez. Ya las había oído por otro Forcehold… — pensó el enmascarado no con una voz siniestra sino con una voz casi femenina e infantil. — (Es igual que su hermano pero le falta el talento, tal vez ya deba acabar con esto. — pensó el enmascarado no con una voz siniestra sino con una voz casi afeminada e infantil.) –

— Disc, prepárate. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. — Usa Lanzallamas pero esta vez apunta hacia el suelo. – Dijo God mientras apuntaba al suelo. Esas palabras le dieron inquietud al Charmander dorado ya que él pensaba que solo perdería poder. – Confía en mí, se cómo vencerlo pero primero debemos tumbarlo de los cielos. — El Charmander indeciso desapareció y entro uno con la confianza en su entrenador y una bola inmensa de fuego saliendo por su boca. –

— Muy bien, ahora todo al suelo. – Aunque la orden de God fuera absurda, Discharger hizo su potente Lanzallamas al suelo haciéndolo salir disparado contra el Pidgeot. Era asombroso, God había planeado convertir uno de los mejores ataques de tipo fuego en un proyectil furioso con la mirada en Pidgeot. Pero...

— ¡Disc, espera es al otro lado! ¡No ese sino el otro! ¡NO, al otro! —

Para la sorpresa de God, el ataque fue muy inestable y Discharger mareado por tantas vueltas que daba un lado para el otro perdió el control y le había pasado por a lado a Ráfaga sin hacerle ni un pequeño daño. El proyectil iba de un lado a otro y tanto fue su fuerza que se podría decir que casi recorre todo el público como un turista perdido haciendo que bastantes personas lo siguieran aunque ni si quiera a ir a esa velocidad. God había quedado algo confundido, creía que iba a funcionar.

— Creo que debimos practicarlo más. – pensó God mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco frustrado al ver como ahora iba en círculos a su alrededor mientras el pidgeot ahora solo siguiendo con su vista lince esperaba el siguiente movimiento que haría. — Vamos compañero, redirígelo hacia Ráfaga, tu puedes. –

Mz parecía algo interesado en lo que pasaba ya que por primera vez en ese combate se le vio levantar un poco más la cabeza, esas palabras de aliento no hacen milagros... o eso creía él, ya que Charmander aún poco confundido se había acostumbrado un poco y tomo el control del misil. Era increíble pensar que en un apuro Discharger se convirtió en un misil ardiente.

Esta vez las ráfagas de viento del aleteo de Pidgeot no pudo apagar el ataque y fue completamente recibido, aunque no haya sido mucho daño fue muy satisfactorio como para el Charmander como para el chico ya que de tantos intentos fallidos de ataques al menos uno lo lograra.

— Ya vi suficiente. Ráfaga, mostrémosles el poder más fuerte que tenemos. — de eso empezó a alumbrar en el cuello del Pidgeot donde escondido entre sus plumas había un collar con una extraña piedra, aunque God tuviera buen ojo no podía dar descripción de esta aparte de la hélice de color rojo que había ella. Pero no solo brillaba la piedra del inmenso Pidgeot sino que en la cadena que llevaba Mz en el cuello empezaba a brillar de igual forma que la de su pokemon alado. — Este poder proviene de una región muy lejana a esta, es llamada Kalos. Este poderoso vínculo viene de una poderosa arma que hace mucho tiempo devastó el mundo y acabó con las guerras. Esta piedra con forma de canica que tengo en mi collar es una Piedra Llave, esta debe ser llevada por un entrenador y la otra piedra debe llevarla el pokemon, y estas dos piedras desenlazan este gran poder oculto en los pokemon. Ahora observaras como esto te permite llegar a un nuevo nivel. —

Estas palabras siniestras confundieron bastante a God y a sus pokemon hasta que la luz los dejó ciego. Entonces el misterioso Pidgeot tras las palabras de su entrenador se puso justamente frente de él, y con el aleteo del Pidgeot mandó a God junto con Rayo a la malla de metal, y Discharger hubiera tenido el mismo destino si no se hubiera agarrado de una de las mallas cerca de él.

— _Piedra Llave Actívate_. – La voz mecánica de la máscara empezaba a soltar un eco mas comprensible para los oídos del castaño y la estática empezaba gradualmente a crecer. - _**Vínculos que nos unen entre las tinieblas, aparezcan y liberen el poder oculto en los vientos sagrados de este pokemon leyenda… —**_

 _ **—**_ ¿Que está pasando? _ **–**_

 _ **—**_ _ **¡Megaevolution!**_ _–_

— ¿Megaque? –

— _Adelante poderoso guardián del cielo. Surge, desciende, hasta aparecer ante mí. Abre tus alas y crea vendavales con tu presencia_ ** _…. –_**

 _ **— Abre tus Alas y Alza el vuelo, Mega Pidgeot.**_ –

El Pidgeot empezó a brilla de una manera muy intensa mientras caía en picada hacia el dorado Charmander hasta que chocara lanzando al pobre Charmander a varios metros con varias heridas y casi debilitado. Era increíble ver un poder tan grande, y era mucho más impresionante que ese pequeño Charmander lo haya sobrevivido por poco y eso que apenas lo había tocado.

— _"No… puedo rendirme, seré el mejor…"_ – dijo el extraño variocolor a su entrenador. God había quedado sorprendido por la inmensa fuerza de Discharger y su espíritu de lucha. El peleaba por un sueño igual que su compañero.

— Entiendo eso. Yo también quiero ser el más fuerte, pero no te puedo arriesgar así. Prefiero que perdamos a que empeores tu estado, no quiero perderte. – dijo God con preocupación.

— _"Por favor, no puedo perder. Confía... en mí…"_ – le dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse.

God recordó esos ojos antes, ese sentimiento de frustración, él había sentido lo que sentía su pokemon, el sueño que cumplir y toda la soledad que tuvo ya que nadie creyó que lo lograría. Entonces de su rostro salió una breve sonrisa.

— No somos tan diferentes, compañero. — susurró God con ese brillo en sus ojos. Él había comprendido porque él siempre se esforzaba tanto y porque nunca se rendiría.

 _Mientras tanto..._

— ¿Lo encontraron?— pregunto Liv a los Daisy y Tony.

— No, este lugar es enorme y God es bueno en hacer alboroto, así que solo hay seguir buscando –dijo Daisy tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente. Los dos entrenadores seguían buscando mientras que Tony estaba tranquilo hasta que Liv al verlo en el mismo lugar de donde estaba antes de buscar a God le pregunta:

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste quieto. — Esas palabras no hicieron nada en Tony, solo le respondió.

— Esta en el techo. — dijo Tony con su indiferencia, esas palabras le dieron mucha curiosidad a la chica de pelo negro.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que están ahí? — pregunto mechas rojas.

— Wolf y yo hemos sentido una inmensa fuerza que viene de allá arriba y además God tiene la peor suerte de todas, es fácil deducir que está peleando. — dijo el de pelo castaño levantado antes de ponerse más serio de lo que es el.— Pero lo que quiero saber es con quien está peleando y de quien es el dueño de esa inmensa fuerza. — se preguntó a sí mismo en su cabeza

Tras volver todos empezaron a correr al techo guiados por el tío de Liv.

 _Mientras tanto..._

En el techo del Laboratorio del Profesor Boreal, estaba el chico de gorra azul buscando una manera de salir victorioso pero no tenía suerte. Soñó podía contar con el extraño disco que tenía en su mano mientras que Mz ha estado todo el tiempo callado esperando la jugada de su oponente hasta que...

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no esperare más. — tras decir eso levanto su mano apuntando al cielo donde estaba el Pidgeot aun iluminado por la luz que desprendía esa piedra dejando imposible verse aún al ojo más fino y con mejor vista. **_— Hiperrayo…—_** grito el enmascarado rojo con voz tétrica y siniestra.

El poderoso Pidgeot cargaba una poderosa cantidad de energía en su pico mientras que estaba rodeado de un aura azul y que apuntaba hacia al pobre Charmander que con esfuerzo logro levantarse. Esto le recordó a God su sueño y recordó lo que pasaría si a Discharger le llegaba el ataque. El miedo que le daba ese sueño, la tristeza de lo que ocurrió con el Charizard que se había sacrificado por su entrenador y el deseo de poder evitarlo. Cuando el ataque estaba completamente listo y preparado el misterioso le dio la orden final.

— Fuego. — Entonces el Pidgeot disparo el potente rayo contra Discharger que hubiera sino por un cambio en el objetivo. El que recibió el ataque no fue Discharger sino... God.

Él se había atravesado entre el Charmander y el letal ataque que protegiendo a Discharger, a su compañero. El aire se podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor que sintió God que fue lanzado a varios metros doblando nuevamente la malla doblándola aún más dejándola en pleno aire donde no aguantaría mucho tiempo al chico, que solo le quedaba poco tiempo si se quedaba ahí. Discharger se quedó quieto por el miedo, estaba aterrado por el golpe fatal que hubiera recibido pero no solo eso sino que también estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo su entrenador, el extraño simpático que aún no se había ganado toda su confianza… se había sacrificado por él…

Al haber pasado el Hiperrayo, Rayo fue corriendo a ver a su entrenador y a hacerlo reaccionar, claro que también estaba el presentimiento de la rata medio naranja que pensaba que esa malla había sufrido ya bastante y no aguantara el peso de God por mucho tiempo, al moverlo con todas sus fuerzas lo colocó en el suelo de ese tejado y lo vio en el suelo inconsciente y no sabía si había fallecido o no, mientras que el Charmander dorado estaba paralizado del miedo pensando lo que había hecho God por el hasta que empezó a acercar hacia su entrenador, o tal vez a su cuerpo sin vida a un paso bastante lento.

Todo iba mal en ese trágico lugar pero lo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso fue que el Pidgeot se empezaba a mofar del tal entrenador. Rayo se negaba a que él se haya ido e intento despertarlo con su Trueno sin fruto alguno, pero el Pikachu no se rendía y saliéndole las lágrimas en los ojos seguía atacando cada vez más fuerte con Trueno hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se le salieron las lágrimas cayendo en encima de su mejor amigo. Charmander siempre estuvo con la cabeza baja intentando no soltar las lágrimas, este empezaba a recordar a su entrenador y el combate y el entrenamiento que tuvieron para controlar el Lanzallamas.

 ** _— "Esa emoción…_**

 _ **Esa alegría… que paso en ese día…**_

 _ **Y todas las risas…**_

 _ **Aunque fuera un entrenador muy payado tenía su lado bueno ya que nunca lo defraudó.**_

 _\- Y aunque era bastante cómico también me cuido y me apoyo siempre, él fue un verdadero amigo. ¿Y… se fue? Por culpa de ese maldito de huevo malo…"_ — susurro Discharger. Lo único que no olvidara jamás de él era esas palabras que nadie nunca le habían dicho.

 _— "Vamos compañero, confío en ti…" —_

Entonces de un intenso silencio de Discharger empezó a salir una intensa aura dorada de su mismo color, era la misma con la que había derrotado a Blaster días atrás. Pero con las mofadas del Pidgeot, del Charmander empezó a salir más y más de esa misteriosa aura hasta que se tomó la forma de un dragón con largas alas, una cola donde sobresalía la llama del Charmander y en su cabeza sobresalían tres cuernos, y en los ojos de un rojo intenso.

Todos estaban impresionados de lo que había ocurrido con el pequeño Charmander debilucho que está paralizado del miedo. Mz seguía quieto como estatua esperando algo, solamente le dijo a su pokemon: — Haz lo que quieras, no te detendré por esta vez. — Tras decir esto, el Pidgeot sonrió de una manera muy siniestra y ataco sin piedad alguna al pobre Charmander pero él le paro agarrándolo del pescuezo mientras quedo estático parado en el mismo lugar. –

— _**"Tu... lo... mataste. No... Te perdonare... jamás! ''**_ — Tras decir esto, Discharger abrió los ojos y lanzo con tanta fuerza al pidgeot que este perdió el control y esperándolo estaba Charmander que se había teletransportado con una Megapatada en la cabeza dejándolo debilitado y lanzándolo hacia la tierra del techo donde se estrelló, toda la onda se sintió todo el Laboratorio y sus alrededores, ya todos sabían que sabían que pasaba algo ahí, hasta ya había gente pendenciando el combate. Rayo estaba impactado con la fuerza del antiguamente pequeño Charmander hasta ver que era más fuerte de lo que él creía. El majestuoso Pidgeot estaba tirado en el suelo con un daño severo sin posibilidades de seguir luchando pero el Charmander envuelto en el dragón aura se volvió a mover a una gran velocidad ahora estando cerca de él y lo levanto por el cuello.

— _**"Lo mandaste al otro mundo… vengare su muerte con la tuya…"**_ — En ese momento Discharger hizo que unas de sus garrad saliera una garra espectral de color verde esmeralda. — _**"El murió por mí y no dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano" —**_

 ** _Entonces estuvo a punto de atravesar al tipo volador…_**

 _ **Sino fuera por unas palabras muy sorpresivas.**_

— _Disc... Discharger... no lo... no lo mates_. – Unas leves palabras salieron de la boca de God. — _No merece... morir, por favor... no lo hagas…_ — dijo entre quejidos apenas con la fuerza que le quedaba tendido en el suelo. Todos estaban sorprendidos que God siguiera vivo, aunque muy mal herido haciendo que Rayo lo abrazara con mucha felicidad por lo ocurrido haciendo doler algo a God por el impacto del Hiperrayo. Disc era aún su pokemon y debía obedecerlo, entonces soltó al Pidgeot y fue a ver a su entrenador. God era el más sorprendido por la apariencia de Discharger ya que no se esperaba ver algo así.

— _Wow… que fuerza tienes ahora, eh compañero... Pero creo que es hora de volver a la normalidad ¿No lo crees?_ —

Al decir esto Discharger le respondió y la aura que formaba a ese extraño dragón desapareció por el aire hasta ver al pobre Charmander exhausto con una sonrisa en la cara y unas lágrimas de alegría, haber visto a su entrenador a salvo había dispersado la ira que había dentro de él.

Liv y los demás llegaron a tiempo para ver la transformación de Charmander y ahora que todo había terminado la batalla, fueron a ver a su compañero con sus ropas gastadas y su cuerpo muy maltratado y herido.

— ¿Sigues vivo? — le dijo con sarcasmo mechas rojas al destrozado por el Hiperrayo.

— _Más o menos, aunque no creo poder caminar en un rato. Y… me duele cuando respiro…_ — Dijo God tratando de quitar la cara de preocupación de las damas presente en el lugar. De pronto God se desmayó por el cansancio y al verlo sus amigos pidieron ayuda, mientras que Tony y Mz estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla.

— Muy bien. Ya te divertiste con el saco de boxeo marca God, ahora responde. ¿Quién eres y porque atacas al mediocre ese? —

— Ese símbolo que llevas en la espalda es la llama negra del clan Ignest ¿No es así? — Se le oyó decir entre los ruidos molestos de la máscara del misterioso vestido de rojo. Es muy extraño ver a un superviviente de ese clan extinto. Se decía que estaban en Sinnoh… —

— No solo soy uno del clan de manipuladores de las llamas ígneas sino que soy el que te derrotara ahora mismo— Dijo eso con un tono calmado y tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada y que su amigo no estaba tirado en el suelo gravemente herido a centímetros de él.

— ¿Planeas atacar a un indefenso entrenador sin dejarlo que se defienda?—

— No, no soy un cobarde como tú. Aunque ataques a mis amigos y a ese perdedor pelearemos con honor, una batalla no es nada si no es justa. — Dijo Tony. — Además que aun te queda ese Pidgeot que escondes en la greatball.— Tras estas palabras Mz se sorprendió un poco.

— No se dé qué hablas. —

— Que truco tan barato. Es Sustituto, es obvio ya que un ataque como ese proyectil de Fuego no haría tanto daño a un pokemon que evoluciona al llegar a nivel determinado y menos su evolución final. Le haría daño aproximadamente el 7,5% a ese clon. Debes tener bastante destreza con ese movimiento ya que solo los expertos pueden usar ese movimientos haciendo múltiples copias sin gastar nada de energía, y ese que logre ver parecía que solo salió de la fuerza de uno de sus aleteos, es de básicos ese problema. — dijo aun con su actitud fría y calculadora.

— Pareces que eres más que lo que se ve. Lamentablemente no puedo comprobarlo ahora, ya termine mi misión aquí y ahora lo que debo hacer es dejarle esto al Ryuseiider. Ese chico de ojos color sangre. — se le oyó decir a Mz entre la estática.

— ¿Ryuseiider? — Preguntó Tony— ¿Qué es eso y porque dices que God tiene eso? Sera mejor que te expliques bien o sino...— dijo el chico de cabello parado castaño y de ojos esmeraldas pero fue interrumpido con un paquete que le había lanzado el enmascarado vestido de rojo.

— Te encargo que se lo des. Algún día veré que tan fuerte eres, pero por ahora tengo que irme. — Tras decir eso entonces le dio la espalda al de ojos esmeraldas, entonces sin hacer mucho esfuerzo voltio la cabeza lentamente viendo fijamente a Tony con su ojo rojo. — No lo olvides, _**Cada comienzo tiene su fin… y cada fin tiene un comienzo….**_ —

Tras decir esto un brillo intenso apareció en Mz y nadie pudo ver lo que paso. Cuando Tony logro recuperar la vista vio que Mz había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de él, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

— _¿Quién era ese tipo? —_ se preguntó Tony a si mismo con bastante preocupación— El apareció de la nada, peleó contra God y luego me deja esto para dárselo ¿y luego se va? Aquí hay Liepard encerrado. —

— Tony, ayúdanos. — le grito su amiga de pelo castaño rizado. Al ver a God así va a ayudar a Daisy que intenta levantar a God sin conseguir fruto alguno.

— Estas pesado. Deja de comer tanta carne y come ensalada. — Dijo Daisy intentando levantarlo por su cuenta— Auxilio... Me va a...— Pluff, solo quedo una tortilla de Daisy frita debajo de God.

\- No es tiempo de jugar que God necesita ayuda médica. — le dijo Tony.

— Cállate y quítamelo de encima. God me está tocando el trasero. Quítamelo. —

— Bueno ¿no decías que te gustaba cuando él te hacia caso? —

— NO DE ESTE TIPO DE CASO. QUITAMELO DE UNA VEZ. —

— Ya, pero no grites. — Entonces Tony levanto a God y se usó como muleta con su hombro para cargarlo. — ¿Vistes? No fue tan difícil, además no pesa nada. —

— Aja si claro. Tienes suerte de llevar a God contigo o si no te daría lo que te mereces. — le dijo Daisy a Tony amenazándolo mientras tronaba sus nodillos lo cual hizo que Tony se diera un poco más de prisa debido a que sabía que ella era capaz de darle una patada para que se diera prisa.

Ya era de noche, God estaba en una camilla de hospital en una enfermería del Laboratorio mientras que en un cuarto cercano a donde estaba el herido estaban sus amigos y la familia Boreal discutiendo de lo que había sucedido.

— Entonces eso fue lo que paso. — dijo Daisy aclarando unas cosas de aquella escena que había pasado.

— Así es. Según lo que pudimos ver en las cámaras de vigilancia. Aunque fueran destruidas en ese destello del Pidgeot pudimos definir la mayor parte de la batalla. — dijo el profesor León.

— Me es increíble que hayan tipos como esos. Ataco God y se fue. ¿Qué clase de sujeto hace eso? — dijo Liv aun con algo de enojo.

— Era un Cazador de Experiencia, son bandidos que buscan a oponentes fuertes para poder mejorar. Esto sería entrenadores comunes sino fueran por que acaban con el pokemon y noquean al entrenador cuando se sienten insatisfechos. Aunque ese no era uno común como los demás. Este poseía un poder aun mayor al que conocemos, solo Neil puede tener tanto poder.

— ¿Ese era Neil? Pero ¿cómo?— pregunto Liv.

— La verdad es que desconocemos cualquier otro detalle. Pero las lecturas del Pidgeot son idénticas al de Neil de la copa Batalla Fuerza de hace más de 5 años, es el mismo pokemon. Estamos 100% seguros. — dijo el profesor León.

— Ese no era Neil. Ese tipejo tenía un aura de viento y la Neil es eléctrica. — dijo Daisy algo preocupada. Este comentario dejo bastante sorprendidos a los Boreal ya que no sabían que estaban hablando.

— Daisy, espérate un momento. ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto Liv.

— Uy, perdón se me olvidó mencionarlo. Poseo un poder especial que me permite ver el elemento de cada persona, es uno de mis muchísimos talentos. — dijo Daisy con mientras se rascaba la cabeza inocentemente.

— Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Eso es inaudito...— dijo el profesor pero fue interrumpido por Liv.

— Tío, esto también me interesa bastante, pero por ahora tenemos el problema de God Forcehold. — le dijo Liv a su tío quien se encontraba preocupado. — Lo intrigante es eso de aquella energía que venció al Clon sustituto. No es normal en ese tipo de pokemon. Es más, no entra en la categoría de normal. —

— Pues hay una teoría de que haya sido una chispa de rayos link— dijo el profesor bastante serio.

— ¿Rayos link? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto bastante intrigada Daisy.

— Según lo que se sabe, son unas partículas de poder de gran inmensidad que están esparcidas en diferentes lugares. No se sabe mucho de estas pero se dice que estas son capaces de conceder milagros aunque cueste creerlo. — dijo el profesor León.

— Entonces. Según entendí, esas partículas son tan poderosas que pudieron vencer al clon de ese pajarraco. — preguntó Daisy acerca de aquella información científica. — ¿Pero cómo God obtuvo una de esas partículas?—

— No se sabe nada. Solo que vienen y van por el espacio, la única manera que haya recibido una podría ser que lo haya atraído. — dijo Liv. — Ese chico tiene mucha suerte. Por eso debió sobrevivir ese ataque—

— No seas tonta, esas partículas no fueron nada— dijo Tony, el castaño de color esmeralda rompió el silencio y lo que más le sorprendió a Daisy era que lo hacía para defender a God, al que siempre le decía mediocre o perdedor.

— No importa de dónde God saco ese poder pero lo hizo, logró controlarlo y siempre mostró tener el control, recuerden que a la orden del Discharger volvió a su forma normal. Tal vez obtuvo ese poder por suerte, pero por lo menos lo controló. — dijo Tony con su fría forma de expresarse.

— Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que él estuvo tras esto? — pregunto Liv algo intrigada por el extraño comportamiento de ese chico.

— No lo sé con certeza, pero lo averiguare. Ese perdedor es más de lo que se logra ver a simple vista. — dijo el castaño de pelo parado antes de irse de la habitación. Aun todos dudosos Daisy tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya veo que tanto respetas a tu rival, ¿Verdad Thomas?— dijo Daisy de forma un tanto juguetona tratando de provocar a su amigo.

En las afueras del Laboratorio...

— Salgan… — dijo la voz de Tony y se logró ver las pokeball en el aire y de ellas saliendo el rayo de luz que formo al Squirtle variocolor y el Houndour. Ambos al ver a su entrenador lo saludaron con bastante cariño pero este solo les dio la espalda que hizo extrañar a los pokemon.

— Escúchenme chico. A partir de ahora comenzaremos nuestro viaje. Este será un camino bastante rudo, habrá peligros en cada esquina y no podemos confiarnos ni del pokemon más enclenque. Espero de ustedes el cien por ciento ya que no me agradan los débiles, pero por ahora enfoquemos en una meta, ser los mejores. — dijo Tony con un Tony más elevado y una actitud parecida a la de God, solo con su toque tranquilo y sereno. Entonces al ver a sus pokemon ellos asintieron con determinación haciendo que a Tony se le saliera una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver a una habitación en el segundo piso, donde él sabía que estaba reposando su rival de ojos rojos.

— God, no me decepciones. Te esperare en Ciudad Malva y más te vale que me alcances pronto. No te acobardes. —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Capitulo 6: Lo que nos Espera

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn unas penumbras de oscuridad se volvía a ver la horrible escena, el destrozado entrenador que le salían las lágrimas por el despiadado humanoide con mirada fría, el Charizard, la esfera oscura de energía silente y el destino que les destinaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Esta es otra razón por la que al hacer ese tipo de amistades te vuelves blando, los humanos son solo escoria y una plaga que eliminare ahora mismo. —/em Después de decir eso el humanoide hizo crecer de una diminuta Bola Sombra a ataque devastador del tamaño de un mundo, solo que cada vez más grande y más oscura. En esas penumbras se podía ver la misma horrible escena pero esta vez era diferente, en esa oscuridad se empezó a escuchar una melodía que daba tranquilidad. Esa melodía era hermosa y calmante, aun en la peor situación calmo al pobre chico hasta que se empezó a escuchar una dulce, tranquila y serena voz cantando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— si quieres llorar lo hare contigo, si quieres cantar seré tu coro, si pierdes tu luz te buscare en la oscuridad cuenta con ello, siempre estaré para ti, cuenta conmigo —/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—Adiós escoria humana. —/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal".T.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"...E...M.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"...O.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ha. — grito God que de repente se había despertado nervioso de esa pesadilla, pero fue diferente. God cada vez que se levantaba de esa pesadilla siempre estaba asustado, con mucho miedo, tristeza y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero esta vez era muy diferente, por primera vez se había levantado de esa pesadilla un poco más calmado y un poco menos agitado. Al calmarse un poco vio que estaba en una camilla de una especie de enfermería y en su cabeza se hacía muchas preguntas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? Me muero de hambre ¿Dónde hay comida? Pero la pregunta más importante que se hacía era ¿De quién era esa voz del sueño? Al salir de las sabanas vio que no llevaba su ropa habitual de viaje sino que llevaba su típico pijama de camisa y shorts verdes. El seguía confuso pero lo que más le traía curiosidad era que en ese sueño oyó una voz cantar junto a una melodía que parecía una flauta, era raro pero eso le había calmado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Ah, me cabeza. —/em Un gran dolor de cabeza le había dado a God tratando de recordar. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Ah, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. —/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEntonces entre ese dolor se oía unas voces pero no se le entendía que decían pero en un momento a otro el sintió como otro ser respirando, no lo podía ver pero si lo sentía. Entonces en su cabeza apareció la imagen de un ojo, un cubierto por una capa roja, era el ojo de una bestia. Entonces el dolor se fue pero God seguía perturbado por eso, si tenía preguntas ya con eso parecía haber perdido la cordura y la razón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— O... okay... no sé qué fue eso pero ahora si tengo miedo. —/em dijo God de forma sarcástica pero aun así preocupado. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Ya me estoy volviendo loco, lo que me falta que me caiga un rayo. —/em dijo esto antes de percatarse y golpearse la frente con la mano. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Y ahora estoy hablando solo, lo que faltaba. —/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Nah, aun te falta bastante para enloquecer, solo estas confuso. — una voz desconocida. — Aunque si me traje una gran sorpresa al ver que estabas en cama. Peleaste bien por lo que vi— A God le extraño esa voz aunque esperaba ya que pensaba que se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. En el cuarto había entrado un hombre mayor de edad aproximada a los 25 años, llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, unos jeans azules, gomas negras, una chaqueta azul con bordados rojos y con el símbolo del laboratorio que era un cohete despegando. Su pelo parado estaba cubierto por su gorra de mismo color que la chaqueta. God al verlo quedo sorprendido ya qué sabía quién era./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¡Profesor Boreal! Hola, no lo había visto — dijo God bastante sorprendido ya no esperaba que estuviera ahí. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado? — pregunto God algo sorprendido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Acabo de llegar. La encargada me dijo que no despertarías como hasta dentro de una semana pero pensé en pasar a verte y mira la sorpresa que me distes. Te recuperaste el doble de rápido. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Hey donde están Tony y Daisy? ¿Y mis compañeros? — pregunto God aun con algunas dudas en su cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tus pokemon están abajo jugando con los demás. Tony no pudo quedarse más de dos días y se fue, aunque hubiera pensado... —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿¡Espere Que?! Perdón por interrumpirlo pero dígame cuanto tiempo estuve aquí. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—A eso, pues — dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar— La verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud pero si alguien que te ha venido a ver todos estos días, lástima que la joven se fue en la mañana, usualmente se quedaba todo el día pero hoy no pudo, no sé por qué no se quedó hoy. Era muy linda hasta te trajo esas flores. — dijo el profesor apuntando a unas gracidia y otros tipos de flores, eran bastante hermosas pero la que sobresalía para God era la gracidia, la única que atrajo la atención del chico impulsivo de ojos color del fuego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Esta flor... la recuerdo... —/em susurro God y en su cabeza venían breves recuerdos, un campo de flores, pétalos volando, una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, unos ojos marrones como el bello color del ámbar y un pelo color miel. —Esa niña... yo creo que la conozco— dijo God tratando de recordar un poco más sobre esa persona./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Dijiste algo God? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ah, no nada, perdón pero creo que me distraje—dijo God con su actitud inocente y algo despistada, pero no duro mucho antes de volverse serio. — Pero enserio, por favor dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues me dicen que llevas aproximadamente una semana. — dijo el profesor. Estas palabras sorprendieron bastante a God, él había estado en ese sitio durante una semana, sus amigos se le habían adelantado bastante, con la actitud de Daisy ella hubiera llegado a Ciudad Malva y Tony se hubiera quedado entrenando como siempre, pero el, se había quedado muy atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— whoau, una semana. Parece que tengo el sueño pesado. — dijo God de forma sarcástica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Si pero lo que a mí me sorprende es que te hayas curado tan rápido, esas heridas que tenías eran casi incurables, ese Pidgeot te dejo mal herido, casi muerto. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ese Pidgeot era Ráfaga, es el primer pokemon que mi hermano atrapo. — dijo God con la misma cara que tenía cuando le mencionaban a su hermano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Si, ya me han mencionado eso, el profesor León me ha informado que las lecturas de vida de ese Pidgeot eran exactamente iguales al Pidgeot de Neil, pero no sabemos si es en realidad el pero podemos hacer teorías con lo que sabemos. Puede que sea él. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Profesor ¿Puedo pedirle dos cosas? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Claro dime ¿Que necesitas? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Lo primera es que. ¿Podría guardar esto de Mz en secreto? /em— dijo God de forma un poco más calmada y viendo hacia abajo. Esto le extraño bastante al profesor ya que él pensaba que quería saber más acerca de la desaparición de su hermano ya que ellos eran bastantes cercanos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Este, no sé si se pudiera. ¿Pero porque quieres hacer eso? —/em Pregunto el profesorem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Acaso no quieres saber nada de él o es que tienes rencor por lo que te hizo y lo que te hizo pasar—/em dijo el profesor pero fue interrumpido por God./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— No, nada de eso. Yo no le tengo odio a nadie y si me importa mi hermano, pero estoy casi seguro que no era él. Puede que tenga a Ráfaga pero no es el. Sé que ni abandonaría a ninguna amiga ya que él me ha enseñado a no hacerlo. — dijo God con la cabeza baja y el tono tranquilo de tristeza. — Pero no puedo estar completamente seguro de que no sea él ya que no existe lo imposible, pero si fuera el entonces comenzarían a hablar mal de él y comenzar a hacer mentiras y chismes acerca de él y perdería algo muy valioso para él, el respeto. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanÉl es el mejor de la región desde que el maestro Gold. Siempre se esforzó en serlo hasta que obtuvo su título de maestro. Sé que desde que desapareció muchos han querido difamarlo o incluso querer su título como el más grande, pero estoy seguro que ese no era mi hermano, lo sé, y lo siento. SI hubiera sido el yo lo hubiera reconocido al segundo, yo soy quien más lo conoce al final. — dijo God. — No puedo estar seguro si hubiera sido el, perop antes de soltar una noticia asi al mundo me gustaría comprobarlo yo mismo. Quiero ver y comprobar con mis propios ojos quien es y por qué lleva a Ráfaga como suyo. — dijo God volviendo a su actitud natural y su sonrisa retadora pero que aún desprendía esa alegría y esa confianza que lo respaldaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— (Sus ojos, su mirada, su actitud con los que los rodean…) — pensó el profesor Boreal antes de sacar una sonrisa— (Se parece mucho a ti. Se nota que es tu hijo...) —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Profesor, está bien? — pregunto God al ver que lo estaba viendo y que había sonreído de la nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Perdón me distraje un momento. — dijo el profesor Boreal con una actitud parecida a la de un niño— Pues si te puedo cumplir eso, distes buenos puntos y además que eso de juzgar sin saber es muy conocido hoy en día. Pero dime ¿Cuál es el otro? — Pero entonces se oyó un gruñido parecido al de un gran pokemon, esto le dio risa a ambos ya que el estómago de God había hablado por él. — Ya te traigo comida, solo no te comas la almohada por favor. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTras pasar un rato unas señoras le trajeron un montón de platillos a God pero estos no duraban mucho con el hambre que tenía God. El profesor Boreal quedo sorprendido ya que tenía un apetito aun mayor que el que tenía su padre, pero era bastante igual al de su madre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Oiga profesor ¿Cuáles son esas preguntas? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿De qué hablas God? — pregunto el profesor algo confuso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues las preguntas que me iban a hacer acerca de Neil. — dijo antes de dar un mordisco a una hamburguesa doble. — Por cierto esto está demasiado bueno. — dijo con una sonrisa y con la boca llena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Si verdad, a tu padre también le gustaban así. Me imagine que tendrías el mismo gusto (Y ni se acerca a la mita.) — Dijo el profesor mostrando una sonrisa antes de ponerse un poco más serio. — Pues mira, ahora te quiero preguntar un par de cosas acerca de Neil. Con ello podríamos encontrar algún rastro que haya dejado. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl terminar de comer la mitad de las provisiones que tenía todo el Laboratorio, God empezaba a narrar todo acerca de Neil sin dejar de mostrar una gran sonrisa, parecía orgulloso de ser el hermanito de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Conitosss/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCONITOS/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues veo que lo extrañas. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Si, bastante, el me ayudo a ser como soy ahora, me mostro lo maravilloso de estos pokemon. — dijo God con su forma habitual de ser./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vistes? — esto le trajo una actitud más fría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Pues... —/em Entonces conto toda su historia al profesor Boreal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"/FLASHBACK/4 AÑOS ATRÁS/PUEBLO ESPERANZA/1:34 PM/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEra de noche, estaba lloviendo en una de las peores tormentas que azoto a la región de Johto. En Pueblo Esperanza azotaba esta gran tormenta en la madrugada. En la habitación compartida estaba un chico de pelo negro, ojos azul zafiro y una marca de una corona negra, además de una gorra tricolor, la misma que lleva un chico de ojos carmesíes. Este solo guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso negro, antes de terminar y salir vio por última vez su collar, una monedad hecha de platino con una F en ella, en la parte de atrás escribió unas palabras y se la puso a un chico de aproximadamente 10 años./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Buena suerte, campeón... —/em dijo el extraño chico antes de salir pero con el sonido de la puerta el chico empezó a despertarse sin que el hermano se percatara, estaba confuso pero al sentir algo frio en su pecho quiso ver que era y entonces vio; el talismán de la suerte de Neil; la medalla F, su más preciada posesión, esto le trajo una gran duda en su cabeza ¿Porque la tengo? Entonces vio que su hermano mayor no estaba, como no lo vio pensó que iba y no regresaría y entonces salió de la habitación a toda prisa para intentar alcanzarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Entonces eso paso, entiendo ya pero lo que no logro entender es porque quiso irse. — dijo el profesor Boreal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues yo tampoco lo sé./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Y qué paso luego? — pregunto el profesor tratando de aclarar sus dudas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Pues... —/em God iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por una llamada al comunicador del profesor Boreal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Lo siento God pero debo ir. Me contaras luego el resto. — dijo el profesor pero God no se quedaría quieto en la camilla, trataba de levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo le paso factura, al intentar levantarse este cayó al suelo, pero aún no se rendía y seguía tratando de levantarse pero no lo logro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl ver que no podía solo entonces decidió ver que podía usar para poder caminar y al ver un par de muletas cerca se arrastró a ellas y con esas se levantó y logro salir de la habitación, para su suerte el profesor Boreal no estaba tan lejos. Este al ver a God fuera supo que no sé qué quedaría quieto, ni se perdería la diversión. Entonces el profesor Boreal llevo a un recorrido a God por todo el Laboratorio, al terminar llegaron a una habitación grande donde habían muchos artefactos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Whoau, que increíble es este lugar. — dijo God./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Este es mi Laboratorio privado, aquí es donde hay mis trabajos en privado. Aquí mismo invente la Lineball, quería hacer realidad la idea de poder atrapa a muchos pokemon a la vez y transferirlos al Pc, claro que esto tiene límites ya que solo permite contener un pokemon la vez. — dijo el profesor mostrando unos planos y un prototipo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Una como esta. — dijo God mostrando la Lineball que había obtenido de Rayo, claro que ella también había recibido en el impacto del Hiperrayo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Esa es... ¿God de donde la sacaste? —/em dijo algo serio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues según me dijo Rayo, una señora que trabaja aquí se la dio después de probar algo con él. Lamento que se haya dañado, siempre quise tener una aunque esta se ve un poco diferente al de la vitrina, la de la vitrina parece más simple. — dijo God mientras comparaba las pokeballs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Déjame verla por favor. — dijo el profesor sin hacer mucho esfuerzo se acercó a una mesa de color verde que de ella salía una luz donde la Lineball era iluminada y se podían ver los mecanismos. God no estaba más que asombrado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Whoau, que increíble es esto. — dijo God emocionado pero no solo eso estaba asombrado por la tecnología que tenían ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Es sorprendente esto, ni sabía que existían cosas así. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿No conocías que estamos en una era avanzada? Tanto así que dejamos de matar a los pobres pokemon para sobrevivir ya que ahora la misma tecnología puede crear comidas. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues no, no estamos tan avanzados en cosas así. Nosotros nos caracterizamos por la fuerza de nuestros entrenadores, pero no tenemos casi nada tecnológico aunque si tenemos el Pokeproductor. — dijo God explicándole lo más que podía ya que no era bueno en explicaciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Si lo supuse ya que Gold no era tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Además el objetivo principal de ese pueblo era hacer grandes promesas, pero lo que me sorprendió más que todo es que de ahí haya salido un prodigio, el único que pudo convertirse en campeón a los 10 años, así a la más edad que Red. Fue bastante asombroso. — dijo el profesor con una actitud parecida a la de un niño pequeño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Si, mi hermano es asombroso. Si pero lo más asombroso fue que... —/em dijo God pero fue interrumpido por una mujer de pelo castaño y largo con el típico traje de científico./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¡Profesor Boreal, siento interrumpir pero ya se le olvido lo que iba a hacer hoy!— pregunto la señorita con una actitud algo mandona./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Este... no se me olvido, este, dame una pista— dijo el profesor mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada. La mujer solo dio un suspiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Profesor, recuerde que hoy viene la entrenadora de Kalos por su pokemon inicial de Johto. — dijo la señorita algo decepcionada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Es hoy? Creí que sería en una semana— dijo el profesor bastante sorprendido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— No. Es hoy y vendrá en un par de minutos. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Cómo sabes? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Nos informó que venía en media hora, así que debe prepararse para cuando venga. Los pokemon están listos y la pokedex número 26 esta lista. Solo falta usted. — dijo la señorita jalando la oreja al profesor y este sin poder escapar estando a su merced, mientras que God quedo sorprendido ya que pensaba que el profesor era la autoridad más alta en los estudios de la región y pensar que se comporta como un niño pequeño además que esa señorita la trataba como una madre. La señorita al ver como el chico la miraba se sonrojo de la vergüenza, estaba tratando al profesor más importante como un niñato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Hay perdón profesor. No sabía que estaba haciendo algo tan importante. — dijo la científica bastante apenada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Tranquila no es nada serio, solo le doy un traído recorrido. — dio el profesor— Él es God Forcehold, el Veinticincoavo y el hermano de Neil Forcehold. — Al oír eso la señorita quedo asombrada y empezó a ver al chico vendado con más detenimiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Tu eres el dueño de esos pokemon variocolores? El charmander de oro y el pikachu anaranjado. — le pregunto la señorita a God acercándose cada vez más, esto ponía algo nervioso a God ya que no sabía que podía hacer si estaba calmada pero con esas palabras se pisó más tranquilo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— No son míos. No son mis pokemon, sino mis compañeros. — dijo God con su sonrisa, esto le trajo un extraño dellabu hasta que se dio cuenta de algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Se parece mucho a él. — pregunto la señorita volteando a ver al profesor quien asintió con una sonrisa en su cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pero diga me su nombre señorita. Es malo preguntar cosas sin conocer al que se les está haciendo. — dijo God sarcásticamente a la señorita que capto el mensaje de buena forma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Ups disculpa, soy la profesora Universe, soy la profesora encargada del estudio de investigación de todo lo relacionado con los pokemon —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Pero porque trata al profesor como si fuera un niño? Creo que ya está bastante grande como para que lo trate así—./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Es algo entre nosotros, no lo entenderías. Porque ni yo lo entiendo. — dijo el profesor mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Apropósito profesor Boreal, la nueva entrenadora ya vendrá, requiere prepararse para la llegada de la señorita Mizuki. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Si vale voy. Whoau, otra entrenadora apunto de tratar de hacer sus sueños realidad. — dijo el profesor algo nostálgico. — Sabes, he estado toda mi vida junto a los pokemon y estos aun no dejan de sorprenderme. Hacer un viaje con ellos seria las cosas más fantásticas de todas, ambos viajan con un rumbo y una meta a sus sueños, así en el logras no solo conocer y hacer lazos con tus pokemon y personas sino que te ayuda a descubrirte a ti mismo. Un nuevo camino le aparecerá a esa entrenadora y le permitirá poder ser alguien sin igual. — Tras el profesor decir estas palabras God había quedado sorprendido y una sonría salió de su cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— (Ya entiendo porque es el mejor profesor...) — pensó God./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Profesor Boreal es hora. — dijo la señorita intentando hacer reaccionar al profesor que se había quedado viendo el techo nostálgico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Dame 5 minutos que ya voy. — dijo el profesor volviendo a la computadora que controlaba el enorme monitor de la pared. La profesora se había ido pero el profesor seguía con el teclado mientras que God seguía observando la pokeball que la tenía. Era bastante rara la Lineball, tenía algo que le atraía y él no sabía que era, como una especie de atracción inconsciente, parecía sentir algo diferente y a la vez algo familiar. En el monitor se vio un aviso en rojo que decía IDENTIFICACION INVALIDA./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esto le extraño al profesor ya que era su propia tecnología la maquina debía registrar su invento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Todo está bien, profesor? — pregunto God preocupado al ver al profesor tan serio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Eh, no, creo que esto es un problema, esa pokeball tiene algo diferente— respondió el profesor bastante serio sin dejar de ver el monitor. — Mira, que te parece si hacemos esto— dijo el profesor tratando de convencer al chico— Iniciare el sistema de examinación avanzada y en un par de horas sabremos lo que tiene ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Claro con tal de saber que tiene. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? A que quieres ver— dijo el profesor Boreal invitando a God el cual había desaparecido dejando su imagen de polvo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Que espera profesor? Vamos. — dijo God mientras bajaba las escaleras, el profesor solo soltó una pequeña carcajada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Las cosas no habían cambian, yo sigo estudiando y tu aun sigues vivo en la imagen de ese chico. Nunca me dejaras tranquilo ¿verdad, Ben…?—/em dijo mientras veía una foto en el escritorio, en ella habían tres personas con los iniciales de Kanto. Iban a la entrada del laboratorio a esperar a la nueva entrenadora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Profesor ¿Cómo es la que viene ahora? — pregunto God./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Pues la verdad no sabemos mucho de ella. Solo sabemos que es una entrenadora prometedora del Instituto de la región de Kalos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— ¿Kalos? Mi hermano estuvo ahí y venció a Dianta, se diría que es el campeón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Si, es la región más misteriosa de todas. Esconde bastantes secretos en su historia. Para los investigadores como yo es una mina de oro, me gustaría explorarla algún día. — dijo el profesor con la actitud de un niño pequeño, lo que le trajo un jalón de orejas de parte de la profesora Universo y regañándole lo que le trajo risas a los demás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Profesor Boreal, por favor deje de comportarse así que usted es la imagen del laboratorio. — dijo la profesora soltándole la oreja al profesor Boreal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Vamos, tampoco tienes que ponerte así. Solo me emocione un poco, es que me fascinan todo acerca de los pokemon, es algo que no puedo evitar. — dijo el profesor con su sonrisa típica mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su forma de ser, al ver esto la profesora simplemente soltó un suspiro, lo conocía bien y aunque le molestara que se portaría así no le tomo mucha importancia ya que era parte de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— Solo... trata de comportarse, por favor. —/em dijo la profesora ajustándose los lentes. Aunque pareciese mandona era bastante dulce ya que se preocupaba por el profesor y su reputación tan respetaba en varias regiones. Además que su apariencia era bastante normal para una profesora, llevaba una camisa verde esmeralda, una falda algo corta marrón, una bata blanca normal de los científicos que trabajan en ese laboratorio incluyendo el símbolo del sitio. Tenía pelo largo y de un color marrón algo atractivo y sus ojos eran cafés escondidos detrás de unos lentes con marco delgado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl pasar un rato en las afueras del laboratorio se veía una silueta de un cuadrúpedo encendido y encima se veía a una chica de una edad aproximada a los 15 años y en sus manos se veía una sombra de un libro. Se vio una leve sonrisa de esa figura extraña./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Nitro, ya llegamos. El Laboratorio del Profesor Boreal— dijo la figura con una dulce voz/p  
p class="MsoNormal"— Comenzamos. —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl decir eso sonrió y se logró ver esos extraños ojos color amatista, ojos hermosos y raros casi igual que los ojos carmesíes de God. A unos pasos de la entrada la extraña chica paro de repente, había empezado a sentirse caliente, había sentido como una llama que como se encendió se apagó en el mismo segundo. — ¿Sera eso lo que se refería? The Rouge... —/p 


	7. Capítulo 7: Encendido en un Torrente

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"/LABORATORIO BOREAL/PUEBLO PRIMAVERA/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGod se había parado de repente, él había empezado a sentirse algo frio, había sentido como una gota de agua que cae que como cayo desapareció en el mismo segundo. Ambas personas estaban extrañadas, nunca habían sentido algo semejante a eso aunque no le esperaría lo siguiente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Okey... eso fue raro. –/em se les escucho decir a ambos a la vez, lo que le trajo curiosidad al profesor Boreal que estaba a lado del junto a algunos ayudantes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– ¿Pasa algo God? –/em le pregunto el profesor al joven en muletas el cual estaba algo distraído por aquella sensación de la gota del agua hasta que el profesor levemente y con mucho cuidado para no provocar daño al pobre invalido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– God… –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Ah, A ¿Que paso? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– ¿Estas bien? Te fuiste por unos momentos. –/em Le dijo el profesor preocupado a God que este le respondió con una sonrisa suya habitual la cual dejo de preocupar al profesor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn ese momento los segundos se hicieron lentos mientras God y la extraña se vieron las caras. Era algo extraño para los demás que esa chica allá entrados así para colocarse enfrente del vendado con muletas, aunque no duraron en este estado ya que a ambos el profesor los movió levemente con bastante cuidado de no causar daño al que estaba herido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Hey, chicos ¿Están bien? – dijo el profesor haciéndolos reaccionar, con estas palabras ambos voltearon a verlo y este no entendía por qué pero parecían que no se conocían pero si mesclaba bien– ¿Se conocen? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAmbos negaron ya que era la primera vez que se habían visto pero sentían algo, como una incompatibilidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Profesor recuerde por lo que está aquí. – le dijo la profesora Universo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Disculpa pero tú debes ser la nueva entrenadora. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Si, mucho gusto en estaba de pueblo boceto. – dijo la chica con mucho respeto. Un gusto conocerlos. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGod tomo un momento los datos que el profesor "accidentalmente" le dejo ver los datos de ella y su descripción, en eso era así:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaomi es una chica responsable y estudiosa, siempre tenía las mejores notas y nunca permitía que le dijeran fastidiosa, así era ella en su forma psicológica y en su física se le podría decir que tenía compostura delgada, media más o menos 1.53, está un poco desarrollada sus curvas aunque no era para exagerar, era de piel y en su hombro tenía una marca de una Luna media. Era una chica bastante bella pero lo que más notaban de ella era su pelo entre negro morado y azul largo y en tenía un mechón pintado como una línea violeta que bajaba de su flequillo, no solo tenía ese color tan extravagante sino que parecía ser bastante madura. Ella llevaba un vestido morado con bordados violetas, en tal vestido tenía un cuello blanco y en la cintura se podía ser el dibujo de una estrella de cuatro lados y detrás de ella había una de siete y alrededor habían estrellas de cinco lados, era un dibujo de verdad hecho en el vestido, llevaba unas gomas de correr de color gris con violeta, en su cuello con la misma estrella que el del vestido pero esta había una piedra rosada en el centro colgando de su cuello con una pequeña cadena./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Perdón por entrar sin permiso, profesor Boreal. En verdad lo lamento. – Naomi algo avergonzada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No te preocupes, no es nada malo emocionarse un poco además que te estábamos esperando– dijo el profesor mientras se rascaba con la mano la cabeza. – Las formalidades no van conmigo, mejor vamos por tu inicial. – Al decir esto Naomi levanto la cabeza y mostro una leve sonrisa de emoción asintiendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Mejor vamos que tu futuro compañero te espera en la otra sala. – Entonces todos se desplazaron a un cuarto donde se encontraron 3 pokeballs que estaban en una mesa en el centro de la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Muy bien aquí están los tres iniciales de la región de Johto, comencemos con Chikorita, la tipo hierba. –Entonces salió de la pokeball de la izquierda salió una Chikorita bastante antipática que al ver a Naomi esta se volteo indiferentemente lo cual le da algo de gracia a todos los que veían./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Creo que no le agrado mucho. – dijo Naomi con una sonrisa forzada mientras le salía una gota de sudor. – Disculpe profesor pero ni conectamos ella y yo. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Bueno entonces mira al tipo fuego, Cyndaquil. – dijo el profesor mientras lanzaba la pokeball al aire y de ahí el rayo rojo formaba al tipo fuego, entonces salió el Cyndaquil sin mover ni un centímetro de donde estaba, a todos les pareció un poco extraño pero al verlo más de cerca se vio que estaba dormido cuando se pudo ver una burbujita saliendo de su nariz, esto hizo que todos se cayeran para atrás aunque a God le dio gracia y se le salió una leve risa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– No te preocupes. Es su naturaleza es así. –/em dijo God defendiendo al amable y pacifico ratón ígneo. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Se levantara si le explotas la burbuja pero no pienso que... –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEntonces Naomi hizo lo que NO le aconsejo God que con su índice exploto la burbuja de su nariz, entonces el Cyndaquil se despertó aunque no de buena forma ya que al ver a Naomi este se enojó con ella por haberlo despertado y entonces la cosa se puso caliente, Cyndaquil utilizo Ascuas en la cara de la pobre de pelo morado dejándole la cara manchada de hollín dejándola toda negra, si para algunos les dio risa lo que paso con la Chikorita pues esto remató a todos los demás, no hubo persona alguna que hay visto eso y no se le haya salido una carcajada, hasta la seria profesora Universo salió una leve sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Oigan no se rían más por favor. – dijo Naomi entre risas igual que los demás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Bueno para terminar Totodile, el tipo agua. – dijo el profesor antes de tomar y lanzar la última pokeball de la mesa, de allí un cocodrilo muy animado celeste que al salir de la pokeball empezó a bailar y saltar de alegría, era bastante alegre verlo jugueteando así, parecía un niñito que le gustaba jugar en el parque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Que lindo eres. – dijo Naomi afectada o mejor dicho abobada por el Totodile y su bailecito a tal punto que quería estrujarlo entre sus brazos pero este al ver que se acercaba creyó que Naomi quería jugar y entonces utilizo Mordisco en la cabeza de la de pelo morada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla solo entro en pánico y empezó a correr de un lado a otro tratando de hacer soltar al pokemon de tipo agua, ya que al lugar no parecía un lugar serio sino una comedia por todas las risas de las personas que estaban alrededor. El único que empezó a seguir a la de pelo morado oscuro era God con la intención de ayudar ya que él sabía que ese tipo de pokemon tenían una fuera descomunal en la mandíbula./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Tranquila espérate un segundo, yo te ayudo, solo deja de correr. – dijo God tratando de alcanzarla sin fruto alguno, ella era rápida y él iba en muletas. Tras varios intentos de alcanzarla se cansó rápidamente, no le gustaba que fuera así de lento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– (Mierda. Si tan solo pudiera correr sin estas muletas…) – pensó God y entonces al cerrar los ojos sintió un leve dolor de cabeza y entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Es todo. –/em dijo con voz baja, entonces soltó las muletas y corrió con una velocidad sorprendente sin importarle los yesos ya que Naomi ya había llegado al otro lado del Laboratorio y God la había alcanzado rápido, casi en segundos, las risas pararon al ver a God ir a esa velocidad sobretodo en su estado actual, todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, todos exceptuando al profesor Boreal que el sabia esa característica del chico de ojos carmesíes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Profesor, lo vio, él también tiene esa velocidad. – dijo la señorita acomodándose los lentes, el profesor no hizo mucho más que responderle con una sonrisa lo cual la señorita entendió a la perfección. Al pasar unos minutos God había quitad a Totodile de la cabeza de la de pelo morada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Ay, dolió. Gracias por quitármelo. – dijo Naomi antes de ser sorprenderse por quien le había quitado al tipo agua./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No fue nada. Me gusta ayudar. –dijo God mostrando su típica sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la de pelo morado oscuro algo preocupada y asombrada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Si, ¿porque no lo estaría?–/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Pues, corriste y sin muletas ¿Seguro que estas bien? – dijo Naomi, tras decir eso, God se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho, si en la mañana apenas no podía mantenerse de pie y ahora no solo corrió como siempre sino que ya no sentía dolor, todo lo contrario, se sentía más fuerte que antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Genial, hasta yo me sorprendo a veces. – Dijo el de cabello oscuro mientras se movía y estiraba. – No me duele nada. Ya me cure. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTras pasar media hora todo se calmó, Naomi, God y los demás estaban en una habitación próxima a la de donde estaban, ahí solo estaban los dos ya mencionados y loa profesores, los demás habían vuelto a sus tareas pendientes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Disculpa lo ocurrido, Naomi. No sabíamos que los pokemon se comportarían así. – ofreció disculpa el profesor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No se preocupe profesor, las cosas pasan. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Vale. Pero dinos ¿Por cuál de los tres te decidiste? – le pregunto el profesor la profesora a la de ojos amatistas y esta estaba indecisa ya que con ninguno de los tres tuvo una buena primera impresión. Entonces volvió a ver a los tres iniciales que estaban esperando a quien sería elegido, aunque no le esperaba tantos. Chikorita seguía sin querer ver a Naomi a la cara, Totodile se había calmado pero aun movía su cola muy emocionado y Cyndaquil era el que había cambiado más que los demás, había dejado de ser el dormilón y ahora estaba energético, este cambio tan drástico atrajo la atención de Naomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Que raro. Ese Cyndaquil se ve más energético. – dijo Naomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es que este se desveló anoche, o me equivoco. – dijo God, entonces el Cyndaquil quedo sorprendido, le habían descubierto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Tranquilo pequeño, tengo instintos en esto. Además, eres igual a mí. No me gusta que me despierten así, si lo hicieran yo también actuaria así. – dijo el de ojos carmesíes mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al ratón de fuego. – Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, me gusta tu personalidad, si no tuviera un tipo fuego en mi equipo te querría llevar conmigo. – Entonces esto alarmo algo a Naomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Oye, espérate. Recuerda que soy yo la que conseguirá uno de estos iniciales. – dijo Naomi a God./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No me malinterpretes, solo estoy consolando al pequeño que tiene un asombroso potencial, además sé que elegirás a Totodile. – dijo God de reojo, a la ojos amatistas le impresiono bastante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Pe... Pero como lo supiste? –/em Tras estas palabras God empezó a reír./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No tengo idea. – Dijo God mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Esto hizo que callera para atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Eres muy honesto, o solo estas divagando. – dijo Naomi mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Bueno pero hablando en serio. – dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía en frente de la entrenadora de ojos amatistas. – Te recomiendo elegir a Totodile. No lo digo por mal a los otros, solo que Totodile se ajusta a tu estilo de entrenar–/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Pero no sabes de eso? No me conoces–/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Tal vez no pero con lo poco que he visto puedo saber cuál sería el ideal para ti. – dijo God antes de ponerse enfrente de la Chikorita que quedo agobiada por la actitud del joven de ojos carmesíes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Comenzare contigo chiquita, el tipo hierba, este tipo de pokemon son buenos con el ambiente, pacíficos y muy amistosos claro que pueden enojarse, son seres vivos con emociones. En lo que más destacan no sería en las batallas sino en la convivencia y ciertas veces en concursos aunque esto está al gusto de cada uno, pero no me refiero que los tipos hierba no sirvan para pelear aunque no me atrae mucho su estilo, esta se trata de usar el ingenio y la astucia ya que este tipo de pokemon aprenden increíbles movimientos de estado como somnífero, polvo veneno, paralizador y otros tipos que son increíbles en batalla, y lo mejor es que estos utilizan bastante bien el poder solar, increíble pero no span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpara mi gusto me agrada. – dijo God mientras examinaba con mucho cuidado y respeto a la Chikorita y lo más sorprendente es que esta se dejara, parecía en trance por la sonrisa de God tanto que se vio un leve rojo en sus mejillitas. – Bueno pasemos a un pokemon de mis favoritos, Cyndaquil, el tipo fuego. – Entonces el de ojos carmesíes se puso enfrente del ratón ígneo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No sé por dónde comenzar ya que este tipo es increíblemente asombroso. Poseen movimientos increíbles de gran potencia y algunos son impresionables ya que puede tener una tremenda fuerza, además de que algunos te pueden traer una gran sorpresa como movimientos de otro tipo. Son simplemente asombrosos. – dijo God haciendo lo mismo que hizo anteriormente pero ahora con Cyndaquil lo cual puso celosa a la pequeña Chikorita. – Y sin menospreciar al último tipo de los iniciales y según las encuestas el mejor atributo, el tipo agua. – dijo God poniéndose enfrente de Totodile y este quedo medio asustado por la actitud de God pero tras su sonrisa le dio más confianza al tipo agua./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Pues hablemos del tipo agua... –/em Entonces el Totodile cruzo los brazos, cerro sus ojos y su hocico salía una sonrisa con una actitud algo sobrada esperando los elogios de God. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Pues sí. Son un buen tipo. –/em dijo el de ojos carmesíes sin nada más que decir, esto puso triste al Totodile se fue a un rincón de la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Eso es apenas de básico. Los pokemon de tipo agua son pokemon de pelea estratégica, utilizan movimientos potentes con efectos secundarios que afectan la evasión o la confusión permitiendo hacer una gran ventaja para rematar con otro ataque aún más potente. Son pokemon muy buenos para crear múltiples estrategias. – dijo Naomi mientras animaba al Totodile, entonces este se puso al pequeño caimán con los ojos llorosos. – No te preocupes, te ayudare a ser un gran pokemon, juntos llegaremos lejos. – El conmovido y a la vez feliz intento morderle la cabeza amistosamente, todos se sorprendieron y advirtieron lo que iba a pasar pero ya era demasiado tarde. A pocos centímetros de que ocurriera la mordida de su bolso Naomi saco una rama que recepto el mordisco, ya eran demasiadas sorpresas y demasiados cambios radicales tanto que ya lo que estaba ahí ya pensaban que era una mala película. El Totodile quedo sorprendido porque su nueva entrenadora tenía grandes reflejos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Deberías saber algo de mí. – dijo mientras se levantaba. – Nada me sorprende dos veces. – dijo antes de mostrar una sonrisa al pequeño Totodile que no sabía como estar si sorprendido o asustado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Bueno, creo que ya hiciste tu elección. – dijo el profesor Boreal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Así es profesor. Elijo a Totodile. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Puedes ponerle un mote. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– ¿En serio? Pues no se cual ponerle. Mmmm ya se… –/em dijo la de ojos amatistas. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Con esa mandíbula te lo tengo pensado, Serás Wrecker, significa destructor. Te queda bastante bien–/em tras decir eso el totodile empezó un baile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Creo que le gusto el mote. – dijo God/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Me parece perfecto. Ya todo está listo, solo danos un segundo en preparar la pokedex 26. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Pokedex 26? – pregunto God./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿No sabes que solo existen 30 pokedex? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Existen treinta pokedex? ¿Que no habían más? – estas palabras pusieron tristes a todos los que estaban ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Las pokedex son del diseño original del profesor Oak, el hizo el diseño y las compartió con los profesores de las regiones. La primer pokedex fue diseñada para su nieto que era una gran promesa pero la recibió el mejor entrenador de todos. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Red. – Ambos entrenadores lo dijeron al mismo tiempopara luego mirarse entre sí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Exacto. Desde entonces las pokedex fueron perfeccionadas por los profesores incluyéndome. Después de la región de Kalos el profesor realizo nuevas pokedex para explorar las nuevas formas de los pokemon, especialmente por petición de Gold. Tomando en cuenta todas las que hemos entregado a Tony y a Daisy tu eres el 25avo pokedex holder y tu Nao eres la 26ava./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Las ultimas pokedex que pueden existir por el diseño original. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Mi número favorito es el número que soy. Vaya que suerte tengo. – dijo God tratando de alegrar a la gente de ese lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Apropósito, eres God ¿no? – pregunto Naomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Hola, perdón por no presentarme. Soy God Forcehold. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Forcehold? – Naomi se sorprendio un poco de oir ese apellido pero disimulo bien al instante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Yo soy Naomi, llámame Nao, es más corto. –dijo la de ojos amatistas. – Apropósito, porque estás aquí, pareces que te atropello un camión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Oye, gracias. – dijo God sarcásticamente mientras sonreía de su forma habitual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No no no. No me refiero a eso, solo que es que te ves bastante lastimado. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Las apariencias engañan, Nao. Eso lo aprendí a las malas. Apropósito, si vas a comenzar tu viaje por esta región cuídate de los cazadores de experiencia. – dijo God algo preocupado por la chica, este repentino interés le extraño algo a la entrenadora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Un momento. Cazadores de experiencia, he oído sobre ellos. Gente desgraciada que se aprovecha de los novatos inexpertos. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Ya me dijiste débil y novato. Si quieres acábame ya con un martillo. – dijo God sarcásticamente. Esta al escuchar lo que había dicho se empezó a arrepentirse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Ay lo siento lo siento lo siento. – dijo inclinándose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– E... Está bien tranquila pero ¿Qué haces? –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Esta no es la forma con la que se disculpan ustedes? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Este si... así se hacía hace un tiempo pero en este siglo no. –/em dijo God mientras se le salía una gota de sudor, esto puso algo roja a Naomi. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No te preocupes que conoces bastante sobre nuestra cultura solo que la region se actualizo–/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Bueno, pero ya nos separamos bastante de lo que quería pedirte. Mira quiero que me enfrentes en una batalla pokemon– reto Naomi a God, este solo desprendió una gran sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Una batalla, adelante, vale, vamos. –dijo God tomándole la mano a la de ojos amatistas haciendo que esta se sonrojase un poco, entonces llevo corriendo a Naomi al mismo lugar donde había enfrentado al misterioso cazador Exp, el campo del tejado había sido reparado en esa semana, había quedado todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras pasar un rato llegaron muy rápido los brillantes compañeros de God./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Hola chicos, me alegra verlos que están bien. – dijo God muy feliz que abrazo con mucho cariño a sus pokemon. Estaban todos en el campo de batalla mientras que God y Naomi se miraban entre ellos esperando el permiso de comenzar del referee./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– La batalla será entre God... –/em iba a continuar el referee pero al ver a God las señas decidió solo decir su nombre. – La batalla será entre God contra Naomi. Sera una batalla de dos contra dos sin sustituciones. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Adelante, Discharger. – de su lado salto el pokemon de fuego para dar su grito con mucha fuerza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es hora de brillar, Nitro. – en su mano tenía una pokeball que antes de arrojarla, Naomi le dio un leve beso y la lanzo, al salir el pokemon se formó al joven potro prendido en llamas, el Ponyta dio un movimientos de las llamas saliendo de su espalda, su cabeza y cola./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Comiencen... –/em grito el referee dando señal de partida. La batalla comenzó con las primeras órdenes de ambos entrenadores./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Disc, arañazo. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Nitro, usa bote por favor. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Charmander se lanzó encima del ponyta antes que pudiera actuar para cumplir la orden. Nitro dio el gran salto al cielo intentando saltar al fastidioso charmander que no le paraba de arañar la espalda. Era bastante fastidioso para Naomi pero sabía qué hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Usa rueda de fuego con rapidez. – el ponyta hizo caso a la orden se envolvió en una rueda prendida de fuego la cual salían estrellas doradas que por cada vuelta iban a una velocidad aun mayor, estas golpeaban sin descanso a charmander hasta que al llegar al suelo Nitro le cayó encima dejándolo como una tortilla en el suelo, pero la cosa ni quedaba así ya que la rueda fuego continuaba girando y haciendo infligiendo daño sin capacidad de defenderse de tal combo de ataque. La profesora Universo y el profesor Boreal quedaron sorprendidos a tal que no se perdían ni un momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Profesor ¿Vio eso? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Si, es un combo de aumento. – dijo el profesor serio mientras cruzaba los brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Combo de aumento? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Si. Es cuando atacas con un movimiento y este incrementa otro haciendo que este sea mucho más fuerte por un impulso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer–/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Solo ves la punta del Iceberg. – dijo el profesor, tras estas palabras Universo quedo algo sorprendida por estas. – La rueda fuego es un ataque abrasador que se trata de consistencia, pero viendo a través de eso podemos ver el rapidez, un ataque que jamás falla, si combinas el aumento de las estrellas que van cada vez más rápido sin preocuparte de asestar el ataque, es la combinación perfecta y continua pero ella lo utilizo para algo más, lo uso como señuelo para dar todo en el bote. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– ¿A qué se refiere? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Pues es algo de lógica difícil, las células del cuerpo se equilibran para poder soportar un ataque, se agrupan en el punto de impacto así se unen unas con otras pero ¿Qué pasaría si atacas a todo el cuerpo a la vez? Esas células se agotarían ya que no se pueden agrupar, así solo aparta la visión del atacado, no solo hace un daño severo sino que esto puede bajarle las defensas. Era de esperarse una estrategia sin igual de la recomendada de la Academia Platino–/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es increíble que esa chica sea la subordinada de la Reina de Kalos. – dijo la señorita Universo. – Parece que God Forcehold no es lo suficientemente bueno para vencerla. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Deberías seguir viendo. – dijo el profesor con la cabeza abajo, no se le veía la mirada. Entonces el encuentro parecía acabado con la victoria de los ojos amatistas, el ponyta había parado de girar y vio como estaba el pobre charmander dorado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Discharger ya no puede continu... –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Espere por favor. – dijo God interrumpiendo al referee. – Aun no hemos acabado. – entonces se vio como el charmander se levantara de donde había caído, en su rostro se veía una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– "God, mostrémosle que es un verdadero ataque."– dijo Discharger en su idioma. – "Fue un buen ataque pero no se compara con lo que hemos vivido"– Era sorprendente para Naomi que su estrategia no le había hecho casi nada al pequeño charmander, se veía algo entusiasmada ya que nadie la había hecho puesto así, aunque faltaba mucho para decidir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sip, nada te entrena mejor que recibir un Hiperrayo oor la mañana. – dijo God respondiéndole a su pokemon con una sonrisa dejando a los que veian el comabte confusos por sus palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– "Adelante, ¿vamos God?" –/em dijo el charmander dorado con la misma cara que tenía al pelear con Tony. God y Discharger se habían compenetrado, la pelea contra el cazador exp había hecho que entre ellos se allá formado un vínculo muy poderoso entre ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Muy bien Disc. Es hora, misil ardiente. – al decir esto, Discharger empezó a expulsar el lanzallamas al suelo levantándolo como la otra vez, solo que más poderoso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Que? ¿Eso es posible? – dijo la de pelo morado oscuro sorprendida por aquel ataque tan bizarro para ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Te gusta, es un súper nuevo ataque, Misil ardiente, tiene la misma potencia que el lanzallamas y así se puede contraatacar– dijo God con su mirada retadora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Aun así, Discharger está débil por el ataque. Usa nitrocarga. – Entonces el ponyta empezó a pisar múltiples veces para levantar polvo hasta que de la cortina salió disparado Nitro como lo había hecho Discharger hace poco. Ambas energías chocaron entre si dejando imposible ver el ganador de ese duelo por el polvo que había levantado. No se sabía si el misil ardiente de Discharger o la nitrocarga de Nitro había ganado hasta que al esparcirse la cortina de humo se vieron a ambos tirados en el suelo, ninguno era capaz de seguir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Nitro y Discharger ya no puede continuar, es un empate. – dijo el referee hasta notar que Discharger intento levantarse, pero cayo de espalda dejándolo fuera de combate si o si, este había comenzado había terminado con un empate en la primera ronda. Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokeballs y sacarla la pokeball de Wrecker de parte de Naomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Porque tu pikachu no está en su pokeball? – pregunto Naomi al ver al pequeño ratón eléctrico medio anaranjado en el hombro del de ojos carmesíes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es que a Rayo no le gusta estar en su pokeball, prefiere ir a mi lado como mi compañía, y además prefiero que estén afuera que solos en sus pokeballs. Es más divertido correr cuando estas acompañado. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Entrenadores, comienzan. – dio la orden el referee. Ambos entrenadores mandaron a sus pokemon. Naomi beso la pokeball de Wrecker y la lanzo mientras que Rayo subió a la cabeza de God y salto hacia al campo para caer en cuatro patas. God y Naomi habían hecho una extraña conexión que se sentían extraño cuando se vieron a los ojos. Ambos dieron sus órdenes a sus pokemon respectivamente pero lo que no había notado la de ojos amatistas es la increíble velocidad del pikachu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVamos Wrecker, mordisco. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Maniobra defensiva, Cola Platino x2, súper conector. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl pequeño pokemon de agua se abalanzo sobre el pikachu variocolor tratando de morderle pero Rayo puso su cola sobre el suelo rompiendo el suelo del techo, Totodile mordió la cola platino del pikachu naranja y esto le causo dolor en los dientes mientras que a Rayo sufría ningún daño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– ¿Listo? 3... –/em entonces se vio que pasaría, rayo empezó a cargar electricidad en sus mejillas. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– 2... –/em Naomi empezó a preocuparse bastante, no aguantaría lo suficiente. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– 1... –/em Entonces God sonrió pero no se pudo ver su mirada pero una sonrisa apareció, y entonces God estiro su brazo y se preparó para chasquear los dedos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Movimiento defensivo, 1000 voltios. – Entonces el pikachu realizo la gran descarga eléctrica que con un solo voltio hubiera bastado para acabarlo, del cuerpo del Totodile salió toda la descarga llegando a una de las antenas recibiendo toda la electricidad e sobrecargando el sistema y arruinando el trabajo que se hacía incluyendo el laboratorio privado del profesor, de ese golpe Wrecker cayo definitivamente debilitado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– Eh... Wrecker ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Rayo dándole la victoria a God. –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Hemos ganado, genial. – dijo God levantando a Rayo con fuerza lanzándolo al cielo y atrapándolo y este se puso en el hombro del entrenador y este le dio un abrazo. Después de pasar unos momentos para guardar a Wrecker en su pokeball, Naomi se acercó a God./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? He estudiado los diferentes estilos de batalla pero nunca había visto algo tan extraño como eso. – dijo Naomi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es porque todos piensan igual, la diferencia de uno en un millón es como usas lo aprendido, debes dejar de dejar a veces a un lado la teoría y usar la lógica. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Eres muy raro pero también muy intrigante. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es porque no soy raro, soy original. – dijo God mostrando su sonrisa y su forma de ser, esta forma de ser extraño a Nao pero lo más que hizo fue alegrarse de haberse encontrado con alguien así y le devolvió la sonrisa. Al pasar un par de horas todos ya estaban preparados, God y Nao se quedaron hablando a la espera de sus pokemon, cuando estos llegaron los felicitaron por dar una batalla tan fascinante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿God puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto el profesor Boreal que había llegado a la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Claro. – Entonces el de ojos carmesíes siguió al profesor a la sala donde dejaron la extraña Lineball. Al llegar el profesor fue a revisar la pokeball./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Después de tu batalla me vino un mensaje de la computadora. Al parecer la identificación quedo paralizada al 46,5% debido a un apago repentino. Sabes de algo como esto. – dijo el profesor sarcásticamente haciendo que God diera una sonrisa falsa y se le saliera una carcajada. – Pues aunque no se haya examinado por completa hay algo que deberías ver. Entonces apareció un gráfico de la Lineball./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Sabes cómo los pokemon son agrupados en las pokeballs? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No, siempre quise saberlo como era posible. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Pues mira, no conozco todos los detalles pero la pokeball es un sistema de almacenamiento de la luz a través de un espejo que es el círculo de enfoque o el circulito que se ve por afuera. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Espere un momento profesor. Si las pokeballs atrapan la luz entonces los pokemon son... –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Asi es, son seres de luz. Sé que esto te trae más preguntas pero enfoquemos en la pokeball. Estas utilizan un solo espejo para reflejar al pokemon hacia el sistema de captura, no sé cómo es el resto ya que es complicado explicarlo pero mira esto. – dijo el profesor. Entonces al ver mejor y con la información que le acaban de decir God noto lo extraño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– ¿Esa tiene tres espejos? –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Así es, tiene incluso uno más que la masterball, lo que la hace imparable pero al ver el rango de captura que tiene me sorprendió bastante. Es de cero el rango de captura, esta no logra abrirse, al parecer debe ser que requiere otro tipo de fuente de energía, pero no es seguro. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es increíble. No sabía que podía hacer eso. Pero profesor, la pokeball parece incompleta. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Lo está, aunque tengamos casi la mitad del sistema aun le faltaría algunas partes para completarla, pero si viéramos su origen seria que fue hecha por el propósito de hacer la mejor pokeball de todas. Por ahora sería mejor que te la llevaras, tal vez en tu viaje logres descubrir sus misterios, pero por ahora deberías prepararte para lo que sigue–/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Si profesor, muchas gracias por todo. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn la salida del laboratorio estaba Naomi prepara para irse pero seguía hablando con God esperando sus pokedex hasta que llego la profesora Universo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Siento la demora chicos, aquí tienen. La violeta es tuya Naomi y la carmesíes es tuya God. – dijo la profesora mientras ellos veían la pokedex./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Es fabuloso. – dijo la de ojos amatistas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Increíble, soy un pokedex holder. Pronto tendré manga~ – dijo el de ojos carmesíes. – Bueno, entonces creo que esta es la despedida– dijo God mientras se rascaba la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Si, así parece. Acuérdate de venir a mi concurso en ciudad cerezo. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No te preocupes, una promesa es una promesa. –/p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Muchas gracias por todo profesor. – dijo Naomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– No te preocupes. Vuelve cuando quieras, re estaremos esperando. – dijo el profesor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"– Bueno, me tengo que ir. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver. – dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el oeste, a la salida del pueblo y a la ruta 1./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNuevas leyendas, nuevas amistades, nuevos lazos, la historia vuelve a comenzar y gracias a Naomi, el espíritu de la llama de God ha vuelto a encenderse y ha comenzado el conteo para el concurso de Nao de ciudad Cerezo y hay nuevas preguntas que hay que responder./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Qué le ocurre a God y de quien eran esas voces?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿Quién es la extraña mujer que le dio a Rayo la lineball misteriosa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estas preguntas serán respondidas en el paso de la historia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡ESPERA!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTecleando unos códigos en su tableta de mano el profesor realizaba diferentes combinaciones de códigos que veía que en cada intento fallaba, frustrado el profesor trataba de ver que fuera un error lo que suponía intentando por última vez el código escrito al final de aquella carta abierta en su escritorio firmada por una "X" oscura como firma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Veamos, 9–3–8–5–4–2–7–1–1. Y como clave 8–6–0–1–1. –/em Al insertar estos números con preocupación el profesor rezaba porque lo que estaba escrito en esa carta estuviera mal, pero el sonido de la computadora y el signo del monitor acertó en lo que peor temía. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– No... Esto es malo... –/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– La Lineball respondió ante el código, eso significa que de verdad es... si es El Código Maestro. El Décimo estaba en lo cierto. – /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Y si ese es... entonces esa Lineball de verdad es la original... O por todo Pi, una bomba de tiempo está en manos del hijo menor de mi mejor amigo. –/em El rostro de alegría que se le había visto antes ahora estaba lleno de preocupación y angustia. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Ben, lo lamento enserio pero esto es peor de lo que te pudiste enfrentar, Tal vez pueda decodificar el origen y... –/em La gran pantalla empezaba a funcionar mal y la estática se hizo presente hasta que la energía de la computadora exploto, viendo el mal presagio el profesor entro en duda al ver como destellaba la luz del lugar dándole un ambiente tétrico. Pero lo que dio el toque e hizo saltar al profesor del susto fue el... .../p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"* Ring Ring... Ring Ring... */em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl sonido del comunicador en la mesa de su escritorio interrumpió aquel tétrico silencio. Con casi un infarto al corazón el profesor se acercó a contestar y tomando un respiro de calma antes respondió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"– Diga... Ah Hola Amber... no, tranquila no interrumpes nada... a eso bueno estaba viendo una película de horro y me agarraste en el mejor momeno... No no tranquila, no interrumpes nada... si si tus flores le gustaron, y agarro la que creías... si, el si te recuerda. –/em/p 


	8. Capítulo 8: Monstruo de Ojos Rojos Carme

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la ruta 29, la ruta que está rodeada por árboles que limitan el paso; y unos bordillos que obligan a los entrenadores pasar por muchas zonas de hierba, teniendo así encuentros con pokémon salvajes. En esa ruta, estaba un chico con gorra azul, una chaqueta roja muy maltratada con una camisa azul con muchos huecos, unos vaqueros muy rasgados y zapatos rotos por el frente y quemados por la espalda. Era God con su compañero Rayo en su hombro caminando hacia Ciudad Cerezo que quedaba muy cerca y que iba a ver a su nueva amiga en su primer concurso.

La vía era bastante tranquila, no habían entrenadores con quien enfrentarse y eso desilusionaba al joven de ojos rojos aunque lo había aceptado bien ya que en todo ese camino su mente a estado reflexionando todo lo que había pasado, cuando recibió a su pokémon y la gran sorpresa de ese poder misterioso. También recordó la batalla de Discharger contra Mz.

 _— ¿Que fue esa luz? Parecía una clase de… evolución…_ — se preguntó God a si mismo susurrando en voz baja. _— En ese momento de Discharger salió esa extraña energía dorada, no me quejo de ella, fue una sorpresa genial y en el momento justo cuando estábamos en problemas. —_ Seguía hablando hasta que paró en seco lo que le extraño a Rayo y a Discharger.

 _— Esa extraña aura apareció solamente cuando estuvimos en peligro ¿Entonces eso significa que la aura solo aparece cuando se necesita en una crisis? —_

— "No creo que sea eso God" — dijo una voz algo dulce. — "No creo que salga con eso, debe haber algo más" — dijo el Pikachu saltando a su hombro.

— Rayo ¿Cómo, me oíste? ¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente? —

— "No, solo empezaste a hablar solo." —

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, ya entiendo porque mi hermano siempre me ganaba a jugar cartas. – Dijo God tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en el momento.

— "Si. No nos fue tan bien como queríamos, pero el truco es seguir ante todo."—

— No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. — dijo God sonriendo pero entonces Rayo se fijó en el Charmander dorado y vio que este se había quedado un poco atrás. — Chicos, paremos a descansar acá. —

Con eso, God se quitó la gorra de encima sentándose debajo de un árbol, de ahí empezó a comer unas bayas que le habían dado en el laboratorio con los pokemon variocolor que lo acompañaban. De ahí paso un rato mientras God "normalmente" hablaba con sus pokemon preguntándoles su opinión acerca del tema y de todo lo que estaba pasando, en ocasiones le gustaba saber lo que sus pokemon pensaban. A veces le daban ideas bastantes interesante que luego podrían colocar en práctica en el entrenamiento, desde hace un rato God tenía pensado una clase de estrategia con sus dos pokemon y aunque la habían practicado ya en la madrugada, él se moría por probarla en vida real.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, aunque desde hace un par de días desde que había salido de Pueblo Primavera se sentía un tanto extraño con su alrededor, sus sentidos parecían actuar un poco extraño y su cuerpo parecía notarlo también. Su piel parecía tener comezón a veces y los pelos de sus brazos se levantaban constantemente al creer que había algo detrás de el no habiendo nada, sus oídos parecían zumbar a veces y de vez en cuando sentía oír murmullos en su espalda. Todo esto se lo había comentado al profesor Boreal y aunque se sorprendió un poco el saber que tenía estos efectos secundarios, él había dicho que debía tratarse de un efecto secundario de recibir aquel Hiperrayo y claro que no sabían si era verdad, principalmente porque nadie habría sobrevivido a algo así siendo el primer sobreviviente. De cualquier forma le terminó por quitar importancia al pensar que sería solo temporal y que tarde o temprano volvería a lo que era normal para él, solo debía enfocarse en su viaje y lograr reunirse con Tony y Daisy como tenía planeado desde el comienzo.

Toda la ruta estaba tranquila aunque God estaba nervioso, él no sabía porque pero sentía otra vez esa respiración tan fría, dio un pequeño salto sorprendido al sentir ese escalofrío. God volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza sintiendo que iba a estallar.

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto con fuerza, pero no duro mucho más de un minuto ese cambio de repente y God se recuperaba de aquella experiencia. Aun así, sentía que había algo mal casi pudiendo escuchar unos murmullos en sus oídos y con lo que más o menos pudo escuchar se había puesto más serio. Esto lo notaron sus compañeros y trataron de hacerlo reaccionarla, pero en un momento a otro God salió corriendo a una dirección completamente desconocida con un mal presentimiento en su cabeza por lo que aumentaba el ritmo de su correr.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que...

En otra parte de la ruta estaba un chico que venía de pueblo cerezo muy feliz con su pequeño nidoran (macho) a su izquierda mientras veía una extraña cajita negra con números que era del tamaño de su palma. El chico tenía el pelo azul oscuro bien peinado, usaba lentes algo gruesos, tenía unos ojos azul neón y vestía un uniforme escolar con chalequito gris encima de una camisa de vestir blanca y pantalones de uniforme.

Viendo con orgullo en su caminar esas cuatro cifras en dicha caja negra, el desprevenido chico no se dio cuenta que lo habían seguido cuatro adolescentes de medio metro más altos que el chico, y que lo habían acorralado mientras que la felicidad del chico cambio por miedo por lo que harían.

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí ¿No es el niñito que gano el mini torneo de la mañana en Ciudad Malva? — dijo uno de los cuatro chicos que lo rodearon mientras se acercaban al pobre chico riéndose de él.

— Estas muy lejos de tu casa ¿No es asi? De seguro se habrá perdido. –

— ¿Q... Quienes... son ustedes? — dijo el pequeño chico mientras que el nidoran se preparó para defender a su entrenador, lo cual le dio más risa a los bandidos que pensaron que sería divertido.

Los tipos sacaron de sus pokeballs un koffing, un raticate, un zubat y un abra siendo este último quien menos se acercó al sujeto. El chico veía como esos pokémon destrozaban a sus amigos mientras que los chicos que le doblaban el tamaño se acercaban a él con un objetivo… no tan amigable.

Uno de ellos se dispuso a darle un puñetazo pero fue interceptado por alguien que apenas se pudo ver como llego. Una figura algo delgada, un cabello oscuro todo despeinado por el viento, una vestimenta realmente gastada como si hubiera sobrevivido una guerra y unos ojos carmesíes que terminaban para una descripción de un monstruo, God lo había agarrado justo cuando había llegado en el momento preciso para ayudar al chico.

— ¿Cuatro contra dos? No me parece justo que se aprovechen del chico. — dijo God sarcásticamente al chico con malas intenciones que le había agarrado el puño y empezó a apretarlo para que el bandido perdiera fuerza. Los otros tres, al ver a su amigo en problemas, les fueron a ayudar y pero de repente, un misil ardiente los detuvo pasando por delante de ellos y al rebotar con un árbol cercano de un solo golpe machaco a los pokémon de los malos intencionados.

— Chicos, con esto tipos podemos probar la nueva estrategia. — Dijo God mientras sonreía de una manera macabra y puso su brazo y sus dedos para chasquear. — Maniobra ofensiva especial, relámpago ardiente x4. — Dicho esto de su hombro salió el pikachu variocolor a estar en dos patas mientras el charmander dorado salió de la bala ardiente y se puso en la espalda de Rayo.

Discharger agarró la cola de Rayo haciéndose de metal como si fuera parte de la cola platino, era un efecto bastante similar a la defensa férrea. De Rayo salió chispas hasta que se empezaba a sentir el calor de la estatua que era el charmander hasta que Rayo empezó a dar vueltas y que la estatua salió volando y en el trayecto salió el proyectil ardiente, solo que estaba cargado también con una súper carga eléctrica y parte metálica, el ataque destructivo termino mandando a los bandidos volando con sus pokémon muy lejos de donde estaban.

El efecto de esa técnica fue devastador para los tanto a los pokémon como a los tipos lanzándolo a una distancia admirable, casi hasta mandarlo a otra ruta. God y sus pokémon ayudaron a los demás, God le dio la mano para levantarse al chico aunque el chico tenía la duda de quién era más peligroso, los tipos que querían hacerle daño o God.

— ¿Estas bien? Parecías fatigado, no era justo que pelearas así contra ellos. — preguntó God dándole la mano para levantarse.

— Ah... si, gracias. — dijo el chico algo impresionado, la imagen de God con su sonrisa típica había influido bastante como lo veía el niño, aunque aún tenía un poco de miedo.

— No hay problema, debes tener más cuidado por donde vas porque puede que te encuentres con más cazadores como esos. Tal vez más fuertes y con más dientes. — dijo God con un tono de calma y comodidad mientras sonreía como siempre.

El chico veía a God como un héroe por salvarlo de un destino no muy bueno, aunque la combinación que había hecho era devastadora, veía como unos árboles fueron destrozados y quemados lo que le entristeció a God bastante, no lo merecían, no me merecían morir en fuego cruzado. Luego de eso God agarró sus cosas, se puso su gorra de tres colores y se dispuso a irse cuando lo detuvo el chico por miedo a que pasara de nuevo.

— _Este... perdón por pedirte esto pero podrías acompañarme hasta Ciudad Cerezo_. — dijo el extraño chico con algo de vergüenza oculta en sus palabras. – Es que… no sé si pueda contra gente así. —

— En sí... lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo. — dijo God rascándose la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada del chico debido a que era débil de corazón con los niños.

— _Pero… ¿Porque no?_ — dijo el chico mientras tomaba Nidoran en sus brazos y trataba de poner la cara de perrito más triste que podía para ver si funcionaba. — La ruta sigue hasta Ciudad Cerezo, no creo que haya mucho otros sitios a donde ir. –

— _Es que a mí me falta muy poco para llegar a la ruta 46 a entrenar más a mis compañeros_. — le dijo con una sonrisa que desprendía mucha confianza.

— Entonces déjame ir contigo a esa ruta, no importa el tiempo pero por favor déjame ir contigo— dijo el chico levantando un poco la voz. God no podía rechazar a ese entrenador, no era su naturaleza pero no podía quedarse más atrás que sus amigos quienes estar por Ciudad Malva, con eso solo se alejó del chico hasta que le ofreció...

— _Hagamos un trato, te daré una maxipepita si me dejas ir contigo._ — dijo el pequeño chico de ojos azules mientras que God se iba caminando, pero de repente había parado y sin darse la vuelta le dijo con la cabeza que se diera prisa.

Empezaron a caminar al ritmo veloz de God hasta llegar a la ruta 46, una ruta pequeña montañosa, junto con la ruta 45 forma el Camino montaña. La geografía de ésta hace imposible su ascenso y conecta con la entrada a Cueva Oscura pero es inaccesible desde el Sur por lo que God se decepciono un poco de no poder entrenar en dicha cueva, pero de cualquier forma y con su manera positiva de pensar decidió por entrenar ahí mismo.

— ¡Muy bien, es hora de entrenar con más fuerza, chicos. Hasta el amanecer! — gritó God muy energético levantando su brazo. — _Tendrás que esperar si quieres llegar a ciudad cerezo_. — dijo con fuerza lo cual él le respondió asintiendo.

Había llegado la noche y God y sus pokémon siguieron entrenado hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente. Luego de ello se tomaron el tiempo para contemplarlo, y después siguieron practicando ataques nuevos. God tenía un libro especial y viejo en donde habían forma de aprender los movimientos de niveles simples, básicos, avanzados y profesionales. Estaba muy dañado el libro y estaba escrito en códigos que no se entendían, el que lo había escrito tenía muchas ideas pero nada de buena caligrafía. El chico estaba muy interesado en el de gorra azul que intentaba dormir sin frutos por el bocón de chico.

— Al menos me podrías decir tu nombre? — dijo el extraño chico de ojos como zafiros con muchas preguntas y entusiasmo que le sobraba.

— Mi nombre es God Forcehold, ahora déjame dormir por favor. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes con mucho sueño mientras se dormía en una colinita de ahí.

— _Esta bien pero si quieres saber, mi nombre es Hadson por si acaso… —_ le dijo antes de oír un ronquido de God. Hadson se alejó de él y se durmió en un árbol cercano sin saber que los vigilaban esos mismos bandidos y que estaban esperando que se durmieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras... En un edificio abandonado...

— Jefe. Le tengo malas noticias, el chico nos derroto y nos forzó a una retirada— dijo uno de los tipos.

— Son unos inútiles. No pudieron ni siquiera quitarle Los Punto de Batalla un niño de mami. — se escuchó decir a una voz algo mayor pero casi a la edad de los otros tipos.

— Pero señor, teníamos rodeados al mocoso pero un monstruo apareció y nos empezó a llover fuego del cielo. — dijo el tipo asustado por la reacción del a que llamaban jefe.

— No hay excusa para perder. Es vivir o morir, así que tendrán su castigo después. — dijo mientras levantaba una greatball de entre las sombras. — Es la peor mentira que he escuchado. No existen los monstruos salvo los pokemon. —

— Si... si existe jefe, tenía ojos rojos, cabello negro, su ropa estaba destrozadas y tenía una sonrisa macabra. Nos atacó con unos pokémon de colores diferentes y nos mandaron a volar como caricatura infantil. Como si fuéramos nada. —

— Porque no son nada, pero eso ultimo de colores diferentes tiene mi interés. Responde ¿Ese "monstruo" poseía pokémon variocolor? —

— Si. Jefe. Dos de diferente color, creo que uno era un charmander y otro un pikachu, esos son los que vimos por lo menos. —

— ¿Esos enclenques? ¿Cómo algo tan débil y pequeño les pudo dar una paliza? Los aplastare fácilmente. Tráiganme al entrenador y dejen al otro chico en paz, no quiero meterme en más problemas de los que quiero. — Dijo mientras sonreía, en sus espaldas algo se movía que le triplicaba su tamaño, una clase de cola hecha de roca parecida a la arcilla aparecía por unos segundos… — ¿Quién sabe? Seguro que valen bastante, podría ser nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos de ellos. –

Tras pasar un par de horas encontraron al chico de ojos carmesíes dormido y con algo se dificultad lo llevaron al edificio. En un edificio abandonado estaba God, estaba dormido aun en el suelo hasta que se escuchó una alarma, aunque era fuerte no lo había despertado.

— Ese tipo tiene el sueño pesado— dijo uno de los tipos que estaba ahí mientras arrastraba con cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque luego de chocar una roca con su cabeza vieron que no se despertaría tan fácil.

— Es increíble que ese nos haya ganado a todos nosotros de un golpe. Me da rabia el verlo tan tranquilo. — dijo otro con algo de enojo.

— No te preocupes que cuando llegue el jefe, acabara con él. — dijo con malicia en sus ojos.

— Para que esperar, si nos proporcionaron pokémon s más fuertes—

— Si tienes razón. Acabémoslo nosotros mismos. —

— ¡¿Estan locos?! No desobedezcan las órdenes del jefe. ¡Nos enterraría vivos! –

Mientras tanto... En la colina estaba Hadson que al despertar estaba buscando a God que había desaparecido. Después de un rato el abra de uno de los tipos uso destello para intentar despertar al dormido chico hasta que despertó con mala gana.

— Ah… ¿Quién encendió la luz? — God bostezaba mientras empezaba a levantarse de donde estaba acostado y dando un salto hacia adelante cayó de pie y empezó a estirarse.

— Al fin despiertas, blancanieves. Bienvenido a la fiesta. —

— Creí que no los volvería a ver en un rato. — Dijo God algo adormilado y despreocupado mientras se seguía estirando y veía que se encontraba en algún tipo de edificio medio construido siendo que aquellos sujetos que lo habían atraído estaban parados en las vilgas de un piso superior a donde estaba el. — Supongo que querrán una revancha, serian un buen calentamiento. –

— Tendrás tu merecido ahora mismo. — dijo uno de esos cuatro antes de que todo ellos lanzaran sus pokeballs al aire y de ahí salieran un graveler, un 5 spearow, un machoke y 3 raticates. God estaba en una gran desventaja de 7 contra 2, pero parecía muy calmado mientras los pokémon los acorralaban hasta que atacaron todos a la vez.

Se veía como uno de los raticate le mordía el brazo esperando sacarle sangre pero lo que no se espero es salió una bomba de humo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y nerviosos por lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡Ese idiota ha desaparecido, nos engañó! — dijo uno de ellos antes de que empezara a brillar de una de las vilgas que estaban encima de él.

— ¿Sorprendidos? Se llama sustituto, un ataque que puedes hacer una copia de ti si sacrificas unos cuantos PS de vida. — dijo God mientras sonreía y apuntaba hacia arriba donde estaba su charmander agarrado de una viga con llamas en su boca. — Discharger, usa lanzallamas X4. —

De la boca del charmander dorado salió una devastadora rafaga que quemo todos los pokémon y chamusco de más a los bandidos.

Mientras tanto...

Hadson buscaba a los alrededores de la ruta a su tal ''héroe'' que lo había dejado solo y dormido.

— ¡God! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — El chico perdía la esperanza hasta que ve a lo lejos unas llamas junto al sonido de una explosión en un edificio derrumbado e incompleto. — Ahí debe estar. — dijo decidido mientras iba corriendo hasta donde estaba ese incendio.

Mientras tanto... En el edificio abandonado...

A unos minutos God bajo al suelo donde estaban todos quemados y de su bolsa saco unas pociones y revivires para los pokémon, estos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había hecho por ellos ese entrenador que hace un segundo le habían tratado de atacar.

 _— "Eres un humano, deberías solo dejarnos aquí." —_ preguntó telepáticamente el Abra a God el cual les respondió en seguida. _— "¿Porque nos ayudas?" –_

— ¿Se necesita una razón para ayudar? — Dijo el de ojos carmesíes de forma sarcástica mientras que los otros pokémon descansaban K.O en el suelo. — No me parece algo justo dejarlos aquí, y menos con ellos. –

 _— "Nuestros dueños te secuestraron, te separaron de ese niño y te intentaron hacer daño, no entiendo porque estas sonriendo." —_ le dijo nuevamente por telepatía el abra que descansaba en el suelo. God no le había respondido al dudoso abra enemigo que hasta hace poco habían intentado dejarlo muerto.

 _— Los pokémon son seres magníficos e increíbles. Sé que son seres que comparten la Tierra con nosotros y que no tienen maldad en sus corazones. —_ dijo el chico con la sonrisa que desprendía felicidad, alegría y confianza. El abra, ante esta respuesta, se puso a pensar en el entrenador y que ahora sabía que estaba del lado equivocado.

 _— "¿Quién eres tú?" —_ God en esta pregunta se levantó y lo miro a los ojos de abra.

— Yo soy God Forcehold, otro entrenador cualquiera. — Abra notaba algo especial en él, notaba que su aura era fuerte como el fuego, rápido como el rayo y especial como un resplandor. El abra quería saber más sobre él, pero no podía darse el lujo de confiarse. God agarró las pokeballs de esos pokémon y las junto a un lado en el suelo.

— Disc, Rayo, lanzallamas y cola platino en las pokeballs. — Entonces dijo eso el entrenador con una mirada más seria. Discharger empezó a lanzar unas mortíferas llamas a las pokeballs mientras que Rayo las destruía. Abra estaba confundido por lo que había hecho, aunque se sentía aliviado por no tener que volver a oír esas estúpidas órdenes que le daban su entrenador.

— Abra, por favor usa teletransporte en ti y en los demás a algún lugar muy lejos para que ellos no los atrapen de nuevo. — dijo con la luz en sus ojos. Abra se despidió de los pokémon de God y se llevó a todos los pokémon de ahí dejando a los entrenadores tirados, no estaban tan heridos para estar en peligro de muerte así que solo necesitaban descansar un poco para estar bien por lo que se empezaba a retirar junto a sus pokemon de aquel sitio, pero antes de salir un mal presentimiento junto a una escalofrío paso por la espalda de God.

Después de eso God se puso nervioso hasta que...

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Del techo cayeron varias rocas que casi aplastan al de ojos carmesíes y los dejan como tortillas. Se sentía una vibración en el suelo que en el tiempo fue incrementando hasta que de repente paro. God y sus compañeros no sabían que había pasado, un montón de cosas habían ocurrido y ya estaban muy cansados de tantas sorpresas.

— Así que volviste a derrotarlos. — dijo una extraña voz de las vilgas altas del incompleto edificio. — Me sorprende tus reflejos pero lo que más me intriga es como supiste que ese era el único lugar donde no caería una de las rocas, es como si lo hubieras visto y reaccionado al segundo.— Entonces eres el ''monstro'' del que hablaban.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — grito God aun con un leve dolor de cabeza, mientras volvía a taparse los ojos ya que sentían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas, pero ese no era el comienzo de sus problemas.

De las sombras salió un chico de aproximadamente 17 años de cabello despeinado para el frente castaño claro, este usaba lentes y en ellos tenía un cuadrito que sobresalía de ellos. Su vestimenta se trataba de una camisa manga larga de color vino, unos jeans azules y unas gomas negras con blanco. God parecía intrigado por el desconocido, debía ser por su repentina aparición en ese lugar desolado o es que sentía algo que era muy grande detrás de él.

— Me habían dicho que un entrenador que parecía monstruo había destrozado a mi tropa con un golpe, e incluso con mis pokémon de reserva y en plena emboscada. Un buen Boy Scoutt haciendo su buena acción del día. — dijo el extraño chico algo frio y he impresionado y a la vez enojado. — Déjame ver en mi base de datos. — dijo el intelectual chico que doblo el cuadrito para colocarlo en el lente de su lente izquierdo y entonces se trasformaron en un visor de donde se veían datos de God.

— ¿Esos son? — dijo God dando un paso atrás sorprendido.

— Así es, son visores line. Están unidos a mis lentes virtuales junto con unas mejoras personales. — dijo el extraño presumidamente. God había quedado sorprendido por ver a alguien tener esa tecnología. Sin embargo el charmander dorado no sabía que eran esas cosas.

— "Pero que tienen de especial o importante esas basuras en sus ojos". — dijo el curioso charmander en su idioma.

— "Discharger, esos lentes que tiene ese tipo, son lo más nuevo de rastreadores de la Silhp S.A. Esa cosa tiene muchas funciones como rastrear a entrenadores, ver sus datos, buscar pokémon s fuertes, un radar para objetos perdidos y muchas más". — dijo el nervioso pikachu medio naranja. El charmander no" sabía nada de lo que decía su compañero, lo cual le hizo caer de espaldas a Rayo.

— "Te lo explico luego, por ahora concéntrate que nos toca pelear." — dijo poniéndose en guardia esperando la orden de su compañero.

— Veamos... — dijo el extraño mientras veía unos archivos digitales. —

Nombre: God Forcehold.

Edad: 14 años.

Rango: No tiene.

Equipo Pokémon:

Charmander; Nivel: 10

Pikachu; Nivel: 16

— Para ser un novato, encontrar un par de variocolores es muy complicado, y tus pokémon están en un muy buen nivel pero no eres rival para mi pequeño amiguito. — dijo esto mostrando una greatball en su mano izquierda.

— Hablas mucho, cuatro ojos. Si quieres pelear bien pero al menos dime tu nombre. — dijo el de los ojos brillantes de color carmesíes que tenía siempre para pelear. — Siempre quiero saber a quién le pateo el trasero. —

— Vaya, pareces muy confiado en tu estado actual pero está bien, Soy Zeke. Te espero arriba, no me hagas bajar por ti. — dijo antes de desaparecer dirigiéndose al techo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio después de que se había ido el misterioso entrenador hasta que el entrenador de ropa gastada se dispuso a hablar para calmar a sus compañeros.

— Chicos, esta vez la batalla será a otro nivel. No quiero que no les pase nada. — dijo God algo nervioso mientras recordaba esa vez con Mz, ese combate que no solo perdió por obvias razones sino que casi perdió la vida en ese accidente pero con el beneficio de haber salvado a su amigo, evitando un destino tan horrible como el de sus pesadillas, recordó que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a sus pokémon mas que arriesgar su propia vida.

Se podía sentir el miedo y los nervios de God que lo ahogaban en el terror. La mirada de God era cubierta por la sombra de su gorra pero se lograba sentir ese sentimiento de temor, pero a la vez el inmenso deseo de pelear, el rasgado chico se separó de sus compañeros dándoles la espalda.

— Sé que esta batalla será muy fuerte y sé que podemos salir muy heridos— dijo tranquilamente hasta que... — Pero no puedo negarme a este duelo, ese chico me hace hervir la sangre y sentir que mi energía sale por completo. — dijo volteándose a ver a sus pokemon que al igual que el veían decididos a su entrenador. Con ello God sabía que estaban pensando en lo mismo, patearle su trasero.

.

.


	9. Capítulo 9:NoJuzguesAunLibroPorsuPortada

.

.

.

Todo era oscuro y frio en el aun no terminado techo de ese alto y abandonado edificio, se sentía un frio extremo que congelaba todo en la oscura noche, pero a la vez un calor intenso que emocionaba a cualquiera que lo sintiera. En las vilgas superiores descansaba en una pared, Zeke, el misterioso chico con lo último de tecnología que servía para mejorar y facilitar todos los aspectos que se usaban en lo que se era un entrenador. Se sintió una briza caliente y estática en el aire, de las sombras de las escaleras se escuchaban pasos firmes que fueron aumentando hasta que salió... el entrenador más rápido que el relámpago... God.

— Al final si viniste, esperaba tener que ir a buscarte. —

— Nunca rechazo un desafío, y hoy no será la excepción. —

Ambos se aproximaron al pequeño terreno que había y sacaron sus pokeballs. God solo mostro su pokeball y la guardo dejando en duda a su oponente.

— No vas a sacar a tu pokémon? —

— Ellos ya están afuera, cargados y listos para pelear. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes mostrando a sus dos compañeros.

— Ya veo. Pues será un combate uno a uno, si se debilita o sale del campo pierde. (SI esos dos son los únicos entonces no tendre problema alguno). —

— ¿Que pokémon usaras? — pregunto mientras se quitaba la gorra quemada que tenía.

— Como tuviste el placer de arruinarme bastante tiempo de trabajo que costo atrapar y entrenar a esos pokémon que liberaste, te daré el placer de ver mi orgullo, mi carta bajo la manga y mi mayor tesoro. — mostrando nuevamente la greatball.

— Si si si. Ahórrame el cuento y luchemos. –

El aire era espeso y se escuchaba un eco en la cabeza de God. Cada vez más fuerte se escuchaba muy vagamente hasta que esas palabras le trajeron a la cabeza un recuerdo muy vago.

 _ **—**_ _ **El sentimiento... de la adrenalina al lanzar la pokeball, la emoción... del combate que mostrara quien es el mejor y... el honor... de combatir a lado de sus fieles amigos... Eso es lo que se trata ser un entrenador pokémon, de protegerlos, de cuidarlos, de entrenarlos y de ser sus amigos y compañeros. —**_

En la fría noche, en el techo del edificio abandonado de la ruta 46, se encontraba nuestro héroe en comienzo de una batalla pokémon con un oponente que parecía ser el más fuerte con el que se había encontrado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, me tienes miedo? — le dijo Zeke burlonamente al ropa gastada.

— Solo quiero ver tu ego antes de pisarlo. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes con malicia.

— Muy bien, si no comienzas lo hare yo. — dijo Zeke tras decir esto lanzo la greatball al aire donde salió el pokémon aún no formado. Al ver la figura de serpiente y el tamaño que tenía ya se podía saber que era un Onix. Pero no se podía creer lo que era en verdad...

— ¿¡Ese Onix es un brillante!?— dijo al ver el color marrón claro del inmenso Onix que mantenía su vista en los pokemon variocolor que estaban tanto en el hombro de God como detrás de su pierna.

— ¿Sorprendente no? Gracias a estos pude encontrarlo hace varios años con ayuda en la cueva Union. — Dijo presumidamente los cuatro ojos. — ¿Ahora lo admitirás? Admitirás que tienes miedo de mí y de mi pokémon. —

God no se movía ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado, no se le podía ver los ojos ya que se los cubrían los mechones de pelo que tenía. Sus pokémon estaban preocupados por él, no lo habían visto estar tan tranquilo.

— "¿Que le ocurre a God? Este demasiado tranquilo para ser él." — pensó el ratón medio naranjado hasta que de sorpresa le llego la idea.

— ¿Qué esperas? elige a quien de esos dos va a destrozar mi increíble Onix. — dijo presumidamente el mayor con lentes. God le hacía señas discretas con una mano que Discharger no entendía pero Rayo si y entonces salto al hombro de God y de ahi salto al campo, justo en frente estaba el Onix marrón arcilla el cual al ver a la pequeña rata medio naranja se empezó a reír.

— Aun no me creo que esas basuritas hayan hecho tantos problemas para llegar a forzarme a usar mi as bajo la manga. — dijo Zeke.

— ¿Crees que por ser pequeños, ellos son débiles? La fuerza no está en el tamaño sino en el esfuerzo— gritó God en defensa a sus compañeros. — No juzgues a un libro por su portada. — dijo sonriendo maliciosa y retadoramente.

— Eso lo veremos. — diciendo eso mando a su Onix a la batalla y God a Rayo.

— Los abuelos primeros. — dijo God.

— Si tanto quieres perder entonces no te hare perder el tiempo. —

El combate comenzó con las primeras de aquellos entrenadores.

— Onix, usa tumba rocas. —

— Esquívalo. —

El Onix marrón claro dio un fuerte rugido al cielo donde cayeron un montón de piedras, el pikachu variocolor había logrado esquivar con facilidad y había llegado detrás de la serpenterra.

— Buena esa, Rayo, hora de surfear. — dijo God con su sonrisa retadora apuntando al cielo. De la nada Rayo hace una ola de agua que daña bastante a Onix pero sin inmutarse lo lanza hacia el vacío donde le esperaba una caída donde vería al final un duro pavimento.

— Que desperdicio, pudiste haberte contenido un poco para no matarlo, Onix. — dijo Zeke presumidamente mientras aseguraba su victoria.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Mi Rayo apenas está comenzando. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes con mucha confianza. Detrás de God salió una inmensa ola de agua que en la punta donde en esta el extraño pikachu con una tabla creada por su estática. Un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a una gran cantidad de geodudes y gravelers. La ola había arrasado con el grande y poderoso Onix que aunque sufrió mucho daño estaba aún de pie para pelear.

— No bajes la guardia, Onix. — Dijo el cazador seriamente al ver que no sería tan fácil vencerlo como esperaba. — Usa doble filo. — El cuerpo de Onix empezó a brillar intensamente mientras que iba a una gran velocidad para taclear al pequeño ratón medio naranja sin dar frutos por la velocidad del pequeño.

 _—_ _(Esto va a ir mal si ese doble filo lo golpea...) —_ pensó el chico de ropa gastada de ojos carmesíes hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y le gritó a su compañero que estaba lejos— Ok, Rayo. Es hora de surfear. — Discharger no entendía nada en lo absoluto de esas señales que hacia su entrenador y se confundía con esas poses de manos que parecía una cadena ya que las repetía.

— He perdido mucho tiempo contigo, es hora de terminar con esta estupidez. — Dijo Zeke seriamente— Onix, terratemblor. — God al oír esa orden se preocupó bastante.

— ¡Espera! Estas demente, no me digas que se te olvido donde estamos aquí. — le dijo a Zeke tratando de hacer que recupere la cordura. — Terratemblor agitara el edificio y destruirá la construcción. —

— Sé que es arriesgado pero no te dejare vencerme. — dijo Zeke furiosamente. — Me has costado incluso a mi grupo, no te dejare escapar así de fácil. — Onix empezó con un salto que al chocar con el suelo el edificio se empezó a destrozar por dentro haciendo despertar a los bandidos con mucha prisa y salir de ahi antes que todo se derrumbara todo.

Justo al salir los bandidos vieron al mismo niño de 10 años que querían robarles sus PB, aunque lo odiaban no querían que muriera y les advirtió que corriera que la estructura no soportaría mucho tiempo el terratemblor. El niño no les había hecho caso a ellos y empezó a subir con rapidez las escaleras hasta llegar hasta al techo sin terminar

Al subir lo primero que vio fue al Onix de Zeke que supo de su presencia por los pasos y el eco que lo seguía. Zeke vio al chico antes que God y sabía cómo tener ventaja con ello.

— Onix, terratemblor, máxima fuerza. —

— Rayo, salta sin parar. —

Entonces tras las órdenes de los entrenadores, Onix dio un salto que casi destruye parte del techo incompleto mientras el pikachu con el pañuelo rojo amarrado en su cuello, empezó a saltar hasta que paró de temblar la tierra. Era impresionante para Zeke ver a su pokémon peleando con uno mucho más pequeño y que le estaba ganando. God estaba seguro de algo en verdad, era muy fuerte su pokémon y él era estratégico pero le faltaba la confianza en su pokémon, eso le dio las ganas de pelear de siempre ya que nunca había perdido la esperanza en su compañero del alma.

— Es hora de acabar con esta estupidez. — dijo Zeke con su mirada fría mientras se ajustaba los visores tranquilamente con su mirada fría. — Onix ahora usa terratemblor y avalancha. —

— Usa Mil voltios. — gritó el de ojos carmesíes bastante decidido pero con una mirada un poco más seria. La onda expansiva de Onix no le había llegado a Rayo por sus saltos, aunque no podía atacar debido a tener que esquivar las rocas que caían del cielo, era impresionante para todos ver como lograba saltar el terratemblor y evitar por los pelos las rocas.

— (Demonios, Rayo es rápido pero a este paso… no lograra seguir así...) — pensó preocupado por su amigo hasta que... — ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Olvide que es Rayo. — dijo antes de mostrar la sonrisa que le había enseñado su maestro, la sonrisa que desprendía esperanza, alegría y felicidad, pero no era la común sonrisa que antes, sino la mirada presumida e infantil pero igual que la anterior.

— Rayo, Terminemos con él. — dijo con arrogancia y astucia que fue respondida bien por el pikachu naranja. Rayo de un último salto mientras saltaba de una piedra a otra que iban cayendo hasta llegar hasta el cielo, Hadson estaba asombrado por lo genial que parecía cada vez más que lo hacían, God ya no era un héroe si o que ahora parecía un salvador. Zeke veía que era un ataque directo hacia su pokémon y no se creía que fueran tan estúpidos o tan confiados.

— Onix, doble filo. — Onix empezó a brillar de energía y se lanzó para chocar con el pikachu. El choque fue devastador para el pikachu que salió volando por la enorme fuerza de Onix. Hadson se había preocupado por el pikachu que antes le había salvado la vida, ya que parecía que el ataque lo hubiera roto el cráneo.

— Adelante, Rayo. — gritó God con su pose, su chasqueo y su sonrisa de malicia. Todos vieron detalladamente al pikachu que seguía girando y no se habían dado cuenta que su cola era de platino y que seguía girando más y más. — ¡Compañero, Cola Platino x3!—

Rayo seguía girando más y más en sí mismo dando el triple de su poder. Aquel pikachu se había envuelto en una esfera casi cerrada de platino con un objetivo, la cabeza del Onix variocolor, el impacto era eminente y el ataque fue devastador para el Onix que cayó por el hueco del gran techo incompleto haciendo que lo que quedaba de la estructura se callera abajo.

— Increíble, estuvo fingiendo todo este tiempo para que lanzara el doble filo con toda su fuerza, lo utilizo para dar un impulso a su cola férrea y uso la gravedad a su favor para incrementar la potencia. Es simplemente asombroso— dijo Hadson bastante asombrado, era algo demasiado épico para el ver esa pelea, sin preocuparse del peligro que eso causaría.

Ese edificio se estaba cayendo por completo con los entrenadores en el techo, el impacto del Onix había causado daño a la estructura interna del edificio que antes había sido dañada por los terratemblores. Parecía todo perdido. Los escombros estaban cayendo sin parar mientras God llamaba a su pikachu para salir de ahi, guardaba a su charmander en su pokeball para que no sufriera daño.

— Rayo, usa cola platino en la salida. — El pikachu que casi no podía levantarse debido a la fuerte batalla que tuvo hace poco y salto para romper la puerta. Abollada para poder bajar a toda prisa.

— ahh... — Se le oyó gritar a una persona y luego se escuchó un golpe seco, como si hubiera caído unas vilgas. God había escuchado el ruido de su antiguo oponente y sabía que estaba en problemas, entonces fue a buscarlo con la velocidad del relámpago hasta que lo encontró debajo de unos escombros.

— No puedo exponer a Rayo para que use la cola platino, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí. —

El chico de ojos carmesíes empezó a lograr subir esas vilgas y liberó al chico con lentes, este quedó sorprendido al ver que ese chico tan pequeño pudiera mover eso que era el triple de pesado, entonces este le ayudó a levantarse para usarse al de ojos carmesíes como muleta humana hasta poder llevarlo hasta abajo del edificio.

— Espera ¿Porque me ayudas? — pregunto el chico mayor bastante confundido por el cambio tan repentino.

— ¿Acaso nadie tiene sentido común aquí? Porque si salvo dos vidas más ganare un sándwich de jamón y queso gratis. — dijo God sarcásticamente pero también algo serio mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar a donde había caído Onix, Zeke se dispuso a guardarlo en su greatball y entonces God llevó algo lejos a Zeke y lo dejo en el suelo, pero no acababa esto así. Se oía un gritó de ayuda de arriba del techo y se reconocía la voz, era Hadson.

— Hoy no es mi día de suerte. Parece que si conseguiré ese sándwich. — dijo mientras volvía a subir por lo que antes era una escalera hasta lograr ver a Hadson encerrado entre las vilgas caídas. God había llegado pero una viga lo había tumbado y del techo colgaba una viga aún más afilada y el único que lo pudo ver fue Hadson aun atrapado.

— GOD CUIDADO CON ESO. MIRA ARRIBA MIRA ARRIBA. — gritó Hadson pero God no lo podía oír. Entonces vio como ese pedazo de metal afilado se desprendió y empezó a descender a donde estaba God y lo que le esperaba, las lágrimas del de ojos zafiros empezaron a descender y solo gritaba sin recibir respuesta, seguía llorando pero sintió algo por ese chico que no solo lo había salvado sino que lo había tratado bien, no quería que muriera.

— No… ¡God! — gritó Hadson con toda su voz, entonces un gran resplandor empezó a brillar de Hadson iluminando toda la zona, God había quedado ciego por ese rayo tan repentino pero este al pasar se vio como las viga que aprisionaban a Hadson y la viga y los trozos de metal que tenían a God y el pedazo metálico amenazante, todos habían desaparecido. God quedó perplejo ya que no sabía que había pasado pero no tenía tiempo para pensar ya que el lugar aún se caía a pedazos, entonces God al subir las escaleras encontró a Hadson desmayado en el suelo. El edificio se calló por completo y lo que quedaba era escombros y en esos salían God llevando a Hadson en la espalda.

— _Debo... continuar... No puedo... Decepcionar a Hadson..._ — dijo God antes de decir eso cayó al suelo y quedarse ahi. Una figura femenina veía a lo lejos todo lo ocurrido.

— De verdad eres resistente, God — De lo lejos escucho aquella voz femenina tan familiar, pero no duro mucho más ante el cansancio y la falta de sueño para caer al suelo noqueado. — Sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar. —

Pasado un par de horas, God había despertado en una colina cercana a un pequeño pueblo. Estaba aún oscuro y no se veía nada. Era de suponer que God había despertado antes debido a su problema, siempre se levanta al salir el alba o antes. El de ropa gastada vio a una persona conocida hace poco que estaba curando a su pokémon.

Rayo, al ver a God se fue corriendo a donde el para subirse en su hombro y mostrarle una sonrisa con felicidad, lo cual atrajo la atención de la chica de pelo azul al vagabundo con mínimos raspones y vendas.

— Hola Nao. — dijo God sonriendo como siempre. — Así que fuiste tú la que nos trajo acá. —

— Así es, estabas inconsciente en el suelo con ese chico encima. — Dijo mientras miraba hacia Hadson que seguía dormido— No sabía que te habías hecho niñero. —

— Lo llevo a Ciudad Cerezo, me dará una maxipepita a cambio así que creo que valdrá la pena. —

— Aja ¿Y no lo haces para llevar a salvo al chico a su casa? — dijo intentando hacerlo confesar. God se puso algo sorprendido, lo habían descubierto en su pequeño plan.

— Eres muy lista, me descubriste con solo deducirlo. — dijo lo cual ella le respondió con un sonrisa de inocencia y felicidad. — Debería irme ya, Pero ¿Hadson estará bien? —

— Tranquilo, él está bien, no tiene heridas a diferencia de ti. — dijo esto mientras veía las heridas nuevas de haber salido bruscamente de ese edificio y viejas de parte de aquel enmascarado que lo mando al hospital dos semanas. Naomi se dispuso a buscar algo en su bolso mientras God iba a despertar a Hadson para irse.

Vio al niño de pelo oscuro descansando con su nidoran en su pecho, dándole calor. El chico se veía algo diferente a como era en la mañana, parecía más confiado y se notaba un tanto más aliviado al tener a aquel pokemon cerca, esto último le hizo sentir a God cierta nostalgia recordando cómo era estar en sus zapatos. De cualquier debía ponerse en marcha cuanto antes, por lo que iba a sostener al chico pero…

God, empezó a sentir mucha presión en su cabeza, siendo semejanza al vacío, intentaba mantener la cordura pero el dolor era insoportable y no lograba superarlo como las otras veces. El susurro se hacía más claro dentro de la estática, God empezaba a ver unas imágenes en su mente. Se veía un lugar destruido, como si hubiera sido parte de un campo de guerra, en una cueva se oía el eco y la estática se hacía más fuerte.

 _—_ _D-Duele… mi cabeza me da vueltas… —_ dijo God mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza. El dolor de cabeza era mucho más fuerte que todas las otras veces, del dolor empezaba a oír un extraño sonido que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y más insoportable, era estática pero se oían susurros muy leves de voces robóticas hasta que...

 _ **—**_ _ **Ayúdanos… sálvanos… no lo liberes… —**_ se le escuchó entre gritó s y discordia. Pero entre todo el ruido en su cabeza una voz muy familiar para él se oía decir: — _ **¿Que harás?**_ –

Terminando con el molesto ruido que le rodeaba. Dicho esto God cayó al suelo por el dolor y sus ojos empezaron a volverse de nuevo a su color carmesí intenso. Rayo se acercaba a su entrenador para ver si estaba bien.

 _—_ _No te preocupes compañero… —_ dijo God mientras acariciaba a su amiguito amarillento y sonreía con confianza _— Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo fue un dolor de cabeza… —_ Dicho esto Naomi llegó a donde estaba God llevando consigo unas vendas y medicinas.

— Quédate quieto. — dijo Nao esto mientras se sentaban en el césped para curarles las heridas. Pasado media hora, God iba de camino a ciudad Cerezo con Hadson en su espalda y acompañado de Naomi, sorprendente para el que ella iba por la misma ruta que él.

God había pasado un montón de cosas ese día pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran esas horribles y misteriosas palabras pero sobretodo esa última voz en el eco.

 _—_ _Ayúdanos… Sálvanos… No lo liberes… ¿Qué harás…?—_ dicho esto de forma muy baja, siguió caminando por la ruta hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ciudad Cerezo. — ¿Qué carajos me está pasando? –


	10. Capítulo 10: Calma en una gran Tormenta

.

.

.

..

Ciudad Cerezo, conocido como La ciudad que huele a flores o la ciudad de las flores bonitas y fragantes. Ciudad Cerezo no tiene ningún lugar de especial interés, como no tiene gimnasio es una vía para ir entre ciudad Primavera y Ciudad Malva.

En las afueras del centro pokemon estaban God con sus compañeros entrenando (si así se pudiera decir que esquivaran las piedras que le lanzaba su entrenador). Rayo se movía de una forma casi perfecta para esquivar las rocas, lo contrario de Discharger que era un imán para ellas, todas las recibía sin excepción de las pequeñas. El entrenamiento acabo cuando charmander le salieron los moretones, mientras que Rayo traía una botella extraña con un líquido morado parecido a los de las pociones y antiquemar.

— Tranquilo amigo que con esto te sanaras más rápido. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes, esto mientras le echaba la crema en la piel hasta que se vio los moretones desaparecer como por arte de magia, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido al charmander. — Es una medicina especial creado por mi mamá, te sanara los golpes leves. —

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llego Naomi buscando a God, esta al ver a los compañeros del de ojos carmesíes tan agotados se sorprendió bastante.

— Chicos, ya se pasan con ese entrenamiento. Descansen el resto del día. — dijo Naomi algo mandona pero la respuesta God la había ignorado. Entonces por reflejo de su enojo, saco a Wrecker de su pokeball y entonces este al ver a su entrenadora lo saluda intentando morderla pero fallo, ella le ordeno morder a God en la cabeza y este con mucho placer le dio de relleno.

— Muy bien chicos continuemos con el entrenamiento. Vamos muy flojos para el primer gimnasio y además... que les ocurre chicos ¿se me quedo algo de arroz en la cara? — dijo God algo confuso ya que todos los veían raro pero algo confuso y muy sorprendidos mientras que él no se daba que un caimán le mordía la cabeza y el como si nada pasaba.

— "Ehh, God, tienes algo en la cabeza"— le dijo el charmander haciéndoles señas al despistado de ojos carmesíes, este entendió y medio reviso para notar al tipo agua.

— ¿Wrecker? ¿Qué haces? Te puedes hacer daño. — dijo God quitándose de la cabeza y manteniéndolo en sus manos.

— ¿No lo sentiste mordiendo tu cabeza? — pregunto Naomi algo sorprendida.

— Es una larga historia, tal vez algún día te la cuente. — dijo God mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mostraba su sonrisa de simpatía y alegría. Esta solo mostro una sonrisa algo forzada pero aun no entendía al chico de ojos carmesíes.

— Vale. Ya son las dos y ustedes no han almorzado. Ven, vamos a comer. —

— Bueno, de todas formas ya nos toca descansar el resto del día. Discharger necesita reposar para que la medicina haga efecto. — Pues vamos, hay que comer. Entonces los dos entrenadores guardaron a sus pokemon exceptuando al pikachu variocolor. Llegaron con bastante tiempo de sobra, así que pensaron en pasear por los alrededores hasta la hora que abría las inscripciones de los participantes del concurso del día de mañana.

Naomi le iba conversando a God sobre muchas cosas diferentes hasta tal punto que Rayo se quedó dormido en el hombro de God, lo que le dio risa a todos los pokemon ahí presentes. Llegaron a un pequeña tiendita donde se pusieron a almorzar. Naomi se había impresionado por el apetito de God y su pokemon, parecían que no habían comido durante días.

—Parece que tienes hambre. — dijo Naomi, lo cual le respondió God con una sonrisa de inocencia y malicia a la vez.

— Oye, si me tienes que decir algo solo hazlo. Llevas murmurando un hace un rato. — dijo mientras paraba de comer y se limpiaba toda la cara de la pasta que estaba comiendo, la reacción de Naomi fue de sorpresa ya que supo que quería decir. — Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Ten confianza. —

— Pues... quería preguntarte sobre lo que paso antes. Es muy extraño que el mordisco de Wrecker no te hiciera nada, como si no lo hubieras sentido. —

— Es que no lo sentí. El mordió la placa. —

— ¿Espera que placa? —

— Ah eso pues... Es una larga historia... Pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho de esto pero de pequeño sufrí un accidente fatal... no me recuerdo porque había pasado y como ocurrió pero si me afectó gravemente. — Dijo God con un tono un poco más calmado y con la cabeza baja, parecía que le dolía no poder recordar nada. — Según me dijeron, pude haber muerto en aquel momento pero por obra divina parece que mi cuerpo fue aceptando el tratamiento. Claro que eso no me devolvería la mitad de mi brazo derecho. –

— ¿No puedes recordar nada? Aunque sea porque paso. — dijo Nao algo confundida pero a la vez muy interesada por lo ocurrido.

— Solo sé que tras todo lo que paso, sufrí bastante ya que tuvieron que meterme una placa de metal en la cabeza y parte en el brazo. Según dicen es mitad metálico mi brazo derecho pero mi tejido orgánico se ha acostumbrado al metal que prácticamente se volvió parte de mí. Pues es así. — Dijo God intentando alegrar un poco la situación aunque no le ayudo mucho, Naomi había quedado con los ojos a punto de salirles unas lágrimas y se había tapado la boca.

— God... yo no... Sabía que… — trato de decir la de ojos carmesíes pero God le toco el hombro para que lo viera y este le mostró una gran sonrisa tratando de quitarle la preocupación de su cabeza.

— No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado y ahora mi sistema está mejor que nunca. — dijo God animándola para que no se preocupara.

— Ya terminamos aquí ¿Nos vamos? — Entonces puso le dio la mano como había visto en películas algo cursis para su gusto pero lo que vino después es que ella le había seguido el juego aunque para ella no parecía uno.

Mientras tanto...

En la ruta 36, era un día despejado, con una brisa agradable y un sol que alegraba ese día. En esa ruta iba caminando a un ritmo despacio una chica de apariencia a la de 16 años, era de una piel algo pálida, tenía compostura delgada, era alta, se veía su pelo que era una extraña combinación, era catire y a vez tenía el pelo marrón, como el color de la miel, tenía los ojos de un color igual. Llevaba puesta un suéter grueso con cuello de tortuga verdes, un legins algo flojos y sueltos blancos que les llegaba a la rodillas con flores en la rodilla, llevaba unas medias cortas rosadas y una gomas blancas y en un costado tenia marcas de mariposas.

Esta chica caminaba a un ritmo calmado pero algo rápido, parecía tener prisa de ir a un sitio.

Al paso que iba ya había cruzado la ruta, se sentía algo sola ya que no habían muchos entrenadores a esa hora ya que era muy temprano o eso creía ella cuando encontró algo a su desagrado, había habido una batalla entre dos campistas solo que uno estaba burlándose de la otra que estaba llorando, en el campo estaba un raticate encima de un cleffa debilitado.

— Jajaja, eres una bebe, eres una bebe. — se burlaba el campista, lo que hizo llorar más a pequeña. Esta escena era fatal para ella, la extraña chica de miel no pudo seguir viendo he intervino regañando al chico aunque tímidamente.

— Oye, no hagas eso. No por perder significa que lo puedes tratar así. — dijo la chica de color miel con un poco de timidez.

— Oye, tú no te metas o sino terminaras así. — dijo el chico empujando a la mayor al piso, este solo comenzó a burlarse ya que la de ojos miel quiso llorar por lo que le había pasado.

— Jajaja, eres más patética que ella. Debes ser más débil, saca tu pokemon para patearlo de una vez. —

El chico se sentía muy confiado por la actitud de la chica, pero ese fue el peor error de su vida, de la bolsa de la chica miel una friendball se abrió de la nada y entonces apareció un pequeño cuadrúpedo de tipo fuego... y la cosa se puso caliente cuando este al voltear ve las lágrimas de su joven entrenadora, no se logró ver al cuadrúpedo ya que se había cubierto de llamas, Era inmenso y solo se podía ver la forma de una Bestia...

 ** _Mientras tanto... Volviendo a ciudad cerezo..._**

God estaba en una montaña en la playa de esa ciudad, había escapado por un rato para estar más tranquilo, para ser alguien tan impulsivo era raro esos ratos que se daba para pensar y aclarar sus dudas pero esta vez no tenía respuesta a ninguna de ellas, todo era demasiado raro, nunca había pasado por cosas como esas.

— _(El extraño cazador, el aura dorada de Discharger, los dolores de cabezas repentinos, la lineball extraña, y las voces pidiendo ayuda, además de esas palabras de él: ¿Que harás? Esto no tiene sentido en absoluto, parece algo de película solo que más raro y tétrico...)_ — pensó God bastante confuso hasta pensar en lo que paso en el edificio abandonado, la emboscada fallida, la batalla contra el cuatrojos y una pregunta paso por su cabeza y no dejo de dar vueltas.

— ¿Cómo demonios sobreviví? Hasta donde yo se me golpeó una viga y quede aturdido, había un pedazo de metal filoso que tenía mi nombre escrito pero ese brillo salió y como si nada me sentí bien, la viga desapareció y todas las cosas que habían caído alrededor desaparecieron y me encontré con Hadson desmayado pero no tenía ningún golpe, como si hubiera quedado agotado. Al menos que el haya... Desearía saber… — dijo God mientras veía el cielo despejado.

Las palabras habían vuelto a su cabeza y las voces volvieron con un dolor en su cabeza aunque esta vez eran muy leves, casi como en vez de doler parecía que ejercía una precisión en la cabeza hasta que en los ojos de God apareció el pentágono negro. Entonces contemplo todo lo que había pasado en el edificio y vio a Hadson y ese resplandor que salió de él, como lo que vio se fue y God volvió a la normalidad, pero el logro ver lo suficiente para estar claro.

— ¿Hadson me salvo? — susurro God antes de desprender una gran sonrisa— Y yo que pensaba que era un chico normal, es increíble pero le debo la vida a ese niño. — dijo empezando a reír, aun no creía lo que vio pero era cierto y todo entraba en su lugar.

De un momento a otro volvió la presión en la cabeza pero esta vez no podía abrir los ojos, sentía que iba a morir en agonía pero en su cabeza formo unas imágenes y entonces vio algo brillante en el agua, pero antes de acabar sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza y unas palabras casi entendibles.

... Fid e nd take e to te king. Help mdown...

Esas palabras parecían venir de ese extraño brillo azul neón. Apenas se le pudo entender bien pero de alguna forma entendió...

 _— Find me, encuéntrame… —_ susurró God y entonces se decidió.

El de ojos carmesíes salto de la roca donde estaba al agua, empezó a nadar profundamente hasta llegar a un nivel muy bajo, se veía como a God se le salía el aire y le costaba cada vez más nadar más profundo hasta que en la arena con la luz del sol God la encontró, un gema de forma circular del color azul neón, era un zafiro del tamaño de una medalla de Gimnasio aunque parecía un poco más grande. God quedo observando la bella gema hasta darse cuenta de algo, necesita aire, entonces tomando la gema salía disparada hasta la superficie...

Había pasado un tiempo y God había vuelto a la orilla de la playa, tenía todas sus cosas y estaba listo para ir al Centro Pokemon pero seguía viendo el hermoso zafiro, tenía esa sensación de valor, el mismo que sintió el de ojos carmesíes en el edificio abandonado, esa que desprendía Hadson. Esto le trajo a la cabeza esas extrañas palabras en esas ingles mal dicho.

God mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ahora, ya estaba cansado de todo esto, demasiada cosas raras le pasaban. Sin darse cuenta un chico muy conocido lo paro.

— ¡GOD! DESPIERTA. MIRAME. — gritaba un chico de ojos azules. Entonces God se avispo y vio que era Hadson.

— AH, eres tu Hadson. Hola ¿Qué pasa? — Volviendo en parte a la realidad God le esbozo una grata sonrisa para no preocupar al chico.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ves distraído? —

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

— Esta es tu quinta vuelta a la ciudad y tienes mucho tiempo viendo tu mano. — dijo Hadson antes de ver lo que tenía God y al ver el zafiro quedo sorprendido y a la vez hipnotizado por el brillo de aquella piedra tan preciosa y esto God lo noto rápido.

— ¿Te gusta? La encontré en la costa, en lo muy profundo, casi me ahogo por recogerlo. —

— Es hermoso, nunca vi un zafiro así, parece mágico. — dijo Hadson sin dejar de ver el zafiro.

— Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. — dijo God con una mirada tranquila y serena, algo que carecía bastante.

Tras pasar un rato habían llegado al centro pokemon, pero en el trayecto no fueron tan callados, Hadson seguía haciéndoles preguntas a God y este que se quería quitar las orejas.

 _— (Por favor, por lo que más quieras, has que se calle o por lo menos arráncame las orejas...) —_ pidió God con misericordia para que se callara.

— Y ¿No lo sabes? El concurso de mañana lo tuvieron que suspender. —

— ¿¡Que?! Oh no. Que mal. Naomi estara mal hoy, ha estado entrenando mucho para él. — dijo God reaccionando de una manera algo mal.

— Bueno, aunque habrá uno en ciudad azalea en un par de días. Creo que lo sabrá. — dijo Hadson calmando a God.

— Si, eso espero. — dijo God algo nervioso, pero de repente God dio un salto que sorprendió al estudiante de ojos azules. — Se me había olvidado, hoy es el final de la Copa Maestra, Zack el destructor contra el rey de la pista, Destiny, me lo estoy perdiendo, rápido Hadson vamos. — dijo God mientras agarra a Hadson y salía disparado hacia el centro pokemon, al entrar solo tardo un par de segundos para acomodarse en el sofá enfrente de una televisión.

— Oye ¿Cómo va el combate? — le pregunto God a un señor que estaba ahí.

— Asombroso para Destiny como siempre. Ya ha vencido al staraptor, al rhydon y al pangoro de Zack, y Light no ha sudado ni una gota, es obvio que ganara otra vez. –

— ¿Quién es Destiny y Light? — pregunto Hadson intentando saber. Por esa pregunta que tan estúpida para ellos, todos quedaron estupefactos.

— Hadson, Destiny es el campeón actual de la región de Sinnoh y el rey de la pista, el titulo de entrenador más importante de las regiones, de todas las regiones vienen nuevos entrenadores para intentar llevarse la corona y todos sus privilegios. La ha mantenido por tres años junto a Light, su umbreon y el único pokemon que se le ha visto pelear. — dijo God explicándole todo.

— ¿Ha ganado tantos combates con solo un umbreon? ¿Cómo es posible? — pregunto Hadson acomodándose los lentes.

— Lo conocen como el asesino en serie número uno de toda Sinnoh y solo se le ha visto pelear con su umbreon. — dijo uno de los tipos del lugar. — Miren, ya volvió. — Entonces todos voltearon a ver al televisor y había acabado la propaganda.

En el campo se veía a ambos sujetos. Zack parecía un motociclista como todos los demás, mientras que Destiny era un señor bastante alto, estaba vestida de traje negro, camisa naranja y corbata negra, en el traje tenía un símbolo algo peculiar, era del color del oro pero a la distancia no se veía bien, llevaba una fedora negra con la línea de color amarillo, y se veía que su pelo era negro puntiagudo y su mirada estaba cubierta por el sombrero. La apariencia de Destiny era muy similar a la de su umbreon que seguía con toda su energía.

— Comiencen. — grito el árbitro en el televisor.

— Sal ya Gengar. — grito el motociclista Zack con bastante preocupación en su voz. — Onda Certera. — Entonces el Gengar salió de su pokeball y entonces se formó la esfera azul con la mirada en el umbreon, y Destiny solo formo una leve sonrisa.

— Light, Doble equipo y bola sombra. — susurro Destiny sin parar de sonreír levemente. Entonces de un momento a otro, el umbreon se multiplico por 5 rodeando al gengar que se puso nervioso ya que no sabía a quién apuntar, entonces lanzo a uno a de la derecha y entonces el umbreon al que impacto desapareció y entonces se supo que era una copia.

Todas las copias desaparecieron y una bola sombra en forma de bala que impactó y mando a volar al gengar a una gran velocidad a la dirección donde estaba Destiny rozando cerca del e impactando a un muro haciendo vibrar todo el estadio, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto hasta que exploto el público en aplausos y gritos de apoyo para el rey de la pista. En el centro pokemon no se quedaron atrás con los aplausos y lo gritos de ovación aunque estaba la obvia excepción de Hadson que había quedado impresionado por la forma de pelear del de traje y la gran velocidad a la que iba esa bola sombra.

De vuelta en combate...

La multitud seguía enloquecida por el combate mientras que Zack ya perdía la paciencia.

— MALDITO. ¿¡COMO ERES TAN FUERTE?! DESGRACIADO. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYAS ACABADO CON MIS AS BAJO LA MANGA ¿QUE TE HACE TAN FUERTE? RESPONDE. — gritó el motociclista perdiendo la paciencia. Destiny solo empezó a reír mientras pulía con un paño blanco algo parecido a una pistola verde de juguete.

— Alguien como tú nunca podrá entender la fuerza de nuestro lazo. — Dijo Destiny mientras levantaba un poco su fedora para que se le viera la mirada asesina. — Acabemos con esto que tengo cosas que hacer. Saca al siguiente. — Esto hizo enojar al motociclista hasta tal punto de la desesperación se apodero de él.

— ESTOY HARTO DE TI, ACABARE CONTIGO, SALGAN, RAMPARDOS Y MACHAMP. — grito Zack bastante enojado, entonces salieron de esa pokeballs un enorme T-rex de cabeza azul y el musculoso tipo lucha.

— ¡ESPERA! Eso es trampa, dos contra uno, umbreon no podrá. — dijo God saltando del asiento donde estaba. — ANIMO UMBREON, DALE CON TODO. —

De vuelta en el estadio todos empezaron a abuchear a Zack, gritos, cantos groseros y algunos objetos que le lanzaban al campo mientras que el motociclista solo sonreía macabramente. El referee iba a descalificar a Zack, pero fue detenido por Destiny disparando al aire una véngala. Todos se fijaron en él, al parecer estaba calmado pero en su rostro se veía enojo.

— Déjenlo así, Aunque sean uno o un millón no interesara, tendrá el mismo resultado. Hasta me ofende que solo haya sacado dos, pero me da igual. Continuemos con esto que me esperan. — El breve discurso alentó a las masas de fans y el motociclista cayo en desesperación y ordeno a sus pokemon atacar al umbreon.

— Rampardos usa Teztarazo, Machamp usa Fuerza Bruta. — Entonces La cabeza de Rampardos desprendio una luz y empezó a correr hacia el umbreon mientras que Machamp rodeado de una aura marrón y fue a embestir al umbreon. Para el público era impresionante, Light era increíblemente rápido y había esquivado ambos ataques con una gran gracia y agilidad inigualable, Rampardos y Machamp aunque habían fallado los ataques chocando entre si haciendo que Rampardos se debilitara por el ataque de Machamp y el daño secundario del testarazo.

Solo quedaba Machamp contra Light, el público que veía esto estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas aquel combate dominado por Destiny.

— MALDICION ¿QUE CARAJOS PASO? UMBREON NO USO NINGUN MOVIMIENTO. — grito el motociclista perdiendo la cordura.

— No fue necesario, fuiste demasiado estúpido como para mandar a atacar así con el Teztarazo y fuerza bruta, no solo perdiste a tu rampardos sino que heriste más a tu machamp y le bajaste el ataque y la defensa. Si antes pensabas que estabas mal pues ahora perdiste el combate. — dijo Destiny presumiendo con su posición en el combate.

— DEJATE DE PENDEJADAS. MACHAMP CORPULENCIA Y DANZA ESPADA. — grito el motociclista bastante enojado y a la vez desesperado. El machamp de Zack empezó a forzar sus músculos que empezaron a crecer y del machamp salió unas espadas de luz que empezaron a danzar alrededor de él y entonces se vio que su musculatura creció aún más.

— ES UN +3 DE ATAQUE. — grito Hadson bastante asombrado.

— ¿Un + que? — dijo God algo confuso.

— Es que corpulencia incrementa el ataque y la defensa por uno y el danza espada es un ataque que incrementa mucho el ataque más o menos un +2— dijo Hadson.

— ¿Cómo hiciste ese cálculo tan rápido? —

— Es un cálculo básico de competitivo intermedio. Una clase en el Instituto RF, la tuve hace dos años y me saque un 20 pero ese no es el punto, un pokemon solo puede incrementarse hasta seis, ese sería el limite pero aun así ese sería un daño extremadamente fuerte, no creo que umbreon lo soporte, él es defensivo especial. — dijo Hadson en voz baja para no molestar a los demás. — Al menos que tenga... — Entonces Hadson se acordó de algo.

 ** _De vuelta en el Estadio..._**

Machamp había forzado y su entrenador le ordeno usar demolición continuamente pero ni una sola vez ya que este lo esquivaba sin alejarse del tipo lucha pero Destiny con esto ya estaba cansado de esto.

— Felicidades, te graduaste de la universidad de idiotas. — Dijo Destiny perdiendo la paciencia. — Light, acabalo, Juego Sucio. —

Umbreon para de esquivar y tomo distancia con el machamp, entonces sus ojos amarrillos empezaron a resplandores y una aura morada oscuras lo rodeaba, entonces empezó a correr a una gran velocidad. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver que el aura se hacía más espesa y la energía cubrió por completo a Light mientras seguía corriendo. La tacleada dio de relleno mandando a volar a machamp como a todos los demás, aunque el tipo lucha no solo impacto con el muro sino que rompió el muro por completo y siguió hasta llegar cerca del público rompiendo el suelo de concreto. La multitud estallo de alegría por aquel resultado, gritos cantos y más se escuchaban, Destiny era ovacionado mientras este no levantaba la cabeza sino que solo saluda con la mano quieta lo que alboroto mucho más al público.

 _ **En pueblo cerezo...**_

Todos los que habían visto el combate estaban celebrando la victoria de Destiny, aunque había uno que quedo sorprendido y a la vez preocupado al ver eso.

— Hadson ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo God sin dejar de ver la pantalla del televisor. Este quedo sorprendido por el momento que le pregunto eso.

— Eh, si claro. —

— ¿Que es Juego Sucio y que efecto tiene? —

— A pues... Juego sucio es un ataque tipo fantasma, según se, mientras más grande sea el ataque más daño hará esa tacleada. ¿Pero porque lo preguntas? —

— No por nada. — dijo God aun preocupado, algo que noto Hadson al ver al chico optimista así.

 _ **De vuelta en el combate...**_

Zack estaba eufórico golpeando el sol sin saber que Destiny se acercaba lentamente.

— Parece que gane, aunque no fue tan difícil de saberlo. — dijo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa algo confiada, Zack estaba a un punto frenético que intento dar un golpe a mano cerrada a Destiny, pero este se había adelantado, Destiny había esquivado el golpe y estaba detrás de Zack apuntándolo con su pistola por la espalda y dejándolo inmóvil.

— Te diré tres cosas en que fallaste. — Dijo mientras sonreía y ponía su dedo en el gatillo. — Uno, fuiste demasiado descuidado con tus pokemon, estabas tan concentrado por hacernos daño que ignoraste sus sentimientos, ese fue tu primer paso. —

— Dos, al hacer trampa distes tu segundo paso, no tenía pensado usar juego sucio pero quería darte una lección. —

— Y tres, tu destino fue sellado cuando perdiste la calma, hay cavaste tu tumba. — dijo mientras empezaba a apretar el gatillo. _— Pulso... Umbrío... –_

El disparo se oyó pero la escena brillo un destello oscuro que duro apenas unos tres segundos, al ver otra vez Destiny se iba alejando del motociclista inconsciente, el rey de la pista se dirigía a la salida iluminada despidiéndose levantando la mano saliendo del estadio.

 _ **Mientras tanto... en ciudad cerezo**_

Todos quedaron asombrados por eso pero sobretodo God, este aún estaba en shock por aquel ataque fantasmal.

 _— (Juego Sucio, se parece al Placaje Elec... No quería ver ese movimiento otra vez. Ese ataque de nuevo, no, no es el mismo...) —_ susurro God aún bastante alterado.

— God ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Hadson algo preocupado por el, este solo le sonrió de manera típica de él, aunque eso no cambiaba así que se fijó en la pantalla y vio que estaban en una entrevista por teléfono al rey de la pista, era más o menos larga pero solo una pregunto le intereso a God.

— Señor Destiny. Por favor díganos ¿Cuál es la forma de hacerse tan fuerte según usted? —

— Jajaja, eso es algo que cada uno tiene que aprender a su manera. Algunos aprenden a la primera, otros mejoran tras cada derrota que tienen, y otros tras perder algo o alguien importante para ellos se vuelve fuertes. –

— Pero qué consejo le darías a los demás. —

— Si, una cosa. De un ideal se crea un sueño, del sueño nace la esperanza, de la esperanza se forja el valor, del valor surge el espíritu y del espíritu empieza la leyenda. Aceptare retos de entrenadores donde y cuando quieran, si me encuentran. — Entonces se oyó un crack, Destiny había destrozado el teléfono y la llamada se había trancado.

— Este... bueno, damas y caballeros, el rey de la pista, Destiny ya ha dicho, si lo encuentran a aceptado a tener una batalla cuando y donde quieran. Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana en la misma hora y en el mismo canal. —

En ciudad cerezo aún seguían hablando y otros seguían celebrando mientras que uno estaba decidido.

— Lo enfrentare. — dijo God entusiasmado al tope y saltando de donde estaba sentado. — Algún día, voy a enfrentarlo. –

 _ **La historia continúa y God ha obtenido su espíritu de vuelta...**_

En la ruta 36, una gran parte de la ruta había quedado quemada y algunas plantas muy chamuscadas, una chica estaba algo enojada pero estaba muy triste por todo lo que había pasado, el campista y el raticate estaban vendados dentro de una campaña y la campista y la chica miel se estaban despidiendo en la salida.

— En verdad lo lamento por todo. No... Quería que pasara todo esto. — dijo la chica miel con bastante timidez algo arrepentida.

— No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. Además, yo tengo que agradecerte, mi hermano enloquece algunas veces. — dijo la campista animándola. — Además, me agrada mucho Natsu, es muy bonito y fuerte.

 _— Ah... si... gracias... —_ dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente. — Bueno... me tengo que ir... Entonces salió caminando y despidiéndose igual que la campista.

— _Natsu... Sal por favor..._ — dijo mientras hacía salir a un pequeño tipo fuego que empezó a ladrarle animadamente.

— Natsu, te dije que no llames la atención, hay gente mala que busca a pokemon raros como tú, no debes dejar verte así— dijo la chica de color miel algo enojada y un poco más tranquila, el cachorro lo tomo algo mal y se había puesto triste, había hecho enojar a su querida entrenadora— Y por el otro lado... — _Entonces la entrenadora abrazo con mucho afecto a su cachorro. — Gracias por defenderme, eres mi pequeño guardián, Natsu._ — Entonces este se devolvió el afectuoso abrazo.

— Bueno, ya es hora de irnos... Falta poco... — dijo mientras sonreía algo sonrojada y cerraba sus dulces ojos de color miel y juntaba sus manos tocándose el corazón — (Para... verte... Crim…) — dijo mientras sonreía de una manera muy dulce mientras se sonrojaba más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Capítulo 11: Fuerza Vs Experiencia

_**Cuando los caminos se cruzan los lazos se hacen más y más fuertes, los corazones de esos entrenadores se fortalecen y sus espíritus evolucionan...**_

 _ **Neil**_

Era de día en la ruta 30, era muy temprano, el amanecer había sido hace poco y una pareja de entrenadores y un ponyta estaban caminando aunque el único que de ellos que estaba más despierto era God con su ánimo optimista mientras que Naomi trataba de mantenerse despierta, aunque el que estaba montando era el más dormido de todos, Hadson estaba más dormido que un tronco, aunque a Nitro no le molestaba llevarlo pero si la saliva que se le salía, sentía asco.

— God ¿Porque estas tan animado tan temprano? Parece que no te cansas nunca. — Dijo Naomi muy adormilada mientras intentaba abrir un ojo.

— Vamos Nao. Apenas son las 6 de la mañana, hace una hora que salió el sol y no podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo más. — dijo God acelerando un poco más el paso.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre en una mañana así? Y ¿Porque llevamos a Hadson? ¿Acaso te puso de niñera en tiempo completo? — dijo Naomi tratando de bromear.

— Jajaja muy graciosa. Pues la verdad es que le debo una, aunque no lo creas el me salvo de alguna forma en el edificio abandonado. No me preguntes como porque ni yo lo sé pero es así— dijo God mientras cruzaba sus brazos y reflexionaba sobre lo que había visto en esa visión tan extraña. —

— (Este chico es muy extraño, pero hay algo en el que me da paz y tranquilidad. Es muy extraño pero hay una calidez en el...) — pensó Naomi antes de mostrar una sonrisa que noto el de ojos carmesíes.

— Eres algo rara. Nunca he conocido a alguien con el cabello y ojos morados. —

— Lo dice el que tienes ojos rojos, con una placa en la cabeza y medio brazo de metal. —dijo Naomi mientras abría el libro que leía.

— Hey, en primera mis ojos son carmesíes no rojos, en segundo no me malinterpretes, me gusta mucho tus ojos y tu cabello, me parecen hermosos. — dijo God mostrando su sonrisa típica cerrando sus ojos, Naomi se sorprendió por esas palabras tan repentinas, se había sonrojado y como un acto involuntario voltio a ver a God, este vio que estaba roja.

— Nao ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? — dijo God al ver a la chica así. Este solo volteo rápidamente intentando no ponerse más roja por la mirada de esos ojos carmesíes.

— Que bonita pareja hacen ustedes dos. — dijo el recién despertado de ojos azules detrás de unos lentes con marco rojo. Esto hizo poner a Naomi mucho más roja que antes mientras que God se imaginaba una cosa, lo que noto Naomi.

— (¡¿Y lo está pensando?!) — pensó Naomi aun sonrojada.

— ¿De qué hablas Hadson? Nao y yo nunca hemos peleado en combates dúo aunque sería genial. — dijo God, Naomi cayo para atrás por esta respuesta, él no había entendido nada.

— Hey pero una cosa, mi cabello no es morado sino que es un azul que se asemeja. —

Habían pasado dos horas y todo estaba calmado aunque había una tensión en el de ojos carmesíes, sentía algo raro, hasta que paro en seco.

— Ahh, mi cabeza, otra vez no. — God se agarró la cabeza, el dolor había vuelto y unas imagines aparecieron en su cabeza. Un montón de spearows volando alrededor, un pequeño necesitando ayuda y un último y terrible final. God grito al ver ese trágico final, Naomi y Hadson quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados por lo que había pasado, de un momento a otro God cayo de rodillas y le costaba bastante respirar, al calmarse la situación God se había tranquilizado pero estaba serio.

— No, ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! — Entonces tras salírsele una lagrima salió corriendo disparado hacia más adelante de la ruta dejando a sus compañeros atrás exceptuando a Rayo que lo duplicaba la velocidad debido a su tamaño y a su entrenamiento especial. Naomi y Hadson quedaron sorprendidos al ver la velocidad a la que iba, y a donde se dirigían aunque ambos sabían que algo iba mal para que God se pusiera tan serio, entonces lo siguieron.

God corría a la velocidad del rayo sin mirar atrás, solo tenía una cosa en su mente, salvarlo. Había llegado a una parte frondosa, un montón de árboles estaban impidiendo el paso y solo se podía pasar dando la vuelta por el oeste, pero algo que escucho God cambio todo el plan, oía aleteos y unas explosiones del otro lado del bosque, lo que quería evitar ya estaba pasando y lo único que le estorbaba era un árbol menos denso que los demás pero aun así no podía hacer nada sin la MT Corte.

God solo callo de rodillas y la presión le hacía efecto, las lágrimas se le salían.

— Maldita sea... No puedo hacer nada... Aun siendo el más rápido no llegare a tiempo — grito God desesperado mientras se le corrían por el rostro las lágrimas de aquel de ojos carmesíes. — Si pudiera atravesar ese árbol podría salvarlo. DESEARIA PODER PASAR PARA SALVARLO—

 _ **Pumpum... pumpum...**_

 _ **Pumpump... pumpump**_

Se oía el latir de un corazón, uno que jamás había podido escuchar.

El de ojos carmesíes sintió una breve energía recorrer su cuerpo y en su cabeza apareció el mismo que de la otra vez, solamente sonrió con seguridad y dijo:

— Deseo aceptado... – dijo una voz algo oscura y sombría al mismo tiempo que se oía un chasquido.

Entonces de God un energía emergió rodeando su cuerpo, una aura negra que empezó a absorberlo aunque fue breve este al tocar el árbol se empezó a marchitar casi por completo convirtiéndose en polvo, mientras esto pasaba God estaba sufriendo, sus heridas le dolían y parecía vivir una agonía hasta que el árbol desapareció, se había hecho ceniza gris. Como vino el aura se fue y solo quedo God respirando con mucha dificultad cayendo de rodillas, Rayo al ver a su entrenador así fue de inmediato a ayudarlo aunque no podía ser de mucha ayuda.

 _— Rayo... —_ dijo God mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de su pequeño, este recordaba lo que significaba.

 _— "¿God? ¿Estas...?"—_ Entonces God le sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba sin quitarle la mano de la cabeza.

— No te preocupes amigo. Continuemos, no queda mucho tiempo. — Entonces God prácticamente voló hacia donde se oyó la explosión.

Una bandada de Spearows rodeaba a un pequeño pokemon mientras que unos lo atacaban con placajes y picotazos al ya debilitado tipo bicho. Uno se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia, pero...

— 100 voltios. — dijo God de una forma bastante oscura medio torcido. Un motón de rayos eléctricos empezaron a descargarse sobre la bandada de spearows dejándolos tostados exceptuando a los que estaban cerca del tipo bicho, los alados quedaron sorprendidos por ese ataque que acabo con cada uno de ellos. Al ver bien vieron al entrenador y al ratón eléctrico desafiándolos.

— Oigan pajarracos, creí que las gallinas no podían volar aunque parece que si son tan cobardes como para atacar en grupo. Me dan asco. — dijo God con una mirada asesina y fría. — No los perdonare, malditos tramposos. Lárguense mientras puedan antes que saque al arma pesada. —

Los spearows vieron asombrados y a la vez asustados de aquel chico, no era el mismo God de siempre, su mirada era más siniestra y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de pasión y su sonrisa simpática había cambiado, ahora era una sonrisa macabra, su actitud era lo que más había cambiado ya no era el mismo alegre chico sino que ahora parecía como se veía en su apariencia, un demonio.

— Les daré 3 segundos para largarse antes de que prepare pechugas de spearows a la canasta. —

 _ **— 3… —**_ dijo contando con su mano levantándola, algunos spearows solo empezaron a reírse y burlarse de él. Rayo era el más sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de su entrenador.

— "La cuenta regresiva". — pensó el ratón eléctrico antes de que sus mejillas chispearan.

 _ **— 2... —**_ dijo God. De un momento el cielo azul había desaparecido y en cambio nubes negras aparecían lanzando rayos por aquellas rutas _ **. —1…—**_

Las descargas fueron incrementando más y más, los spearows ya habían empezado estar asustado por aquellas rafagas que sentían la estática, algunos ya habían empezado a montar el vuelo tratando de evitar ser dañados pero no tenían escape, los truenos que impactaban con el suelo lo evitaba.

— Maniobra especial. — dijo el ''demonio'' mientras sonreía y chasqueaba sus dedos. — Mil voltios. —

Mientras tanto...

En ciudad malva, en el tejado del centro pokemon había una joven de cabellos miel tomando te con un pequeño cuadrúpedo ardiente. Ahí se veía al horizonte un montón de nubes negras donde los rayos iluminaban el cielo oscuro y se oían los truenos retumbar.

 _— Eso es extraño, estaba azul hace un momento ¿Tu qué crees Natsu? —_ dijo la chica de pelo de color miel.

— _Graw grow_ —

— _No, no creo que sea el que te conté, para atraer tanta electricidad debería tener una carga aun mayor de un polo diferente y aunque hayan pasado años no creo que tenga tan poca carga_. — Dijo la chica color miel.

— ¿Grow? —

— _No digas eso, él es bueno, aunque..._ — intento decir la chica pero a lo lejos se vio la enorme descarga eléctrica, era inmensa la cantidad de voltios que ascendieron a los cielos negros. La chica miel y Natsu quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había visto, esa gran rayo de luz había durado casi un minuto hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad, la gran onda que había causado el viento había hecho despejarse el cielo.

 _— Natsu, no puedo creerlo... Ese rayo era naranja... si es él. —_

La chica color miel estaba asombrada por lo que había ocurrido, estaba quebrada, sentía un revoltillo de emociones contradiciéndose, alegría y tristeza, emoción y preocupación, solo se pudo ver como una lagrima se le salía de sus bellos ojos miel brillantes.

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

— Rápido Hadson, ya estamos cerca. Vamos, no está lejos. — dijo Naomi mientras montaba a su ponyta. — Vamos, no te quedes atrás—

— _Para... ti... es... fácil... hablar... Tú vas montada sobre Nitro._ — dijo en medio de una respiración forzada. — No estoy acostumbrado a correr, extraño mi bici.

— ¿Olvidaste por qué corremos? Le debes una a él y por eso vamos. — dijo Naomi con una actitud algo seria, pero ella notaba que el solo revisaba en su bolso lo cual hizo enojar un poco a la de ojos amatistas.

 _— Oye, no me igno... —_ intento decir Naomi pero se sorprendió de algo.

— ¿Qué esperas Naomi? Te quedaste atrás. — dijo Hadson sacándole la lengua y haciéndole gestos, él estaba en una longboard y su nidoran estaba usando Pin Misil en el suelo dando un impulso continuo.

— (Es idea mía o esta región está llena de gente rara. Primero ese chico que corre a la velocidad del rayo y ahora un crio que compensa su falta de fuerza con ingenio) — pensó Naomi bastante sorprendida mientras sonreía— Adoro esta región…. Vamos, Nitro— dijo Naomi mientras montaba a ponyta.

A dos minutos Hadson había llegado a una zona chamuscada, donde aún se sentía la estática en el aire y mientras más avanzaba en la ruta más se veía los daños que habían causado. En el centro de lo más chamuscado estaba Rayo noqueado en el suelo mientras que cerca de él estaba God tirado en el suelo sujetando algo en sus brazos.

— God ¿Estas bien?— Apenas oyó esa voz, los ojos color carmesí empezaron a abrirse poco a poco hasta que logro ver el dueño de esa voz.

— Hey Hadson ¿Qué pasa?— dijo God sonriendo de su forma normal aunque algo cansado. Hadson solo reacciono con una sonrisa de alivio.

— No sé si eres valiente o tan solo un tonto. — dijo Hadson sonriendo.

— Yo no soy ninguno de esos sujetos. Soy God, soy un hope de pueblo esperanza. — dijo mientras sonreía típicamente.

— ¿Para qué viniste corriendo? —

— Lo hice por él. — dijo God con un tono esperanzador en su voz. Al levantarse poco a poco abrió sus brazos y entonces lo vio, un pequeño gusanito marrón con un pico, el pequeño weedle, estaba bastante herido pero parecía estar bien, estaba noqueado pero seguía estable. Hadson no podía creer lo que veía.

 _— God, tu... lo salvaste… —_ dijo Hadson asombrado mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Al pasar un rato, Naomi había llegado a la zona donde había ocurrido eso, entonces los que estaban ahí se dirigieron rápidamente a un centro pokemon cercano, para su suerte estaban cerca de la ciudad de que God tenía tantas ansias de ir, Ciudad Malva.

Era medio día y el clima estaba tan claro como antes. En el centro pokemon, en la sala de espera estaban los de ojos carmesíes amatistas y zafiros, habían pasado varias horas desde que el tipo bicho había sido entregado de las manos del carmesí a la doctora. La doctora había salido con una cara algo seria, literalmente el de ojos carmesíes salto del asiento disparo a justamente al frente de ella asustándola un poco.

— Disculpe doctora ¿Cómo esta weedle? —

— Pues sus heridas eran algo serias pero ya está bien. Solo necesita descansar un poco más. —

— Que alivio. Me alegra que este bien. — dijo God mientras sonreía y se sentaba.

— Disculpa God, pero ¿es tu pokemon? —

— Que. No, no es mío. Es un pokemon salvaje que nos encontramos en el camino, lo atacaban unos spearows y si no fuera por el pikachu barrigón que esta haya durmiendo ese weedle estaría... — Dijo God mientras miraba para abajo con mucha seriedad.

— Entiendo. Pues me alegra que todos estén bien y no haya bajas... esta vez. — dijo la doctora con una mirada triste.

— ¿Esta bien? Parece algo triste. — dijo Hadson al ver a una persona tan alegre así de deprimida. — ¿A pasado algo? —

— Un montón de cosas, a decir verdad ustedes son los del mejor caso que he visto hoy, muchos no han tenido la suficiente suerte como weedle. —

— ¿A qué se refiere doctora? Por favor siéntense y cuéntenos— dijo Nao mientras serbia una taza de té y le decía para sentarse.

— Este bien, hoy es un día tranquilo. Solo una entrenadora ha venido a descansar y se fue corriendo a la ruta 31. —

— ¿Y... eso porque?— dijo Hadson algo nervioso mientras miraba así a God que también estaba así de nervioso.

— Según dicen han habido un par de explosiones y al parecer hubo una gran tormenta repentina en esa ruta. Según dijo ella si veía a alguien con un Raichu pues le diera un mensaje. — dijo la doctora algo sorprendida por ese cambio climático tan extraño. —

— Es una larga historia pero por ahora continúe con lo que ha pasado. — dijo God bastante preocupado mientras se inclinaba en una de las paredes cercanas mientras cruzaba sus brazos después de quitarse la gorra.

— Pues desde hace un par de años la región ha caído en un punto profundo de caos y destrucción, Johto parece haber empezado a deteriorarse; robos, muertes y más cosas terribles han pasado por las ciudades y pueblos. Aunque las ciudades donde los entrenadores aun defienden su hogar, aún hay esperanza. — dijo la doctora con un tono algo triste pero aun intentaba seguir adelante.

— ¿Y cuándo empezó esto? — pregunto Naomi bastante intrigada por lo que acababa de decir.

— Creo que desde la última vez que vimos a Gold, hace unos años, aunque hubo tiempo de oscuridad hubo un rayo de esperanza, el prodigio de ese pueblo oculto, el conocido como el Destello prodigio. —

— Neil Forcehold, también conocido como Corona Negra. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes con la cabeza abajo, apenas se le podía ver la rostro y sus ojos eran tapados por la sombra de su cabello oscuro, los únicos que habían notado era un recién despertado tipo eléctrico y el chico de ojos zafiros.

— Muchas gracias por contarnos lo ocurrido, ahora con su permiso me retiro, iré a la Cueva Oscura. — dijo mientras salía del lugar aun con una actitud algo calmada pero triste ya que una lagrima se le salía y caía en el suelo.

— God, espera ¿No te llevaras a tu weedle? — dijo Naomi algo intrigada por el cambio de actitud del chico, este al oírla paro en seco y sin darse vuelta le respondió con un tono frio.

— No es mi pokemon, es solo un pokemon marginado por su raza, nada más— dicho esto salió del centro pokemon seguido del ratón eléctrico y el chico de ojos zafiros. —

God estaba a punto de arrancar la carrera hacia la cueva oscura y sin darse cuenta una cuerda se amarro a su brazo. Una idea buena y horrible a la vez.

 _Mientras tanto..._

En la ruta 31 se sentía un aroma a miel, esa fragancia era muy dulce para el que estuviera cerca.

— _Natsu, mira como esta, pobre naturaleza, como pudieron hacerle esto._ — dijo una dulce voz en aquella zona hablándole a ese pokemon de color extraño, este solo olía el suelo hasta que de un momento a otro olio algo asqueroso tanto que se había tapado la nariz con las patas.

— ¿ _Qué ocurre? ¿Oliste algo?_ — pregunta la chica de pelo color miel, el tipo fuego le respondió ladrando a lo que ella entendió.

— _Espera ¿Oliste cenizas? ¿Podrías seguir el rastro?_ — Le pregunto alegremente al pokemon y este asintió firmemente.

Natsu iba oliendo el suelo rastreando ese olor a cenizas, iba yendo por un camino de donde habían llegado de ciudad malva aunque este estaba distraído olfateando el suelo y seguía el camino sin darse cuenta hasta que lo oyó, se vio una ráfaga de polvo que iba a donde él estaba. Desde pequeño siempre han querido atraparlo y él pensaba que era otro cazador así que se preparó y al acercarse más se embistió así mismo en una rueda de fuego colosal.

 _Mientras Tanto..._

A un par de minutos de llegar God seguía corriendo a esa gran velocidad sin darse cuenta de a quien llevaba consigo.

— ¡Rayo! ¿Estás seguro que God es humano? ¡Ya se dé dónde sacaron la frase; ''Corre como el Diablo''! — dijo el chico de ojos zafiros en su board intentando mantener el equilibrio.

En la cabeza de God pasaban un montón de cosas, todo lo que le había pasado y en lo que dijo la doctora.

— (¿Hermano... a dónde fuiste?) — El de ojos rojos se había metido profundo en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta enfrente del había una inmensa ola llameante. A unos sentimientos de chocar con ella God se dio cuenta y salto a un lado rompiendo la cuerda haciendo la orden de Hadson a la parrilla, aunque Rayo al igual que God había saltado a tiempo.

— Que poder, es increíble esa cantidad de llamas. — dijo God sorprendido pero a la vez se empezó a emocionar. — Rayo, que comienza el combate— Rayo al oírlo asintió y se puso en guardia.

— Muy bien, apaguemos las llamas primero, 1500 voltios— De las mejillas de Rayo empezaron a salir chispa y levantaba su cola donde la electricidad se acumulaba como los rayos en las tormentas.

 _Mientras..._

Enfrente de esa ruta que ella creía que era pacifica estaba ella, la chica de ojos miel que buscaba dentro de su bolso y sacaba una objeto esférico con huecos, parecía una clase de instrumento como una clase de flauta, a dos segundos de tocarla escucho y vio algo sorprendente para ella. A unos metros de ella hubo una explosión, en ella logro ver rayos y brazas cayendo alrededor.

 _— No puede ser. Son brasas y rayos naranjas. —_ dijo la chica de color miel algo sorprendida y con la voz algo rota _. — Natsu, lo encontraste... —_ dijo ella mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos y en sus ojos empezaban a verse algunas lágrimas.

 _— Crim… —_

De vuelta a la acción...

Los rayos eléctricos y las llamas colosales colapsaron entre si haciendo una gran explosión, Rayo y Natsu estaban en la misma posición de guardia, al verse a los ojos se pudo sentir la presión que había entre ellos dos, God era el más sorprendido por la gran explosión pero aún más sorprendido por ver a Natsu dorado.

— Un Growlithe brillante con ese gran poder, me decían que encontrar un variocolor era casi imposible. — dijo God demasiado sorprendido hasta que de un grito despertó.

— (GOD DESPIERTA. No puedo pelear solo, te necesito compañero. — dijo Rayo sin dejar de fijar la mirada en el Growlithe que lo confrontaba, God había vuelto en sí y recordó que no estaba solo, tenía a Rayo.

— Bien, si tiene llamas pues apaguémoslas, hora de Surfear. —

De la humedad del aire se juntó una enorme ola que iba a aplastar al tipo fuego aunque Natsu no iba a quedarse quieto y recibir el ataque, no era tonto. Del hocico de Natsu salieron unas llamas naranjas que impactaron el ataque húmedo, lo único que quedo de aquellos ataques era una cortina de vapor envuelto en el aire alrededor del growlithe variocolor, el pequeño tipo fuego miraba a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al pikachu medio naranja.

Al fijar la mirada vio una figura humana que reconoció, era el de ojos rojos aunque con esa mirada desafiante mientras sonreía con confianza.

— Ahora Rayo, el platillo pesado. — dijo God mientras sonreía y apuntaba al cielo lo que el growlithe no entendió pero si el ratón eléctrico.

Natsu estaba algo raro ya que presentía algo pero no le dio suficiente tiempo para reaccionar al ataque, encima del había caído pikachu con su cola platino, este ataque era inmensamente poderoso pero bastante lento ya que era el doble de pesada que la cola férrea pero mucho más poderosa, tanto al punto de que el growlithe no pudo levantarse más del suelo, a God le impresionaba que este intentaba levantarse y seguir peleando, estaba vencido en cuerpo pero no en alma y eso lo respetaba. Rayo había hecho dos volteretas hacia atrás alejándose de donde había impactado la cola platino, estaba dándole la espalda al cachorro herido, este solo lo miraba con bastante decisión mientras intentaba levantarse sin fruto alguno.

— (Aun te falta madurar mucho para lograr hacerme frente)— dijo Rayo de forma seria en su lenguaje mientras cerraba los ojos, el tipo fuego estaba rojo de furia, parecía que no solo no le gustaba perder sino que no le agradaba que su oponente le diera consejos.

— (¡¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?! NO NECESITO CONSEJOS DE UNA ESTUPIDA RATA AMARILLA COMO TU. ¡Solo tuviste suerte, eso es todo! — dijo Natsu con furia y sin oír ni una palabra de Rayo— Y si combatiéramos otra vez te tragarías mi... —

— ¿TU QUE? ¿Tu lanzallamas o acaso tu rueda fuego? Aunque tengas esos ataques nunca podrás liberar su poder, ni siquiera es la sombra de las Ascuas de Wolf. — dijo Rayo bastante enojado por la actitud tan infantil de ese cachorro— Escucha estas palabras porque son la inmensa diferencia que tenemos tú y yo. Tienes un poder impresionante para tu edad, tener un ataque como el lanzallamas me parece que es una gran ventaja pero aunque tenga los mejores ataques del mundo nunca serás fuerte sino tienes alguien a proteger. — Dijo Rayo subiendo el tono de voz y volteando a ver el cachorro seriamente, este al ver la mirada de ese pequeño ratón eléctrico supo que tenía razón pero lo más que hizo el growlithe fue fijar la vista a otro lado resignado, aunque en un par de segundos se dé que estaba acorralado y no podía escapar ni defenderse, estaba prácticamente en sus manos.

El vio en un momento que el entrenador de ese chico se estaba acercando a él y este no podía huir, perdería todo lo que tenía si era capturado y nunca cumpliría su promesa, cuando God estaba a unos pasos del growlithe empezó a buscar en su bolso algo y pensando que era una pokeball cerró los ojos lleno de terror y lo único que paso en su cabeza era su entrenadora y unas palabras que se le decía.

 _— Lo siento… —_

Sin que se dieran cuenta había llegado la chica miel y al ver aquella escena no podía creer lo que pasaba, el chico que había estado buscando, estaba a punto de atrapar a su amigo, sus lágrimas ya no eran de felicidad sino que parecía que estaba triste.

— El... no... No puede ser. ¿Crim? — dijo mientras se acercaba para ver más cerca tratando de imaginar que era otra cosa.

Natsu por el miedo cerro los ojos y espero el impacto de lo que iba a pasar, pero algo paso, no sintió el golpe de una pokeball sino que sintió algo más suave y cálido, al abrir los ojos vio que el había puesto su mano en su cabeza y solamente le sonrió.

— Eres bastante testarudo. Espero volver a verte. — dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se iba. Lo único que sentida era desprecio así aquel chico, lo dejaría malherido y haría como si nada hubiera pasado o eso creía el, ya de un momento a otro God lanzo una bolsa y a Natsu le sorprendió ver unas bayas aranja y un cristal amarillo en ella.

— Con eso y un descanso será suficiente para que estés bien, será mejor que te vayas para que no preocupes a tu entrenador. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes mientras se daba vuelta y le sonreía por última vez mientras se iba. — Nos vemos luego. — Tras decir esas palabras emprendió carrera hacia su objetivo original junto a su pokemon.

Natsu se sentía frustrado pero a la vez sentía, le habían pateado el trasero pero también le dieron otra oportunidad, aunque lo que más se preguntaba era como podía existir alguien como ese pikachu y ese entrenador. Solo pensaba en una cosa, en esas palabras que detesta pero tienen la razón; ''Nunca serás fuerte sino tienes alguien a quien proteger''.

— Esos ojos carmesís, esa forma de actuar. — dijo esa chica miel de dulce voz mientras sonreía de una forma alegre y dulce. — Crim, por fin te encontré. — dijo esto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Al pasar unos minutos después de la interrupción del growlithe variocolor, God había llegado a la entrada de la cueva oscura para encontrarse a alguien quien no esperaba, chamuscado pero aún seguía bien sus ropas, no como el de ojos carmesíes.

— ¿Hadson? Hola ¿Qué haces aquí y porque estas lleno de hollín? —

— Aquí, disfrutando el suelo que esta tan como que me remolque en él. — dijo Hadson de forma sarcástica mientras se limpiaba lo que podía.

— No tengo comentarios. Ven, te ayudo. — De una forma sonriente le extendió la mano para ayudarlo, Hadson vio que aunque le hablo mal él no le respondió mal sino que le ayudo, algo difícil de ver.

— Gracias, supongo. — dijo Hadson algo desconcertado. — Muy bien, ahora por favor dime: ¿¡QUE COSA FUE ESO?! —

— Tranquilo Hadson. Era solo un pokemon salvaje que buscaba pelea, ya lo resolví. —

— ¿De verdad? Asombroso aunque no pienso que eso haya sido un pokemon. Parecía como un... —

— ¿Un monstruo? — dijo el de ojos carmesíes bastante serios, era raro pero cuando se trataban de cosas como esa God cambia su extrovertida actitud por una más seria

— Iba a decir como un diferente… nada más. —

— Como quieras. Me voy a la cueva, si me buscan no estoy. — Entonces el de ojos carmesíes de una forma bastante siniestra empezó a caminar hacia la cueva pero de un momento a otro paro en seco— Hadson ¿Cuántos años tienes? — dijo God de una forma siniestra, tanto que había asustado un poco.

— 7 años ¿Por qué? —

— No, por nada. Solo que pareces de 10 y piensas como un idiota más. — dijo God de forma agresiva. — Recuerda que no puedes juzgar a alguien solo por su apariencia. —

— Lo... siento, no debí haber dicho eso. — dijo Hadson arrepentido mientras se disculpaba.

— Mejor, ahora vamos a la cueva, necesito prepararme para mañana. —

— ¿Que habrá mañana? —

— Mañana... — dijo God con la mirada emocionada — Mañana desterrare al rey del cielo. — dijo lleno de emoción y pasaron mientras veía hacia el recién despejado cielo azul mostrando algunos nubes blancas mostrando los dorados rayos de la luz del sol encendiendo el espíritu de God y aumentando el ardor en su voluntad.

A la lejanía los veía aquel sujeto que había mandado a una cama de hospital al de ojos color carmesí, mientras encima de un pino lejano veía el progreso que había hecho hasta ahora y antes de desaparecer con la ráfaga de viento se le escucho decir como un susurro casi inaudible para el oído humano o pokemon, decía así: "Solo tú puedes liberarnos, todos confiamos en ti, señor".

Pasadas las horas la noche llego y con ella vino la fría oscuridad, solo la tenue luz de la luna déjame ver a través de toda penumbra. En el techo de aquel edificio rojo se podía ver una silueta delgada sentada mientras susurraba algo y antes de poder ver más se escuchó una dulce melodía que afloro la tranquilidad en el ambiente, la calma era algo que muy pocas noches se podía ver debido al aumento de delincuencia que había hoy en día, solo algunos quienes tenían un gran fuerza podían mantenerse a esas horas en las calles, pero aun así la dulce melodía flotaba por el aire tranquilizando las almas del miedo, cualquiera que escuchara la melodía por un rato lograría calmarse, literalmente la paz de la autora de aquella melodía se esparcía a quien la escuchara siendo capaz de arreglar los dolores que cargaban, bueno, al menos por un rato.

Al final de un rato la melodía paro mientras que la que la cantaba calmaba en ella su frustración pero a la vez dejaba salir sus sentimientos más puros mientras en su cabeza aparecía aquel niño que la había marcado tanto mentalmente y un sonrojo se logró ver en sus mejillas, solo con recordarlo podía sentirse así de bien, ese sentimiento de felicidad que le recorría por todo el pecho, aquel que era capaz de hacerla sentir feliz, pero ahora no solo era ese simple recuerdo, sino que había estado a tan solo unos metros de él, apenas pudo aguantar las lágrimas, con la alegría que mantenía en ese momento, pero ahora tenía una gran oportunidad y no debía rendirse.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Crim... Voy por ti... -**_

.

.

.


	12. Capítulo 12: Cumpliremos Nuestro Sueño

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Era de madrugada y el cielo seguía oscuro, todos descansaban en sus sueños exceptuando a uno, ese que estaba esperando sentado en el tejado de aquel edificio rojo, parecía bastante calmado y pensativo pero a la vez estaba atento a algo como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Un montón de cosas le habían pasado y era casi imposible buscar respuestas a todo lo que le ocurrió aunque no todo era malo de tener esas visiones ya que había logrado salvar una vida y eso valía mucho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"[Here With You — Mirai Nikki]/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"De un momento a otro God sintió un calidez en su piel haciendo que God volviera en sí, lo primero en hacer fue levantar la cabeza y sonreír, al mismo momento que sonrió cerro los ojos y se dejó sentir el viento en su cuerpo, por un momento sintió una calidez encima del algo que de ninguna otra forma lo sentía, se sintió como un cálido abrazo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— emHola... Cianis…/em — dijo God mientras de su ojo derecho salía una lagrima pero aun no dejaba de sonreír— emHoy comenzare nuestro sueño, ganare la medalla y estaremos un paso más cerca de serlo, solo espera.../em —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Ese viento relajante duro alrededor de unos segundos antes de que saliera el amanecer, una de las pocas cosas que le agradaban a God era ver y sentir el viento aunque no era lo mismo. Cuando el amanecer acabo, God bajo directamente a la ventana de la habitación donde estaban sus compañeros de un salto. Este trato de no despertar a ninguno de los dos pero con unas solas palabras God cayo desprevenido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— "¿Cómo esta ella?" — dijo el pikachu medio naranja mientras se estiraba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— emParece que está bien, el abuelito la cuida y la trata bien/em. — dijo mientras se ponía su ropa quemada y destrozada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em— "Deberías ponerte algo más, pareces vagabundo salido de película de tercera" —/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— emEs todo lo que tengo, Rayo. Me estoy lamentando no haber empacado ropa de cambio, de todos modos esta era mi favorita/em. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— "¿A dónde vamos ahora?" —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Con la emergencia de ayer de weddle tuvimos que ir al centro pokemon y recuerda que ahí acampan un montón de entrenadores, Discharger calentara con eso y estaremos listo para el gimnasio de Falkner. — dijo God decidido mientras terminaba de vestirse. — Vámonos, Disc, Rayo, hora de precalentar. — Dicho esto, Rayo se montó en su hombro mientras que Discharger con los ojos aun cerrados empezó a seguir a God hacia la ruta 31./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emMientras tanto... en una habitación del centro pokemon.../em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em /em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Se oía caer el agua en que aquella habitación empañada por el caliente del agua, en aquella cabina se veía una silueta de una joven, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras se daba aquel baño aunque solo tenía algo en la cabeza y era en lo que pasaría hoy.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— (Hace tiempo que no me daba una ducha, se siente bien el agua caliente en mi piel, me siento viva...) — Pensaba la chica mientras sentía caer delicadamente el agua en su rostro haciéndola sentir calmada aunque una sonrisa algo sonrojada apareció en su rostro. — (Han pasado casi 10 años desde... la última vez que nos vimos. Me pregunto si él me recordara y... todo lo que... hicimos…) — dijo esto mientras pasaba del rojo a uno mucho más intenso. En su cabeza aparecían breves recuerdos de ella con alguien aunque eran un poco borrosos para describirlos bien./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Aunque esos ''recuerdos'' eran muy hermosos para ella, tenía algo que había cambiado su sonrisa a un gesto un tanto triste y en sus ojos parecía que iban a salir unas lágrimas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Y qué pasa si... — dijo ella con un tono triste mientras bajaba la cabeza para que el agua callera en sus cabellos parecidos al oro mientras trataba de contener algunas lágrimas, pero no duro mucho ya que la joven tomo un poco de agua con sus manos y se lavó el rostro para tratar de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. — No Halo, no digas eso. Aunque sea algo debe recordar... el... no me olvidaría... — dijo la chica mientras su cabeza estaba metida en sus pensamientos. — Hoy debería ir al gimnasio, así Natsu logre ver los combates y tal vez... — Tras decir eso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mojado. — Crim... acaso serás tú... —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Al pasar las horas, ya era mediodía en aquella ciudad, estaba un poco vacía debido a que el número de entrenadores se había reducido bastante debido a la seguridad en la región, Ciudad Malva era una de las pocas ciudades donde se podría vivir una vida medio segura aunque se debía estar atento ya que nunca era malo tener un ojo abierto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" En la entrada del Gimnasio de ciudad Malva estaban Naomi y Hadson esperando al de ojos carmesíes aunque estos dos estaban algo molestos y otro impaciente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Donde esta God? Dijimos a la Una en la entrada del gimnasio ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No me diga que llegara tarde a su propio combate. — dijo Naomi bastante irritada por esperar aunque en la voz se veía que estaba algo emocionada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Esto será grandioso, será la primera vez que vea el combate de God completo. La última vez apenas pude ver el golpe final, ese que creo que se llamaba Cola Platino, no me acuerdo el nombre pero ese ataque noqueo a ese Onix tan poderoso. — dijo Hadson mientras que recordaba en su cabeza la batalla. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Es cierto, había olvidado que tu apenas vistes ese combate, probablemente God tenga otra as bajo la manga como la vez que me enfrento. — Dijo Naomi recordando su combate. — Admito que estoy emocionada por ver lo que tiene preparado esta vez. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Que genial seria que fuera mi maestro, podría enseñarme esos trucos y podría acompañarlo en su viaje, si pudiera acompañarlo. — dijo Hadson algo desilusionado pero aun emocionado con todo el alma, pero esto sorprendió un poco a Naomi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Espera ¿No vas a venir con nosotros? —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— No... No puedo. Prometí estudiar en el Instituto Diamond y me faltan 3 años para eso, después podre ir a Sinnoh a la Academia Platino, Son casi 7 años cuando ya pueda hacer mi viaje. — dijo Hadson bastante triste, esas palabras habían cambiado por completo su actitud, dejo estar tan entusiasmado como era para cambiar con una mirada bastante triste./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Ya veo, oye no te desanimes. — dijo Naomi poniendo a su altura mientras ponía su mano en su hombro— Que no viajes con el no significa que no puedan ser amigos, imagínate que te cuente de sus grandes hazañas por la región, hasta estaría algo celosa de eso. — Estas palabras cambiaron bastante el ánimo del chico volviendo a mostrar esa alegría que desprendía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Si tienes razón, gracias. — dijo Hadson mostrando una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Ves, ahora sonríes como el, son muy parecidos la verdad. — Dijo Naomi levantándose mientras veía su Stranceiver— Solo espero que tú seas puntual a diferencia de él. — dijo un poco molesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Pues tal vez el... — trato de decir Hadson pero al ver a la calle vio a God yendo a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaban./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— QUITENSEN DEL CAMINO. NO TENGO FRENOS. — grito God bastante apresurado, ambos se hicieron a un lado y God a toda prisa entro en el gimnasio para chocar contra una pared, una breve ojeada de ambos vieron al chico aun pegado a la pared./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Ncsito pfratzcar mjas mui parades. — dijo God./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Que? — dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, God desprendió el rostro y volvió a decirlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Necesito practicar más mis paradas. — dijo separándose de la pared completamente y cayó al suelo sentado, no hacía más que agarrarse la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Nota a mí mismo; al llegar a una superficie plana poner pies en ella y con el impulso saltar. — dijo el de ojos carmesíes aun adolorido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Te encuentras bien? Fue un fuerte golpe el que te distes. — dijo una persona extendiéndole la mano al caído, God solo se sorprendió y acepto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Muchas gracias por la ayuda señor. Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a estos choques, no fue nada. — dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Se nota que tienes energía de sobra. Adivino que viniste a enfrentarte a Falkner. — Dijo el señor anotando unas cosas en una pequeña libreta negra— Dime cómo te llamas, tu edad y de dónde vienes a ver si puedo ayudarte algo. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Este... yo... God Forcehold, 14 años y soy de... Pueblo Primavera. — dijo God algo nervioso aunque haya mentido la última parte. — ¿Pero dígame quien rayos es usted? —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— O mil y un disculpas, mi nombre es Riley pero me llaman Lie, soy como un buscador y estoy buscando ahora a entrenadores buenos. — dijo mientras anotaba más y más cosas en la libreta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lie media 1.69 y era algo robusto sin exagerar, vestía de una camisa con un diseño parecido a la Greatball, un pantalones marrones algo cortos y unos zapatos blancos y medias del mismo color que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna, su cabello era algo... frondoso de color marrón y tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros con los costados amarillos que le completaba la impresión de turista./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Este solo anotaba cosas sin dejar de mirar al de ojos carmesíes pero ahora lo rodeaba mientras lo observaba/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Pues eres un poco más bajo que los últimos dos pero pareces de los que dan sorpresas así que porque no, podrás subir al campo en unos momentos. — A God se le paso algo por la mente al oír eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Oiga espere un momento. Si usted está buscando buenos entrenadores entonces debes haber visto a uno en particular. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Mmm pues han venido algunos que valen la pena pero no tengo ninguno en particular, dime como es el que buscas. — dijo el señor de 30 años./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Es un poco más alto que yo, ojos verdes, caballo castaño claro parado por el frente con un gorro de lana negro que le tapa parte de atrás con una Z roja en el costado, cara seria y dice estar ocupado—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— A ya me acuerdo, el del Wartotle variocolor. — Dijo Lie mientras revisaba la libreta negra— Tengo pocos datos del pero de verdad fue un entrenador bastante sorprendente. Acabo con los cuatro pokemon del líder con un Wartotle variocolor y un Pidgey pequeño, fue sorprendente como acabo el último encuentro. Ese pidgey era increíblemente veloz aunque el pidgeotto le ganaba en fuerza y destreza, a tal punto que parecía una cacería. Pero en ese momento cambiaron los papeles de cazador y presa, de solo un golpe aéreo y tres ataques rápidos logro acabar con el otro pidgeotto, fue un combate simplemente genial. Creo que se llamaba Toby o Tomy, algo así no me acuerdo. Al entrar al gimnasio hice lo mismo que contigo pero solo me respondió: ''Si no te haces a un lado te hare cenizas'' y la verdad no le entendí bien pero nunca pensé que tendría en frente a alguien así. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Si, es el mismo Tony, parece que aún sigue siendo el mismo. — dijo God mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — Disculpe señor pero cuando fue que desafío al líder. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Hace como 3 días, vino y exigió un combate al líder y claro que los demás trataron de frenarlo pero nadie logro ni asestar el golpe al pidgey de ese chico, de verdad era rápido y al evolucionar a pidgeotto fue mucho más poderoso, fue simplemente prometedor. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Si, así es Tony, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, pero una evolución es increíble, típico de Tony. — dijo God mientras se imaginaba la batalla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al minuto una alarma sonó de una bocina en una de las paredes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Falkner ya está listo. God, párate en esa plataforma. — dijo Lie apuntando a la pared donde él se había estrellado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Aquí? —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Buena suerte y tranquilo, tus amigos verán el combate desde las tribunas conmigo. — fue lo único que escucho God antes que la plataforma se elevara velozmente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" A los 5 metros de altitud la plataforma paro aunque el de ojos rojos parecía que lo habían atropellado, estaba tirado en la plataforma confuso aunque no duro mucho así, al ver su entorno vio que el combate seria en un campo muy extraño. Consistía de un suelo de vidrio trasparente que parecía ser resistente, en las paredes habían barras metálicas y del techo colgaban varios aros, el campo era prácticamente pequeño y estaba sostenido por unas columnas de abajo aunque no estaba pegada a ninguna de las paredes dejando paso a que los pokemon aéreos desciendan y asciendan por ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Que campo tan enorme. Parece una pista de acrobacias. — dijo God bastante emocionado aunque era algo predecible de un chico de pueblo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— God, por aquí. — El de ojos carmesíes volteo a ver y en una de las paredes estaban unas tribunas donde avisto a cuatro personas en aquella tribuna pero solo a tres conocía. Los dos primeros eran Naomi y Hadson, el otro era Lie que estaba sentado al lado de Hadson, pero el cuarto estaba recostado en el muro y la luz no dejaba ver bien quien era pero parecía que esperaba algo del ya que se le quedo viendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Bienvenido al gimnasio de ciudad Malva donde el desafío asciende a grandes alturas. Yo seré su referee en el combate contra el Líder. — dijo una especie de voz computarizada, al oírla God fijo su vista a un cosa a lado de aquel campo y vio algo que hizo caerse para atrás./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¡¿AHH?! ¡¿QUE ES ESO?! — Al ver bien parecía una persona de pelo catire, ojos azules y llevaba una clase de maya blanca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Es el nuevo Sistema de arbitración digital aunque prefieren llamarla Arbic. — dijo una voz algo adulta. Al ver de dónde vino esas palabras vio a un hombre de parecido algo fuerte en un traje azul tradicional de la región, tenía el cabello y ojos azules, era el conocido como Falkner. — Para ser más específico es un holograma personalizado hecho por la Liga Pokemon. Sera nuestra referee. — dijo aquel señor de cabellos azules./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Es asombroso. Que genial es la tecnología— dijo God asombrado mientras miraba aquel holograma que había confundido con un fantasma. — Disculpe pero dijo nuestra batalla—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Perdón por no presentarme, soy Falkner, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Malva. Debes ser el retador sino es que me equivoco. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Ehh, sí, soy God Forcehold y vengo por una batalla. — dijo God animándose aunque de un movimiento brusco se le cayó la gorra, lo que vio el líder lo sorprendió bastante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— (Ese peinado, será posible) —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Combatientes por favor pónganse en sus posiciones— dijo la voz virtual de Arbic sin hacer expresión alguna. Ambos entrenadores hicieron caso a la referee y se pusieron en las áreas para los entrenadores./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— Muéstrame lo que eres capaz, God. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— No se preocupe, daremos todo de nosotros. — Aunque fueran simples esas palabras, había algo en ellas que despertaba la curiosidad del líder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— El combate oficial del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva se dará a cabo entre el retador God Forcehold de Pueblo primavera y el líder de gimnasio Falkner. COMIENZEN. —/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	13. Capítulo 13: Derribar al Rey del Cielo

.

.

.

.

.

– Emprende el vuelo, Skarmory. – dijo Falkner mientras lanzaba su pokeball, del rayo de luz se formaba un pájaro con una armadura metálica que mostraba respeto a cualquier contrincante.

– Así que comenzara con Skarmory. Ahora no necesitamos tu velocidad Rayo, contrataquemos con Fuego Pesado– le dijo God a su compañero medio naranjoso el cual asintió con firmeza sin quitarle la vista a aquel pájaro metálico.

– Muy bien, Adelante Discharger. – De la pokeball se formó el pequeño Charmander de color oro, que al ver tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y estaba sonriendo, esto último extraño un poco al Skarmory.

 ** _PLAY_**

 ** _Vs Falkner: Part 1 [World's Greatest Battle Music Ever: Ascent To The Sky (Amine Sebti)]_**

– Comiencen ustedes, Skarmory y yo esperamos. –

– Muy bien, Disc usa Lanzallamas– Al escuchar la orden el pequeño Charmander empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de llamas y a expulsarlas hacia el Skarmory enemigo. Al verse una pequeña explosión se supo que dio en el blanco.

– Le dimos. – dijo God con entusiasmo– Ahora usa Misil ardiente– Sin perder ni un segundo el Charmander lanzo todas sus llamas hacia el suelo enviándolo a volar por los aires envolviéndose en ese ataque tan destructivo dirigiéndose a la sombra entre todo el polvo.

– Trampa Rocas– dijo Falkner. Esto hizo que el Charmander se distrajera por unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el mismo Skarmory saliera de la nube de polvo y de su cuerpo empezaba a formarse unas enormes piedras enormes que de un momento a otro se desprendían una por una aunque quedaban levitando en el aire.

– Disc, prepárate que ahí vienen. – dijo God alertando al Charmander mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, aunque algo iba mal o eso suponía el de ojos carmesíes.

–... Qué raro. ¿Porque las rocas no han caído aun? No es igual que la otra vez– El despeinado con el pikachu variocolor recordó aquella caída de rocas del Onix de arcilla. –... Dijo algo de Rocas pero no es igual al ataque de Zeke. ¿Que pasara ahora? –. Un gruñido del campo hizo que volviera en sí, al ver Discharger estaba volteándolo a ver esperando su siguiente movimiento.

– Muy bien Disc, usa Lanzallamas otra vez– Tras oír la orden, Discharger repitió el ataque con el Skarmory en la mira.

– Viento Afín– dijo Falkner rompiendo el silencio, el Skarmory empezó a aletear fuertemente haciendo una enorme ráfaga, sino fuera porque las plataformas tenían barandales esa ráfaga se habría llevado al retador.

– Que fuerza tiene en las alas, parece un huracán. – Apenas podía mantener esos ojos carmesíes abiertos.

En las calles de Ciudad Malva se veía como la chica color miel corría sin parar mientras seguía a su igneante cachorro que a la vez que olfateaba (Y mostraba una cara de asco por el olor) el rastro de aquel chico de ojos carmesíes hasta llegar a un edificio grande con un símbolo de la Medalla. Entrar y subir las escaleras rápidamente no fueron nada difíciles para aquella entrenadora. Al ver al campo vio aquella escena que nadie quería mirar, sin embargo vio como aquel charmander empezó a hacerse una esfera de luz y empezó a dar vueltas sin rumbo.

– Natsu, mira que hermoso. – dijo la chica de color miel viendo como bailaba aquella luz sin entender que paso con aquel charmander herido.

– Retador God Forcehold, el charmander conocido como Discharger fue desmaterializado en búsqueda de volver al sistema de almacenamiento de su pokeball. Se realiza con el propósito de prevenir daños severos en los pokemon. Por favor, apunte el rayo de la pokeball del charmander y elija su siguiente combatiente. – se le oyó decir a Arbic al chico de ojos carmesíes quien tras un minuto volvió en sí y al levantarse aún estaba cabizbajo.

 ** _/BATALLA/_**

– (No, no puedo continuar... No otra vez, no perderé a Rayo esta vez…) – pensó God aun cabizbajo hasta que de un susurro salieron las palabras. _– Me... rind..._ – trato de decir pero fue parado por un 500 voltios en su cuerpo de parte de su amigo.

Antes de caer de rodillas vio como el pikachu naranja aterrizo en el campo y en la pantalla de la pared apareció la foto de aquel pikachu en forma circular con una barra de color verde al lado.

 _– Ra... Rayo. ¿Qué haces? –_ dijo God empezando a levantarse viendo con algo de miedo. Este solo miro con decisión volteando a ver a su entrenador y volviendo a ver al Fearrow. Las rocas empezaron a moverse a una gran velocidad uniéndose todas aplastando al pikachu que cerrando los ojos esperaba el impacto.

Los que estaban en las tribunas vieron asombrados como entre los escombros empezaba a salir un gran destello que acabo mandando lejos a todas las rocas y se vio al pikachu en posición de pelea. El entrenador no pudo mantenerse cayo al ver aquello.

– Rayo ¿Que estás haciendo? – Sus palabras se notaron bastante quebradas por el miedo que pase como aquellos recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza. – No... Ven acá, no puedes... – Se le oyó decir hasta las gradas con bastante dificultad (Suerte que una chica de color miel tenía un buen oído). También se veía como ese pikachu empezó a gruñir o hablar en su lenguaje, parecía estar sermoneando a aquel chico y el apenas hacia más que escuchar. Aunque la chica de color miel podía entender más o menos el lenguaje de ciertos pokemon no entendió a la perfección. Al final se vio como el bajaba la cabeza y aceptaba que no tenía opción.

– Si ambos competidores están preparados entonces comiencen– se escucharon las palabras de Arbic por los altavoces y le dio paso la primera orden para el Fearrow.

– Fearrow, perforador– dicto Falkner. En un par de segundos la distancia entre el gran ave cazadora y la rata naranja fue recorrida con el propósito de atravesar, en pleno ataque una nube de humo se esparció, se esperaba que aquel ataque fulminante lo haya debilitado, pero no. Pasado esos segundos relámpagos salían de aquella nube de humo y la silueta de aquel gran pájaro aparecía y en pleno impacto un relámpago choco con el suelo levantando más polvo.

Al esparcirse se vio como aquel enorme Fearrow estaba siendo aplastado por la Cola Platino y el Pikachu mantenía el equilibrio sobre ella con mirada seria. En la pantalla se vio la barra verde cambiar a amarillo y a rojo antes de desaparecer por completo hasta ver como se ponía negro la silueta en un fondo gris hasta aparecer dos letreros uno decía Fainted en letras rojas y negras y el otro en el lado del retador decía Win en letras amarillas.

– Fearrow ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Rayo. – se escuchó decir en los altavoces la voz de Arbic.

En la tribuna se empezaron a oírse los gritos de ánimo de Hadson y algunos aplausos de Naomi. Entre salto y salto de Hadson vio sin querer hacia atrás y vio aquella chica de color miel y el growlithe acompañándola y aquel chico que estaba en las sombras, hombre de traje y sombrero con símbolo en pecho izquierdo, no se veía su rostro pero se veía como sonreía maliciosamente sin quitar la vista de aquel combate, aunque la que más interesaba era aquella chica y ese growlithe.

– Hola ¿Vienes a enfrentar a Falkner? – pregunto Lie a aquella chica curiosa que cuando vio que era el centro de atención le respondió en una forma algo tímida.

– Emmm... este yo no. Hola. – dijo aquella de una manera dulce pero bastante tímida poniendo su mano cubriendo sus labios y viendo a un lado. _– Vine a... ver a... –_ entonces fijo su mirada en aquel chico de cabello negro y de un momento a otro todo se entendió.

– A ya. Ven siéntate, mira como God consigue la medalla. – dijo Hadson con orgullo por su amigo lo cual hizo salir un gota fría a la de ojos amatistas que forzaba una sonrisa.

 _– Emm. Si... gracias. –_ dijo algo nerviosa mientras iba a sentarse al lado de la de ojos amatistas aunque su igneante compañero que de un salto se le adelanto. Cuando se sentó le dio una breve sonrisa a la de ojos amatista que le devolvió el gesto aunque ahora que se daba cuenta se preguntaba acerca de ese hombre de negro: Quien era.

 ** _/BATALLA/_**

En el campo God empezaba a tranquilizarse pero aun no tenía su mente clara, aun temía lo peor, sin embargo el hecho que se haya equilibrado la batalla es algo que tranquiliza aunque sabía que aun eso no era nada, aun Falkner tenía su as bajo la manga.

– Muy bien. Creo que subestimamos a Rayo pero no volverá a pasar. – dijo el respetado líder de Gimnasio antes de lanzar otra pokeball. – Acelera el paso, Dodrio. – De la pokeball apareció un pájaro que en vez de tener unas grandes alas tenía unas patas que mostraba fuerza de sobra, tenía tres cabezas que miraba de forma diferente a aquel decidido pikachu de color diferente, uno con una mirada algo perdida, otra con una más confusa y la del medio con enojo.

 ** _PLAY_**

 _ **Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Decisive Battle**_

– Dodrio, Golpes Furia. – El dodrio empezó a correr hacia el pikachu naranjozo y sus picos se envolvieron en una luz blanca antes de lanzarse encima de la rata naranja.

– Rayo esquívalo. – dijo God mostrando control a lo cual se sincronizo nuevamente con su compañero. – Izquierda, Salta, abajo, derecha, arriba, derecha, izquierda y Cola Platino– El pikachu siguió las indicaciones y evito con eficacia todas las ráfagas de golpes que mandaba el Dodrio mientras que poco a poco daba más y más poder a su cola hasta que de un salto con pirueta impacto con el pecho de aquel enorme pájaro terrestre, se notó que le había hecho bastante daño pero aun podía combatir.

– Responde con Bote. – dijo el líder. El Dodrio dando un salto hacia atrás tomando impulso y dando un gran salto hacia el techo abierto.

– Rayo, Cola Platino rápido, hacia el centro de la plataforma. – dijo God mostrando su determinación de siempre pero aun no parecía disfrutarlo. El pikachu corrió rápidamente hacia el centro y salto hacia el centro de aquella plataforma y con la cola platino logro romper el metal que sostenía el plástico de aquel suelo dejando caer a Rayo dando vueltas en sí mismo.

Se sentía el ambiente espeso, todo el encuentro podría decidirse en esos 20 segundos, podía acabar con el bote de aquel Dodrio o de alguna manera el pikachu variocolor logre debilitar al pokemon oponente. Las tribunas se quedaron heladas viendo cada movimiento de aquellos ataques sabiendo que todo podía acabar aquí. Dodrio con un mayor impulso del techo empezó a descender pasando por el hueco de la plataforma hasta casi alcanzar al pikachu en media caída, ha solo medio metro de distancia el pikachu variocolor impacto su cola contra el suelo rompiendo el concreto, había desperdiciado aquella gran oportunidad o eso se creía...

– ¡AHORA RAYO! ¡5000 MIL VOLTEOS! – En ese momento... en ese preciso momento se escuchó el latido de un corazón... uno acelerado... En aquel momento se vio como en segundos el Dodrio estaba a poco de terminar con el combate pero sorprendió lo que se vio entre todos las grietas de aquel suelo empezó a destellar rayos amarillentos, en todo esos segundos el destello incremento a tal profundidad que no se pudo ver más el suelo agrietado sino que ahora grandes piedras se elevaron junto al gran destello.

Con aquel ataque todo el edificio retumbo con fuerza, tanto así que parecía que caería en pedazos en cualquier segundo y la verdad se podía pensar que ahí había sido un campo de guerra.

Adentro se veía un cráter donde estaba el suelo de piedra y montones de pedruscos y algunos destrozos de la plataforma que había arriba. En el techo entre las típicas marcas de ceniza negra estaba pegado el dodrio del líder de gimnasio y Rayo mostraba aun encima de su Cola Platino sin inmutarse.

El sonido de la pantalla (Mejor dicho de lo que era atravesada por varios pedruscos) mostraba el letrero de Fainted en la imagen del Dodrio. Tras esto Arbic dio el veredicto.

 ** _/TRIBUNAS/_**

– Vaya. Ese chico es el vivo ejemplo del dicho "La esperanza es la última que se pierde". La batalla fue complicada y aun con desventaja logro igualar el marcador. Creo que puede serme útil... –dijo Lie pensando en voz alta mientras escribía en su libreta negra lo que tomo la atención del de ojos azules.

– Espera ¿Que dijo? –

– Eh nada– dijo Lie tratando de cambiar al tema. – Aunque la verdad ese chico sea una promesa. Aunque ese pikachu parezca especial no pueden descargar tanta electricidad, para uno normal no solo no podría tener tanta carga sino que siga consiente, y Falkner aún no ha usado a su As así que God aún no puede cantar victoria aun cuando ya dio una excelente batalla. – dijo Lie de forma finalizando la conversación para seguir viendo el combate. Nao trataba de hablar con la chica color miel pero aún estaba atenta al hombre vestido de negro que veía con malicia el combate.

 ** _/BATALLA/_**

– Adelante Pidgeotto. – dijo Falkner lanzando su último pokemon. Del rayo apareció un pájaro enorme de color café con una gran melena en su cabeza. Era hora... El último round... Falkner veía con respeto a su oponente, dio pelea pero aun no dejaría que obtuviera la medalla tan fácil. – Por fin llega, envuelto en las alas del viento. –

God estaba mejor pero aún estaba en ese estado. – (Esto está mal, Rayo ha usado demasiada electricidad contra dodrio. Como jadea hasta ahora creo que solo podrá usar el 1000 Voltios o tal vez...) – dijo God cabizbajo aun en aquel estado hasta que de un momento a otro reacciono– No no no ¿¡En que estoy pensando? No podemos usarlo, no de nuevo–dijo God agitando su cabeza hasta ver al campo– Aun así, Rayo está cansado, ya no podrá levantar la Cola Platino, creo que solo nos queda Surf pero... será suficiente? –

– Pidgeotto, usa Ataque Rápido. –

– Esquívalo y usa Su... –

El pidgeotto empezó el descenso envuelto en una luz blanca hacia el pikachu variocolor. Este salto tratando de escapar de aquel ataque tratando que se estrellara con algún escombro pero re direccionó y le dio de relleno a la rata naranja mandándola a volar contra un muro. Al de ojos carmesíes le impresiono aquel ataque, ahora si tenía un ataque de prioridad no servía casi para nada.

– Rayo ¿Estas bien? – De un salto de la pared el pikachu cayó en posición de cuatro patas sobre uno de los pedazos que quedaron de la plataforma– Muy bien. Intentemos otra vez. Es hora de Surfear– dijo God apuntando con la mano abierta hacia adelante. Del agua del aire se vio como se formaba una inmensa ola detrás del pikachu mientras que este con la electricidad creo una tabla donde domaba y dirigía el ataque.

Aun con el juego acrobático del pidgeotto no logro esquivar y una de sus alas quedo aplastada por la presión de agua y el mismo pájaro cayó al suelo muy herido. La cosa ya parecía diferente, en la pantalla (O lo que quedaba de ella) mostraba que la vida del pikachu estaba en amarillo y del pidgeotto en rojo.

– Respiro– Esa fue la palabra que literalmente cambio el resultado de todo. El Pidgeotto con mucho esfuerzo y lentitud se empezó a levantar y en un parpadeo abrió sus alas y de ellas salieron algunas plumas pero estas no cayeron sino que empezaron a girar alrededor de aquel tipo volador/normal y se notó como aparecía un aura transparente. Lo que se vio después hizo perder toda la esperanza al de ojos carmesí, en esa aura se veía como las heridas que tanto esfuerzo le lograron hacer desaparecían poco a poco hasta que al aletear la onda desapareció y en la pantalla se vio como la barra volvió a estar en verde.

– ¿Que paso? FALKNER– grito God sorprendido.

– Respiro es un movimiento que restaura la mitad de la vida. No pensaba usarlo pero eres un gran oponente, pero creo que ya acabo este encuentro. Termínalo con Ataque Ala– El pidgeotto empezó a elevarse con el aleteo, en eso se vio que su ala derecha desprendía una luz, tras estar más alto que el pikachu variocolor cayó en picada en su dirección. A diferencia del recuperado pidgeotto pikachu está bastante herido, su barra estaba en amarilla y con ese golpe podría acabarlo.

Ese golpe fue devastador para aquel ratón eléctrico pero no logro acabarlo. Había quedado casi vacía solo quedaba 1 ps según decía la pantalla. Lo más que pudo ver fue como Rayo forcejeaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero... sin frutos.

–Rayo... – dijo God en voz baja para sí mismo asombrado por lo que veía– Tu estas... – Las palabras que le dijo retumbaban en su cabeza y eran ciertas, todo lo que había hecho, todo el esfuerzo que hizo Discharger y Rayo en aquel combate estaba en juego aun no podía rendirse, tenía que continuar por todo, por él, por su abuelo, por ellos... y por ella.

– ¡RAYO! – Al oír a su entrenador lo miro tratando con su ojo derecho. – Perdón por hacerte pelear solo, pero ahora pelearemos juntos. Los tres– dijo God sonriendo con una mirada maliciosa. La rata naranja Empezó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo y se puso en posición de cuatro listo para pelear. Las miradas de Rayo y God woklw0 iguales, irradiaban confianza y alegría a la vez.

– Combo 2: Disparo de Martillo Estático. – dicto God con determinación. Al oír la orden Rayo empezó a juntar una inmensa ola de agua detrás suyo mientras la montaba con una tablaáà2 eléctrica.

– Pidgeotto, Ataque Ala. – Tras oír la orden el tipo volador volvió a efectuar aquel ataque atravesando la inmensa ola recibiendo daño pero superándola. Saliendo de ella a una gran velocidad no vio lo que le esperaba, un fuerte golpe metálico en la cabeza de parte de la Cola Platino, lo más que pudo hacer fue salir de la ola pero al ver hacia el pikachu vio un destello amarillo que dejo ciego a casi todos.

Al volver a ver al campo se vio que pidgeotto estaba débil pero aún tenía más vida que el pikachu variocolor.

 ** _/TRIBUNAS/_**

– ES INCREIBLE. UTILIZO LA OLA COMO DISTRACCION PARA DAR EN EL BLANCO LA COLA PLATINO Y LUEGO LE DIO UN 1000 VOLTIOS. – gritaba Hadson asombrado y a la vez emocionado.

– Es cierto Had, pero aun no debes cantar victoria. Fue buena estrategia pero solo logro hacerle un poco de daño. Pero ahora están igualados, el próximo ataque puede acabar todo– dijo Lie mientras anotaba cosa

– Pero con Ataque Rápido Falkner puede acabar esto. Por ahora solo hay que esperar. –

 ** _/BATALLA/_**

– Rayo. Hora de Surfear. –

– Tornado. –

La enorme ola casi alcanza al pidgeotto pero este empezó a aletear fuertemente hasta formar un tornado. La inmensa ola de agua choco con el tornado creando un peligroso torbellino. Las grandes ráfagas que salían del torbellino impedían ver lo que pasaba tanto a los entrenadores como a los que estaban en la tribuna sin notarias de despejarse, poco a poco la fuerza iba incrementando volviéndose inestable hasta que uno de los escombros iba en dirección a los entrenadores en la tribuna.

La roca estaba casi encima de ellos y todos solo esperaron el impacto asustado pero algo paso, un ataque que la misma Naomi pudo llamar un Pulso que destrozo el escombro. Entre esas ráfagas Naomi logro ver de dónde vino y al parecer venia de aquel hombre vestido de traje que sujetaba un arma de fuego, trato de ver más claro pero el torbellino no dejo bloqueando toda vista que se tenía.

 ** _/BATALLA/_**

La fuerza del remolino iba incrementando drásticamente, el pidgeotto no pudo mantenerse dentro de él y tuvo que salir hacia arriba. El pikachu variocolor apenas podía mantenerse sujetado a la tierra, no podía oír nada más que el soplido de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, no podía oír ni ver a su entrenador, tratando de ver qué pasaba vio un camino hacia el tipo pájaro, solo tenía una oportunidad y un ataque pero había algo que lo detenía y era que no recordaba aquel ataque pero imagines de cómo era le venían a la cabeza, pero el problema es que no debía porque lo había prometido... pero no tenía opción.

El pikachu con sus últimas fuerzas se levantó poniéndose en posición de cuatro patas. Comenzando a correr con dificultad en la dirección que se movía el torbellino, rápidamente la velocidad del ratón eléctrico fue incrementando considerablemente hasta que empezó a ir casi a la misma velocidad que las ráfagas de viento. Al llegar a cierta velocidad tomo que común impulso empezó a subir en forma lineal sin importar la fuerza que lo lanzaba abajo.

Desde afuera el de ojos carmesíes logro ver a su compañero subir hacia arriba.

– ¿Rayo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo God en voz baja mientras se tapaba los ojos del polvo y forzaba la vista hacia la mancha anaranjada– ¡Un momento! Impulso, Velocidad y Continuidad en línea recta... Va a hacerla– dijo God cambiando de intrigado a asustado. –No... no no otra vez... –

Rayo iba elevándose más y más sin importar nada solo corría. El pikachu avanzaba hasta l final sin saber que empezaba a rodearse de su propia electricidad mientras corría, se vio como corría envuelto en electricidad, en las tribunas se vio la expresión de asombro de Naomi al ver ese movimiento.

– God... ese es el... Es el Placaje Eléctrico– La expresión de asombro de Naomi se contagió al chico de ojos zafiros al oírlo y una intriga le vino a la chica color miel.

– ¿Placaje Eléctrico? –

– (No... No puedes... no otra vez... Rayo tu... No no ... no lo hagas...No lo hagas…) – se le escucho decir cabizbajo al chico de ojos carmesíes antes de explotar en aquel estado, de un momento a otro un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a sacudir los pensamientos de God. Gritos desesperados, rugidos bestiales, estas imágenes empezaban a aparecer en su mente y todo fue aumentando el dolor hasta que llego un punto de aquellas imágenes donde se escuchó un relámpago y un latido que fue silenciado. Esta escena tan brusca más el gran dolor de cabeza le hizo gritar ¡NO LO HAGAS! – Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar al pikachu variocolor perdiendo el enfoque del ataque a tan solo centímetros del pidgeotto.

– Ahora, Golpe Aéreo. – se le escucho decir a Falkner, el tipo volador dio una pirueta en el aire para ser rodeado en un aura celeste, este impacto con el pikachu muy mal herido Lanzándolo contra una pared, la expresión de dolor que tenía el de ojos carmesíes, apenas pudo reaccionar ante lo que veía y solo logro oír un sonido agudo, al ver era la "pantalla" donde se veía la barra amarilla bajar hasta rojo y luego desaparecer, luego se vio el letrero enfrente de la imagen de Rayo donde decía "Fainted".

– Rayo ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Pidgeotto. Como al retador ya no le quedan más pokemons la victoria es para Falkner el Líder del Gimnasio. – Se le oyó decir a Arbic. En la pantalla, se vio la imagen del Líder ponerse en el centro e incrementando su tamaño. En las tribunas todos a excepción del hombre con la mirada maliciosa veían aquel combate con algo de asombro y los que estaban del bando del de ojos carmesíes estaban preocupados por él. No tardo mucho para que Rayo se desprendiera del muro pero fue agarrado a tiempo por su entrenador de una manera un poco brusca pero protegiendo de cualquier daño a su amigo malherido.

Lo más que pudo hacer God fue salir de aquel lugar, su vista y oídos se enfocaron en el camino hacia el gimnasio. Fue tanto que no pudo oír las palabras de sus amigos que lo siguieron y solo quedaron la chica miel y Lie en aquel campo.

– Vaya, supongo que estuvo cerca. Lástima– dijo Lie mientras escribía en su nota.

– Disculpe señor pero no hable así de él. – Lie se voltio para ver de dónde venía aquella dulce voz y al voltear vio que era aquella chica con el Grolithe variocolor.

– Sigues aquí, eh. Creí que te habías ido con ellos, bueno que vas a hacer. Quieres enfrentar a Falkner también– dijo sonriendo, pero al verla bien vio que había bajado las escaleras.

Ya saliendo del gimnasio la chica miel dio una última mirada a aquel campo destrozado antes de voltear y logro ver los rayos del atardecer. Su igneante compañero logro ver la mirada triste de su entrenadora, tratando de animarla llamo su atención poniéndose de espalda y sacando la lengua como hacía de chiquito, este gesto alegro un poco a la joven que se le escapo una risita, no por eso si no porque su orgulloso cachorro no le gustaba hacerse el tierno.

– Muchas Gracias, Natsu– dijo amablemente la chica de color miel mientras sonreía cerrando sus ojos color miel, se mostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas. Su sonrisa daba felicidad mientras al mismo tiempo reflejaba inocencia y belleza de una manera extraña, no era por un mal sentimiento pero te dejaba una sensación agradable y gentil, contando a todas las personas que la veían si les preguntabas todos decían que la recordaban y sin saber porque.

Una pregunta pasaba por la cabeza de aquella joven y era aquel movimiento, que hubiera pasado si hubiera funcionado y que lo había detenido.

– Placaje Eléctrico... se vio más fuerte que aquella vez pero... porque paro si ya tenía todo, no lo entiendo. – Dijo antes de sonreír. – Supongo que hoy tampoco será, pero mañana... nos rencontraremos... Crim... – dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba y mostraba aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad.

La batalla ha dado un giro drástico, ahora la historia ha tenido una pausa en su aventura. Ahora las preguntas que se responderán en el próximo cap.

– ¿Cuál será la razón por la que el Placaje Eléctrico no puede usarse?

– ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Lie?

– ¿Quien...

– Dd. – se le escucho una vos en un aparato móvil de conexión (Un celular). – ¡¿A dónde $/#! te fuiste?! No puedes desaparecer sin decir nada. –

– ¿Solo me llamaste para regañarme o descubriste algo? – dijo fría y sarcásticamente una voz grave que sostenía un teléfono amarillo. – ¿Encontraste algún dato de ellos? –

– No, les perdimos la pista en Ciudad Azalea con el incidente del Corrompido. Aun así hay un tipo que quiero que vigiles, se llama Leonardo Napol, está encargado de la búsqueda de la ruina secreta cerca de donde estas. Al parecer según dice ha descubierto la puerta de la estrella, mantenlo vigilado–

– Estoy ocupado con algo. Manda a los lacayos a hacer tu trabajo sucio. Además, desde cuando eres el jefe. – dijo burlonamente aquel...

– ¿Que es más importante que parar al SC? – Tras decirse eso en la llamada se oyó una risa de aquel tipo.

– Digamos que encontré algo... especial...

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Capítulo 14: No bajes la Mirada

Era de mañana, había pasado todo un día en el centro pokemon de ciudad Malva, tras aquella derrota God salió corriendo directamente hacia el centro pokemon, su mirada estaba perdida en una esquina de aquel edificio, lo último que hizo fue ver como se llevaban al pikachu y charmander directo hacia la sala de urgencia debido a que aún herido Rayo y God se reusaban a usar la pokeball de dicho pokemon naranja.

Tratando de animarlo Hadson hacía de todo con tal de hacerlo reír, aunque sin frutos God iba animándose más y más. Para la noche había recibido a sus pokemon y el mismo decidió salir un rato a correr, era su forma y tiempo para pensar.

Hadson estaba en la sala discutiendo con Naomi acerca de lo ocurrido tratando de saber que había ocurrido con él en el combate aunque ninguno supo la respuesta sin haberse dado cuenta que había entrado al centro pokemon aquella joven de color miel hasta que la vieron acercándose a ellos.

– Um disculpe... – decía con una voz débil la chica tratando de llamar la atención de aquellos dos entrenadores. La primera en voltear fue la de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa un poca fría.

– A hola, perdón si te dejamos sola en el gimnasio, se nos había olvidado todo cuando fuimos tras God. – dijo esto Naomi de una manera muy amable hasta percatarse de algo– No nos hemos presentado bien, me llamo Naomi Mizuki. Un gusto. – Al ver que pasaba Hadson se dio vuelta para participar en la conversación.

– Yo soy Hadson Rise, cómo te llamas – dijo Hadson de una forma más energética de lo habitual, la joven se quedó sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

– Em... yo soy... Ha... – iba a decir en voz baja pero luego recordó su cometido, la razón por la que había venido, aun no podía decirlo, él debía recordarla. – Soy... –

Mientras tanto...

A un ritmo bastante rápido God iba atravesando un puente sin darse cuenta hasta que al final del encontró una gran torre, al ver a un lado había un letrero que decía: Torre Bellsprout.

– Que increíble lugar, y pensar que estaba tras pasar esto. –decía God con mucha emoción olvidándose todo lo que le había pasado. Al ver arriba vio que el último piso de la torre estaba saliendo humo negro, esto sorprendió bastante al chico de ojos carmesíes pero lo que sorprendió fue que empezó a oír unos pasos acercándose de forma lenta.

En la entrada de aquel edificio se veía la silueta de una persona, era unos pocos centímetros más alto que God, su figura era muy semejante a la de él, llevaba una camisa de color azul oscuro, jeans negros, botas marrones, llevaba un bolso sujetado a su cintura que se encontraba detrás de él, una chaqueta gris y en el pecho izquierdo había el símbolo de La Llama Negra, el símbolo exclusivo del clan Ignest, su mirada seria de esos color esmeralda demostraba una gran frialdad al tal que parecía no tener alma, al ver a aquel personaje tan "simpático" God se emocionó y saludo a aquel personaje corriendo hacia a él.

– ¡Tony! – dijo God alegre empezando a correr hacia el de pelo castaño de una forma algo infantil, pero algo paso, sintió un mal presentimiento. Paro de seco y de un salto hacia atrás logro esquivar una ráfaga de fuego intensa. Al ver hacia donde cayó el ataque vio como se había quemado el piso donde iba a pisar y agradecía el entrenamiento de su maestro o sino... se convertiría en brocheta... otra vez...

– Que... poder... – dijo God del asombro aun en cuatro patas, vio que la sombra era más grande que Wolf y no sabía si era un nuevo pokemon de él o no, lo más que pudo ver que fue devuelto a su pokeball y sin esfuerzo Tony comprimió y guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta la pokeball para al final fijar su fría vista en el de ojos carmesíes.

– Ah, eres tu. – dijo Tony de una forma fría antes de apartar la vista y meter las manos en su chaqueta oscura. – ¿Qué haces aquí perdedor? Creí que aun seguías inconsciente en Pueblo Primavera. –

– Sigues siendo tan simpático como siempre, verdad Thomas. – dijo God de una forma sarcástica mientras un sudor frio bajaba de su frente–

– Y tú sigues siendo el mismo entrenador mediocre. – dijo pasando a lado de él sin importarle nada. Lo más que hizo el de ojos carmesíes fue seguirlo con la vista hasta que al estar unos pasos volteo a ver– ¿No vienes? – Tras oír esas palabras ambos emprendieron camino hacia la tienda más cercana...

Sentándose en una banca cercana tomando un refresco God le relata todo lo que le estaba pasando diciéndole acerca de la Lineball y el extraño zafiro, Tony siempre manteniendo una mirada seria mientras oía a su "amigo".

– Y es ahí cuando termine llegando a esa torre– dijo God antes tomar un sorbo a la lata.

– God, pon los pies en la tierra. – dijo Tony cruzando los brazos, al oír aquellas palabras no entendió.

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Digo que te concentres en lo que haces. –

– Pero si estoy concentrado. –

– Eso no lo dice el hecho que estas bebiendo una lata vacía desde hace cinco minutos. – dijo Tony de una forma fría. Una pequeña sonrisa forzada salía de God antes de volver a estar como antes.

– Volviendo al tema... ¿Has visto a Daisy últimamente? –pregunto serio el de ojos carmesíes, esto hizo reaccionar al de ojos esmeralda.

– Camino a Azalea, tú sabes cómo es ella. –

– Jaja si lose aunque no me sorprendería si se perdiera en alguna ruta antes de llegar. – dijo God alegremente mientras que ahora lanzaba la lata hacia un pote de desechos pero con la fuerza que lo lanzo tiro abajo el pote haciéndolo rodar hasta unos arbustos, al ver esto hasta el mismo God se impresiono.

– Wau. – dijo God con asombro para mostrar su vista en su mano izquierda con la que lanzo.

– Parece que tu heridas sanaron– dijo Tony de forma cortante empezando a ver a God con aquella mirada fría.

– Si y la verdad me siento mucho mejor que antes, como si hubiera nacido de nuevo. – dijo God mostrando con aquella sonrisa que cambiaba el intenso frio de su "amigo", aunque lo último que dijo alerto por un segundo al de ojos color esmeralda pero el otro no lo noto.

– God. – al nombrarlo este volteo a verlo y vio cómo su rival se levantaba. – Respóndeme esto ¿Quién era el que te ataco y porque lo hizo? – dijo Tony con su típica forma seria pero en su mirada se veía determinación, al ver así a Tony solo pudo decir su nombre del asombro más él solo lo veía de manera fría– Responde. –

– No lo sé. – dijo God de una forma apagada, como si recordar lo que había pasado le costara. – Ese día apareció de la nada, me conto una historia acerca de una catástrofe, me reto a un combate y lo último que recuerdo de él era aquel ojo, era parecido al mío pero tenía esos puntos negros y en ellos lograba ver odio. – dijo God recordando cada detalle de aquel hombre con mascara con detalles rojos, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. – Tony ¿Tu sabes cómo termino? – Esto atrajo la atención del castaño pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

– Fuiste tú, God– dijo Tony volteando la cabeza para evitar ver la expresión de asombro y de intriga– Tu con tu Charmander vencieron al clon de aquel Pidgeot–

– Espera... no estés bromeando Tony. No puede ser verdad, yo... quede noqueado no es posible. – dijo God dando un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Alguna vez he bromeado contigo o incluso haberte contado un chiste? – Tras oír eso God bajo resignado la cabeza pero aún tenía dudas, es más, tenía más de las que ya lo sofocaban. – Tony... –

– No me preguntes como porque ni yo lo sé. – dijo Tony dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar y tras unos pasos paro y voltio a ver al de ojos carmesíes– Ya dije lo que tenía que decir y como ya estas aquí me largo. No queda nada interesante en este lugar. Adiós. –

– En–entiendo, gracias Tony. Creo que nos veremos pronto. – dijo God rascándose la cabeza forzando una sonrisa.

– Como digas. Adiós perdedor. – dijo Tony de forma diferente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta– Pero eso sí, más te vale sobrevivir porque... todo esto apenas comienza. –

Entre en las sombras se perdió de vista a aquel entrenador hasta el punto de ya no poder escuchar sus pasos. Tras irse, la sonrisa que mantenía God desapareció siendo remplazada por un gesto que mostraba frustración e inentendimiento, sus puño izquierdo se cerraba con fuerza mientras un pensamiento le llegaba a la cabeza, tratando de evitar el mundo real empezó a correr dirección opuesta a donde había ido su "amigo" con más preguntas que respuestas.

Un rato En plena carrera le venían esos recuerdos al de ojos carmesíes, toda la batalla volvía a verla como si fuera la primera vez y veía aquel estado en el que estaba y se lamentaba de su comportamiento, hasta que de un momento otro paro en seco, un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza.

– ¿De quién era esa voz? – se le oyó decir al de ojos carmesíes. Tras decirla empezó a pensar en voz baja y a trotar a un ritmo más calmado. – Con tantas cosas que han pasado y ni llevo dos semanas, ya ni me acuerdo que cosas son reales o no, recontemos. –

1– De alguna manera el pokemon que mi padre me dijo que era perfecto para mí es un pokemon brillante.

2– Tengo una pokeball que no ha salido a la venta de procedencia misteriosa.

3– Un extraño bajo de quien sabe dónde y me mando directo a una cama de hospital.

4– Empecé a oír voces y he tenido alucinaciones hasta ahora.

5– De alguna manera obtuve un raro zafiro celeste que obtuve a una profundidad del mar.

6– Al parecer las visiones me dejan ver lo que va a pasar con el ejemplo del Weedle aparte que ni se dónde está el pobre ahora y…

7– Enloquezco en mi primer combate de gimnasio y además deje pelear solo a Rayo, eso es lo que menos me perdonare. No creo que sea así el comienzo de cualquiera ni tampoco creo que sea simplemente mala suerte. – dijo God entre pensamientos hasta que levanto la cabeza con otra pregunta. – ¿Dónde estoy ahora? –

Al ver a su alrededor se encontró en un lugar con mucha naturaleza, ya no parecía estar en la ciudad y era uno de los momentos que se lamentaba de no haber guardado un mapa.

– Supongo que avanzando llegare a un lugar. – pensó God en voz baja.

Pasaron unas horas, la noche empezaba a hacerse más y más oscura, avanzando hacia una zona más cerrada a la par que se encontraba rocas y escombros, el ambiente tranquilo se sentía más espeso y el aire se podía sentir la humedad. Apenas podía aguantar ese lugar, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas se mantenía de pie y era cuando sus sentidos empezaban a ceder empezando con su vista, con cada parpadeo veía todo gris y empezaba a rodearse de niebla.

– Por favor díganme que aún estoy en Johto. – se decía así mismo de forma sarcástica tratando de mantenerse consiente y no caer pero le era imposible, el dolor volvía pero esta vez no era como la otra vez, aun podía ver con sus ojos pero todo se veía gris, pero aun así no dejo de avanzar.

El tiempo parecía congelado para él y la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa, empezaba a oír susurros de aquellas voces pidiendo ayuda hasta que oía a una femenina en particular.

– Ayuda me... por favor... – God veía a todas partes pero no veía de quien era aquella voz.

– ¿Dónde estás? – dijo God tratando de mantenerse de pie, pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron las mismas palabras pero ahora se oían más fuertes atravesó de donde la niebla era menos densa y aparecía un camino.

– ¿Y eso? – Logro ver entre camino despejado marcas en el suelo, parecían pisadas pero no tenían forma, lo más que hizo el de ojos carmesíes fue seguir aquel camino durante varios minutos hasta que al final del encontró una clase de pequeño lago, se notaba que el agua estaba limpia y cristalina debido a que aun con la poca luz que había podía ver su reflejo.

 _ **PLAY**_

 _ **[Digimon Xros Wars OST #22]**_

Su imagen reflejada le mostraba sus ojos carmesíes y noto algo nuevo que pasaba, vio en ellos una clase de figura negra que cubría su pupila, en todas las veces que había sentido dolor de cabeza nunca lo había notado pero no era todo, tratando de forzar su vista volvió a ver su reflejo y es ahí cuando se vio a si mismo pero parecía diferente; era más alto que él, su cabello más que oscuro parecía medio gris, sus ojos parecían más espesos en color que los de él, sus rasgos faciales parecían mucho más maduros y su mirada era mucho más seria, eran bastante parecidos pero para God eran completamente diferentes.

Trato de ver con más detenimiento pero unas ondas en el agua hicieron tomar su atención pensando que fuera un pokemon salvaje y ahora God se maldecía por dentro por no haberse traído a su equipo, ahora estaba en problemas si ese pokemon lo atacaba aunque no era tanto ya que él era mucho más rápido. De un salto se alejó lo más posible que pudo de la orilla al ver que las ondas eran más fuertes y la niebla se hacía mucho más espesa en el lago.

Viendo a más profundidad en el lago vio levemente la figura de aquel pokemon; media como dos metros, tenía una melena de un color azul mar y estaba sobre sus cuatro patas. Su cuerpo parecía ser de un color celeste, tenía dos cintas en su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban iluminados de un rayo azul marino. Ver a aquel pokemon que parecía desprender belleza y majestuosidad solo se quedaba parado sobre el agua mientras esta empezaba a alborotarse más y más siendo cada vez las ondas chocando con más fuerza contra la orilla.

– _Por... favor... ayúdeme... –_ se oía aquel eco de la voz de antes pero ahora se escuchaba diferente, se podía notar en su tono que estaba sufriendo.

– ¿E–eres tú la que pide ayuda? – pregunto el de ojos carmesíes aún bajo esos efectos, tratando de acercarse dio dos pasos hacia adelante y es ahí donde sintió un viento helado recorrer su cuerpo que lo obligo a retroceder unos pasos más atrás de donde estaba. De aquella pokemon se podía ver como salían de su cuerpo rayos negros mientras ella se retorcía del dolor, al ver esto sintió impotencia y frustración el de ojos carmesíes, no podía hacer ayudarla con esa distancia y para colmo las ondas se empezaban hacer peligrosas olas, ir nadando ya no era una buena idea mientras que de aquella pokemon parecía rodearle una leve aura negra.

– De... Debes encontrarlo... pri... primero. – se oía esa voz en el eco del frio viento.

– De que hablas tengo que salvarte. – dijo God tratando de acercarse pero el viento era muy fuerte como para hacerlo.

– Es... muy tarde para mí... Debes protegerlos... de él... – se escuchó en el frio viento, estas palabras de verdad asombraron al de ojos carmesíes, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y mucho menos entenderlo. – Debes... irte ya. No lo mantendré por mucho tiempo... De... debes recibirlo... –

– Espera. No entiendo ¿Que debo encontrar y que no mantendrás? – dijo God con fuerza pero el viento se hacía fuerte más fuerte y lo obligaba a cubrirse con el brazo derecho.

– De... Y...m...ii! No... No aguanto más... vete... VETE! – Los grandes vientos helados mandaron a volar a aquel de ojos carmesíes dejando enormes fragmentos de hielo, la niebla empezó a hacerse más expresa acumulándose en el lago desaparecer la figura de aquel pokemon y con el ultimo susurro del viento.

– Por favor... Protégelos... Ryu...seiider... – al oírse aquel susurro en el viento desapareció por completo y la niebla se despejo.

...

...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto...

En el centro pokemon de ciudad Malva de un lado a otro iba el cachorro igneante persiguiendo una pelota roja, así este jugando como un cachorro cualquier aun siendo tan orgulloso mientras que su entrenadora hacía con delicadeza un trabajo en una máquina de coser con algunas muestras de tela. En unos de los saltos que daba aquel cachorro cayó enfrente de la joven color miel enredándose con la máquina.

– Natsu, no hagas eso por favor. – La joven lo desamarraba con suavidad mientras decía esto saliéndole una risilla. – Ve por ella– diciendo eso lanzo con su poca fuerza la pelota, de inmediato su igneante amigo fue corriendo tras ella, de nuevo la joven sonrió al ver el ánimo de su compañero pero no tardo mucho y se puso a trabajar de nuevo. No se distraería con nada más, hacia algo que para ella parecía que necesitaba y sin importar nada lo terminaría.

Lo que habían dicho antes con ellos…

– Entonces eres un año mayor que yo– decía Naomi comparándose con la tímida joven que estaba sentada enfrente del otro lado de la mesa.

– Em... si creo que sí. – decía aquella joven de una forma bastante, se notaba como sus manos temblaban debido al nerviosismo y el tono de su voz aunque fuera dulce se oía bastante bajo.

– Bueno ¿Y de dónde vienes? – preguntaba nuevamente Naomi con un tono un poco más amigable para hacer más cómoda la conversación para la chica de ojos color miel.

– Yo... vengo de un campo... cerca de ciudad Olivo. – decía de una manera dulce pero algo tímida aunque parecía empezar a tener un poco más de confianza con la de cabello azul/morado.

– Es sorpréndete lo lejos que has viajado en unos días, se nota que has pasado por mucho. – decía Naomi mostrándole una sonrisa a aquella dulce joven–

– La verdad es que fue algo duro... pero... creo que fue buena idea. – decía aquella joven de cabello color miel, algo que noto en ella era que cuando dijo aquellas palabras vio un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, aunque fuera por un segundo lo había visto–

– (Ese brillo, ese igual al de...) – pensaba Naomi de una forma curiosa e interesada mientras la imagen de aquella sonrisa de su compañero temporal de viaje pasaba por su cabeza. Aun así actuó como si nada pasara– ¿Y porque viniste a Ciudad Malva de todos modos? ¿Estas recolectando las medallas para la Liga de este año? –

– Ehhh... no no es eso... Es que llegue al gimnasio... porque oí que había una... batalla. – mintió la joven ocultando su verdadero propósito aunque jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia abajo con nerviosismo, le costaba a sí misma no decir la verdad.

– Pe pero... donde está el... – decía apartando la vista.

– ¿God? Salió a correr hace unas horas. No te preocupes por él, lo más que puede tomar es un resfriado por ir tan expuesto. – decía Naomi tratando de bromear aunque como era su forma no daba gracia alguna.

– Este... perdón pero quería preguntarles si saben... sobre su ropa. – decía la joven tratando de mirar a los ojos a Naomi aunque segundos después aparto la vista.

– Mmm Ahora que lo dices... Nunca le hemos preguntado. De todos modos cuando lo conocí estaba en pijama y nunca nos habíamos fijado en lo que tenía puesto. Hadson ¿Acaso él te lo ha mencionado alguna vez? –

– Pues no. La primera vez que lo encontré me salvo de ser golpeado y para serles sincero cuando apareció le tenía más miedo a el que a ellos, en ese momento pensaba que era como un... –

– ¿Un Monstruo? – pregunto cabizbaja mientras que sus cabellos ocultaban su vista.

 _– Este... si ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ – pregunto Hadson un poco sorprendido.

– Este... intuición. – La joven cerro los ojos sonriendo un poco forzado pero en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo se apretaba una a la otra tratando de mantener algo que parecía ser bastante enojo, esto último fue visto por la de ojos amatistas pero aun con dudas mantuvo su expresión tranquila manteniendo la calma.

 _– Este... disculpen pero me tengo que ir. –_ dijo levantándose de su asiento e hizo una reverencia por respeto. _– Con su permiso, me retiro. –_ dicho esto aquella joven llamo a su fiel e igneante cachorro que todo el rato había estado jugando con Wrecker y el Nidoran de Hadson, la retirada un tanto apresurada de aquella joven hacía pensar a Naomi y su forma analítica de hacerlo le traía ciertas preguntas sobre ella...

Y volvió a la realidad…

Recordando aquellas palabras había terminado su trabajo, lo que faltaba era dársela y es ahí donde cayó en la duda. Había hecho eso pero no sabía si podría dárselo si no tenía el valor necesario.

Un rato después en las cercanías de Ciudad Malva se veía como en pleno prado estaba noqueado aquel chico de cabello oscuro, parecía que el viento había mojado casi toda su ropa y sin excluir que alrededor de el habían fragmentos se hielo que parecía que el mismo viento había congelado, pero ahí no terminaba ya que parte de su brazo derecho había sido atrapado dentro de una clase de bloque de hielo. Aun noqueado una lagriman salió de su ojo derecho y en su cabeza ocurrían... ciertas cosas.

Tras unos momentos se logró ver como empezaba a abrir los ojos y lo primero que logro avistar en el cielo fue un destello rojo, una estrella en el firmamento que tras parpadear desapareció.

– _(¿Dónde estoy?...) –_ pensaba en si tratando de recordar mientras se levantaba, al ver a su brazo en pleno bloque de hielo simplemente impacto con fuerza su brazo derecho destrozando y liberándolo pero en ello se escuchó un golpe metálico de él. Al levantarse empezaba a recordar todo, ya era mucho para hoy, lo mejor era conversar lo que paso con la almohada y ahí emprendió camino tratando de encontrar el camino hacia el Centro Pokemon.

Mientras tanto... En el techo de aquel edificio rojo...

La joven de cabellos miel caminaba con una vestimenta algo mas cómodo; Llevaba una chaqueta con manga y capucha corta color lavanda intenso con bordes blanco, unos shorts que combinaban perfectamente, su pelo de miel era sujetado por un cintillo color lavanda más intenso y en su mano izquierda llevaba un listón celeste amarrado haciendo un lazo.

Sentándose al lado derecho de aquel techo tratando de rodear sus finas piernas con sus brazos mientras metía la cabeza tratando de esconder la vergüenza mientras pensaba como lograría dárselo con su timidez, no se le ocurría como dárselo y de un golpe de frustración bajo la cabeza indecisa. Por unos momentos trato de calmarse y recordó aquellas palabras de su abuela.

 _– Si tienes dudas tócala la melodía que te guiara tu eterno sueño... –_ susurro esa frase con un tono dulce para luego después sacar la ocarina color lavanda del bolsillo de su chaqueta. A pocos centímetros de empezar a soplar en ella susurro unas leves palabras.

 _– Por favor, recibe la melodía de mis sentimientos, Crim. –_ dicho esto empezó a tocar una melodía que al solo oírla desprendía paz y alegría, aquella melodía daba un aura llena de luz, una luz que brillaba en la oscuridad...

A la lejanía God iba yendo sin rumbo alguno desorientado por aquella niebla tan espesa. Sin mapa, sin su atesorada brújula y totalmente desorientado, literalmente estaba perdido y para el colmo estaban haciendo efecto la fatiga y empezaba a rugir la tripa.

 _– Por favor... que este cerca del Centro Pokemon... Me conformo con aun estar en la región. –_ decía God desesperado yendo en zig zag por el cansancio mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto. _– Creo que debí haber comido algo en la tarde. –_ decía antes de ser respondido por el rugido de sus tripas. Al ritmo que iba no podría llegar al establecimiento, él sabia eso pero no tenía más opciones más que seguir adelante. Cansado y hambriento pensó en descansar un momento mientras apoyaba el peso de la parte superior sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba y obtenía algo de aliento, rezando cansando había llegado a estar bastante deprimido, lo más que quería ahora era dejar de caminar, solo quería llegar hasta sus pokemon, donde estaba la herencia de su padre y el hijo de ella.

 _– ¿Y... esto? –_ Entre los problemas que lo atormentaba sintió esa sensación otra vez, aquella tranquilidad que resonaba en su alma–Esa melodía es... – Al segundo de escucharla se levantó hiperactivo buscando el origen de aquella melodía, la había escuchado antes, era aquella melodía de su pesadilla. Tratando de calmarse empezó a caminar buscando el autor de la melodía.

 _Mientras... Centro Pokemon..._

Desde que empezó a viajar por su "objetivo" había tenido ciertos problemas, le era impresionante lo que había hecho. Ir desde las cercanías de Ciudad Olivia hasta Pueblo Primavera, la noticia de que había unos Cazadores Exp por la zona y que era recomendable NO pasar por ahí, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, la fecha acordada era en su cumpleaños y para ella era el punto decisivo de volverlo a ver, aunque debía admitirlo, no planeo exactamente todo su viaje hasta aquel misterioso pueblo Oculto donde vivía, lo más que podía hacer era ir a donde lo conoció, a Pueblo Primavera. Tal vez si se había adelantado de más en esa vez... pero ahora no importaba eso, solo debía pensar en tocar la ocarina...

No sabía porque pero esa canción era algo especial para ella, era la primera canción que había aprendido, con esfuerzo logro dominar aquella canción en algo de tiempo, aunque aún no había entendido porque tenía que aprender esa canción en concreto, admitía que era una bella melodía pero aun así no tenía letra y según sabia era una de las más difíciles. La única explicación que le dio su dulce abuela era:

"Veras según sabes esa canción tiene dos funciones. La primera es que esta canción tiene un mensaje, es el más puro ejemplo de sentimientos ya que según como te sientas la ocarina hará sonar la melodía. Si esta alegre, triste, preocupada, o tal vez emocionada, la ocarina hará sentir a los que te rodean lo que sientes, todo menos un sentimiento. Y la segunda cariño, es para purificar y calmar los sentimientos negativos, es algo que solo nuestro Clan puede aprender a tocar.

"Y si te dijera que esta canción tiene un secreto más... según tu padre... si tocas la ocarina con el corazón harás sentir a esa persona esos hermosos sentimientos que sientes mi niña, aun eres muy joven para entender esto último pero algún día entenderás... su significado"– Las palabras de su abuela llegaban a su casa tras un breve recuerdo. Habían pasado más de 11 años y ella aun no entendía el significado pero si estaba segura de algo y era que evitaba que los pokemon pelearan y se hicieran daño, eso para ella era un buen uso de ella.

Al rato termino la canción y entonces la joven inhalo aire puro y al exhalar sintió que sus pesares se habían ido, pero aun así eso no le había dado la respuesta de como dárselas.

– Supongo que mis sentimientos no fueron suficientemente fuertes como para llegarte, Crim– dijo la joven con una triste expresión en su rostro, parecía que una lágrima iba a salir de su ojo.

 _– Disculpa... –_ La joven escucho una voz bastante conocida, parecía como la de él pero un poco más gruesa, al darse vuelta vio a ese chico de cabello azabache despeinado por el viento, en ese momento vestía una camisa oscura ciertamente tocada, unos shorts azules, gomas quemadas y en su cuello una extraña moneda plateada colgaba. Parecía que había desarrollado masa muscular considerablemente en los brazos y las piernas, ya no parecía tan pequeño como antes, pero la única cosa con la que ella podía aclarar que era el eran ese par de ojos carmesíes, no importaba el momento, esos ojos la hacía sentir cálida con solo una mirada. – ¿Tú eras quien estaba tocando esa melodía? – La joven se había quedado sorprendida de verlo ahí y apenas pudo reaccionar tímidamente ante la pregunta asintiendo levemente.

 _– Lo... lo–lo siento... Pen...sé que... estaba sola, ya... me retiro. –_ dijo apresurándose a llega a la puerta por donde llego hasta ahí.

– Oye espera. – Decía God apresurado antes de cambiar a un tono tranquilo y con un movimiento rápido agarro la mano izquierda con su derecha evitando que se fuera– Perdón por interrumpirte, yo también pensé que no había nadie pero eso no significa que te tengas que irte, yo me quedare allá, si quieres puedes quedarte. – Al oír estas palabras ella se paralizo de los nervios, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

 _– (El... quiere que me... me quede... ¿Acaso el... me recordara...?)_ – pensaba en su cabeza mientras que su rostro empezaba a cambiar a un rojo intenso, casi al mismo rosado que sus ropas lavanda. En un leve movimiento volteo a ver hacia donde ella había agarrado, tratando de no desmayarse vio algo que no esperaba, su brazo derecho estaba herido y tenía fragmentos de hielos clavados al verlo esto mantuvo su observación en esas heridas hasta que el la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Estas bien? – Las palabras del de ojos carmesíes hicieron reaccionar algo tímida a la joven tanto así que pensando que no la había escuchado volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez ella si respondió asintiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Capítulo 15: El Perdido entre Siluetas

_**PLAY**_

 _ **/ Digimon Xros Wars OST #5 Omoide/**_

Luego de un rato, ambos entrenadores se habían sentado en aquel techo rojo con una distancia de 2 metros entre ellos, ambos estaban adentro de sus respectivos pensamientos aunque la joven volteaba de vez en cuando a ver al de ojos carmesíes que tenía la mirada fija en las estrellas, su mirada se veía perdida en el vacío del cielo estrellado, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta entre ellas, mientras la joven trataba de acumular valor para romper el hielo que sentía entre ellos pero cada vez que trataba de expulsar las palabras de su boca pero lo único que salió fueron murmurios incomprensibles y casi inaudibles.

– ...Esta muy serio, y tiene una gran herida... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?...– pensó la joven preocupándose por aquel chico sin haber notado que este le estaba empezando a ver.

– Las estrellas desde aquí son hermosas ¿No crees? – dijo God volteando a ver a la joven mostrándole una sonrisa sincera, esta quedo algo roja al verla más logro asentir ante la pregunta algo dudosa. – Según me decía mi abuelo, la región de Johto es un lugar fantástico lleno de lugares y cosas tan maravillosas como estas. Solo obsérvalas, nos iluminan en las noches oscuras y nos muestran el camino aun en esta expresa niebla.–

– Y te digo algo, según mi maestro, las estrellas son el símbolo de la esperanza y mientras una sola brille en el cielo hay que tener fe y nunca rendirse, es el camino que creo– La joven estaba asombrada por aquellas palabras, tal vez ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta pero él había madurado, era indiscutible que era el mismo niño que había conocido y su mirada, aquella llena de luz y esperanza brillaba en sus ojos carmesíes.

– ...Esos ojos, su mirada, esa forma de sonreír y el brillo en sus ojos...– pensaba la joven color miel asombrada de las palabras del chico de pelo azabache–...Crim... –

Al momento una sonrisa se formó en aquel rostro de piel blanca como la nieve que desprendía un extraño sentimiento a quien la viera, esa sonrisa le era conocida a aquel chico, al ver aquella sonrisa recordó un breve recuerdo.

En plena tormenta de pétalos volvía a ver a la niña de cabellos miel pero esta vez lograba ver un poco más, lograba ver esa sonrisa y se parecía tanto a esta joven, la pregunta paso por su mente: ¿Ella será la chica de su recuerdo? Aunque era algo que no podía verificar de algún modo, aun así le era familiar...

Al rato de decir esto hubo un momento de silencio incomodo que fue roto por la joven.

– Este... ¿Estas... bien?–

– Si ¿Porque preguntas?–

– Tú... brazo. – Al decir esto la joven, voltio a ver su God y noto que su piel tenía varias heridas pero no las había sentido, algo que siempre le pasaba. – A esto, no te preocupes, son solo unos raspones, para mañana estaré bien, aunque siéndote sincero no sé dónde me los hice.– dijo God de forma infantil y algo alegre.

– ¿No te habrás hecho daño en tu combate de gimnasio hoy? – dijo la joven tímidamente con un tono de voz bastante suave.

– No lo creo, ahí estuve en un lugar alejado. – dijo God de manera tranquila hasta que se dio cuenta de algo– Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que combatí hoy en el gimnasio?– Tras oírlo la joven se puso de un color rojo.

– Yo... te vi combatir...– dijo tímidamente la joven tomándose las manos y jugando con ellas tratando de evitar esos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Al escuchar lo que dijo ella, God recordó su comportamiento en aquel combate y se había vuelto a poner serio y estaba decepcionado de si mismo– Creo que combatiste bien... casi le ganas. –

– No pienses así, la verdad no fue uno de mis mejores combates, estaba alterado y perdimos porque no mantuve el control, ciertamente creo que los decepcione a todos. – dijo God cabizbajo con un tono algo triste, su cabello cubría sus ojos y no le era posible a la joven de verlos, ver a el de ojos carmesíes de tal manera hacia preocupar a la joven.

– Yo... no pienso que sea así. – dijo la joven de una forma nerviosa pero decidida levantando la voz, esto sorprendió un poco a God haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y mirarla, ahí noto que su expresión era una mezcla de enojo, nerviosismo y algo de la timidez que tenía pero aun con su voz tan dulce mostraba determinación.– No–no debes pensar así. Siempre estuviste atento y preocupado por ellos, v–vi como hiciste con charmander, aun tras todo t–tu seguiste adelante y no cediste en ningún momento. T–tu derrotaste al Skarmory así, yo creo que t–tu er–es INCREIBLE. – dijo Amber con determinación, God había quedado completamente sorprendido por las palabras de ánimo de aquella entrenadora ya que le había hecho ver algo, ese pequeño discurso hizo que God entendiera y una sonrisa junto a risa de parte de él, el cambio tan repentino del de ojos carmesíes le hizo extrañar a la joven y mas no esperaba lo siguiente.

– Jajaja, si no lo hubieras dicho entonces no lo habría visto desde ese punto de vista, muchas gracias. – dijo God de una forma bastante alegre mientras sonreía de forma habitual, esta reacción hizo sonrojar a la joven, no sabía que pero esa siempre la hacía sonrojar ver esa sonrisa, God noto el cambio de color en el rostro de ella.

– Oye ¿Tu estas bien?–

– Si si si, n–no es nada– dijo ella aun sonrojada, nerviosa y moviendo su mano tratando de echarse aire, con esta reacción A God se le salió un gota de sudor frio mientras sonreía algo forzadamente por aquella respuesta.

– Bueno, supongo que es tarde, sintiendo el frio puedo decir que son como las 12, mejor me voy que creo que estaré preocupando a mis amigos si no vuelvo.

– Eh? Ah ajam, en–entiendo, bu–bueno creo que... yo también me voy...– dijo mientras tomaba impulso antes de recordar que aún no quería mostrar su "desarrollo" ya que no sabía si afectaría en su propósito o no pero aun así era mejor no arriesgarse.

– Bueno, que pases buenas noches y gracias por oírme. – dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos entonces empezó a caminar hacia adelante hasta que paro en seco un momento y volteo a ver a la joven– Disculpa que no me haya presentado, soy God Forcehold, mucho gusto. – dijo God terminando de saludar con su sonrisa habitual haciendo el mismo efecto que antes sobre la joven pero esta vez no le había afectado del todo, es más, parecía que le agarraba cariño a esa expresión y sin dar más vueltas al asunto tuvo que responder aunque le doliera tenía que continuar con su nuevo plan.

– Soy Amber Etern, espero que podamos ser grandes amigos– Una sonrisa fue unida junto a estas palabras; sus ojos cerrados, un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa con la boca semiabierta, ese momento un destello se reflejó en los ojos del de cabello azabache y una extraña sensación paso por su cuerpo.

– ¿Puedo verte mañana aquí? –

– Eh?! Pero... porque quieres... eso–

– Ni idea, solo pienso que sería bueno pasar un rato hablando contigo, no sé por qué pero me traes tranquilidad. – decía mientras se dirigía a una ventana donde entraría– ¿Podríamos hablar mañana?–

– Este...– Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, parecía que esa pregunta afectaría todo lo que pasara y ella no podía moverse para decirle si pero los nervios lo paralizaban, esto era malo, sentía que todo lo que había hecho se estaba desperdiciando por el breve pretexto de no haber dicho nada, NO NO PODIA PASAR ESO, TENIA QUE HACER ALGO, una seña o algo...

– ¡SIIII!– grito la joven de la nada alertando al otro quien no esperaba ese tipo de ánimo.

– Ouh... bueno– Una gota de sudor paso por su frente pero trato de ignorar esa respuesta y continuar su despedida– Me voy, hasta mañana, Amber. – dicho esto God se deslizo por la ventana con una sonrisa sobre su rostro dejando a una sonrojada joven en el techo, tras los segundos una sonrisa llena de alegría y pena salió de ella y de un momento a otro voltio a ver las estrellas, su mirada se veía perdido en ellas mientras recordaba los ojos carmesíes y esas palabras.

– Tienes razón, las estrellas son muy bonitas. –

Más tarde... en otro lugar...

Brbrbrbr... Brbrbrbr...

– ¿Diga?–

– Dd ¿Dónde y que estás haciendo?–

– Ah, eres tú, Syncroh. Nada, estoy en la misión que me confió al Decimo.–

– Aun no entiendo porque no solo la completas y vuelves, ha pasado un mes desde que comenzaste a buscar al Próximo. Hasta me entere que pediste al Decimo que se te diera las MTs Puya Nociva y Taladradora, una Capsula Habilidad y el objeto Periscopio, además del ascenso al salón de Superentrenamiento. ¿Qué intentas hacer?–

– Jujuju, no se te escapa nada verdad? Pues es un asunto del Próximo, solo le estoy dando un empujón para que avance más rápido. –decía aquella voz entre risas.

– No deberías hacerle el camino fácil, se nos prohibió que interfiriéramos directamente con él, tu sabes que...–

– Si conozco las reglas, Syncroh y no le estoy facilitando las cosas, el mismo hizo un vínculo con mi pequeño amiguito, solo que le afile un poco esta lanza irrompible. – dijo aquella voz gruesa pero en el fondo se escuchaba un zumbido de unas alas.– Además, no creo que la mano derecha del Decimo tenga problemas para hacer madurar a su sucesor– dijo sonriendo de una forma maliciosa y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro.

– No tienes remedio, Dd. – dijo decepcionado el personaje extraño– Debe ser realmente importante como para que te interese tanto. –

– Hablando de eso ¿La nueva aplicación ya se le fue instalada en la 25?–

– Si, ella se encargó ya de eso, parece que ahora la tiene el Sucesor en su posición. Tan pronto como emane otra vez los Rayos Link se activara la relación y dejara de ser una simple enciclopedia, además que ella te manda saludos desde La Base. –

– Mmm comprendo, pues la verdad aun creo que eso no valió nada ya que con todo el tiempo que lo he observado en ningún momento vi índices que la tuviera. –

– Piensas que él podría saber de nosotros y está evitando su uso. –

– No, pienso que es tan idiota como para no saber cómo usarla. De todos modos estaré al corriente. –

– Antes que todo D, ¿Encontraste algún dato del científico detrás de las ruinas?–

– Parece que está atascado con ciertos problemas que hay en ella. Parece que el N'245 ha caído en sus manos y ha estado parando la investigación congelando a quien sea que entre en esas Ruinas.–

– ¿Lo han atrapado?–

– No, atrapado no, fue corrompido. –

– Eso es peor. Sin el Décimo no hay forma de parar a un corrompido. –

– Jujuju ¿Quién dice?–

– Esa risa... Tienes algo entre manos, no es cierto? –

– Digamos que matare dos pájaros de un tiro. –

– ¿Dos pájaros? ¿A qué te refieres? Ah no me digas que...–

– Ya te distes cuenta, Syncroh. –

– Dd, es demasiado peligroso como para que él lo enfrente, sé que estás loco pero esto ya es demasiado. –

– No te alteres por eso, debes tenerle más confianza ya que recuerda que algún día estará a cargo. – Dijo culminando con la llamada.– Cuando lo libere, esto apenas comenzara...–

Han pasado un par de días desde el encuentro de la joven con el de ojos carmesíes, el comportamiento de God había vuelto a la normalidad con el pasar de los días, es más, no había perdido ni un segundo más lamentándose sino que en vez había estado estos días entrenando arduamente en la ruta 32 y con el progreso Discharger había alcanzado un buen nivel y había completado el movimiento Sustituto, un nuevo movimiento preparado para la revancha. Pero hubo un contratiempo que nunca espero, alguien que dio más preguntas que respuestas.

Lo que había pasado…

– Contrarresta con Arañazo. – se escuchó decir a God con cierta emoción en su voz, a lo lejos se veía como el Charmander variocolor atacaba a un grupo de Ratattas, la diferencia de poder era grande ya que Discharger esquivaba uno tras otro Placaje que le lanzaban y este respondía con Arañazo lo cual de un golpe los dejaba debilitados, al quedar en ese estado los pokemon salvajes huían después pero aun así victoria es victoria y eso era bastante experiencia. Al acabar, el charmander variocolor fue directo con su entrenador estirándole su brazo con el puño cerrado lo cual choco con el suyo como una clase de señal entre compañeros.

– Muy bien, Disc ahora déjame ver algo un momento. – decía mientras se alejaba un poco de su compañero, en eso saco de su bolsillo una cajita roja con una pantalla que cubría casi la mitad de la Pokedex, tenía un par de teclas negras en forma de óvalos en el lado derecho, un botón en forma de cruz y en el centro de abajo estaban dos en forma de rectángulos. God empezaba a oprimir los botones y una voz se escuchó computarizada se logró escuchar.

– Bienvenido God Forcehold. – Esto le impresiono al de ojos carmesíes, no se esperaba oír voz en aquella enciclopedia pero continuo buscando algo mientras tecleaba.

– Es increíble que pueda ver los datos de mis pokemon afuera o adentro de sus pokeballs. Si no fuera por Naomi que me mostrara lo útil de la Pokedex. A ver... Aquí esta, Datos– Al oprimir el botón más a la izquierda accediendo, un par de toques después y empezaba a apuntar al Charmander variocolor.

– A ver... Vamos bien, faltan 50 puntos de Exp para pasar al nivel 16. Creo que con un par de horas más estaremos a la par con Falkner – dijo God observando los datos de su amigo y al darse cuenta de algo reviso a su pikachu variocolor– Es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta de que Rayo este al nivel 25 ahora, parece que lo he entrenado más de lo que pensé–dijo God de una forma algo sorprendida de la cual Charmander respondió del mismo modo.– Pues vamos a hacer algo, Disc, como hay una diferencia algo grande pues nos dedicaremos a entrenarte hasta que limpiemos el piso con esos voladores ¿Qué me dices?–

Con un energético gruñido charmander demostró su respuesta empezando a correr hacia el este de donde estaban, God al ver el entusiasmo a su amigo sonrió de forma un poco más tranquila mientras guardaba la Pokedex en su bolsillo izquierdo.

– Muy bien, tranquilo, no te canses antes de...– decía God mientras empezaba a caminar hacia adelante pero...

Aquel latido se volvió a escuchar en la cabeza del joven, el dolor había vuelto pero esta vez no fue más que un segundo, la expresión de su rostro se quedó congelada y por ese segundo en pleno parpadeo, en sus ojos apareció aquel pentágono negro cubriendo la pupila. Tras esto el tiempo se sintió lento o es así como al de ojos carmesíes , su cuerpo empezó a ponerse en posición para agarrar impulso en esas mínimas de segundo para luego de un gran paso salto impulsado en dirección hacia su pokemon que al oír eso trato de voltear pero no le dio tiempo ya que su entrenador le había agarrado con sus brazos de una manera algo brusca, el Charmander no entendía que hacia su entrenador pero en ese momento fue cegado por una luz morada obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y el polvo se esparcía por aquella zona costando saber al Charmander que había pasado hasta logro escuchar la voz de su entrenador.

– Disc ¿Estas bien?– El charmander al oír a su entrenador abrió los ojos y vio cómo su entrenador veía con determinación pero un poco nervioso mirando a donde había estado él lo que hizo voltear al charmander variocolor y ahí entendió porque estaba así su entrenador, en la dirección donde está, el suelo que había pisado había desparecido y en cambio había un enorme cráter, era fácil de imaginarse que hubiera pasado si su entrenador no hubiera arriesgado su propia vida con tal de salvarlo aunque había algo que le impresionaba y era lo veloz que podía ser su entrenador.

– Prepárate, Disc, esto estará en otro nivel– La voz de God tenía un tono más serio de lo usual, como si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar, la mirada de su entrenador parecía preocupada pero a la vez desafiante, al verlo entendía que esto iba en serio.

– Nada mal, si pudiste ver el Pulso Umbrío en pleno aire significa que ya estas logrando ver a la velocidad de la Luz– Se escuchó esa voz grave a lo lejos.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Mz?– grito God con decisión serio, lo más que escucho fue que una risa algo macabra mientras que el viento empezaba a llevarse una gran cantidad de hojas de los árboles del alrededor.

– Jujuju No es así la forma de hablarle a tu nuevo tutor. – dijo con un tono un poco juguetón.

– ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Tutor? – El tono de voz de God incrementaba con cada pregunta que hacia al extraño mientras lo buscaba.

– Creo que debo presentarme. – Entre el soplido de las hojas se escuchó un golpe seco a unos metros delante de el de ojos carmesíes, un hombre de aproximadamente 1,80, tenía compostura algo delgada pero elegante, no sabía por dónde pero sentía haberlo visto antes, su mirada picara mientras este cruzaba los brazos y con su mano derecha acariciaba una de sus largas patillas mientras esta parecía enrollarse.

– Vengo de la región de Sinnoh, soy Investigador de Campo de la familia Ryu y a la orden del Decimo he venido a probar tu progreso, me puedes llamar Destiny. – Al oír eso ultimo God había cambiado su expresión, ahora que sabía quién era estaba más impresionado que nervioso olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado.

– ¿D... Destiny?–

– Mmmm parece que me conoces, eso facilita bastante la cosa.– decía mientras se acercaba más y más pero había cierta cosa que le molestaba y era que sentía otra presencia a lo cual su risa cambio a un gesto más serio– No tenemos mucho tiempo, toma esto y escucha atento. – decía mientras lanzaba una extraña caja que con el asombro God apenas pudo atraparlo entre sus manos. Este al ver bien el objeto vio donde se podía abrir y como si fuera un cofre lo abrió con sumo cuidado ya que no sabía que podía haber ahí y entonces vio unas clases de cintas rojas, dos en específico.

– ¿Qué es esto? –

– Según Syncroh, son las Cintas Peleador, aunque es un objeto sumamente pesado que permite entrenar más la fuerza de garras con tal de que logre endurecerlas y logre una mayor velocidad al utilizarla en ataques, es como un brazal firme, solo que más practico pero con los mismos efectos. – dijo Destiny de una manera sencilla.

– Esta bien, sé que es ahora pero ¿Porque me lo das?–

– Jujuju Es algo obvio, es para que estés al nivel de tu primera prueba. – decía mientras volvía ha alizar su patilla– Apropósito, eres un mal entrenador, olvidaste a tu pokemon en el centro, por esta vez lo dejare pasar ya que supongo que ni tu sabias– Al oír estas palabras God se sorprendió hasta que de un bolsillo Destiny saco una pokeball comprimida dándose en la mano al de ojos carmesíes, este último solo se quedó observando la pokeball por unos segundo analizando.

 _– ¿Mi... Pokemon? –_ Al ver la pokeball bien noto que se empezaba a mover de un lado a otro en su palma y God noto lo que le quería decir, quería salir– Entiendo, muy bien, sal. –

Un rayo de luz blanca empezó a salir de esa pokeball para formar una esfera donde salió aquel pokemon amarillo con rayas negras, entonces ahí noto que su supuesto pokemon era un Beedrill, este al ver a este tipo de pokemon se impresiono ya que nunca antes había visto uno de tan cerca, este ver al entrenador se empezó a acercar a él lo cual tomo a este desprevenido.

– Oye, un momento, retro...– iba a decir God pero con la mano con la que trato de parar al pokemon fue donde el beedrill puso su cabeza con una gran confianza, era extraño pero este gesto le era bastante familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho hace poco hasta que al final se dio cuenta de quién era.– ¿Weddle? ¿Eres tú?– El pokemon agarro a God con fuerza lo cual tomo como un abrazo.

– Es increíble, has. .. Evolucionado pero ¿cómo?–

– Son detalles menores, solo digo que lo encontré en una pokeball tuya así que solo hice que valiera entrenarlo, solo dale un vistazo– dijo Destiny de una forma algo macabra pero parecía no afectar ese terror en God que solo saco su Pokedex y entrando a Datos vio sorprendido:

Nombre:?

Especie: Beedrill

Nvl: 18

Habilidad: Francotirador

Movimientos:

–Taladradora

– Puya Nociva

– Foco Energía

– DobleAtaque

– Nunca había oído de estos movimientos, puya nociva y taladradora– decía mientras seleccionaba uno para ver su efecto:

_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_ –_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

– Taladradora: Alta Probabilidad de Critico.

– Puya Nociva: 30% de probabilidades de envenenar.

– Foco Energía: Aumenta la probabilidad de Golpe crítico.

– DobleAtaque: 20% de probabilidad de envenenar. Golpea dos veces.

_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_ _–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–

– Son buenos movimientos para una ofensiva, aunque no entiendo para que sirva el Foco Energía. – dijo God de una manera algo infantil pero de un momento a otro recibió un Golpe en la cabeza por aquel hombre en traje que lo acompañaba.

– No te hagas el idiota, aunque el papel te quede. – dijo esto de una manera tranquila lo que no combinaba por el golpe que le había dado al entrenador de ojos carmesíes.– Aun no lo entiendes eh? Supongo que te llevara más tiempo descubrirlo pero en fin. Ya aclarando esto vamos al asunto al que vine. –

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Asunto? –

– God, en muy poco tiempo tendrás que ver a los ojos de la muerte y para eso debes estar preparado, ves ese lugar, ahí será donde todo se te aclarara. – decía mientras veía a un camino hacia el este de una manera seria pero a la vez un tanto maliciosa.

– ¡¿Espera, tu sabes acerca de lo que me está pasando?! –

– No te alteres, por algo así primero respóndeme, has estado escuchando voces, visiones o en algún momento has visto que iba a pasar? – God tras escuchar se había quedado sorprendido ya que había dicho y con detalle cada cosa que le había pasado, lo más que le pudo responder fue asintiendo nerviosamente lo cual vio en la cara del ensombrerado un gesto de preocupación.–Escucha bien, God Forcehold, porque lo que hagas a partir de ahora cambiara el resto de tu vida, si cometes aunque sea un error puede que hayan bajas ¿No quieres eso otra vez cierto? – El ensombrerado fijo en su vista en el brazo derecho del de ojos carmesíes quien con un gesto de frustración y furia mientras que apretaba sus puños, el pequeño charmander se percató de esto y tratando de distraerlo le agarro y jalo el pantalón a su entrenador sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué… debo hacer?– dijo el entrenador levantando la cabeza hasta ver a los ojos amarillos con una mirada que parecía completamente diferente, era seria y mostraba una clase de frialdad nueva en él, el ensombrerado levemente se sorprendió al ver esa expresión ¿Tanto era que le dolía solo recordar?

– Debes encontrar a un científico que mantiene su investigación en las Ruinas Alfa, su nombre es Leonardo Napol, es el líder de la investigación acerca de los antiguos escritos escondidos en ese lugar, es bastante interesante así que no creo que sea mucho esfuerzo interesarte en eso, después solo deberás esperar– Mientras decía este empezaba a buscar en un bolsillo interno del traje hasta que God se alertó al ver que lo que sacaba era un arma de fuego y dio un gran salto hacia atrás poniéndose en posición para echar la carrera.

– No te alteres, si no me das razones para usarla entonces no te disparare, aunque veo que no sería la primera vez que lidias con ellas. Otra cosa, no puedes decir nada de esto, ni a tus amigos ni a tu familia, almenas que quieras meterlos en la masacre que vendrá, solo si te preparas podrás evitar que hayan bajas.– decía mientras con un paño amarillo limpiaba su arma– Eres rápido, casi nadie ha logrado no solo ver el pulso negro sino que también lo esquivaste con precisión, se nota que lo tienes y el gran entrenamiento que ha sufrido para poder moverte con ese defecto– Cada palabra hacia arder a God en furia, había metido un tema del cual no quería volver a recordar.

– ¿Cómo sabes de Pueblo Esperanza? ¿¡Acaso tú sabes quién nos atacó?! Habla–

– No te precipites God Forcehold, desconozco los detalles de lo que paso pero sé que alguien preciada tuya no lo logro y no pudiste salvarla, ¿cierto? Si logras interactuar con Napol entonces podrás salvar a tus amigos, desde ese punto él te guiara. –

– Espera por favor. Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. – dijo God tratando de agarrar al hombre ensombrerado que empezaba a caminar a dirección opuesta al del ojos carmesíes, mas sin embargo el extraño sujeto medio volteo y al chasquear los dedos todo se volvía borroso, lo más que pudo ver y oír fue la sonrisa maliciosa junto a aquella risa que terminaba con la impresión de hombre desquiciado o un Asesino.

Cuando los rayos de sol naranjas golpearon el rostro de God este se levantó lentamente apenas pudiendo recordar lo que había pasado, pero con todas las cosas que le había ocurrido y una pregunta paso por su cabeza.

– Acaso... acaso fue solo un sueño– decía mientras lentamente se levantaba viendo todo a su alrededor pensando que el cansancio lo había noqueado hasta que en un movimiento de su mano toco algo que le llamo la atención y al fijar su vista vio... esa pokeball donde sintió un zumbido

. – ¿Oh... no?–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	16. Capítulo 16: El Primer Paso en Oscuridad

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

El paso del tiempo siempre era de ayuda, le ayudaba a pensar en todo y en buscar solución con la lógica, pero esta vez era imposible buscar respuesta alguna a lo que le estaba pasando, la palabra "imposible" se había quedaba corta con todo lo que había ocurrido en esas tres semanas, aunque su vida nunca había sido normal nunca, jamás de los jamases pensó en que este tipo de cosas le pudieran ocurrir, mucho menos que fueran reales.

Aunque la cosa fuera difícil no podía pedir ayuda, cada vez que conseguía el valor suficiente para contarles recordaba las palabras de aquel sujeto y su imagen se venía a su cabeza, no podía contarle a nadie sobre lo que pasaba, no quería que se repitiera la historia, no podía, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Apenas podía recordar sus sueños y para ser sincero quería que todo fuera eso, un simple sueño. Pero no podía solo ignorar esto, decir que no era su asunto tampoco, si era cierto lo que le habían dicho entonces había demasiado en riesgo, vidas tanto de pokemon como humanos se perderían y eso No debía permitirlo, aunque no entendía lo que pasaba debía hacerlo, estaba decidido, salvarlos a todos–

Volteando a ver al este vio que estaba empezando a amanecer, al notar esto sabía que ya tenía que volver lo que le faltaba era que preocupara a sus amigos, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer hoy, buscar a aquel científico y mantenerse cerca, después de eso solo debía esperar algo ¿Pero que debía esperar?

Apenas al llegar al centro encontró listos y preparado a Rayo y a Charmander esperándolo en la puerta.

 _– Chicos, que están... –_ trato de decir God pero las miradas que tenían hablaban por ellos, en ese momento sobraban las palabras y con solo asentir, God se dio vuelta y al segundo los pokemon fueron tras él, Rayo se paró en su hombro del entrenador mientras que Discharger iba a su lado mientras como un boxeador hacia sombra con sus garras puestas las cintas peleador.

– Vamos chicos, directo a las Ruinas Alfa. – Entonces empezó a caminar y con el resplandor de aquel amanecer se perdió el rumbo.

Mientras en una habitación del centro pokemon...

 _– Natsu... ¿Dónde estás?–_ decía gritando la joven de cabellos miel mientras buscaba a su igneante amigo. Desde la mañana había estado buscándolo desde que el pequeño al despertar de la cama salió disparado hacia la entrada del centro pokemon tras haber visto por la ventana de su habitación. Al llegar al mostrador la doctora le decía acerca de su pokemon, según ella había pasado por la puerta, tas saber eso agradeció la información y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde encontró a su igneante compañero olfateando y a la vez haciendo una expresión de asco.

– ¿Que ocurre Natsu? ¿Qué oliste? – le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja, este parecía que cuando le rascaban ahí no podía aguantarse, sacaba la lengua, movía la cola con alegría y la pata trasera izquierda, aun siendo orgulloso Natsu era un cachorro y Amber era la única en saber cómo hacerlo parecer. – Bueno Natsu, dime ¿Porque saliste de repente del cuarto?– El cachorro solo ladro tres veces.

– Espera por favor ¿Dijiste que oliste cenizas?–

La expresión de la joven de color miel cambio de una de alegría a uno de asombro– ¿Acaso habrás olido a...?

 ** _/RUTA 36/_**

– Creo que es aquí, esta Ruinas debe ser la entrada a las Alfa. – El entrenador junto a los variocolor mientras veía la opción mapa que tenía en su Pokedex donde parecía en un mapa digital de la región de Johto y en un punto de la ruta 36 aprecia una flecha con un 25 puesto en rojo. – Antes que nada, chicos, les quiero presentar oficialmente a nuestro nuevo compañero– Sacando de su cinturón una pokeball mientras la expandía, la lanzo al aire y ahí apareció materializado de la luz un pokemon que con solo verlo a simple vista parecía peligroso. – Chicos, este es Bee y de ahora en adelante viajara con nosotros– Los dos pokemon parecían sorprendidos al ver aquel pokemon hasta que en un breve recuerdo logro reconocerlo, vio con desconcierto a su entrenador mientras apuntaba al Beedrill lo cual el solo asintió de forma clamada lo cual Rayo tomo a la perfección– Muy bien, andando chicos–

Tras caminar un rato por ese lugar se notaban ciertas estructuras rocosas junto a plantas y habían ciertos lugares donde se acumulaba agua, esta zona se le hacía muy familiar al entrenador parecía que hubiera estado ahí antes pero era extraño, ya no sentía ninguna presencia además de la suya y de sus amigos, pensaba que si había una investigación en ese lugar pues habría muchas personas trabajando ahí y le era bastante raro que el lugar estuviera tan desierto que hasta faltara la planta rodante. No tardo mucho hasta recorrer más o menos la zona hasta llegar al centro de aquel lugar sonde parecía haber un lago, este le vino de repente a God el recuerdo de aquel pokemon tan extraño que había visto hace realmente poco aunque no tardo mucho para que el dolor de cabeza volviera a pasar factura haciendo que este cayera de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, esto alarmo a los dos pokemon variocolores ya que nunca habían visto así a su entrenador, God empezaba a escuchar aquellos susurros otra vez y entre ellos escucho una voz que le hacía muy familiar pero no podía entender que decía hasta que al ritmo del latido God escucho la voz diciendo: _Estas... cerca... La misteriosa voz seguía hablando pero el dolor le impedía al de ojos carmesís poder entenderla hasta que al sentir ese latido paro en seco._

– Rayo, a la izquierda, rápido. – El pikachu al escuchar la orden inmediatamente la cumplió saltando hacia la izquierda mientras que él tomaba al Charmander y se dirigía a la misma dirección, entonces un destello rosa paso de tras de él, si no se hubiera quitado entonces el golpe le hubiera dado de relleno, rápidamente se dio vuelta y logro ver que el ataque parecía ser de un pokemon rosado, tenía una gema roja en su frente y a su lado estaba un pokemon negro de su mismo tamaño con anillos amarillos en sus orejas.

 _– Y...ya me estoy cansando de que me ataquen por la espalda. –_ decía God mientras veía a esos pokemon de manera seria. –¿Quién son esos pokemon? – God recordó el objetivo principal de su Pokedex y al abrirla apunto hacia ellos.

 ** _/Espeon: Pokemon Sol/_**

 _Espeon es extremadamente leal al entrenador que le merece la pena. Dicen que este Pokemon desarrollo sus poderes adivinativos para evitar que su entrenador sufriera ningún daño._

 ** _/ Umbreon: Pokemon Luna/_**

 _Umbreon evoluciono tras haber estado expuesto a ondas lunares. Suele esconderse en la oscuridad en silencio y esperar a que su presa se mueva. Cuando se lanza al ataque, le brillan los anillos del cuerpo._

– Así que estos son Umbreon y Espeon, muy bien, será la oportunidad para probarte Bee. – decía God mientras ampliaba su pokeball preparándose para atacar– Adelante Bee. – Al formarse el pokemon del rayo de luz, empezó a zumbar con las alas y se movía de un lado a otro sin perder de vista a ambos pokemon enfrente de él. God abrió Datos de su Pokedex para revisar los datos de Bee, era algo necesario ya que sería la primera vez que combate con el–Muy bien, Bee, usa Dobleataque. – Los afilados aguijones de sus brazos empezaron a rodearse de una luz verde algo oscura mientras el Beedrill empezaba a descender con el propósito de atravesar a alguno de los dos.

Tomando la iniciativa el Umbreon se posó enfrente del Espeon mientras que sus anillos empezaron a brillar, enfrente del salió una barrera verde que paro el ataque en seco del Beedrill, pero el Espeon no perdió tiempo ya que mientras Beedrill retrocedía recibió un potente psicorrayo haciéndolo caer a tierra, el de ojos carmesíes no podía creer lo que había pasado ya que era impresionante la coordinación que tenían esos dos pokemon.

– Bee ¿Estas bien? – Entre la arena se logró ver que se empezaba a levantar con el movimiento de alas del tipo veneno– Muy bien, intentemos de nuevo con Dobleataque. – El pokemon volvió a repetir el ataque y empezó a descender de nuevo pero esta vez su objetivo era Umbreon mientras que este no logro esquivar el ataque y le dio de relleno.

 _– Muy bien Bee, ahora usa... ¿qué? –_ decía God pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje de la Pokedex de "Sistema Batalla" Ahí parecía una clase de simulador de batallas, más que eso parecía un juego de consola. – Muy bien parece que le hicimos bastante daño. – dijo al ver en el cuadro de abajo donde decía Golpe Critico en letras amarillas _. – Muy bien ahora Taladradora en Espeon. –_

El tipo insecto/veneno ascendió una considerable altitud para descender mientras giraba con sus aguijones envueltos en una luz gris mientras giraba velozmente en si como un taladro, apunto de dar, se escuchó una voz.

– Sunny, Moony, Basta ya. – grito una voz gruesa con un tono de enojo, ambos pokemon tuvieron que esquivar el ataque y fueron directos aquel sujeto dueño de esa voz.

– Oye chico ¿Te encuentras bien? – Al oír a aquel hombre God de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se impresiono al tener que ver hacia arriba, el hombre parecía medir casi dos metros, tenía una frondosa barba de candado café unidas a unas patillas algo largas y unas cejas algo pobladas, lo curioso de este era que no tenía ni un pelo en donde usualmente se tenía, vestía con una camisa de botones gris con un jean oscuro con cinturón, usaba botas que parecían estar realmente sucias y una bata con múltiples manchas de tierra y café. A simple vista parecía alguien de los que se debe de tener cuidado.

– Ehhh si gracias por preguntar. – decía God mientras se tranquilizaba y regresaba al Beedrill a su pokeball, tras esto se dirigió al extraño sujeto. – Disculpe señor ¿Usted es el entrenador de esos pokemon?–

– Así es y de verdad lamento lo ocurrido con Sunny y Moony, como compensación déjame llevar a tu beedrill al centro de Investigación para sanarlo. – dijo el sujeto con un tono algo amigable tratando de ser amable con el entrenador.

– Es...está bien ¿Que me dicen chicos Vamos? – Al voltear a ver a sus compañeros vio como asentían mientras que Rayo miraba a God con seriedad, era entendible fácilmente que lo que decía sin palabras era "Mantente alerta."– Muy bien señor pero antes le pido que me diga quién es usted?– El sujeto tras escuchar esto se dio cuenta y empezó a reír algo forzadamente.

– Jajaja lo siento lo siento, mi nombre es Leonardo Napol, soy el director del grupo de investigación en las Ruinas Alfa, nos emprendemos en la búsqueda de conocimiento que se esconden entre estos muros...– dijo Leonardo mientras tenía una mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero esto no fue lo que impacto a God sino fue descubrir que ese era el mismo científico que Destiny le dijo que tenía que buscar y seguir.

– Disculpe pero ¿Dijo que se llama Leonardo Napol? –

– Así es chico y a tu dime ¿Cómo te llamas y que haces aquí? –

– Yo soy God Forcehold y vine aquí a entrenar un poco. – mintió God de forma calmada para encubrir al tipo ensombrerado.

– Así que eres un entrenador, eh? ¿Te parece si me cuentas algo de ti camino hacia allá? – decía mientras apuntaba hacia una dirección la cual el empezó a caminar y God a seguirlo.

El ambiente que esperaba God era uno un poco más sombrío, con más tensión, mas no esperaba esto, el profesor Leonardo resultaba ser una persona un poco diferente ya que este aunque tuviera un físico extremadamente ejercitado tenía una personalidad amistosa, era una persona realmente simpática y aunque God no se olvidaba de su "objetivo" disfruta del rato que pasaba con el científico. Al llegar a la estación de Investigación se sorprendió bastante al ver que desastroso todo estaba, libros abiertos y hojas repletas de datos acomodaban el suelo y las mesas de aquel lugar, según decía el pasaba más tiempo en las ruinas enfrentando a los unkown que el que estaba arreglando cada detalle.

– Ven por aquí God. – decía mientras llegaba hacia una típica máquina de restauración del centro pokemon.

– Muy bien. – Donde estaban los orificios de las pokeballs God inserto la pokeball de Beedrill ahí y entonces el enorme profesor prendió la máquina y se puso en una Pc cercana hasta que se puso a ver los datos y se sorprendió.

 _– Wow es increíble. Este pokemon está entrenado perfectamente hasta su máxima capacidad, es... extraordinario. –_ Dijo asombrado y emocionado el profesor Leonardo mientras miraba sus datos. – Se nota que eres un gran entrenador–

– No lo entrene, hace poco lo recibí de otra persona, quería que lo cuidara por él. –

– Mmm ya veo, pues admiro tu sinceridad, cualquier otra persona presumiría acerca de sus dotes de crianza y bla bla bla, lo peor es que cuando los retas no te duran ni para el 2ndo ataque. –

– ¿Y usted es fuerte? – dijo God con una mirada retadora mientras sonreía un poco malicioso.

– Más o menos según pienso ¿Porque? ¿Quieres una prueba? –

– No, un combate. – Dijo God de manera retadora– (Si logro derrotarlo puede que pase lo que tenga que pasar) – pensó God en el fondo recordando a Destiny. – ¿Le parece bien?–

– Jajajaja chico, me empezaste a caer bien. Muy bien, combatiremos. Moony y yo contra ti y tu Beedrill, así estaremos iguales. –

– Esta decidido, vamos a afuera. – decía God mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la maquina sanadora y sacaba la pokeball de Beedrill para luego lanzarse de inmediato hacia la puerta más de un mal paso se tropezó siendo lanzado contra el estante lleno de libros y diarios cayéndole una tonelada de conocimiento. El ratón eléctrico y el profesor mostraban un gesto de dolor obligándolos a cerrar los ojos hasta que al no escuchar más caer, entonces al abrir los ojos vieron enterrado entre tantos libros y en su cabeza había un libro abierto.

– Eso debió doler. – dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía hacia el chico al igual que el ratón eléctrico– Oye chico ¿Estas bien?–

– Si eso creo. – dijo mientras tomaba con las manos el libro que le cayó en la cabeza y se levanta de aquel sepulcro de hojas– ¿Quien dijo que aprender no duele?– Al ver el libro que tenía en la mano vio algo que lo asombro, en aquel libro estaba el símbolo que se había visto antes en sus ojos al verse en el reflejo días atrás– Este libro...–

– Ahhh encontraste el diario Ryuseii. –

– ¿El diario de qué? –

– Este es un diario lleno de información acerca de una antigua leyenda, es una historia larga y una de mis favoritas. – dijo mientras veía como el empezaba a leer aquellas páginas.

 _– ¿Podría...?–_

– Adelante, con confianza–

– ¿De qué se trata?–

– Ven siéntate y te cuento. – tras escuchar vio una especie de sofá enterrado entre hojas pero sin importar se sentó en el– Pues es una historia bastante compleja y aun no la entiendo del todo pero te puedo hacer un resumen: Veras la historia se enfoca hace 3500 años donde poco a poco el ser humano y el pokemon empezaban a convivir en harmonía aun tras tantos conflictos, la historia se centra en una región desconocida llamada Experanz donde tras la muerte del rey sus tres hijos emprendieron diferentes caminos y decisiones que cambiarían para bien o para mal el futuro de la antigua región.–

– ¿Y qué pasó luego?–

– Pues es asombroso lo que pasa puesto que...–

– Profesor Napol.– se escuchó una voz del otro lado del Lab, para ser más precisos en la entrada estaba un señor delgado de 1 '60 con apariencia débil, llevaba lentes más o menos delgados, tenía el cabello largo medio rizado que llegaba hasta un poco más bajo del hombro, sin que se dieran cuenta estaba ahí parado desde hace un rato.– No debería estar en las Ruinas investigando acerca de la recién descubierta puerta de la Estrella que Usted mismo dijo que lo haría.– dijo aquel hombre con cara de decepción ante el profesor que simplemente se rasco la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

– Jajaja Lo siento Manu, se me olvido que me estabas esperando, veras es que este chico vino de turistas y pues Moony y Sunny lo confundieron con el sujeto del hielo, habían herido a su pokemon así que lo traje aquí para restaurarlo.– dijo el profesor Leonardo tranquilamente lo cual el supuesto compañero solo soltó un suspiro. En esas palabras God se interesó bastante ya que hasta ahorita no le había preguntado porque le habían atacado esos pokemon, pero le trajo a curar como compensación, estaba bien eso pero quería saber más sobre lo que pasaba en ese lugar

– Profesor Napol ¿Podría preguntarle que paso con el sujeto del hielo?– pregunto God con cierta curiosidad pero algo serio.

 _– Ahí eso pues...–_

– Profesor por favor. – interrumpió el señor. – Ese extraño y su pokemon han causado demasiados daños ya, han hecho que los demás se hayan ido, también ha atacado los equipos retrasándonos por dos meses enteros y para terminar ha estado bloqueando el camino hacia las ruinas, tenemos suficiente con eso como para que el chisme de que un extraño se ha estado interponiendo se propague por la ciudad. Por favor trate al menos de guardar el secreto hasta que lleguen la ayuda del profesor Boreal–

– Espere ¿El profesor Boreal vendrá acá?– dijo God mientras la imagen del profesor mejor amigo de su padre le venía a la cabeza.

– Vaya, parece que lo conoces– dijo el profesor sacudiéndole la cabeza al joven entrenador.

– Era mejor amigo de mi padre, claro antes de que él...– Con unos breves recuerdos la expresión de su cara cambio de interesado a uno más deprimido, no se necesitaban más palabras para entender cómo se sentía el joven de ojos carmesíes.

– Oye tranquilo, anda ya, no pienses en cosas tristes, mira si quieres te muestro las ruinas pero ya cálmate, vale. – dijo el profesor mientras le agarraba del cuello con el brazo y le daba en cabeza con el nudillo, esto más que molestar le pareció extraño al joven de ojos carmesíes pero aun así un breve recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

– ¿Me podría llevar? –

– Claro chico, vente, andando. – dijo el profesor antes de partir hacia la puerta–

– PROFESOR NAPOL. – refuto el otro sujeto con algo de enojo y desesperación en su voz– POR FAVOR NO ARRIESGUE LA INVESTIGACION DE RYU– Al oír esas palabras God pensó en esa palabra hasta que se le quedo en la mente.

– Ya se Manu pero no pasara nada si le mostramos lo que descubrimos, de todos modos ya aseguramos esa zona y con sus pokemon se puede defender de los Unknown, además míralo, como puedes decirle no a esta carita. – Tras decir esto le golpea a God por la espalda suavemente en lo cual entendió y puso una expresión algo infantil y con ojitos tiernos, fue increíble como al ver esto el sujeto se puso nervioso y al final no pudo decir que no.

– Solo manténgalo alejado de las escrituras y que no toque nada, un solo rasguño...–

– Puede hacer que la estructura nos caiga encima, ya me lo has repetido y no te preocupes que yo asumiré la responsabilidad– dijo el profesor mientras apagaba los equipos y se preparaba para descender hacia las Ruinas.

 ** _/CENTRO POKEMON/_**

Naomi y Hadson estaban desayunando con gusto mientras veía un antiguo combate antiguo en la televisión de hace años donde se veía una gran diferencia, Hadson veía con entusiasmo el combate mientras Naomi tomaba una taza de té mientras no despegaba su vista de su libro. Las cosas estaban calmadas desde la mañana y le era extraño que habían despertado algo tarde, pero algo se sentía diferente como más tranquilo hasta darse cuenta, era demasiado tranquilo.

– Hadson ¿Dónde está God? – pregunto ella con una mirada algo intrigada al joven que al escucharlo se dio cuenta que faltaba.

 _– No... No lo sé. En la mañana salió corriendo antes de que le preguntara a donde iba, quería acompañarlo pero no me dio tiempo de seguirlo. –_ dijo Hadson algo deprimido pero paso de largo en pensar eso de nuevo. – Supongo que estará entrenando para vencer a Falkner, la última estuvo a punto de ganar, después de eso estuvo muy desanimado aunque cuando regreso esa noche estaba más animado, como si hubiera cambiado de cara. –

– Si, también note eso, sin embargo me parece extraño de que God se haya ido así nada más, de todos modos pasemos por la ruta al este, seguro lo encontraremos ahí o tal vez en las Ruinas Alfa que está cerca, déjame terminar y vamos– dijo Naomi muy analítica y fría mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a un sándwich volviendo a ver a su libro.

– Bueno, podemos esperar un rato. – dijo Hadson volviendo a voltear hacia la pantalla.

Aunque era bastante joven, Hadson tenía un gran intelecto y una gran madurez, pero eso también para él era una maldición ya que inconscientemente busca saber más provocándole ciertos problemas de vez en cuando, su forma de pensar era siempre recolectar información, datos, tratar de conocer más a fondo este mundo y las personas que lo conformaban, era como así decirlo un genio en batalla. Hadson tenía una gran curiosidad por aquella chica que en todo el tiempo que le había visto estaba calmada, nunca había visto ni una gota de sudor pasar por su frente.

– Oye Naomi ¿De dónde vienes?– pregunto el de ojos zafiros con intriga.

– De Kalos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–

– Este... curiosidad– dijo alegremente– Hey pero si el concurso en Ciudad Azalea ya paso entonces ¿qué harás?–

– Bueno, la verdad es que perdí el interés en los concursos, al principio pensé que sería buen camino pero no me agrado al final, por ahora solo quiero viajar y conocer más acerca de los pokemon–

– Entonces ¿seguirás viajando con God?–

– God parece ser alguien interesante y de seguro aprenderé unas cosas de él, puede que considere cruzar caminos con el temporalmente. – dijo Naomi un poco más simpática de lo usual aunque aún mantenía su tono educado. Tal vez fue que vio mal pero en ese momento parecía como si Naomi hubiera sonreído aunque fuera levemente, le era increíble. Los dos jóvenes entrenadores hubieran seguido hablando si no fuera porque en el medio de la sala vieron al cachorro de antes olfateando con un gesto de asco en su rostro pero aun así continuaba hacia la puerta del centro pokemon, tanto Hadson como Naomi reconocieron a ese pokemon variocolor.

– Natsu. – dijeron al unísono ambos entrenadores. – Si él está aquí entonces...–

 _– Natsu, por favor espérame…–_ se decir y tras pasar unos segundos apareció aquella dulce joven corriendo con sus ropas habituales corriendo tras su pokemon hasta que un saludo de Naomi la distrajo de lo que hacía.

– Buenos Días, Amber. –

– Eh?! Am… Buenos días Na–Naomi–san… – dijo la joven de cabellos color miel.– Buenos días también a ti, Hadson–kun. – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, pero tanto Hadson como Naomi estaban confusos por lo ocurrido.

 _– Este... Amber no te preocupes de usar los honoríficos con nosotros, puedes llamarnos como quieras. –_ dijo Naomi de forma tranquila mientras se le veía salir una gota pasar por su frente.

 _– Este... bueno. –_ dijo esa joven de una manera algo tímida, al parecer le costaba abrirse ante las demás personas– Esto... ¿Han visto... a God–kun?– dijo Amber con su timidez en su voz mientras con la vista toda la habitación buscaba rastro del de ojos carmesíes–

– Pues él debe estar entrenando en la ruta cercana, nosotros lo vamos a buscar ahorita, si quieres puedes acompañarnos– dijo Hadson de una manera un tanto amigable pero bastante energético, asustando un poco a la joven pero se le paso rápido.

 _– Esto... Natsu lo está... –_ iba a decir la de color miel pero fue interrumpida por un ladrido, era Natsu que parecía haber encontrado el camino hacia God y ahora llamaba a su entrenadora tratando de aguantar ese olor de ceniza.– ¿Natsu lo encontraste?– El cachorro de fuego ladro diciendo que si entonces una sonrisa energética se esbozó en el rostro de la joven.

– Hey "Amber–san" ¿Podemos ir contigo? – dijo Hadson cómicamente mientras se acercaba a la joven, esta quedo sorprendida al tal punto que se sobresaltó un poco por dentro, no de esperaba eso. _– Esto... –_

– Me parece buena idea, de todas formas teníamos que buscarlo en un rato para ver cómo le ira, ha estado mejor desde lo que paso en el gimnasio – dijo mientras recordaba cuando cayeron los variocolor del ojicarmesi. – De todas formas está más a animado, tal vez combatir otra vez con él puede hacer que mejore su aguante de la presión en el combate, eso fue el error que le vi. Mas no sé qué tanta fuerza física puede mejorar entrenando solo con pokemon salvajes. – dijo Naomi mientras veía al vacío agarrando suavemente su mentón, Hadson había quedado confuso, apenas había entendido pero no sabía mucho de esta que con un solo combate analizo ventajas y defectos que tenía.

Un ladrido de Natsu basto para darse cuenta a los tres que se dieran prisa, entonces Amber tuvo que aceptar la ayuda y entonces los tres siguieron al igneante hacia el este de la región sin saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

 ** _/RUINAS ALFA/_**

Ambos científicos junto al joven oji–carmesi llegaron hasta un edificio donde en el medio de la habitación pudieron encontrar un pasadizo donde pudieron descender varios metros de profundidad, una caída así sería la muerte, bueno al menos un buen golpe de cabeza para el ojicarmesis, una suerte que por el momento el entrenador fuera con mucho cuidado de no hacer un movimiento tosco. Al bajar completamente lograron ver aquellos pasillos llenos de extraños símbolos, estatuas de pokemon antiguos, tratando de acercarse a una pared God fue detenido por el peludo brazo del profesor Napol que en ese momento tenía una mirada seria.

– Espera God, antes que nada ponte esto. – dijo Napol mientras le extendía la mano y le daba una lata con un tono plateado.

– ¿Repelente?–

– Es para los Uknowns de la zona, desde hace días vimos que se habían puesto muy agresivos con cualquier cosa que se mueva, es mejor tomar prevenciones con ellos.– dijo antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo que iba al este.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle algo profesor?–

– Lo que quieras.–

– ¿Quién es el señor Manuel?– pregunto curioso God en voz baja mientras miraba al profesor con mirada perdida en su sujetapapeles.

– Pues es un investigador graduado en la región de Kanto, es el más nuevo en nuestro grupo de investigación y es hasta ahora el último en quedarse conmigo para seguir con la investigación, por ahora se encarga del almacenamiento y recopilación de datos, creo que eso explica porque siempre esta tan estresado.– dijo Napol rascándose la cabeza.– Pero él es buen tipo aunque hace cosas un poco raras a veces pero en el fondo creo que tiene su corazoncito. –

– ¿Y que está buscando aquí abajo?– pregunto God sin quitar la mirada de los pasillos llenos de símbolos extraños, no sabía porque pero sentía algo familiar con aquellos símbolos.

– ¿Te acuerdas del cuento que te dije en el Laboratorio?– dijo Napol algo entusiasmado a lo cual God asintió y el profesor siguió narrando– Pues no te conté que esa región era el inicio donde todo comenzó, todas las regiones eran una y Experanz era el centro de todas ellas, tras la desaparición de los dos hermanos mayores el tercero tomo el control por un tiempo pero unas fuerzas naturales acabaron con la región pero según la investigación hemos encontrado que en lo más profundo de este lugar estuvo el primer hermano, además de las pruebas escritas que encontramos también descubrimos que de aquí viene una inmensa cantidad de fuerza realmente alarmante y poderosa, si logramos descubrir el origen de esa fuerza podríamos usarla para alimentar la región por años, nos ayudaría a mejorar a Johto, así podremos devolver la luz a la región, ese es mi sueño. – dijo Napol con orgullo mientras miraba para arriba, el extraño tono del profesor tenia hizo a God voltear a ver al profesor que en sus ojos podía ver un destello, esto asombro bastante al entrenador.

– Profesor. Ya llegamos– dijo Manu avisándole al profesor, esto hizo voltear a God a ver hacia el fondo donde vio una pared llena de esos extraños símbolos, pero no duro mucho hasta que perdiera el enfoque y empezara a sentir mareo.

– Muy bien, Manu veamos donde nos quedamos…–

– Llevamos más del 76,8% de las escrituras traducidas, tomaría dos o tres horas en llegar al 80%.– dijo con su voz débil el científico Manu.

– Mmmmn eso es malo, tendríamos que llevar de nuevo las maquinas arriba para recargarlas y reconfigurarlas– dijo Napol viendo seriamente las maquinas con algo de tristeza– Pues podríamos... ¿eh God?– Sin darse cuenta God había avanzado hasta estar a unos pasos de la pared.

 _ **PLAY**_

 ** _Epic Score – Liberators extended_**

 **** ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 _– Puedo... leerlo…–_ susurro lentamente mientras veía aquellos extraños símbolos, pero ahí no acaba... De repente el dolor de cabeza volvió haciéndose mucho más fuerte. God sentía que daba vueltas por toda la habitación y aquellas voces volvieron en leves susurros incomprensibles, un grito de dolor salió de God para luego caer de rodillas, esto alarmo al profesor Napol quien trato de ayudar a God pero algo lo detenía, era como si una extraña barrera no le dejaba pasar.

Las voces empezaron a sonar cada vez más fuerte hasta que en un punto empezaron a entenderse mejor, entonces God trato de repetir aquellas palabras tratando de hacer que pararan.

 ** _– Buscador de la luz… que todo lo extingue, haz llegado al punto sin retorno…_**

 ** _en frente descansa la mitad de lo que alguna vez… hizo un cambio al mundo, solo aquel quien sacrificó parte de…_**

 _ **para contener la furia de la bestia podrá liberar a aquel quien guio la luz…**_

 _ **en la oscuridad del comienzo y continuo hasta el fin…–**_

Sin pensar, God dijo inconscientemente esas palabras, y sin darse cuenta los símbolos de las paredes empezaron a iluminarse en un destello dorado, los científicos asombrados pero a la vez confundidos no creían que estaba pasando hasta que lo que vieron paso de lo increíble, los símbolos dorados empezaron a separarse de las paredes y poco a poco levitando se acercaban al pelinegro hasta que los símbolos pararon haciendo una esfera con God en el centro.

El dolor no paraba hasta que en un parpadeo abrió los ojos y ahí estaban, los pentágonos negros, habían aparecido para después God medio cerrar su ojo con mirada seria. Los signos seguían moviéndose en filas en direcciones opuestas guiando una fila a la derecha y la de abajo a la izquierda.

El profesor Napol trato de mandar al espeon y al umbreon a ayudar a God pensando que algo malo ocurriría, se les ordeno atacar aquella esfera de símbolos dorados con Bola Sombra de ambos, pero antes de efectuar el ataque una imagen apareció en sus cabezas, un ojo con la pupila en forma de pentágono y dos puntos plateados puestos en la punta superior izquierda y la punta inferior derecha, esto hizo que ambos retrocedieran un poco afectado.

– Chicos, que esperan. Necesitamos ayudarlo. – dijo Napol pero los pokemon ni se inmutaron, el profesor no sabía que había pasado para que sus pokemon actuaran como si estuvieran enfrente de la presencia de algún legendario, tras quedarse sin opciones tuvo que rendirse frustrado rezando porque no pasara nada malo.

– Las voces... ya son claras...–susurro God aun de rodillas antes de ponerse de pie lentamente aun dentro de la esfera, pero tras eso empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la pared, su mirada se fijaba en un punto en específico, la piedra negra en el centro.

El entrenador contaba aquel extraño canto que en cada cierta parte parecía que en el tono de voz de él, pareciendo cortada y en ciertas partes de un tono casi inhumano llegando a ser mucho más profundo de la voz en pleno cambio del chico, parecía como si estuviera poseído por algo del otro de aquella gruesa pared.

 _– Gran espíritu_ ** _antiguo_** _del fuego oscuro…_

 _cuya luz hace_ ** _desaparecer_** _todo…_

 _después_ ** _de_** _haber hecho 10 retornos a_ ** _este mundo_** _…_

 _regreso para que_ ** _seamos_** _uno nuevamente…_

 _ambas parte de la_ ** _Destrucción_** _…_

 _se_ ** _unir_** _án para formar nuevamente a aquel ser…_

 _quien limpiara al mundo de la_ ** _luz_** _o…_

 _la_ ** _oscuridad_** _…–_

– _Gran Puerta del Purgatorio Carmesí… abre tus puertas y muéstrame ante mis ojos…–_ dijo God junto a un eco un tanto siniestro a lo que el entrenador levantaba su mano izquierda en dirección de donde la roca oscura se situaba.

 _– El camino terrestre hacia_ ** _Ryu_** _...–_

La esfera de símbolos abrió paso al brazo de God que con el toco la piedra negra, de repente el lugar empezó a temblar tanto las paredes como el techo, esto alarmo a los profesores pensando que toda la estructura se les caería encima pero antes de dejar todo y salir corriendo de ahí, Napol hizo un último intento de sacar a God.

Así que fue corriendo hacia el pero algo lo paro, el mismo ojo apareció en la mente de Napol que lo hizo parar inconscientemente. Aunque todo se derrumbara God aún seguía bajo ese efecto, no se sabía que iba a pasar ahora solo podía observar y esperar que nada malo pasara. Del techo empezaban a caer fragmentos, pero aun así, God ni se inmutaba aun cuando el temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que...

– _**Sello Abierto…**_ –

De la roca se escuchó un crujido y una onda vinotinto pasó por toda la pared en un parpadeo, entonces cambio de color de marrón claro a una gris niebla hasta que la pared caía convertida en polvo cayendo al suelo, la pared se había hecho ceniza. Era impresionante lo que había pasado pero era más increíble que estaba detrás de esa pared...

 ** _/RUINAS ALFA/ SUPERFICIE/_**

– Oye Amber–san ¿Falta mucho? – pregunto cómicamente Hadson usando los honoríficos del antiguo Johto.

 _– Natsu… dice que estamos cerca, ya casi llegamos. –_ dijo la joven de cabellos miel acelerando un poco el paso.

 _– Oye Amber… –_ dijo Naomi algo curiosa. – Nunca nos contaste como conociste a God, me gustaría saber porque necesitas verlo tanto. –

 _– Esto... yo...–_

– Oigan, olviden eso y cambiando de tema. ¿No hace frio de repente? –Era cierto lo que decía, una ráfaga de viento empezó a sentirse haciendo temblar por unos momentos por el clima tan repentino. – ¿Alguna se esperó esto? Porque yo no, hubiera traído un...– Una ráfaga de aire interrumpió aquella sarcástica opinión.

En unos segundos de una pokeball de parte de Naomi salió aquel pequeño corcel prendido en fuego saliendo con una reverencia con su entrenadora que hizo lo mismo, una palabras frías y serenas fueron lo que basto para explicar porque había sacado a Nitro

– ¡Detrás de mí! – dijo Naomi, aun si entender lo que pasaba hizo lo antes dicho.

– Nao ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hadson algo nervioso.

– Hay alguien más aquí. – Tras oírla ambos entrenadores miraron a su alrededor buscando a ese "alguien".

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Hadson poniéndose con Naomi y Amber espalda con espalda.

– No lo sé, solo ciento un auras realmente fuerte con otra que no preciso que tipo sea. –

– Espera ¿Qué? ¿Aura? –

– Luego te cuento, por ahora saca a Nidra y prepárate, a la primer oportunidad o atacamos o huimos. –

Entre las antiguas edificaciones empezó a salir niebla suponiendo que esta apareció del mismo lugar donde vino el viento, ahora si estaban a la merced de cualquier ataque, podía venir de donde fuera. En una de las miradas, Amber vio al techo de una edificación donde vio a aquella silueta en cuatro así que alarmo a los otros dos, Naomi al voltear a ver ese pokemon se sorprendió a tal de que casi perdió el equilibrio.

– No puede ser...–Naomi estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza al ver a ese pokemon.– No... Esperaba verlo tan rápido–

– Naomi ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Hadson empezándose a preocupar por su amiga, volteo a ver a ese pokemon y del salió una aura oscura alrededor del.– Nao ¿Quién es ese pokemon?–

– Es conocido como un pokemon legendario, quien purifica el agua vaya donde vaya, es... el pokemon aurora, Suicune. – Un rugido salio en señal de ataque haciendo que estos retrocedieran. – Hadson cambio de planes, no podemos ganar contra él, tenemos que huir cuanto antes–dijo Naomi mientras se preparaba para atacar, a la... –

Un rayo hielo interrumpió la escena impactando contra el suelo haciendo salir un cristales de hielo lanzándolos unos metros separándolos, la única que se levantó para contraatacar fue Naomi con Nitro.

– Nitro Bote. – El pequeño semental empezó carrera para dar un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia donde esta aquel legendario, el legendario ni se inmutaba a ver que iban hacia él.

Suicune dio un gran rugido a los cielos mientras una aura azul siniestro lo rodeaba, de repente empezó a llover como en una tormenta, relámpagos negros caían junto a gotas de agua más pesadas de lo común, la lluvia sorpresa fue demasiada para Nitro quien no pudo mantenerse en el aire y fue tirado había el suelo con fuerza, la gran tormenta no dejaba ver nada a lo que estaban ahí pero Naomi sabía que con esa lluvia y sin alguien de electricidad, estaban perdidos.


	17. Capítulo 17:LagrimasCorrompidasenLluvia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **PLAY**_

 _ **Emotional Anime Ost - "SOTE" ( Owari no Seraph)**_

watch?v=7Jp5qBOZUeI

...

...

...

..

.

 _ **/RUINAS ALFA/ PUERTAS/**_

–_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_–_– –_–_

 _¿Qué pasa conmigo? No puedo moverme… no solo mi brazo, sino mi cuerpo entero… No se mueve…_

 _Es como esa vez, demonios. Otra vez estoy siendo un inútil, no creo aguantar otra vez estar así de nuevo. Como todo el mundo seguía moviéndose y yo estancado aquí de nuevo, completamente paralizado. Odio eso, lo detesto con todo mí ser así de estúpido r inútil, odio ser yo._

 _¿Sera… esto lo que merezco… por haber tratador de correr de todos mis problemas… De intentar ignorar las pesadillas por las noches y no pedir ayuda… De haber huido cuando ellos más me necesitaban, cuando ella más me necesitaba… Esta sería mi penitencia por mi cobardía, no podría ser más irónico el ser enterrado aquí incapaz de moverse a quien intenta huir de sus problema?_

 _Jeje… Creo que… decepcione a todos… otra vez…_

 _No fui capaz ni siquiera de ganar una sola y simple medalla…_

 _Aun con la ayuda de Rayo, aun con las enseñanzas de mi abuelo, los recursos de mi madre… e incluso el regalo de mi padre… No pude tachar la primera tarea de mi lista, y los dejes por su cuenta…_

 _Disc… Rayo… Lo siento. No pude hacerlos más fuertes, ni siquiera soy yo mismo capaz de cuidarme ¿Cómo diablos pensaba que podría domar a un equipo pokemon y convertirme en campeón? Supongo que es solo un sueño tonto ¿Cómo podría un invalido como yo volverse tan fuerte como tú, intentar llegar a tus pasos? ¿Cómo podría llegar a poder hacerte enfrente o incluso llegar a ser como tú, Hermano?_

 _Hey..._

 _Esa luz..._

 _Es como aquella vez, es la misma, reconozco ese raro brillo rojo, pero ¿qué significa? ¿Y porque solo aparece cuando estoy en este tipo de situaciones?_

 _¿Sera… que me estas llamando? Cianis…_

 _Es cierto, esto… Aun no acaba. Debo seguir intentando, por mí, por ellos, por ella. Tengo que levantarme, no puedo acabar aquí, debo... levan...tarme..._

–_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– ––_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_– –_–_–_–

 _ **END OF THE SONG**_

– Oye… – Poco a poco mis sentidos regresaban a la realidad, sentía como algunas de mi cuerpo estaban adoloridas y como mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Poco a poco fui despertando de aquel extraño sueño y sentía como alguien da leves movimientos en mi pecho como si tratase de que respirara otra vez. – Chico ¿estás bien?– escuche esa voz familiar, mi cabeza daba vueltas y apenas podía mantenerme consiente, con bastante esfuerzo logre abrir los ojos para ver al profesor Napol auxiliándome.

– _Profesor... Napol… –_ dije tratando de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, había veces que me pasaba pero solo mi brazo o mi cabeza, jamás había sido mi cuerpo entero.

– Tranquilo, espera un poco antes de levantarte, tu cuerpo recibió mucha presión – me dijo el profesor para que lo tomara con calma pero ignore lo que dijo y me senté con fe de que me pudiera mantenerme ahí.

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? – pregunte.

– Seguimos en la edificación solo volvimos a la superficie, el lugar se derrumbó después de que hicieras evaporar esa pared, lo más que pude tomar antes de salir fue esto. – dijo el profesor antes de mostrarme aquella gema, era una piedra como un ruby en forma de punta flecha con un mango de piedra saliendo de ella, era una daga bastante extraña llena de símbolos que desconocía.– ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso? Cualquier cosa serviría. –

– _Apenas y recuerdo que desayune… –_ dije mientras me frotaba la frente, aun me sentía mareado y podía sentir como mi brazo derecho seguía dormido sintiendo como vibraba. _– Lo último que recuerdo fue… ese muro lleno de símbolos, luego me sentí mareado y deje de saber que pasaba ¿Qué ha pasado? –_

– Te explico luego, ahora tenemos que ayudar a esas personas.– Al escucharlo me confundí, creí que no habría más nadie en estas Ruinas.– Él ha vuelto a atacar–

– ¿Quien? –

– Suicune, el pokemon aurora. – Después de eso no pude creerle.

– ¡Su–Suicune! ¿El–El legendario? –

– Así es, hace dos meses que estamos aquí investigando y rastreando esa rara energía, las dos primeras semanas fueron fáciles pero ya llegando al mes apareció el y empezó a atacarnos, congelaba la entrada a las ruinas, debilitaba a los pokemon que nos ayudaban e incluso mando al hospital a varios científicos, esto hizo que todos los demás científicos se empezarán a ir de la investigación, varios amigos míos se fueron con temor al ataque del ser divino, por eso solo quedamos Manu y yo, ahora ha vuelto y debemos detenerlo a toda costa. –

– Profesor, no podemos hacerle frente a él, es demasiado como para vencerlo nosotros solos, si mi abuelo siguiera aquí... – susurre eso.

– ¿Dijiste algo, God? –

– Eh no, tendremos que hacer alguna estrategia–dije yo buscando mientras veía el techo entrando en mis ideas, la mejor opción sería ir con todo los voltios de Rayo, espera y Rayo?– Me di cuenta de que mi compañero no estaba cerca mío, ahí fue cuando de verdad me alarme– RAYO RAYO ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?–

– Tranquilízate God, él está ahí.– dijo el profesor señalando a una esquina donde se encontraba dormido.– Ahora será mejor enfocarse, necesito tu ayuda para vencerlo, sino lo hacemos, el pokemon puede lastimar a alguien.– Sabía que tenía razón y no sé si fue por mi o por lo que dijo pero me levante rápidamente y con una de mis manos en mi boca silbe y así Rayo se levantó de inmediato se sacudió para despertar y se puso en mi hombro de inmediato, me dirigí hacia la puerta preparado y listo– Profesor prepárese, aceleraremos el paso.–

La tormenta no paraba para desgracia de ellos, Un par de ataques de parte de Nitro, Nidra y Wrecker no le hicieron ni cosquillas a aquel pokemon divino, este se limitaba a recibir golpes y de vez en cuando evadirlo y atacar con rayo hielo, todos los pokemon de los entrenadores quedaron debilitados y con el sistema de salvación fueron devueltos a sus pokeballs mas esto no salvaría a los entrenadores.

– _No puede ser... –_ Hadson empezaba a perder la esperanza al ver a su pokemon fácilmente caer de un golpe y con mucha ventaja. – Es increíble, atacamos con todo pero no tiene ni un rasguño, ¿es esto un pokemon legendario? – decía mientras caía de rodillas con miedo en sus ojos, no sabía que hacer contra el ser divino, metido en sus pensamientos no noto que un rayo hielo iba directo hacia él.

– ¡HADSON! – El grito de Naomi basto para hacerlo reaccionar pero ella ya tarde, a pocos centímetros podía ver el rayo hielo, Hadson estaba perdido.

– No no puedo evitarlo, me va a... a matar, es... mi fin. –

– THUNDERBOLT –

Un fuerte relámpago amarillo choco con el rayo hielo desviándolo de su objetivo principal, acabar con el oji–azul. Hadson al ver que había pasado pudo ver una figura enfrente de él, con solo ver esas ropas chamuscadas supo de inmediato quien era.

– Hadson por favor ocúltate. – dijo God mientras volteaba a ver a Hadson con una sonrisa en su rostro– Esto se pondrá bastante difícil, date una vuelta y descansa un rato, el profesor y yo nos encargaremos. –

El chico de ojos de colore zafiro agradecía de que el entrenador llegara a ser tan oportuno para llegar en ese momento, y aunque su cuerpo deseaba correr con todo su cabeza tenía cierta duda. Hadson no podía creer, era la segunda vez que le salvaba, pero esta vez ¿Podría lograrlo...?

– _No te preocupes, no permitiré que mis amigos mueran... –_ Con esa frase con aquel tono un tanto orgulloso con el que le había hablado le hizo sentir por un momento que por quien debía preocuparse era por el ser divino. Con toda confianza en el entrenador de extraños ojos carmesíes, Hadson salió corriendo del lugar buscando un refugio y empezando a buscar a las dos damas que lo acompañaban hasta antes de que esa tormenta empezara a caer.

Aun con aquellas palabras llena de valor que le había dicho al pequeño entrenador, la mirada del entrenador demostraba en parte sentimientos cruzados que pasaban por su cabeza. Conocía en parte la mitología de su región ya que en sus viajes su abuelo se enfrentó a este y aun no sabiendo que tan lejos estaba de su nivel, el entrenador sentía curiosidad y algo de emoción al enfrentarse al mismo pokemon que su abuelo. Aunque eso no justificaba tener pensamientos contradictorios en su cabeza, tales como:

– Caray, de verdad era Suicune. Diablos, no sé si temblar de miedo o tomarle una foto. –

\- ¡Pika! (¡Concéntrate!) –

\- Cierto, no hay tiempo para chistes. – decía God dándose una abofeteada. – Rayo, por esta vez no contendremos el voltaje. –

\- ¿Pika? –

\- Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a Suicune, uno de los Legendarios que se enfrentó mi abuelo y le dio pelea. También estoy nervioso pero para hacerle algo a Suicune necesitaremos atacar con todo. –

 _ **PLAY**_

 _ **Matias Puumala – United We Stand Extended**_

...

...

...

..

.

– Moony, Sunny. Bola Sombra. – Ambos pokemon lanzaron esferas negras hacia el pokemon divino desprevenido quien recibió una buena cantidad de daño pero no era suficiente como para hacerle frente al imponente pokemon agua.– God, prepárate. Conozco como detenerlo, ya he visto combatiendo contra el antes que no puede detener ataques de lejos. Hay que atacarlo de diferentes lugares a larga distancia, no permitas que se te acerque o que te de su rayo hielo, te debilitaría de un tiro. –

– Si. – God se puso a su lado mientras que Rayo salto de su hombro para ponerse enfrente de ellos. – Recuerde el plan profesor, Rayo tiene un ataque especial fuerte pero tiene muy malas defensas, si lo golpean una sola vez pues será game over para nosotros. –

– _Si... ya me lo dejaste claro, Vamos, Sun y Moon, bola sombra de nuevo. –_ Ambos pokemon repitieron el ataque más de un salto Suicune logro esquivar demostrando su elegancia y agilidad.

– Ahora Thunderbolt 100% – El pikachu acumulo electricidad en sus mejillas para soltarla en un poderoso relámpago impactando de relleno en el legendario, esta vez sí le hizo un daño más considerable. – Muy bien Rayo, Thunderbolt de nuevo. – Repitiendo el ataque el relámpago salió disparado hacia el ser divino pero este logro esquivar en el último segundo, había visto aquel ataque y sabía que debía deshacerse del primero, aprovechando la oportunidad se montó sobre una de las edificaciones lanzando un rayo hielo directo hacia el ratón eléctrico.

– Moony protección. – el umbreon poniéndose enfrente del pikachu creo una barrera circular verde que repelo el rayo hielo. – Sunny Refuerzo con el pikachu. – El espeon empezó a correr en dirección hacía del ratón eléctrico, al llegar al puso una pata encima y entonces un aura transparente salió de él rodeando al ratón también en esa aura. – God Ahora. –

– THUNDERBOLT. – El pikachu empezó a recargar en sus mejillas rojas la electricidad pero ahora se veía una gran diferencia, el rayo era el doble de fuerte que antes.– Ahora. –

El pikachu lanzo un poderoso relámpago, el Suicune no podía esquivarlo y lo más que pudo hacer fue ver ese rayo amarrillo, el ataque fue súper eficaz haciendo un daño notable. Ahora la cosa había cambiado, la ventaja se veía clara pero aun así no se debían confiar, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

– Muy bien God, ya lo tenemos, una vez más, Sun Moon Esfuerzo al pikachu. – Ambos pokemon pusieron una pata en el pokemon y le pasaron el aura transparente. – Vamos God. –

– Rayo usa Thunderbolt. – El pikachu volvió a efectuar el ataque pero al momento de cargar en sus mejillas la electricidad se vio un gran esfuerzo en mantener el control pero logro efectuarlo y lanzo con todo el inmenso ataque relámpago hacia el Suicune quien aún no se recuperaba del ultimo Rayo, una explosión levanto una cortina de polvo pero la figura electrificada de Suicune se podía ver como entonces caería a un lado pero seguía moviéndose tratando de levantarse.

– Lo logramos, paramos a Suicune. – dijo God antes de caer en rodillas bendiciendo que esto había acabado y sin ver noto que la lluvia empezaba a parar más el cielo continuaba nublado y gris.–Paro de llover. –

– Eso es buena señal, significa que el danza lluvia de Suicune dejo de hacer efecto, así que ganamos por muy poco. –

– ¿Porque lo dice? –

– Porque la última vez que lo enfrente me dio una paliza con su surf, tuvimos suerte que esta vez lográramos acabar gracias a que estas aquí, umbreon no hubiera aguantado un surf de él. – dijo Napol sentándose en el suelo mojado, aun mojado ese momento de tranquila fue bueno para ellos, lástima que no duraría mucho...

De repente Suicune levemente un aura oscura empezó a brotar de aquel pokemon legendario que empezaba a retorcerse mientras recibía cargas de rayos negros en aquella aura, de pronto el pokemon se empezó a levantar mientras que el aura empezaba a crecer, entonces abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada asesina, aquel que mostraba un estilo de combate elegante y estratégico se había ido, ahora había un monstruo en frente de ellos, un pokemon corrompido por la oscuridad. God vio al pokemon volviéndose a levantar y alarmo rápidamente al profesor quien al ver también a aquel místico pokemon de pie nuevamente empezó a preocuparse.

– Moony Sunny cuidado. – Ambos pokemon se percataron del levantamiento del legendario, mientras que este dio un fuerte rugido, este rugido aun siendo en una distancia de 3 metros casi manda a volar a los entrenadores que están en esa zona, tanto God como Napol tuvieron que agarrarse de algo para no salir volando.

– _Que poder... ¿Es el mismo Suicune? –_ susurro God mientras se cubría con su brazo derecho pero vio algo increíble, con el brazo que se cubría empezaba a crearse fragmentos de hielo, esto sorprendió mucho al oji–carmesí sabiendo que con solo un rugido pudo hacer eso.

El Suicune empezó a salir la misma luz al recrear el rayo hielo pero era diferente, en vez de ser celeste era un color entre negro y gris, ambos pokemon de Napol se prepararon.

– Umbreon protección enfrente del pikachu. – Umbreon siguió a corde la orden e hizo aparecer la barrera circular verde esperando el ataque del rayo hielo, pero esto no termino así...

Suicune lanzo el rayo hielo al cielo nublado, en este empezó a verse la luz grisácea en el cielo y entonces ahí empezaron a caer relámpagos.

– _Esto es malo... –_ dijo God mientras veía la inmensa ola venir– Rayo corre a la edificación rápido– el pokemon obedeció y corriendo se puso en el edificio, este sirvió como escudo ya que logro partir la ola, todos estaban esperando la ola que paso con una gran fuerza las edificaciones, solo podían rezar que no se cayeran para abajo.

– God. – El profesor grito mientras buscaba al peli azabache con la vista.

– Estoy bien pero creo que a este paso el lugar no aguantara. Debemos distraerlo y luego con el thunderbolt. – dijo God mientras se sostenía de la pared para que el agua no la derribara.

– ¡Cuidado! – grito Napol, God salió de sus pensamientos confuso ya que no veía ningún peligro venir, pero algo que no espero fue un crujido en la pared, dos segundos necesito para reaccionar y lanzarse hacia atrás para así ver como esa pared era perforada por grandes pedazos de hielo afilado, si no se hubiera movido hubiera sido atravesado su estómago, bendito fuera su agudo oído. –

God alejándose un poco del edificio vio que la inmensa ola se congelo en plenos edificios, el ataque solo era una distracción.

– God prepárate. – Napol apareció de un edificio. – Sunny y Moony, usen refuerzo en el pikachu una vez más. – De entre los edificios salieron ambos pokemon en dirección del pikachu variocolor y repitieron el movimiento.

– Ahora Thunderbolt. – El pikachu lanzo el rayo duplicado en dirección del ser divino pero este ni un musculo movió, apunto de llegar hacia Suicune relámpago se dividió entre todas las crisálidas que funcionaron como pararrayos absorbiendo el rayo x3.

– ¡¿Que?! _El rayo fue...–_

– Absorbido. – Término de decir Napol. – Ahora entiendo porque puso esas crisálidas, quería evitar otro ataque como el rayo, esto está de mal a peor. –

– Profesor mire. – Al oír las palabras del de los ojos carmesíes vio que el Suicune empezaba a moverse lentamente levantando la cabeza, ahí una mirada asesina, sin sentimientos, veía tanto a los entrenadores como a los pokemon como presas, de ahí se preparó para correr pero haciendo una finta desapareció alarmando a los pokemon y entrenadores.

– ¿Dónde se metió? ¿Cómo pudimos perder de vista a algo así de grande?– pregunto Napol viendo a todos lados pero no sabía quién sería su primer objetivo.

Un viento frio paso por todo el campo de batalla haciendo reaccionar a God y en una de las miradas logro ver aquella gran aura negra detrás del Espeon de Napol, entonces Espeon noto poco después aquella presencia pero cuando voltio ya era muy tarde, lo más que pudo ver fue una rayo negro formándose en la boca del ser divino disparándola contra él y mandándolo a volar muy lejos

El profesor, apenas se percató de lo que paso, grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas hasta perderlo de vista, bendita sea fue el sistema de Salvación ya que en pleno aire convirtió a espeon en un rayo de luz que cambio de dirección hacia el profesor o para ser más específico hacia su pokeball. El enojo se apodero del profesor, ahora Suicune debía pagar por lo que le hizo a su querido pokemon.

– Umbreon Bola Sombra. – El pokemon dudo un momento debido a la actitud de su entrenador pero al ver su gesto entendió su frustración entonces efectuó el ataque lanzando una esfera negra hacia el ser divino que no le tomo ni dos segundos en moverse de igual manera al igual que antes un viento frio paso por el campo.

– _Esa brisa de nuevo... acaso... –_ susurro God mientras veía con atención la acción del ser divino.

Mientras Umbreon mandaba una cadena continua de bolas sombras, Suicune las esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo aumentando más y más la desesperación del profesor.

– Ya basta. Moony usa Hiperrayo. – El pokemon se sorprendió ante la orden de su entrenador pero estaba obligado a obedecer, el umbreon empezó a acumular una luz rosada con blanco en su boca mientras veía al ser divino con esfuerzo debido a que debía mantener estable el ataque, al momento decisivo lanzo el ataque con toda su fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo, Suicune desapareciendo junto a una ráfaga de viento en el último segundo pero ahora había un problema más serio y era que Moony debía de descansar lo cual Suicune no desaprovecho.

A unos pocos metros el ser divino apareció enfrente del umbreon y en su hocico empezaba a formar aquel rayo hielo grisáceo, Napol no vio hasta ahora el problema, su umbreon no podía ser salvado si ese ataque le daba de lleno, sino que esta vez sí podría...

– ¡Monny! – grito Napol con fuerza. El Suicune lanzo el rayo hielo directo hacia el mientras que el umbreon solo podía cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto...

Se escuchó un crujir pero no sintió el golpe del rayo hielo, al abrir los ojos el umbreon vio que enfrente de él había una ola congelada... Era el surf del pikachu variocolor.

– Rayo, ahora. – grito God a lo lejos, entonces una segunda ola apareció detrás del Suicune atrapándolo entre la ola de hielo y esta. En la ola estaba el pikachu variocolor con su típica tabla estática, moviéndose rápido salto de la tabla y efectuó una cola platino a centímetros del pokemon, mientras que Suicune al ver aquel ataque se lanzó a un lado tratando de mantenerse estable de pie en la ola.

– Ahora suéltalo todo. – Rayo haciendo un giro transversal con su cola impacto su cola platino con la ola de agua cuando de las mejillas del ratón eléctrico empezaron a chispear. El ser divino, al verlo, sabía que iba a pasar mientras que en God una sonrisa retadora iba apareciendo en su rostro. – Ahora Thunderbolt con todo. – Rayo soltó la electricidad en la ola ultizandola como conductor el metal de su cola y el agua empezando a electrificar a Suicune que por primera vez estaba completamente inmóvil.

– _Que ataque... pudo darle pero ¿cómo? –_ pregunto Napol mientras veía al ser divinos electrocutándose.

– Cada vez que se movía soplaba una ráfaga de viento, antes de ver eso pensaba que se movía tan rápido que no era visible y por el impulso se sentía ese viento helado, pero si fuera así entonces el viento tendría que ir a la dirección opuesta a la que va, entonces pensé que si ese viento frio pasaba justamente cuando el pokemon se movía, entonces entendí que se mueve en el viento. – dijo God sin quitar la vista al pokemon.

– ¿Con el viento? –

– Exacto, era lo más razonable debido a que no vi señal alguna de movimiento, ya sabiendo eso me pregunte como poder detener el viento y ahí me llego la idea de que tanto el hielo como el agua podrían ser útil, así que solo espere el momento indicado para utilizar Surf y ahí estaría acorralado, cola platino para hacerlo entrar en la ola y ahí terminar con el thunderbolt a su máximo potencial, es lo que llamo el combo Rompe vientos. – Al voltearse el peli–azabache vio que a Rayo se le acabo la electricidad por lo cual paro el ataque, mojado y electrocutado Suicune temblaba por los miles de voltios que había recibido, parecía que estaba a un golpe más de caer debilitado.

– (Así que ese pikachu además de ser un variocolor también pudo aprender surf, este chico no es alguien común, no solo sus pokemon sino también que casi vence a un pokemon legendario con una estrategia que utiliza sus movimientos con los de Suicune). – pensó Napol antes de percatarse algo– (Ojos rojos, talento en batalla, pokemon variocolor, si no es el de quien me hablaron entonces me sorprenderé que sea una enorme coincidencia.)–

– Profesor. – La voz del oji–carmesí hizo salir de sus pensamientos al científico investigador.

– Perdón dime. –

– Rayo ya uso toda la electricidad que tenía en el thunderbolt, necesita un tiempo para recargarse al menos que tenga un plan. –

– Tengo una idea, God vuelvo ahora, Moony usa Protección y Deseo hasta que vuelva.– dijo antes de irse a donde está su Lab.

– ¡¿Me deja en medio combate contra un legendario?! Vaya momento de querer ir al baño. – dijo el entrenador nervioso ante la idea de estar por su cuenta contra un ser contado en leyendas antigua de la región. – Muy bien Rayo, regresa, te merece un descanso. –

El ratón eléctrico fue hacia su entrenador y se montó en su hombro. – Muy bien, sé que no hemos peleado mucho junto pero te necesito. – God lanzo la pokeball al aire y salió el Beedrill. – Muy bien Beedrill foco energía. –

Del pokemon salieron esferas amarillas que empezaron a girar alrededor del pokemon para luego unirse con el nuevamente, ahora tiene más probabilidad de dar críticos. Suicune se levantaba lentamente, entonces el de ojos carmesí decidió atacar de una.

– Ahora usa Taladradora. – El Beedrill empezó el vuelo directo al ser divino mientras giraba tan rápido que se veía como taladro, el ataque le dio de relleno en el lomo, se vio que le hizo mucho daño, más de lo usual. En el bolsillo del de los ojos carmesí empezó a sonar su Pokedex, al sacarla y abrirla vio en el cuadro de abajo escrito "Golpe Critico".

– Entonces así sabré cuando sea crítico, muy bien vamos bien– dijo God un poco alegre. – Muy bien Bee, de nuevo Taladradora. –

Al oír la orden el pokemon efectuó nuevamente el ataque lanzándose nuevamente contra el ser divino, dándole nuevamente al pokemon que medio resistió el golpe, pero en un movimiento Suicune se levantó de nuevo y se alegó unos metros de aquel pokemon insecto.

– Tenemos que cansarlo ahora, Rayo será mejor que te prepares porque después de este ataque tú sigues. Muy bien Bee usa Puya Nociva para terminar. – Los aguijones del Beedrill se pusieron de un color morado mientras parecía que estaba cubierto con un potente veneno y lanzándose en picada contra el ser divino, este apenas podía esquivar aquella oleada de ataques, así continuaron un rato, Beedrill atacando ferozmente mientras que Suicune trataba de esquivar y aguantar.

El pikachu había empezado a chispear por su mejillas lo cual significaba que faltaba muy poco pero el Beedrill empezaba a cansarse y sus movimientos cada vez se hacían un poco más lentos lo cual el ser divino aprovecho para tomar distancia de él, viendo que el tipo insecto empezaba moverse de lado a lado pero aun así continuaba atacando.

– Rayo ¿Listo? – El pikachu se mantenía concentrando electricidad pero pudo negar con la cabeza que aún faltaba, al ver esto la frustración empezaba a brotar del de los ojos carmesíes. – Demonios, a este paso Bee no aguantara mucho más, Disc no podrá mantener el mismo ritmo y ya usamos el revivir de mamá en el growlithe salvaje, sino hacemos algo entonces estaremos a su merced. –

Un fuerte rugido llamo la atención del de cabello azabache, al parecer Beedrill había dejado de atacar cayendo al suelo algo agotado por atacar sin descanso, Suicune preparaba su rayo hielo con vista al tipo insecto.

– ¡Bee, cuidado! – Grito God con toda su fuerza pero era ya muy tarde, sin fuerzas el Beedrill solo podía esperar el ataque. El ser divino estaba a punto ser lanzado cuando unos extraños círculos amarillos lo rodearon, este paro el ataque al ver esto pero no pudo reaccionar a lo siguiente, esas eran ondas eléctricas y habían paralizado al Suicune.

– _Eso era... Onda Trueno. –_ dijo God viendo de donde habían salido pero no le dio mucho tiempo ya que Suicune no cedía obligándolo a centrarse en el combate.

– Muy bien, ahora paralizado tendremos ventaja en la velocidad. Bee usa Puya Nociva. – El Beedrill ya recuperado emprendió nuevamente contra el ser divino y así continuo la batalla un rato hasta que el profesor había regresado.

– God, atrapa. – dijo Napol a lo cual le lanzo un objeto que como pudo God lo atrapo, al verlo noto que era una piedra amarrilla algo peculiar, parecía tener una destello dentro de ella.

– _¿Que... es esto? –_

– Una bola luminosa, pónsela rápido a tu pikachu, te explico luego. –

– Ya oíste Rayo toma, ponla en tu pañuelo y amárrala bien. – dijo God mientras le daba la esfera a su pokemon quien hizo lo pedido.

– (Mira, voy a usarla. Pero esta porquería se va a romper). – Dijo en su idioma el pikachu, al escuchar God lo vio con una furia en sus ojos. – (Acabemos con el Cuarto Movimiento). –

– ¡¿Aun quieres seguir usando ese movimiento?! Recuerda lo que paso aquella vez, prometimos que no haríamos eso desde aquella vez. – dijo God enojado viendo a su pokemon.

– (No entiendes que esto es de vida o muerte. Enfrente de nosotros tenemos a un legendario, un ser con quien hemos probado lo mejor que tenemos no le ha hechos ni cosquillas, este ataque seria nuestra última oportunidad, si no usamos eso ahora pues será la última vez. No es momento de ser padre preocupado). –

– No es no, Rayo olvidaste que hicimos con eso, no lo volveremos a repetir. – dijo God con furia, su rostro mostraba mucha frustración mientras que su furia apretaba sus puños, su mirada mostraba aquel resentimiento que no lo dejaba de hacer sufrir y sin darse cuenta sus manos empezaban sangrar, estaba haciéndose daño sin querer. De un rayo el pikachu variocolor logro hacerlo reaccionar. – Demonios Rayo, eso duele mucho. –dijo mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho mientras trataba de moverlo. –

– _(No entiendes que ellos están aquí, si vimos por aquí a Hadson no crees que puede que los demás estén aquí también, si no hacemos algo Suicune les podría hacer daño o peor...) –_

El de cabello negro no se le había pasado por la cabeza que sus amigos pueden estar en peligro si ya no habrán sufrido algún daño, no sabía qué hacer, podría no arriesgarse y usar ese ataque o preferir prevenir usarlo por otro riesgo, de todos modos no podía salvar a sus amigos utilizándolo o no.

– Grrrr vale, lo haremos solo 1 vez y espero que sea suficiente. – dijo God volteando a ver que Bee ya había hecho un buen daño al pokemon pero ya estaba realmente débil, entonces God lo regreso a su pokeball.

– ¿Listo? – dijo God al ratón el cual asintió. – Muy bien, combo rompe vientos pero toma distancia y luego usa el cuarto golpe.–

De atrás del pikachu se formó la ola a la cual monto con fuerza yendo hacia el Suicune, este no pudo esquivar debido a la parálisis y la ola se partió en dos formando dos olas más pequeñas rodeándole y quitándole vista alguna. Ya en eso de frente, el pikachu girando da un poderoso golpe de cola platino en su hocico haciéndole daño y nublando su vista, ahora tenía el punto justo para atacar.

Pikachu había tomado cierta distancia, Suicune viendo que iba a ser entonces soltó un rayo hielo previniendo el ataque eléctrico, lamentablemente Suicune era más rápido si no pasaba algo entonces lanzaría su ataque antes del ratón eléctrico.

– Furia Dragón. – Un poderoso ataque de luz morada impacto con el ser divino haciendo que este apuntara por error a las olas congelándolas. – Muy bien Spike. – dijo alguien no esperaba, al voltear God vio a Naomi y un pokemon que no había visto, era una especie de serpiente azul con dos aletas en su cabeza pero lo que le sorprendió aún más era quien era su dueña, pero no era el momento.

– ¿Qué esperas? Véncelo ya. – grito con fuerzas, God al verlo entendió que ponían toda fe en ese ataque, ahora no debemos fallar. –

– Muy bien Rayo, Usémosla. – dijo God estirando su brazo con la mano abierta– Placaje Eléctrico. –

Tras escuchar la orden el pokemon empezó a correr a máxima velocidad contra el Suicune mientras que este corría empezaba a soltar chispas, cuando estuvo envuelto en electricidad duplico su velocidad, la bola luminosa al ser tocada por la electricidad genero aún más potencia en el pikachu, había duplicado su ataque base. Aquel ataque empezaba destruir parte del suelo que tocaba la electricidad y así un golpe fulminante le esperaba al ser divino.

– ¡Adelante Rayo! – Grito God con todas sus fuerzas. El pikachu rugió con fuerzas su grito característico a punto de acabar con su carta más fuerte, God veía con entusiasmo que todo acabaría, pero...

 _ **PUMP PUMP...**_

 _ **PUMP PUMP...**_

 _ **PUMP PUMP...**_

 _ **PUMP PUMP...**_

God empezó a escuchar ese latido a la vez que casi perdía el equilibrio y su respiración se agitaba drásticamente, un fuerte dolor cruzo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera de rodillas, apenas pudo levantarse de nuevo pero al subir la cabeza...

– _Pero qué demonios... –_

Al subir vio todo paralizado como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, vio a su compañero quieto pero aun envuelto en electricidad y ahora veía al Suicune que más le llamo la atención de él era que podía ver que la aura negra que rodeaba al pokemon era lo único que se movía, entre rayos negros y humo negro podía notar que estaba sufriendo, y de nuevo el dolor paso factura en su cuerpo.

– ¿Lo sientes? – oyó una voz extraña bastante grave en la cabeza del entrenador.

– ¿Q–que es lo que pasa?– dijo God empezando a agarrar su pecho izquierdo.– ¿Porque me duele tanto?–

– Este es el dolor que ella sufre ahora, estas sufriendo su mismo dolor–

– _Pero... –_

– _Fue corrompida... debes liberarla. –_ se le oyó aquella voz seria _. – Vencer, capturar, purificar y sellar, véncelo y captúralo, me encargare del resto. –_

– _Pero quien eres... –_

– Observa al legendario, tu amigo necesitara ayuda, eso es todo. – De pronto todo a su alrededor se puso blanco solo estaba el, el pikachu y Suicune. Vio que el tiempo volvía lentamente a moverse, tanto la chispas de pikachu como el aura negra del Suicune se movían más que nada, pero algo estaba mal ya que el aura negra se formaba un rayo negro en dirección del ratón eléctrico.

– _No... No puede ser... Rayo. –_ dijo God al ver lo que pasaría, levantando su mano izquierda con fuerza y con todo grito con fuerza. – ¡Rayo! –

El placaje eléctrico y el rayo negro impactaron pero entre ellos un gran resplandor rojo sangre mando a volar ambos pokemon a distintos lugares, con una gran precisión el de ojos carmesíes atrapo al pikachu mientras que Suicune fue lanzado contra un muro.

God había atrapado a Rayo pero con la fuerza que fue lanzado se llevó con él al entrenador hacia una edificación muy lejana. En esta edificación, el entrenador recibió de lleno un golpeo con una pared en el centro de la habitación perdiendo el conocimiento. Luego cayo hacia el fondo, con suerte el pikachu logro caer un poco más lejos mientras God había amortiguado el golpe con su cuerpo cayendo inconsciente hacia el fondo mientras Rayo debilitado quedo desmayado.

La batalla contra el pokemon legendario Suicune continua pero ahora God ya no estaba, ahora se requería un gran milagro para detener a aquel hablado en leyendas.


	18. Capitulo 18: ¿Verdad o Mentira?

" _ **La unión de dos almas es el requisito para liberar algo inmenso"**_

 _ **Neil**_.

Mmmlmmmmmmomsmm

mmmmMPmmrmomtmmegmmMmereMmm

MHasmmmtammMMmElmmMFmimnmal.

 _ **/God/**_

– _¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Estaba peleando contra Suicune hace un momento ¿Porque todo esta oscuro? No veo nada y... no puedo moverme... Acaso... acoso estoy... muerto..._

 _Eh?!... Esa luz roja de nuevo, que... ¿qué quieres? Eh?–_

Empezaba a abrir mis ojos lentamente pero el cansancio no me dejaba, oí un gruñido y sentí que algo me empezaba a mover entonces volví a abrirlos y vi a mi pequeño amigo.

– _¿D-Disc? –_ dije con una voz algo agotada, este reacciono alegrándose deshaciéndose la idea de que podría estar... bueno, ya saben. _– ¿Dónde estamos? –_

Empecé a levantarme pero mi cuerpo no aguanto mucho y caí de rodillas por reflejo, Disc trato de ayudarme pero no era mucho que digamos aunque eso sí, se lo agradecía por dentro, trate de ver alrededor pero la única luz que teníamos era la cola de mi charmander, entre uno de mis movimientos toque un pedazo de madera y vi que era una antorcha apagada.

– Disc ¿Puedo? – dije acercándole la antorcha y el dándose la vuelta la prendió con la flama de su cola. – Gracias. – Le dije mientras me volvía a levantar y me acerque a una pared la cual tenía esos extraños símbolos.

– Debimos haber caído dentro de las Ruinas, tenemos que buscar una salida rápido. – Entonces empecé a caminar buscando algún rumbo por aquellos misteriosos pasillos buscando una de las salidas.

Estuvimos un rato caminando pero estuvimos dando vueltas por un rato hasta que llegó un momento en que vi que Disc se quedó atrás mientras respiraba agitadamente.

– Si quieres podemos descansar un momento. – dije sonriendo pero vi que Disc empezó a acelerar hasta donde estaba yo, empezaba a preocuparme por él, no lo había entrenado aun para ser veloz y su resistencia no era tan buena que digamos, entendía porque no pudo esquivar el Perforador del Fearrow de Falkner, y en parte era su culpa al no darle el entrenamiento adecuado para poder combatir contra algo así.

– Mierda Disc. – Enfrente de mi vi que mi Charmander cayo y fui a recogerlo. Al acercarme a él trate de agarrarlo pero con una de sus garras aparto mi brazo, trato de levantarse pero fue en vano ya que cayó de nuevo, solo podía quedarme observando ese gran esfuerzo que hacia tratando de seguir mi ritmo.

El charmander se sentía frustrado de su propia debilidad, pero aún mantenía su orgullo y no deseaba la ayuda de su entrenador, al menos no ahora. Hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta que soy un pésimo entrenador, con todo este asunto se me había olvidado que mis propios pokemon estaban bastante mal en fuerza, y además me había enfocado solo en Rayo. Puede que sea el último recuerdo de ella pero esa no es excusa como para dejar botado a Disc, él es parte del equipo y mi familia, debo compensarlo.

Pasado un rato seguíamos caminando, mejor dicho, seguí caminando pero ahora lo llevaba en mis brazos, este veía abajo decepcionado por ser débil.

– No te sientas mal Disc, aun no te he entrenado bien, cuando comencemos de verdad veras lo que se siente ir como la luz. – dije tratando de alegrarlo pero fue en vano, sentí como su llama empezaba a aumentar su tamaño, que curioso, no sabía que la llama de los charmanders aumentaba o disminuía dependiendo su sentimientos, reaccione y vi que era su frustración que aumentaba su calor.

– Oye tranquilo. – dije mientras seguía caminando. – Sabes, entiendo lo que sientes, se cómo es querer superar a alguien que admiras, créeme lo he vivido con mi hermano, él ha sido desde siempre un ejemplo de un entrenador nato, siempre quise ser como el pero luego entendí que debo superarlo. – Discharger se me quedo mirando un momento algo asombrado. – No debes pensar que eres menos que Rayo, él y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas, pero las hemos enfrentado juntos, mientras que contigo hemos comenzado a viajar y aún no he visto lo mejor de ti, pero te diré de donde viene la verdadera fuerza de nosotros. –

– No somos los más fuertes pero usamos algo que los demás no pueden y es que unimos nuestras fuerzas, como la lección más sabia que he tenido, la unión de dos almas es el requisito para liberar algo inmenso y yo quiero formar ese gran lazo también contigo, te lo prometo, Juntos nos haremos mucho más fuertes. – Voltee a ver y vi su mirada, sus ojos tenían ese brillo de soñador y asintió con la cabeza, pero algo que no entendí es que vi que su mirada se fijó en el vacío y ahí salto empezando a correr. – Oye Disc espera, no te alejes tanto, este lugar es un laberinto– dije mientras lo seguía, logre seguirlo gracias al brillo de su flama.

– _Disc, que pa... pero que... –_ Voltee a ver dónde estaba y vi que estaba enfrente de una inmensa pared donde terminaba el pasillo, era parecida a la otra pero a la vez se sentía una extraña sensación cruzar por todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a acercarme hacia la pared hasta estar a una cierta distancia de ahí oí una voz muy familiar.

– Eres tú. – Al voltear vio que era el ayudante del profesor, Cyrus. –

– Profesor Cyrus. – dije sorprendido al verlo.

– _Entonces es cierto..._ – dijo el profesor. – Entonces tú también viniste a parar el plan del profesor. –

– ¿Que? ¿De qué habla? – dije un tanto confundido ante sus palabras.

– Entonces no sabes que el que está detrás de Suicune, él lo está controlándolo. – Aquellas palabras bastaron Ha estado todo este tiempo atacándonos como avanzaba la investigación para así deshacerse de nosotros con el temor a ese ser. – dijo el profesor con una mirada seria, yo no podía creer eso, el profesor... ¿estaba detrás de todo?

– God, escúchame. Necesito tu ayuda, no sé por qué pero tú eres la clave para descifrar ese poder, es lo único que podrá parar al legendario. Por favor ayúdame a salvar este mundo. –

– _¿Salvar... el mundo? –_

Ya con esa frase mi mente se fijó un poco más en la expresión del sujeto, era fácil notar el miedo y la seriedad en sus palabras. De verdad podría ser esa la posibilidad, el mundo en si pudiera tener problemas con esto y yo solo vine a comprobar algo que me dijo un sujeto desconocido, ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

– Necesitamos detenerlo cuanto antes, si pone sus manos en esta energía entonces estaremos todo el mundo en problemas. Debemos parar a suicune y solo con esto podremos vencerlo. –

– _No... No puede ser. Si el profesor controla al pokemon porque este se enfrentó contra él, no tiene sentido que pelee contra su pokemon. –_ dije tratando de mantener la ultimo de confianza que me quedaba.

– Es la mejor cuartada. Así nadie pensaría que era el quien lo controlaba, ninguno de nosotros pensó que él podría haber sido quien estaba tras estos ataques pero míralo de esta manera, él nos manipulo a cada uno para luego ir deshaciéndose de nosotros como si fuéramos fichas de un juego. De manera que pudiera trabajar a sus anchas ha podido deshacerse de cada investigador e incluso ha mandado a varios de mis compañeros al hospital, no fue hasta muy tarde que lo descubrí y de verdad lo lamento pero necesito que me apoyo. Ya no puedo detenerlo por más tiempo. Por favor, God, ayúdame a detenerlo. –

– _Pero… ¿Por qué yo? –_ Un montón de dudas cruzaban por mi cabeza, no sabía del todo que estaba pasando y apenas entendía lo que estaban diciendo, pero estaba seguro de que esa cosa detrás de aquel gran muro algo lo llamaba, era como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Una de las miles de preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza era esa en específico; ¿Por qué el, y por qué sentía que ya había hecho esto varias veces?

– Tú eres la llave que abrió este lugar, debe ser ese el motivo de que Napol te trajera. Él sabía que tú eres la llave, deberías ser capaz de poder abrir esta última puerta. –

– _Yo... –_ No sabía que a quien creer, lo más que quería era evitar las bajas– ¿Que tengo que hacer?–

– Al parecer las Ruinas responden solo contigo, entonces pienso que ese sello se abrirá si tú lo tocas, solo debes sacar esa esfera negra e insertar la llave, entonces yo me encargare del resto. –

– ¿Solo eso? –

– Así es. – Dijo el profesor acercándose a la inmensa pared. – Solo así podremos salvarlos. –

Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, ya no sabía que pasaba aquí, quien creía el bueno es el malo, tome de mi bolsillo aquella daga que me había dado el profesor y empecé a caminar hacia la esfera negra.

Tome la esfera y vi que estaba incrustada a la pared entonces con fuerza empecé a jalar hasta que por fin salió, al soltarse la esfera como si fuera de cristal se partió en miles de pedazos y un fuerte sonido agudo sonó pero donde estaba había una clase de orificio y vi que tenía la forma de la punta de la daga, entonces con mis dos manos levante la daga preparado para meter ese rubí dentro del orificio.

– Ahora. – dije entonces comencé a descender y la inserte, toda la pared empezó a temblar pero después de un minuto paro, no entendía lo que paso ni porque había parado.

– No lo entiendo, debía de funcionar. – dijo Cyrus mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía ahí consigo, hice lo que me pidió pero faltaba algo, intente sacar la daga pero no se movía aún no estaba del todo dura, ahí se me ocurrió mover un poco hacia un lado y se movió hacia la darle la vuelta completa.

Entonces en pleno hueco empezó a brillar un resplandor dorado y dividió a la mitad la pared, entonces la pared como si fuera una puerta empezó a abrirse dejando ver una habitación iluminada cegándonos, empecé a caminar hacia dentro mientras abría mis ojos y vi esa habitación tan rara, iban como 25 metros hasta el final y el techo era sujetado por unos imponentes pilares llenos de extraños circulo con detalles raros.

Al dar unos pasos adentro sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y antes de que me diera cuenta antorchas entre los pilares se empezaron a prender consecutivamente desde la entrada hasta el fondo donde habían antorchas aún más grandes que las demás, tenía que admitirlo, estaba realmente impresionado, si me hubiera visto en un espejo seguro vería mis ojos como platos, pero no es el momento, mejor sigo contando.

Paso por paso sentía ese sentimiento cada vez más fuerte, era como cuando probábamos por primera vez el thunderbolt de Rayo pero a una escala menor, aun así se sentía raro pero me parecía familiar, como si alguna vez hubiera estado aquí pero eso no era imposible, bueno, sé que no puedo hablar mucho de recordar pero aun así reconocería el lugar.

Al llegar al final vi una ruleta de piedra muy extraña unida a la pared y en todo el medio de esta se encontraba una esfera como antes pero esta era de piedra y parecía más pequeña que las demás, era como un poco más grande que una canica pero más pequeña que una pelota de baseball, trate de agarrar y extendí mi brazo para hacerlo pero de ella un pequeño rayo rojo me electrocuto haciéndome retroceder, estaba acostumbrado a recibir electricidad gracias a Rayo pero de verdad era un infierno cuando recibía electricidad por el metal de mi brazo derecho, sentía como me quemaba por dentro, luego de un rato se pasó el dolor pero note algo en mi brazo, parecía como si pasara por mi brazo de un lado para otro, empecé a moverle viendo que pasaba pero solo eso paso, nada.

Levante mi vista hacia la piedra en la ruleta, esa cosa me había hecho algo y desde que llegue aquí debió ser lo que me trajo, ya estaba realmente harto de todo esto trate de nuevo (Ahora con la izquierda, no me quería arriesgar a otra descarga).

Al tocar esa esfera sentí algo realmente diferente, era una sensación que me hacía sentir fuerte pero a la vez débil, no sabía porque pero era realmente agradable pero también me lastimaba esa sensación. Con solo poner mi mano en esa piedra podía sentirlo, si con solo tocarlo sentía eso no me imagina que se escondía detrás de esta pared.

Intente mover la piedra como con la otra pero esta no se movía, y sin darme cuenta mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, revise y era mi Pokedex, no entendía que pasaba ya que si no estaba en batalla o cerca de algún otro Pokedex holder entonces no debería de sonar así, revise curioso mientras el profesor Cyrus veía y trataba de analizar con asombro aquella habitación, un gran error fue tomarlo con mi mano derecha y al ver vi que la electricidad roja entro en la Pokedex, ahí pensé que se descompondría pero vi que seguía funcionando.

En mi Pokedex usualmente estaban las opciones: Pokedex que me permitía ver los pokemon registrados, Pokemon que me permitía ver el estado de mis pokemon, sus ataques, naturalezas, etc. y Datos que me permitía acceder a mis datos como entrenador, pero había algo mal con ella, había una cuarta opción con ? Puesto en la pantalla, dude un segundo antes de oprimirla.

Una gran luz empezó a salir de la pantalla cegándome de nuevo el rostro, después vi que había un extraño símbolo, era un círculo rojo en el medio mientras que habían cuatro rayas alrededor del círculo con quien formaban una X inversa y esta estaba unida por un circulo que tocaba la mitad de todas las rayas. La imagen estaba muy pixelada y la luz tampoco me ayudaba a ver del todo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue oír esa voz computarizada.

– Estas en el punto sin retorno en donde se juegan los papeles de este antiguo mundo. – Escuche esa voz de mujer de computadora impresionado– Si liberas a este ser harás un cambio para bien para mal, determinara el camino que elijas a partir de ahora ¿Estás seguro de querer liberar a Ryuu? –

– ¿Ryuu? – repetí impresionado entonces vi que salió un cuadro de texto donde me salían dos opciones.

– _**Si**_

– _**No**_

En ese momento ya no sabía qué hacer ni lo que pasaría pero estaba seguro de algo y era que esto afectaría de verdad todo, me puse en la opción Si y apunto de oprimirla note el temblor de mi mano, hasta ahora había notado que mi cuerpo estaba temblando por los nervios, me llene de valor y trate de oprimir el botón pero no podía sentir mis dedos, sin más cerro los ojos y con lo que tenía iba a oprimir el botón A pero...

– ¡God, no lo hagas! – Escuche aquel grito del otro lado de la habitación, era el objetivo inicial de mi búsqueda, el profesor Napol.

– Pr-profesor Napol. – dije en voz baja sorprendido.

– Chico, no importa lo que te haya dicho Manu, no liberes a Ryuu ahora. – dijo Napol.

– ¿De qué habla? Si usted dijo que quería usar esta energía para alimentar a la región, Y con ella ayudarla ¿Eso acaso no era su plan?– le grite con fuerza enojado.

– God tranquilízate, déjame explicarte bien. El...

–NO, no quiero oírlo, ya me contaron lo que pasaba, ya entiendo porque Destiny me dijo que me quedara cerca de ti, él sabía que usted haría esto, ahora entendí que quería que lo detuviera a usted y a suicune para evitar que esta energía sea suya. –

– Chico, espera, no te hagas teorías locas ahora, déjame contarte por favor, solo quiero que me escuches. – dijo el tratando de calmarme mientras caminaba hacia mí, en ese momento estaba a punto de ordenarle a Disc que atacara con Lanzallamas.

– Quédese ahí– dije con fuerza. – Disc prepara un Lanzallamas– El pokemon empezaba a dudar por unos instantes pero luego empezó a cargar una bola de fuego en su boca. –

– God, por favor, permíteme explicarte– dijo el mientras paraba, no sé porque lo hice pero baje mi mano y con una seña le dije a mi charmander que parara.

– Muy bien ¿cuál es su escusa? –

– God, escucha. Hace cuatro años un extraño acontecimiento ocurrió en toda ciudad de Johto, hubo un apagón general debido a que los generadores se destruyeron por sobrecarga, esto era algo que podría ser imposible ya que esos generadores eran de lo mejor y podían almacenar el triple que otra región. Esto era tan extraño que un grupo de varios científicos y profesionales empezaron una investigación en la búsqueda de esa energía, acerca de su origen tras bastante esfuerzo en un año la localizamos alrededor de esta zona. Un grupo de valientes exploradores de tumbas se nos unieron para encontrar esa extraña energía pero había una cosa que no contamos y era que en la búsqueda por estos túneles nuestra presencia despertó al guardián de estas Ruinas, es ese Suicune de antes. –

– Al comienzo este solo nos observaba de una cierta distancia, entendíamos que no debíamos hacer daño a las Ruinas así que nos mantuvimos a raya y hasta ahí Suicune nos mantenía vigilado hasta que... Tiempo después, alrededor del 27 de febrero unos compañeros fueron encontrados lastimados y unas partes congelada, entendíamos que algo había pasado con las ruinas y suicune entonces pusimos prevenciones pero ninguna funciono, un par de días después encontramos a un par de nuestros compañeros siendo atacados por suicune, esa vez esa aura negra con relámpagos lo rodeaba y sus ataques tan fuertes como lo eran haya arriba. Varios de nuestro grupo abandonaron la investigación al ver que ese pokemon era casi invencible tras tantos ataques, pero yo me quede a buscar respuestas a todo este asunto. –

– Vaya al grano. Usted dijo que quería usar esta energía para ayudar a la región y ahora no quiere usarla ¿Que fue eso que lo hizo cambiar? –

– A eso llego chico, déjame continuar. Pasado el año Suicune no volvió a aparecer hasta hoy en dia, creíamos que ya no seriamos una molestia para él, pero no me rendí y continúe buscando, hasta que note algo raro en uno de los viajes había aquí abajo. –

– El 10 de Marzo a las 12:53 se escuchó un extraño sonido en lo profundo de las Ruinas, el rastreador había encontrado una enorme esencia de poder, aunque fuera por unos segundos las maquinas en el laboratorio enloquecieron. Ahí empecé a dudar si lo que íbamos ser sería correcto. Alrededor de este mes han ocurrido cosas iguales hasta que el 28 cuando estaba abajo revisando y tratando de resolver el sonido de las frecuencias de los uknown descubría algo que no creí posible, a las 7:12 en la frecuencia 14, una gran cantidad de ondas empezaron a formarse y justo antes de que llegaran al nivel máximo el aparato exploto recibiendo un extraño sonido parecido al rugido de un animal, pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía que podía hacer cualquier pokemon, el rugido se reproducía por toda la ruina entonces logre saber de dónde venía, hasta ahí fue como encontramos la imponente pared de antes, pero hasta hace unos días no entendí que lo hacíamos no ayudaría a la humanidad, sino que solo la destruiría junto a todo. –

– Hace dos días en la madrugada utilizando el rastreador del Laboratorio me puse a buscar indicios de esa energía hasta que a las 3 de la madrugada empezó a sentir ondas como antes, no, más intensas que antes, tanto fue que se elevaron los números que empezaron a fallar y se reiniciaron, pero al encender de nuevo las ondas desaparecieron. Con todo lo que había pasado me puse a pensar en que efectos tendría esta energía en el mundo y ahí comprendí, no nos ayudaría sino que nos destruiría. –

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?– Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Esa energía es tan fuerte que no hay forma que podamos contenerla para su uso, de hecho pienso que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no es ni una pequeña parte de lo que se encuentra encerrado detrás de estos muros. Hasta hace ayer entendí una cosa y era que esos muros no son para esconder ese poder, sino para mantenerlo controlado, este lugar no es un escondite, es una...

– Una prisión… – susurre en voz baja mientras miraba al vacío, eso tenía sentido pero también podía ser una excusa bien planeada, bajaría la guardia y ahí si me acabaría, pero... Si ese era su plan ¿Cómo podría obtener esa energía si necesita de mi para liberarla? ¿A quién debo creer?

– Exacto, ahora entiendes, esto no nos ayudara, si liberamos lo que haya del otro lado podría ser el fin de todo, por favor no lo hagas...

 _ **/RUINAS ALFA/ SUPERFICIE/**_

– Spike, Furia Dragón. – dijo Naomi, la serpiente dragón soltó un ataque de luz que en pleno camino tomo forma de un dragón morado impactando contra el suicune que cada vez más se veía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Suicune era conocido por ser una leyenda y unos pokemon comunes no podrían hacer algo contra él. Aun recibiendo ese ataque Suicune no mostraba cambio en la salud tachando todo el esfuerzo de God.

– Es impresionante, aun después de varios ataques se ve como si no hubiera pasado nada, sabía que un legendario era un gran reto pero esto ya pasa a ser absurdo, no puede ser tan fuerte, debe tener algo que ver con esa aura negra pero que puede ser... – dijo antes de caer de rodillas, veía con asombro al ser legendario, con un solo rayo hielo impacto al misterioso pokemon dragón dejándolo debilitado y regresándolo hacia su pokeball, tras esto Naomi cayo desmayada.

– Naomi. – grito Hadson al ver lo que paso y fue sin importar la presencia de aquel gran ser divino tomando a aquella chica y con la poca fuerza física que tenía intento levantarla pero el legendario no le dio tiempo, al voltear Hadson vio muy cerca al legendario preparando lo que sería su rayo hielo, su mirada se perdió en el brillo de aquella luz y cerró los ojos con fuerzas pero recordó aquellas palabras.

… _**No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran...**_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y entonces su mirada cambio lanzándose contra su amiga inconsciente por el cansancio así esquivando el rayo (apenas).Hadson al voltear vio que en unos pocos centímetros estaban el polvo congelado como estalactitas.

– Por poco. – Hadson con esfuerzo empezó a cargar a Naomi mientras con dificultad se alejaba del peligro pero era imposible, suicune no espero ni dos segundos para que escapara ya que estaba cargando un segundo rayo hielo.

– Mas rápido, más rápido, más rápido. – decía mientras saltaba tomando distancia pero suicune estaba listo.

– (Él no nos dejaría a nuestra suerte, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que ayudar). –

Una onda color rosado eón empezó a cubrir por unos instantes al suicune obligándolo a parar el ataque, pero no acababa ahí. Un montón de rocas cayeron entre los entrenadores y el ser divino y una que otra le había caído encima bajándole la velocidad.

– Ocúltate mocoso, yo lo distraeré– se escuchó decir antes de ver una enorme figura envuelta en luz ir contra el ser legendario. Montado en el Onix variocolor, el cazador había llegado como refuerzo, se preparó para atacar con todo lo que tenía, su objetivo no era ganar si no perder tiempo o al menos eso Destiny le había comendado.

 _ **PLAY**_

 _ **Most Epic Music Ever: Suspense**_

 _ **/RUINAS ALFA/PUERTAS/**_

Mi dedo está casi en cima del botón pero la duda que me atormentaba era si debía hacerlo o no.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación, era el profesor Cyrus quien veía con furia a quien era su compañero. – God no lo escuches, trata de confundirte, si no hacemos algo Suicune empezara a descontrolarse, si no actuamos rápido entonces el mundo se podrá acabar, rápido oprime ese botón. – dijo Cyrus.

– Manu, Deja de manipularlo, confundes sus pensamientos. – dijo Napol. – God por favor escucha, si lo que te dijo el fuera cierto entonces como podría tomar el poder si sigue aprisionado ahí, entiende que te está utilizando, por favor no te dejes tentar. – No sabía que hacer ya que mi teoría era cierta según las palabras del profesor, empecé a alejar mi dedo del botón aceptar.

– ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? Ellos están haya arriba enfrentándose al Suicune mientras hablamos ¿No te importa que pase con ellos?– dijo el profesor Cyrus. – Aun sabiendo de que tus amigos podrían estar muertos ahora mismo–

– ¡¿Que?!– dije con fuerza, se me había olvidado por completo ellos, Hadson, Naomi ¿Porque están aquí? No quería que se metieran en esto, por–por–por que pasa estas cosas a mí, no puede pasar eso otra vez... Lo prometí... debo proteger a los que quiero... pero ¿Cómo?

 _Mire a mi mano y entendí que tenía chance, si decían que ese poder sería suficiente como para salvarlos, por fin puedo cumplirlo... pero si lo libero podría ser demasiado ¿Mis amigos valen más que el mundo?_

.

.

.


End file.
